A Criada de Servir
by ShanaLy
Summary: Estamos em 1930 e a Aria é uma jovem de 21 anos que sempre se quis mudar para o centro da cidade. A sua família vive dificuldades e ela quer ajudar. Por outro lado, Ezra Fitzgerald é um jovem de 25 anos que vive uma vida de luxo na cidade. Como será que duas pessoas tão diferentes se encontram? (Ezria)
1. Chapter 1

Hoje é o meu dia de folga no campo por isso estou em casa a fazer as minha tarefas domésticas, desde que tive de sair da escola aos 10 anos tenho trabalhado no campo e nos meus dias de descanso cuido da casa. A minha mãe, Ella, também trabalha na colheita comigo já o meu pai, Byron, faz o transporte dos cestos da colheita para a fábrica.

Trabalhar assim é muito duro e não tenho tempo para mim, trabalho para esta família e para podermos ter comida na mesa todos os dias. O meu irmão mais novo, Michael ou "Mike", ainda só tem 9 anos e ainda frequenta a escola eu tento ajudá-lo sempre que posso, quero que ele tenha um futuro que eu nunca terei. Sempre sonhei ser professora e ensinar no centro da cidade mesmo sabendo que isso nunca ia acontecer vindo de uma família pobre nos subúrbios da cidade. Ser professor era um privilégio que poucos tinham.

São agora 6 da manhã e em breve vou ter de me levantar para limpar toda a casa, amanhã a minha tia Mary vem passar o fim-de-semana connosco. Eu adoro-a, ela trabalha numa editora na cidade e traz sempre algum presente para mim e para o Mike. Ela casou com um homem da cidade, mas ficou viúva 3 anos depois do casamento e agora está a viver sozinha numa grande cidade. Um dia quero ir com ela.

Levanto-me da cama e preparo o pequeno-almoço para mim e para o meu irmão, os meus pais já saíram. Vou até ao quarto do meu irmão para o acordar para ir para a escola.

"Bom dia Mike, vá lá está na hora de acordar senão vais-te atrasar."

"Não quero." Puxando o lençol sobre a cabeça.

"O pequeno-almoço está à tua espera, tens 15 minutos."

 **15 minutos depois**

"MIKE VAIS CHEGAR ATRASADO!"

"Pronto, pronto já estou aqui…"

"Tens de sair em 5 minutos, come rápido." digo enquanto lavo a loiça.

Juro que este rapaz me faz ficar mais velha com toda a preocupação que me dá, mas eu não posso viver sem ele. Ele é o menino mais doce que eu conheço e também é muito protetor em relação a mim, não sei como seria a minha vida sem ele.

"Já acabei! Até logo maninha." colocando o prato na pia e dando-me um beijo no rosto.

"Até logo Mike."

Quase 4 horas depois toda a casa está limpa. Olho pela janela e vejo que está a chover. _Mais tarde tenho de ir buscar o Mike à escola se continuar._

Aproveito o tempo que me resta para ler, na minha idade não é comum as raparigas lerem. Normalmente nos tempos livre bordam, preparam o seu casamento ou tomam chá com as amigas. Nunca fui uma dessas raparigas sempre gostei da minha independência, mas tinha de a manter isso só para mim porque ninguém ia aceitar e o mais provável era acabar sozinha na rua.

O livro que estou a ler é sempre o mesmo porque não tenho dinheiro e mesmo se tivesse não podia comprar outro na livraria, não é adequado.

Olho para o relógio "17 horas" o Mike sai daqui a 30 minutos e ainda está a chover. Vou mesmo ter de o ir buscar.

 **3 horas depois**

"Pai, mãe como foi o trabalho hoje?"

"Terrível, esta chuva vai fazer com que este mês o salário seja menor." Diz o meu pai.

"Com o inicio da chuva não sei como vamos sobreviver." Diz a minha mãe.

A vida é injusta para nós, mas eu vou encontrar uma solução e passar fome não é uma delas.

"Posso arranjar outro trabalho para compensar." Digo eu.

"Como Aria? Tu já fazes muito por esta família se não fosses tu, eu não sei o que era de nós neste momento." Diz a mãe.

"Quero que saibas o quanto estamos gratos por ter a sorte por te ter como nossa filha." Diz o meu pai.

É tão difícil manter tudo isto, mas não quero nem pensar o que será do meu irmão. Ter de desistir da escola com 9 anos para trabalhar? Eu quero mais que isso para ele, quero lhe dar a oportunidade que eu nunca tive sorte de ter.

"Obrigada, mas eu vou arranjar uma maneira." Digo entre soluços.

"A tua mãe e eu não queremos que te preocupes com isso, o inverno vai chegar em breve e a chuva vai fazer parar grande parte da colheita a culpa não é tua filha." Diz o pai.

"Eu sinto-me cansada vou para a cama agora."

"Boa noite filha."

"Boa noite querida." Diz a mãe.

A tia Mary chega amanhã e não podia estar mais ansiosa. Ela é a única pessoa que sabe que eu adoro ler e às vezes quando nos vem visitar deixa-me ler os livros que ela traz às escondidas para mim e eu leio em apenas uma noite para lhe devolver no dia seguinte, damos um passeio pelo parque e discutimos o livro. Ela é o meu ídolo.

Deito-me finalmente na cama amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

 **Manhã seguinte**

"Vamos lá Aria é hora de acordar a tia já chegou."

Olho para o relógio 9.00h.

"Porque não me acordaste mais cedo?" salto da cama muito depressa.

"Tens de descansar Aria às vezes parece que não dormes!" diz preocupada.

"Eu estou bem mãe." Digo eu a coçar os olhos de sono.

"Então levanta-te e vem tomar o pequeno-almoço, é o teu favorito."

"Panquecas? Com mel?" digo eu com espanto. Ela acena que sim com a cabeça. "Desde quando há mel cá em casa?"

"Foi a tia que trouxe para ti." Diz com um sorriso.

 _A tia já cá está?_ Penso. "Desço já, só mais 5 minutos."

"Ok querida" diz a minha mãe.

 **5 minutos mais tarde**

"Tia Mary!" grito assim que vejo a mulher 2 anos mais velha que a minha mãe e corro para os seus braços.

"Querida Aria, estás uma mulherzinha!" Abraçando-me.

"Faço 21 anos daqui a dois dias tia" digo eu.

"Pois fazes minha querida és uma senhora! E os pretendentes?"

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso tia e os rapazes daqui são parvos de mais para mim." Digo eu baixinho. Enquanto ela ri da minha insinuação.

"Um dia vais-te apaixonar não te preocupes Aria, pretendentes não faltaram tu és linda."

Com a minha tia aqui sinto-me completamente feliz, ela é a minha melhor amiga e depois de um pequeno-almoço que já não tinha há muitos meses falamos sobre muitos temas da grande cidade.

"Eu realmente sonho em poder viver na cidade. Era uma oportunidade para mim e para toda a família." Digo para a minha tia. Os salários da cidade são mais altos o que podia ajudar muito a minha família que está a passar por dificuldades neste momento.

"Sim talvez até pudesses voltar a estudar. Olha Aria, eu não te quero pressionar, mas eu tenho conhecimento de uma família que precisa de uma criada de servir no centro da cidade. Eu sei não é o que esperavas poder fazer na cidade, mas surgiu esta oportunidade e eu disse que conhecia uma pessoa que podia estar interessada. O trabalho é teu se quiseres." Diz a minha tia.

Eu levo um tempo para processar toda a informação.

"Quando é que eu tinha de ir? Onde é que vou viver? Eu não sei se consigo realmente deixa a mãe, o pai e o Mike sozinhos." Digo.

"Tem calma Aria, se aceitares tens de vir comigo amanhã à noite. E como todas as criadas de servir vais viver na casa da família em que trabalhas. Não me vais ver muitas vezes talvez apenas aos dias de folga. Eu sei que vai ser difícil deixar tudo para trás, mas podes sempre escrever para os teus pais e se não gostares podes voltar quando quiseres."

"Eu tenho só de pensar um pouco." Eu digo.

"Claro, mas não deixes até ao último minuto ainda tens de fazer as tuas malas antes de ir. Eu vou falar com a tua mãe sobre isto, mas a palavra final é tua."

Eu vou para o meu quarto para pensar melhor no assunto. Eu tenho de ajudar esta família, o inverno está a chegar e a colheita não vai ser o suficiente para manter comida na mesa e esta proposta veio do céu. Eu só tinha de aceitar. _E se não gostarem de mim? E se a cidade não for o que eu espero? E… Chega eu vou ficar com este trabalho._ Tiro a mala do meu armário e começo a arrumar as minhas poucas roupas.

* * *

 **Aqui está o primeiro capitulo da nova história que vou escrever a partir de agora! Espero que gostem :)**

 **Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Fim-de-semana é dia de descanso depois de uma semana cansativa de aulas, estou quase a acabar o meu curso e em breve serei professor de inglês contragosto da minha família. O meu pai é médico e queria que eu seguisse medicina como ele, a minha mãe apoiava a ideia, mas o meu sonho sempre foi ensinar inglês. Foi uma luta para conseguir o que eu sempre sonhei.

A casa está um caos, uma das nossas empregadas abandonou a mansão Fitzgerald e agora estamos à espera de uma jovem que ainda não sabemos se vem para a substituir. Pelo que ouvir dizer a rapariga terá praticamente a minha idade e vem dos subúrbios para cá, já eu dava tudo para poder fazer o contrário e sair daqui para os subúrbios. A vida na cidade é boa, mas as festas e a alta sociedade não era para mim. _Estou farto disto_. A minha mãe passa o tempo todo a apresentar-me a jovens mulheres na esperança que me interesse por alguma. Eu quero encontrar alguém por mim mesmo sem a "ajuda" da minha mãe, alguém especial que partilhe os mesmos gostos que eu, não superficial. Eu quero uma mulher que pense por ela própria, que seja amável e generosa.

No meu tempo livre ensino crianças de rua a ler e escrever isto não seria aceite pela minha família por isso tem de ser mantido em segredo. A única pessoa que sabe é a Katherine uma das empregadas mais antigas, ela é a minha segunda mãe. Foi ela que tomou conta de mim quando eu era apenas uma criança, eu conto-lhe tudo.

Agora estou sentado na biblioteca a ler junto à lareira.

"Estás aqui filho?" o meu pai chama.

"Sim estou a ler." Digo eu.

"Sempre quis que pelo menos um dos meus filhos seguisse medicina e finalmente vou ter esse orgulho." Diz o meu pai.

E reviro os olhos, Wesley sempre foi o preferido porque fazia tudo o que lhe era dito. Para o meu pai eu era um fracasso e ele não me escondia isso. Orgulho de mim acho que ele nunca sentiu.

"Ainda bem pai." Digo eu.

"Eu queria que fosses tu Ezra, mas foi tudo como tu querias." Disse ele e sai da biblioteca sem dizer mais nada.

Ele tinha gosto em me fazer sentir miserável e eu só queria sair desta casa o mais rapidamente possível mesmo que com isso tivesse de casar com uma das escolhas da minha mãe. _Não! Eu não posso fazer isso…_

* * *

 **Desculpem o capitulo curto...**

 **Vou estar 2 semanas de férias e praticamente sem internet não sei se vou conseguir publicar em breve.**

 **Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

PV Air

Faltam apenas alguns minutos para sair com a minha tia e apanharmos o comboio para a cidade. Despeço-me de todos especialmente do meu pequeno irmão é por ele que vou fazer isto para lhe dar uma vida melhor. Prometo escrever todas as semanas e saio com a minha tia.

Durante a viagem ela dá-me conselhos de como me comportar na cidade. Eu não quero admitir, mas estou a ficar muito nervosa por ser deixada numa casa de estranhos completamente sozinha. _E se não gostarem de mim?_

PV Ezra 

"Acabei de receber uma mensagem a dizer que a rapariga chega esta noite." Diz a minha mãe.

Estávamos sentados na sala a beber o chá das 5, mas a minha cabeça estava noutro lugar. Mais precisamente no novo livro que estava a ler.

"Que bom mãe."

"Estás bem Ezra? Parece distraído."

"Está tudo bem."

"Eu não te quero perto da rapariga."

"Porquê mãe?"

"Ela é pobre e pode querer se aproveitar de ti, não te quero perto dela." Diz ela com tom sério.

"Por ser pobre não quer dizer que se queira aproveitar de mim…" digo com raiva. Nem todas as pessoas pobres são assim, só a minha família é que não vê isso. Pensam que todas as pessoas que vivem com dificuldades querem o nosso dinheiro. Se eu fosse pobre não iria querer dinheiro de pessoas mesquinhas e sem coração como os meus pais, mas infelizmente a família não se escolhe.

"Não me fales assim Ezra. Não te quero perto dela, se eu te vir a dirigir mais do que meia dúzia de palavras ela vai para a rua."

"Como quiser mãe." Digo eu amargamente.

Vou ter de me conter, ela é inocente e eu não quero que ela seja despedida.

PV Aira

Tenho uma enorme mansão à minha frente e só consigo pensar como impressionante é alguém viver naquele lugar.

"Vamos querida." Diz-me a tia empurrando-me.

Eu ajeito as minhas roupas baratas enquanto ela bate à porta. _Que vergonha, todas estas pessoas devem se vestir como reis e eu nestes trapos._

Um mordomo abre a porta. "O que deseja?"

"O meu nome é Mary, trago a rapariga."

"Claro entre a Srª Fitzgerald está à vossa espera."

Eu nunca vi nada assim na minha vida nem o que os livros descrevem pode ser tão incrível, esta casa é um castelo. Continuamos a andar pelos corredores que parecem labirintos até chegar a uma grande porta. O homem velho bate e abre a porta para anunciar a nossa chegada. _Oh meu Deus é agora._ O meu coração parece que vai sair do meu peito. Ele faz sinal para entrarmos.

A minha tia entra primeiro e eu entro logo atrás dela seguindo todos os seus passos ficando ao seu lado.

"Boa noite Srª Fitzgerald." Diz a minha tia.

"Como está Mary? Esta é a jovem que me falou?" Diz ela apontando para mim.

"É sim senhora."

"Qual é o teu nome querida?" Pergunta-me ela.

"O meu nome é Aria. Aria Montgomery senhora." Digo nervosa.

Nisto entra um rapaz na sala que parece ser apenas um pouco mais velho do que eu. Ele é lindo aqueles olhos azuis olham directamente nos meus fazendo-me engolir em seco. _Quem é ele?_

"Ezra filho, vem conhecer a Aria ela vai ficar aqui connosco tu já sabes."

 _Espera ele é filho dela? Como? Não pode ser…_

"É um prazer conhecê-la menina Aria." Diz ele beijando-me a mão ao mesmo tempo que olhava nos meus olhos muito intensamente. _Eu nem o devia olhar nos olhos como a tia disse mais cedo._

Eu quebro o contacto visual, mas os seus lábios ainda estão na minha pele. Felizmente a sua mãe não parece notar porque está a falar com a minha tia sobre algum assunto.

"O prazer é meu." Digo eu continuando a olhar para o chão.

Sem dúvida este foi o momento mais intenso da minha vida, o meu coração ainda estava a mil.

"Bem o George vai acompanhar a tua tia até à saída podes ir para se despedirem. Depois ele vai levar-te até à Katherine ela vai-te explicar tudo o que tens de saber. Percebeste?" diz a Srª Fitzgerald.

"Sim senhora." Digo eu. "Boa noite!" Olhando para Ezra que agora estava sentado a olhar para mim e com isto saímos da sala.

Voltamos à porta da saída e despedi-me da minha querida tia Mary.

"Vamos menina Aria temos de ir à cozinha encontrar a Katherine." Diz o mordomo levando a minha mala.

"Pode-me apenas chamar por Aria, senhor."

"Eu prefiro chamá-la por menina, mas a menina pode chamar-me George."

"Porquê menina? Eu não sou ninguém importante nesta casa." Digo eu sabendo que apenas se referem a alguém com "menina" quando se cumprimenta, são os donos da casa ou convidados.

"Claramente a menina é importante, eu vi o que aconteceu com o menino Ezra lá atrás. Não se preocupe eu não vou dizer nada."

"Não aconteceu nada lá atrás."

"Muito bem então trato-a por menina porque a respeito." Diz ele sorrindo.

Entramos na cozinha que é maior que a minha casa em Rosewood e lá estava uma senhora que deve ter por volta dos 55 anos.

"Katherine esta é a Aria, ela é a nova rapariga. Estás encarregue de lhe ensinar tudo o que ela tem de saber." A mulher olha para mim de alto a baixo com uma cara muito séria que me deixa nervosa.

"Tem calma filha." Diz ela a rir pelo meu desconforto. "Já é tarde, que tal dormir um pouco e amanhã de manhã falamos de tudo, querida?"

"Como quiser senhora."

"Deixa-te de disparates rapariga todos os criados se tratam pelo seu nome." Ela ri mais uma vez. "Vamos então para o teu quarto?"

"Sim!" Aceno.

Os quartos dos criados eram num dos corredores que tinha acesso directo à cozinha.

Assim que entro vejo uma pequena cama, uma mesa-de-cabeceira com um candeeiro e relógio, um armário para guardar a minha roupa e uma pequena janela redonda. A Katherine dá-me a chave do quarto e deixa-me arrumar as poucas coisas que trouxe comigo e descansar.

* * *

 **Já voltei das minhas 2 semanas de férias, entretanto escrevi mais alguns capítulos por isso vou actualizar em breve.**

 **Obrigada EzriaBeauty!**

 **Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

PV Aria

Acordo com alguém a bater na minha porta, olho para o relógio que marca 5:30h em ponto. Eu já estou habituada a acordar a esta hora, mas custa sempre levantar da cama. Abro a porta e lá está Katherine, vestida para um novo dia de trabalho e traz um uniforme para mim.

Ela entra senta-se na minha cama e explica-me as regras básicas da casa enquanto eu me visto. No final tenho a camisa preta, a saia rodada preta e um avental branco à minha cintura. O meu cabelo está impecavelmente preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Vamos até à cozinha onde já se encontram 5 mulheres na casa dos 40 anos. Começamos a preparar o pequeno-almoço para os patrões.

Todos já sabem o que devem fazer menos eu e isso deixa-me insegura. "Aria!" Chama Katherine. "Tu e a Rose vão preparar a mesa na sala de jantar, ela vai-te ensinar como tudo deve estar." Levamos tudo o que é preciso para a sala.

A loiça é muito chique, nunca tinha visto nada assim e até tenho medo de tocar. _Se alguma destas peças se partir?_ Isto deve ser muito caro, deve valer muito mais do que alguma vez eu vou ter na minha vida. _Tenho de ter muito cuidado_.

Voltamos à cozinha e trazemos a comida para colocar na mesa. Eu nunca vi tanta comida na minha vida para apenas 4 pessoas, tudo o que está na mesa dava para uma semana na minha casa. Em breve a família iria sentar-se aqui e apenas Rose ficaria para servir o pequeno-almoço enquanto as outras tratariam de fazer as camas e arrumar os quartos.

Eu volto à cozinha juntando-me às restantes mulheres e Katherine para comer e a discutir as tarefas que temos de fazer em toda a casa.

Eu e Candice, outra das criadas, vamos para o quarto do Sr. e Srª. Fitzgerald para arrumar tudo antes de eles voltem.

Esta casa é realmente de contos de fadas. Todas as salas estão fabulosamente decoradas com todo o luxo e é uma sorte poder viver aqui, mesmo que seja apenas como uma simples empregada.

PV Ezra

Mais um dia como os outros, mas mesmo assim tudo parece melhor. A noite passada tentei ler um pouco, mas não me conseguia concentrar porque em vez da história era a nova rapariga que aparecia na minha cabeça. _Aria._ A minha mãe quer-me longe dela, mas parece que ela tem um íman natural que me atrai e eu não posso negar isso.

Depois do pequeno-almoço vou para a biblioteca tentar retomar a minha leitura, mas é mais uma vez inútil. Eu tenho de a ver e não de a imaginar, nem que seja só um segundo. _Onde pode estar ela? Na cozinha? Posso perguntar à Katherine…_ A Katherine sempre me tratou como um filho.

Faço o meu caminho para encontrar Katherine, que está sempre na cozinha.

"Olá!" Digo eu entrando na cozinha que está deserta.

"O meu menino já não me vem ver há algum tempo." Diz Katherine.

"Eu sei, mas tenho andado um pouco ocupado…"

"Os meninos da rua?"

"Sim, também." Digo coçando o pescoço.

"Tens um grande coração Ezra!"

"A nova rapariga está a sair-se bem?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim, pobrezinha veio para ajudar a família."

"Não fazia ideia…"

"Ela é uma menina muito doce e trabalhadora."

 _E linda…_ "Eu devia voltar para a biblioteca para terminar o meu livro." _O que estou a fazer? Devia perguntar onde ela está…_

"Claro."

Eu começo a fazer o meu caminho para sair da cozinha.

"Ezra?" Chama Katherine.

"Sim?"

"Quer que eu lhe diga onde ela está ou digo-lhe a ela que o menino chamou?" Ela sabe sempre o que eu quero e não vale a pena esconder.

"Onde ela está?" Pergunto e ela ri.

"Lá fora a estender a roupa." Ela aponta para a porta das traseiras.

"Eu não devia ir, a minha mãe proibiu-me de falar com ela… Eu não quero que ela seja despedida por minha causa."

"A sua mãe saiu e só volta para o almoço." Ela sorri para mim.

Eu ainda estou hesitante. _Vou-lhe dizer o quê?_

"É uma boa oportunidade de dizer alguma coisa à rapariga."

"E digo o quê? Ele vê-me como o patrão." _Eu não posso dizer que me sinto atraído por ela, é inadequado. Ela vai pensar que me quero aproveitar dela…_

"Ezra, desde quando é que se importa com o que os outros pensam? Têm de ser honesto com ela."

"Eu não sei o que fazer… Eu só a vi ontem por poucos minutos e ela não sai da minha cabeça!"

"Está a começar a gostar dela!"

Eu sento-me no banco junto da bancada. "O problema é esse! Eu não posso…" Digo.

"Não pode ou não quer?" Ela pergunta-me olhando-me nos olhos.

"A minha vida é tão difícil." Passando a mão pelo cabelo.

"Eu não o posso arrastar até ela, mas o destino vai!" Ela diz.

Eu tomo a coragem que eu necessitava. "Obrigada Katherine, às vezes só preciso de um empurram."

"A qualquer hora, mas nada de magoar os sentimentos de Aria senão vai ter de lidar comigo."

"Eu prometo que não vou!" E saio pela porta traseira para encontrá-la.

Lá está ela a esticar o lençol no cordel, noto que ela tem de se por em bicos dos pés para chegar ao arame. Eu sorrio para mim mesmo pelo pequeno tamanho que ela tem. Chego-me mais perto, mas ela não dá pela minha presença. "Está o belo dia hoje não acha menina Aria?"

Ela virasse rapidamente para mim, levou a mão ao peito assustada.

"Perdão, não a queria assustar."

"Não tem problema senhor, só não estava à espera." Ela diz evitando o contacto visual.

"Pode-me chamar Ezra e pode olhar para mim quando estamos só os dois." Digo.

Ela olha para mim. "Sim senhor… quer dizer, Ezra."

O meu nome saindo dos lábios dela parecia ainda melhor. Ela volta ao que estava a fazer com os lençóis. Ela passa o lençol pelo cordel e tenta com dificuldade prender com as molas.

"Os cordéis estão muitos altos eu vou pedir para os baixem." Digo.

"Não é preciso, eu chego." Desta vez ela apoia-se apenas com um pé. Por alguma razão ela desequilibrasse, eu dou os últimos passos para chegar até ela e passo os meus braços em torno da sua fina cintura antes que ela chegue ao chão. Ela olha nos meus olhos e eu solto-a sabendo que não é adequado da minha parte tocar numa mulher assim. Ficamos assim por alguns segundo apenas a olhar um para o outro. Ela quebra o contacto visual e olha para o livro que eu deixei cair no chão. Ela apanha-o, limpa a capa e devolvo-mo.

"É mesmo melhor baixar o cordel." Diz ela.

"Eu vou tratar disso."

"O Jonathan morre." Diz ela.

"O quê?" Pergunto.

Ela aponta para o livro "No livro, o Jonathan morre no final." Ela diz e apanha a bacia da roupa.

"Eu não sabia que lia!" Digo com espanto.

Ela pareceu assustar-se e começa a andar de volta para a cozinha.

"Desculpe, eu não queria parecer rude, na minha opinião as mulheres têm tanto direito a ler como os homens." Ela volta a olhar para mim claramente espantada pela minha afirmação, mas com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu tenho de ir." Ela diz.

Pego na mão dela. "Espere mais um pouco. Eu só a quero conhecer melhor." Ela pára.

"Eu venho dos subúrbios onde as pessoas morrem de fome ou frio, não existe nada para conhecer." Diz ela deixando cair uma lágrima.

"Sinto muito!"

"Não sente mais do que eu que deixei lá a minha família." Diz ela secamente.

"Eu não queria fazê-la sentir-se mal Aria."

Ela limpa as lágrimas "Eu só sinto saudades." Ela dá-me um sorriso.

"Um sorriso combina muito mais consigo."

"Porque me trata por menina?" Pergunta ela.

"Porque para mim somos iguais. Sem empregada ou patrão, só dois seres humanos."

Ela sorri mais uma vez "Eu tenho mesmo de ir." Diz ela.

* * *

 **Já vi o novo episódio Oh Meu Deus a Aria aceitou finalmente o pedido de casamento do Ezra! Fiquei super feliz!**

 **Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

PV Ezra

 _Ela sorri mais uma vez "Eu tenho mesmo de ir." Diz ela._

"Antes de ir, logo à noite pode vir ter comigo à biblioteca?" Pergunto.

"Claro." Ela entra pela porta da cozinha e deixando-me com um sorriso de parvo na cara.

Eu acho que a Katherine tem razão, eu gosto dela. O problema é que está tudo contra nós e não posso lutar por ela mesmo que seja o que eu mais quero no mundo. Eu sabia que era um erro pedir-lhe para vir à biblioteca, mas agora o mal já estava feito. Eu quero conhecê-la mesmo que no final me vá custar afastar-me dela.

PV Aria

Eu sei que não me posso envolver com o patrão. _No que estava eu a pensar quando aceitei ir à biblioteca?_ Ezra parece ser uma pessoa simpática, mas a minha tia avisou-me para ter cuidado porque as aparências eludem e ele pode estar a tentar aproveitar-se de mim.

O dia passou muito depressa e quando dei por mim já estava agora a lavar a loiça do jantar. Estava frio na cozinha, eu só queria acabar o meu serviço o mais rapidamente possível e sair dali para fora.

"Onde vais com tanta pressa?" Pergunta Katherine.

"Bem, o Sr. Ezra pediu-me para ir à biblioteca agora."

"Hum… E vais assim vestida?"

Olho para a minha farda. "Sim, o que tem?"

"Não tens de ir assim, podes vestir uma roupa tua."

"Mas eu não devia eu sou empregada…" Eu digo, mas ela corta-me. "Eu já percebi que ele gosta de ti não tens de ter medo dele. Ele não é o bicho papão!"

Eu rio "Eu não me quero iludir ele pode gostar de mim, mas não vai passar disso."

"Se tu o dizes…"

"Não é certo."

"O que não está certo em duas pessoas gostarem uma da outra?" Ela pergunta.

"Ele é rico e eu sou empregada dele. Eu nem sei se gosto dele."

"Não te tentes enganar a ti mesma Aria, o dinheiro não é o problema tu é que estás a fazer o problema na tua cabeça. Eu sei que ele abdicaria de tudo se fosse preciso."

"Ele não faria isso." Eu digo sem acreditar.

"Vamos ver… Vai lá vestir alguma coisa apresentável."

Eu vou ao meu quarto e visto um vestido simples que já tenho desde os 15 anos e que agora me está por cima do joelho. Eu tinha crescido desde essa altura e infelizmente não tive como comprar um novo. _Talvez no final do mês possa comprar um novo com metade do dinheiro que receber._ A outra metade é para mandar para os meus pais.

Volto para a cozinha para mostrar a roupa que escolhi. "Assim está muito melhor, mas falta uma coisa." Ela diz.

"O quê?"

"O cabelo."

Eu tiro o laço que me prende o cabelo e ele cai solto pelos meus ombros. Passo os meus dedos pelo cabelo na esperança de o pentear um pouco.

"Acho que estás muito bonita, minha querida." Diz-me ela.

"Obrigada!"

"Estás à espera do quê? Vai lá!"

"Onde é a biblioteca?"

PV Erza

Estava sentado perto da lareira quase a acabar de ler o livro. Ouço alguém bater à porta. Levanto-me do cadeirão para abrir a porta com o coração a bater forte contra o meu peito.

"Menina Aria, entre!" Ela faz o que lhe digo. "Alguém a viu a vir para aqui?"

"Não, ninguém me viu." Ela diz.

"Os meus pais não podem saber, eles não iam compreender."

"Pedir para uma empregada vir aqui durante a noite? Eu também não compreendo, quer-me esclarecer Ezra?"

"Eu… Eu não sei, algo me cativa... Eu não sei." Eu não sei o que lhe dizer… Esta é a primeira vez que fico sem palavras com uma mulher. Ela olha para mim e depois olha em volta como se não acreditasse onde estava.

"Eu não cativo pessoas, eu afasto-as!"

"Porque diz isso?"

"Eu nunca fui uma criança de fazer muitos amigos. Sempre fui diferente das outras raparigas não sei o meu lugar, eu devia estar em Rosewood a casar com um homem qualquer que pudesse ajudar a minha família." Diz ela tristemente.

"Ser diferente é bom Aria! Eu também não me sinto bem aqui, os meus pais detestam-me por os desafiar constantemente e quebrar todas as regras. Eu não sou aceite nesta casa."

"Eu sou uma das regras?"

Eu olho-a nos olhos e ela percebe que sim. "É melhor ir antes que tenha problemas por minha causa." Ela diz docemente.

"Não por favor fique Aria." Digo tocando-lhe no braço gelado, de certeza que ela tem frio. "Sente-se, podemos falar mais um pouco." Apontando para os dois cadeirões junto à lareira.

Falamos por mais algumas horas e a cada palavra que sai da boca dela tenho a certeza que mais próximo me estava de apaixonar por ela. Ela sempre quis continuar os estudos e luta para que o irmão o consiga. A família dela ama-a e eu tenho inveja disso. Ela gosta de ler, apesar de não ter muitos livros para o fazer. "Pode ler todos os livros que estão nesta biblioteca." Ofereço-lhe.

Ela olha mais uma vez à volta "Eu nunca vi um sítio com tantos livros na minha vida… Não é apropriado eu ler estes livros." Ela sorriu para mim.

"Menina Aria, eu mandei-a ler e não aceito um não como resposta. Eu não me importo por ser inapropriado." Levanto-me e vou até à prateleira mais próxima e pego um livro para ela levar com ela.

"Obrigada!" Ela sorri para mim.

PV Aria

Estamos aqui sentados à lareira que me aquece nesta noite gelada. Tenho de admitir que parece um cenário muito romântico não sei se foi propositado, mas eu estava a gostar de ser cortejada por ele. Ele é uma pessoa muito doce, contou-me que ajuda crianças da rua que têm dificuldade na escola e que quer ser um professor.

"Eu acho que o Ezra será um grande professor. Pelo menos já tem um grande coração!" _Ai a minha boca grande…_ Eu sorrio para ele sem saber o que fazer para remediar a situação. "Eu também gostava de ser uma professora, mas isso nunca vai acontecer. A única pessoa a quem ensinei alguma coisa foi ao meu irmão."

"Nunca diga nunca! A Aria faria qualquer coisa pelo seu irmão?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por isso é que estou aqui." Ela olha para o tapete. "É muito difícil estar aqui sem ter um abraço dele à noite antes de ir para a cama. Ele prometeu tomar conta de tudo enquanto eu estiver fora." Eu choramingo. _Não consigo controlar o lado sentimental._

"Eu não a queria aborrecer eu sei que deve ter saudades de casa."

"Eu tenho, mas tudo vai ficar bem." Limpo as lágrimas do meu rosto. "É muito doce o que faz pelas crianças."

"Talvez um dia possa vir comigo. Pode ajudar."

"Sim claro desde que possa sair." Eu tenho de fazer as minhas tarefas primeiro de tudo.

"Certo quando tiver livre por favor diga-me. Quando não estou na faculdade, estou quase sempre aqui na biblioteca." Ele sorri para mim.

"Eu direi. Acho que é melhor ir, amanhã tenho de acordar muito cedo." Digo por fim.

"Sim claro." Ele levantasse e acompanha-me até à porta.

Ele agarra a minha mão e beija-a fazendo-me estremecer. "Boa noite Aria!"

"Boa noite Ezra!"

* * *

 **Mais uma capitulo doce, a cima de tudo espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Eu estou a adorar escrever esta história, neste momento estou a escrever o capitulo 13. As férias trouxeram imaginação ;)**

 **Por isso enquanto tiver capítulos posso ir publicando com regularidade.**

 **Obrigada & Beijinhos :)**


	6. Chapter 6

PV Aria

Já passaram algumas semanas desde que cheguei a esta casa, já sei exactamente todas as minha tarefas e todos os horários. Nunca mais falei com Ezra desde aquela noite na biblioteca. Mesmo assim cada vez que o via ele olhava-me de um modo intenso, mas nenhuma palavra foi dita. Provavelmente já tinha perdido o interesse na "simples empregada". Eu já tinha lido o livro que ele me emprestou, mas eu ainda não tive coragem de o devolver. Na verdade, eu tenho medo que aquela pessoa simpática da noite na biblioteca não exista na realidade.

"Aria? Tens falado com o Ezra?" Pergunta-me Katherine.

"Não nunca mais falei com ele." Continuo-o a dobrar a roupa do cesto.

"Hum… amanhã é o teu dia de folga o que vais fazer?"

"Não sei, provavelmente vou ficar no meu quarto. Eu não conheço a cidade e não me quero perder."

"Porque não pedes ao Ezra? Tenho a certeza que ele ia gostar de te acompanhar pela cidade." Diz ela.

"Eu não vou pedir nada."

"Porquê? O menino Ezra é tão doce… tenho a certeza que ele ia gostar de sair da biblioteca e passear com uma linda rapariga."

Talvez ela tenha razão. Talvez ele ainda queira a minha companhia à noite, mas não me diz nada. "Talvez vá ter com ele esta noite e lhe fale disso."

PV Ezra

Todas as noites espero que a Aria apareça na biblioteca, todas as noites espero ansiosamente e até agora nada. Esta noite não é excepção, cada vez que a vejo anseio por lhe dizer que a quero ver, mas não a quero forçar a vir.

Ouço o suave bater na porta. Quase inaudível. "Entre!" digo. A maçaneta gira e vejo Aria espreitar através de uma fresta, por fim ela entra e fecha a porta atrás dela. Ela continua ali em silêncio, parada há porta a olhar-me nos olhos. Não posso deixar de reparar na sua blusa listrada que deixa ver um pouco mais do que é suposto. _Limpa a tua mente Ezra!_ Castiguei-me por pensar nela numa maneira tão impura. "Não sabia que a Aria viria esta noite." Digo por fim.

"Eu não queria interromper eu só vim devolver o livro." Ela entrega-me o livro e as nossas mãos tocam ligeiramente. "Provavelmente é melhor eu ir."

"Por favor fique, podemos falar mais um pouco?" eu sugiro. Ela parece ponderar.

"Eu estou muito cansada."

Eu olho para ela com um olhar desapontado e a expressão dela fica desconfortável. Ela parece estar a lutar interiormente. "Aria, está tudo bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?" eu realmente estou preocupado.

"Eu estou bem, é só cansaço."

"Aria pode-me dizer o que quiser eu não vou julgar." Ela parece ponderar mais uma vez.

"Eu estou livre todo o dia amanhã." Ela diz por fim.

"E já sabe o que vai fazer?"

"Eu realmente não sei, eu não conheço a cidade."

"Bom tenho a certeza que lhe posso mostrar muitas coisas novas amanhã."

Ela sorri. "Isso seria muito generoso da sua parte."

"Bem amanhã há 9 horas nas traseiras eu vou-me encontrar consigo."

"Assim farei, até amanhã Ezra."

"Boa noite, Aria."

PV Aria

Parecia uma pequena criança ansiosa por alguma coisa fantástica. Eram 9 em ponto e eu sai vestindo o meu sobretudo pesado que não deixava passar nenhum frio do exterior. Ezra estava sentado no banco de jardim lendo um livro. Eu não sei porquê, mas algo nele me enfeitiça. _Ele é lindo! E é o patrão rico logo está fora da lista de pretendentes…_

Eu aproximo-me mais dele como se fosse uma mendiga à procura de uma esmola. Ele nota-me "Bom dia Aria" ele pega a minha mão gelada e beija-a. O calor dos seus lábios contra a minha pele fria causa-me um arrepio na espinha.

"Bom dia." Eu digo humildemente.

"Existe algum lugar que gostaria de conhecer?"

"Eu gostava de ver a minha tia e depois disso não sei."

"A sua tia trabalha na editora, não é? Depois disso posso levá-la numa visita guiada pela cidade?"

"Sim, parece-me uma boa ideia." Sorrio para ele.

Passeamos pelas velhas ruas da cidade enquanto ele me fala da história local, tudo parecia um luxo o que me fez sentir um pouco insignificante. _Como podia eu começar uma nova vida aqui?_

"A editora é aqui. Espero aqui fora?"

"Está frio é melhor entrar também Ezra."

* * *

Ezra ficou na sala de espera e eu entrei para o escritório da minha tia.

"Aria, minha querida! Está tudo a correr bem?"

"Sim tia só te vim fazer uma visita, hoje é o meu dia de folga."

"E como chegaste aqui? Não é seguro uma jovem como tu andar sozinha, podes te perder."

"Eu não vim sozinha tia, lembraste do filho da Srª Fitzgerald?"

"Estou a ver, mas tem cuidado Aria. Não te esqueças que ele é teu patrão e pode querer aproveitar-se de ti."

"Eu não me esqueço tia, mas às vezes gostava que ele fosse como eu ou que eu fosse como ele."

"Oh Meu Deus! Tu gostas dele! Ele gosta de ti?" Ela parece um pouco feliz por me ver finalmente a gostar de alguém mesmo que seja a pessoa errada.

"Eu não sei se ele gosta, mas eu tento não gostar dele tia. É melhor ir de qualquer maneira ele está à minha espera."

"Eu acompanho-te até à porta."

* * *

"A sua tia é uma mulher muito simpática." Ezra diz.

"Sim eu sempre gostei dela desde pequena." Eu digo com um ar sonhador e ele sorri para mim.

"Podemos continuar a caminhar por esta rua até ao parque."

"Mostre-me o caminho." Eu sorrio para ele.

Continuamos a caminhar enquanto Ezra me continuava a contar tudo o que se lembrava sobre a cidade. "Eu já volto." Diz Ezra que se dirige a uma mulher que vendia pão.

"Para que é o pão?" eu pergunto quando ele volta até mim.

Ele parte o pão e dá-me uma metade. "Eu não tenho fome Ezra." Eu digo-lhe confusa.

"Não é para ti." Ele aponta para o grande lago no parque e só então e reparei nos patos que nadavam na água.

"É para os patos?" eu pergunto-lhe.

"Sim." Ele caminha até à borda do lago e atirou um pequeno pedaço de pão para a água, um pato logo o viu e comeu imediatamente. Os restantes animais na proximidade vieram também enquanto eu e Ezra lhes íamos atirando comida.

"Isto é divertido." Eu admito.

"As crianças também acham divertido." Ele diz.

 _Ele acha que eu sou uma criança?_ Ele percebe pela minha expressão ao seu comentário. "Eu não acho que a Aria seja uma criança pelo contrário eu acho a Aria é uma mulher incrivelmente bela e madura. Quer dizer… eu… Eu às vezes falo sem pensar…. Eu gosto de fazer isto desde criança e pensei que a Aria também ia gostar. Eu estou muito arrependido." Ele diz nervoso. Era a primeira vez que ele estava nervoso por causa de mim. _E ele disse que eu era bonita ou foi sem pensar?_

"Não tem problema. Eu também falo muitas vezes sem pensar."

"E queria mesmo dizer que a Aria é uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer."

Eu estava prestes a dizer que tudo isto era um erro enorme quando somos interrompidos por outro rapaz que parece ter a idade de Ezra.

* * *

 **Quem poderá ser?**

 **Obrigada pelo apoio EzriaBeauty!**

 **Obrigada & Beijinhos :)**


	7. Chapter 7

PV Ezra

"Hey Ezra és tu?" eu reconheço a voz.

Quando me viro lá está ele, Hardy, o meu melhor amigo. Ele sempre me apoiou em tudo e infelizmente já não o via há algum tempo.

"Hardy, és mesmo tu?"

"Sim amigo, está tudo bem contigo?"

"Sim e contigo? Já não nos víamos há muito tempo."

"É arranjei um trabalho no banco com o meu pai então ando um pouco ocupado. E quem é esta linda mulher?" Ele pega a mão de Aria e beija-a. _O que eu vou dizer? Eu não posso dizer que estou a sair com a minha empregada._

"É a Aria ela é uma amiga da família." Eu digo rapidamente. Aria olha para mim sem dizer uma palavra. Hardy olha para ela e depois para mim.

"Ela é tua namorada?"

Eu engasgo com a pergunta dele.

"Somos apenas amigos." Diz Aria desta vez.

"Só acredito porque foi a Aria a dizer. Vocês já almoçaram?" pergunta ele.

"Não, por falar nisso é melhor voltarmos para casa." Digo olhando para Aria que parece ficar um pouco infeliz com a minha sugestão de "casa".

"Nem pensar, por que não almoçam comigo? Por minha conta!" Oferece Hardy.

Hardy consegue ser muito chato quando quer, mais valia aceitar. "Porque não?"

Hardy oferece o braço a Aria e ela aceita, colocando a mão no seu braço. _Como é que eu não pensei nisso? Eu dava tudo para estar no lugar dele._ Entramos no restaurante e um empregado indicou-nos a mesa. Eu estudava cada gesto de Aria, ela nota que eu a estava a observar, olha-me nos olhos e sorri de volta. Ela utilizou todas as boas maneira como se estivesse habituada a fazê-lo desde pequena, se eu não soubesse que ela é minha empregada eu não teria notado a diferença entre ela e algumas amigas da minha mãe. Ela é uma caixinha de surpresas. A conversa foi fluindo naturalmente e ela respondia com facilidade como se tivesse tido este tipo de vida a vida inteira. Eu olho para o relógio, falta 1 hora para o meu encontro com as crianças.

"Nós temos de ir, esqueci-me completamente que tínhamos de estar em casa daqui a 1 hora." Eu digo.

"Claro, eu também tenho de voltar ao trabalho." Diz Hardy.

Eu e Aria despedimo-nos dele e saímos.

"Não temos de ir para casa, pois não?" ela pergunta-me.

"Não, mas daqui a 1 hora tenho de me reunir as crianças."

"Posso ir?" ela pergunta.

"Claro que sim."

Pego na mão dela e continuamos a caminhar até chegarmos a um beco sem saída.

PV Aria

Ezra parecia estar com ciúmes de Hardy durante todo o almoço. Ele olhou para mim durante longos períodos de tempo. Mas qual é a probabilidade de ele querer realmente alguma coisa comigo? Quando penso que isto não pode ficar mais estranho _Ele deu-me a mão e continuamos a andar como se fossemos um casal_.

"É aqui?" pergunto chegando a um beco sem saída.

"Sim." Ele abre a porta de um pequeno prédio degradado e guia-me para o interior. Continuamos a andar por um corredor, Ezra abre uma das portas. "É aqui." Diz ele quando solta a minha mão.

"Olá crianças." Diz Ezra e eu sigo atrás dele como se fosse a própria sombra.

Um grupo de cerca de 10 pequenas crianças que não parecem ter mais de 9 anos correm até Ezra abraçando-o com força. A cara de felicidade de Ezra era hipnotizante, ele amava as crianças.

"Quem és tu?" pergunta-me uma menina de 4 – 5 anos de cabelo loiro e olhos claros que olha atentamente para mim. Ela coloca o polegar na boca e abraça uma pequena boneca de trapo.

Eu baixo-me até ao nível da menina. "O meu nome é Aria e o teu?"

"Eu sou a Sophie, eu tenho estes anos. Tu tens quantos anos?" Diz ela mostrando-me 4 pequenos dedinhos.

"Bom eu tenho todos os meus dedos das mãos mais os teus todos." Ela olha para mim espantada.

"Isso são muitos anos. Podemos ser amigas na mesma?" Ela pergunta timidamente.

"Sim podemos ser amigas." Digo eu sorrido para a menina.

Eu levanto-me novamente e volto a olhar para Erza que está a olhar para mim no meio das outras crianças. Sinto um puxam do meu casaco, era Sophie a pedir colo. Eu pego na pequena menina e encaixo-a na minha anca.

"O que fazes aqui?" eu pergunto a Sophie.

"Eu venho com o meu mano, mas ninguém brinca comigo."

"Eu acho que posso brincar contigo."

Os olhos da menina brilham nesse momento como se fosse o dia mais feliz da sua vida. Ela abraça-me como se não me quisesse deixar ir nunca mais e eu abraço-a de volta. As outras crianças já estavam concentradas a fazer os seus trabalhos da escola. Ezra estava a ajudar uma delas, mas assim que sentiu os meus olhos sobre ele olhou de volta automaticamente. Ele deu-me um sorriso e eu sorri de volta. Quando volto a minha atenção para Sophie, vejo que ela adormeceu contra o meu peito. _Pobre menina deve estar exausta._ Eu sento-me num banco no canto da sala acariciando o cabelo da menina tal como a minha mãe me fazia.

Mesmo não olhando directamente para Ezra sei que ele está a olhar para mim, estudando cada gesto que eu faço.

PV Ezra

Aria parece tão feliz embalando a pequena criança nos seus braços, ela tem um jeito especial para as crianças. Ao vê-la só consigo pensar nela como mãe dos nossos filhos. _Pára Ezra! Tenho de parar com as fantasias com Aria!_ É muito difícil não pensar nela dessa forma, ela é fantástica e a cada minuto que passa parece que sinto algo mais forte por ela. _Será que é amor?_

Tentei concentrar-me na minha tarefa de ajudar estes rapazes, mas parecia impossível. Ela olha novamente para mim, estudando-me. Levanta-se lentamente e aproxima-se de mim, eu não sei o que fazer.

"Eu não sei se consigo ir embora depois disto." Diz ela referindo-se à menina. "Posso ficar aqui para sempre e cuidar das crianças?" ela sussurra para não a acordar.

Eu sorrio "Infelizmente vamos ter de voltar, mas talvez amanhã possamos voltar." Digo eu.

Ela sorri para mim "Eu estou a exagerar, amanhã não posso voltar… Eu só estou apaixonada por esta criança."

"Acredita Aria, estás a fazer muito por esta menina a dar-lhe carinho." A criança parece abraçar Aria ainda com mais força. "Eu sei o que é sentir-me sozinho no mundo, a minha mãe nunca quis saber de mim e quem me dava este carinho era a Katherine."

"Ezra…"

"Está tudo bem." Eu interrompo-a.

* * *

 **Uma cena de ciúmes, olhares intensos e uma revelação!**

 **Próximo capitulo sexta-feira.**

 **Espero que tenhas gostado EzriaBeauty!**

 **Obrigada a todos & Beijinhos :)**


	8. Chapter 8

PV Air

A confissão de Ezra era surreal. _Que tipo de mãe não dá amor a um filho? Melhor, que tipo de mulher não dá amor a uma criança?_ Eu sinto pena de Ezra, e só o quero confortar nos meus braços. Eu sei que a pequena criança perdida ainda está dentro de Ezra à procura de alguém que se importe realmente com ele. E eu realmente **queria** preocupar-me com ele.

"Eu posso ajudar?" Eu pergunto.

"Está tudo bem Aria." Ele deixa escapar uma pequena lágrima solitária. Que eu limpo com a minha mão e só então eu dou conta do que estou a fazer. Os meus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros dos dele. _Será que isto é o correto?_ Eu afasto-me um pouco dele e apenas sorrio.

Volto ao meu lugar sentada, deixando-o ensinar as outras crianças.

 **A voltar a casa**

"Agora vamos fingir que nada disto aconteceu?" pergunto inocentemente a Ezra.

"Quando estivermos só nós dois não temos de fingir nada." Diz.

"Eu queria dizer mais uma coisa." Ele faz uma pausa antes de continuar. "Eu acho que… Eu acho…"

"O quê?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu acho que tenho sentimentos fortes por si, Aria." Ele olha-me esperando uma reacção.

Eu sinto-me confusa. "Sentimentos?" eu pergunto.

Ele toma uma respiração profunda. "Eu temo que esteja apaixonado."

"Isso não pode acontecer." Digo aflita.

"Eu não estou a forçar nada, mas eu queria que soubesse a verdade. Eu estou apaixonado por tudo em si, desde o dia que a vi pela primeira vez senti uma atracção que sabia que era fatal. Eu não espero que tenha os mesmos sentimentos por mim, mas eu não queria esconder mais o que sinto." Ele desabafa.

"Eu não sei o que dizer… Isto é muito errado Ezra, para não dizer proibido."

"Eu sei Aria! Eu não vou dizer nada a ninguém e peço que faça o mesmo."

"Eu não vou dizer."

* * *

Os dias passaram e eu e Ezra nunca mais falamos, as palavras eram desnecessárias, os olhares intensos eram tudo o que existia depois da declaração de Ezra.

Esta era a minha manhã de servir o pequeno-almoço.

"Ezra esta tarde vamos ter a visita dos Gordon, eles vão trazer a filha. Espero que sejas agradável, talvez seja a tua futura esposa." Diz a mãe de Ezra.

Ele olha de relance para mim. "A minha presença é obrigatória?" ele pergunta.

"Claro Ezra, estamos a falar do teu futuro." Ela diz rigidamente.

"Mãe eu gostava de ser o único a escolher o meu futuro." Ele diz. Eu não acredito que ele está a desafiar a própria mãe… Ninguém desafia Diane e sai ileso.

"Eu não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra… Enquanto viveres nesta casa vais fazer tudo o que eu e o teu pai dissermos." Ela diz severamente.

"A que horas?" Pergunta Ezra.

"Às 15 horas em ponto." Diz Diane.

* * *

"Parece que o tempo não passa hoje." Digo para Katherine.

"A visita dos Gordon tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?"

"Não! Apenas uma forma de falar."

"Ainda não me contaste o que aconteceu no teu encontro com o Ezra."

"Não foi um encontro! Ele apenas me mostrou a cidade e as crianças, e disse-me que tu cuidavas dele em criança."

Ela sorri para mim. "Quem tiver aquele rapaz para a vida vai ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo, eu nunca conheci um homem tão guerreiro e cavalheiro como ele."

"Eu posso contar uma coisa? Mas só pode ficar entre nós."

"Claro que podes querida."

"Ele disse-me que estava apaixonado por mim." Eu mordo o lábio ao dizer isto.

"Eu sabia."

"Ele disse-lhe?"

"Não, mas vocês os dois são transparentes como água." Ela diz.

"É errado de tantas formas… Ele é patrão, eu não vou passar de uma aventura."

"Posso ter a certeza que ele não é esse tipo de pessoa, se ele disse que gosta de ti é porque gosta mesmo. Dá tempo ao tempo! Tudo se vai resolver." Ela diz.

PV Ezra

George, o mordomo, entra anunciando a chegada dos Gordon. Estou cansado do teatro da minha mãe. Porque tinha de estar presente afinal? Os Gordon tinham uma filha que estava próxima da minha idade e como é óbvio a minha mãe vai tentar que eu case com ela… Mas eu amo outra pessoa! Eu amo Aria! O meu maior desejo era poder dizer isto a todo o mundo, mas os meus pais não vão aprovar. O mais provável era Aria acabar na rua e eu também deserdado pelos meus pais.

Esta tarde está a demorar a passar, a conversa estava a ser maçadora e eu estava sem paciência para mais socialização. A Nicole Gordon estava constantemente a fazer-me sinais para sairmos da sala que eu fingi não ver.

Felizmente foram embora entretanto sem uma única insinuação de casamento feita pela minha mãe. Faço o meu caminho para a biblioteca como era costume sem dizer mais nada enquanto a minha mãe vai sair para visitar umas "amigas". Ao entrar vejo Aria empoleirada numa das prateleiras mais altas de livros a tentar limpar o pó. Eu não consigo deixar de sorrir quando a vejo tão concentrada na sua tarefa o que a fazia parecer ainda mais bonita. Eu tusso e ela olha instantaneamente para mim com os seus olhos verdes impressionantes. Ela pega nos panos e apressa-se para sair, mas eu impeço-a quando ela passa por mim. Ela tira os olhos do chão para mim nesse momento.

"Não podemos Ezra." Diz ela.

"Eu sei, mas por favor não vás. Podes continuar o teu trabalho eu prometo que não vou interromper."

"Vou continuar." Diz ela parecendo mais confiante do que antes e voltando à prateleira onde estava.

Algo dentro de mim desejava que ela perguntasse alguma coisa sobre a visita dos Gordon esta tarde. Eu queria que ela mostrasse alguns sentimentos por mim. Eu não queria que fosse um amor platónico, mas eu sabia que isto era errado. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria que ela tivesse ciúmes de me ver com outra mulher, como eu tive quando ela deu o braço ao Hardy. Eu sei que é egoísta porque ela é inocente e nem é minha namorada.

Com todos os meus pensamentos nem dei conta que tinha ficado parado a olhar para ela enquanto limpa. Ela olha para mim ocasionalmente e desvia os olhos assim que me vê a olhar para ela.

Passados 10 minutos sem me conseguir concentrar na minha leitura sento-me no cadeirão derrotado. Talvez o melhor seria ela ter ido, a presença dela era contagiante de mais. _Porque não colocar música?_ Levanto-me e vou até à grafonola.

* * *

 **O Ezra declarou-se!**

 **Originalmente a personagem que eu tinha escolhido como papel da Nicole foi a Jackie, mas tive pena dela. Sempre a má da fita não é justo e como na série a Nicole parece estar viva para causar algum transtorno ao Ezra e Aria eu decidi dar um descanso à Jackie desta vez xD**

 **Espero que tenhas gostado EzriaBeauty!**

 **Comentem!**

 **Obrigada a todos & Beijinhos :)**


	9. Chapter 9

PV Aria

Como é suposto conseguir trabalhar quando o Ezra está a olhar para mim como se não existisse mais nada? Eu tento ficar calma e continuar a fazer o meu serviço. Uma música leve começa a tocar e eu não consigo deixar de sorri. Não ouvia há imenso tempo, eu adoro dançar era a única coisa divertida que fazia nos meus tempos livre para além de ler. Normalmente ia aos convívios todas as sextas-feiras até aos meus 17 anos, depois disso comecei a trabalhar mais e não tive tempo para ir. A minha anca começa a balançar de um lado para o outro ao ritmo da música enquanto canto baixinho.

"A Aria dança?" Ezra pergunta. Eu tinha esquecido que ele estava aqui por alguns segundos e este foi o resultado.

"Eu já não danço há algum tempo." Tento dizer da forma mais indiferente possível.

"Eu queria convidar a Aria para um baile, no próximo sábado. É na mansão dos Gordon e eu não queria estar sozinho." Ele dá-me um olhar de menino bonito.

"Ezra, não pode ser… Ninguém nos pode ver juntos dessa forma, eu sou empregada. Existem muitas raparigas que querem ir consigo. Como por exemplo, a Nicole Gordon." Quando digo o nome dela sinto uma pontada de ciúmes.

"Ninguém vai saber quem tu és. É um baile de máscaras… Eu não quero estar com ela, quero estar contigo." Ele diz esta última parte ao meu ouvido quase num sussurro depois de ter agarrado a minha mão e cintura para não me deixar ir. O meu coração derrete um pouco.

O meu rosto estava em brasa. "Mesmo assim não é certo, alguém pode descobrir."

"Vá lá Aria, diga sim!" Ele chegasse mais perto outra vez. "Por favor."

O olhar dele quebra corações. A minha cabeça diz _Não_ , mas o meu coração diz _Sim_. Ele estava muito perto, perigosamente perto de mim. "Ninguém vai saber que sou eu?" Pergunto para me certificar.

"Ninguém vai descobrir." Ele assegura-me.

Eu mordo o meu lábio inferior. "Está bem, eu vou." O sorriso dele tornasse ainda mais brilhante. "E qual vai ser a minha máscara?" Pergunto-lhe curiosa.

"A Aria não se tem de preocupar com nada, eu vou tratar de tudo." Ele diz muito empolgado. "Não dei pelo tempo passar, já devia ter saído para ir ter com as crianças… Até logo." Ele despede-se de mim com um beijo no rosto e sai.

 _Oh Meu Deus, ele beijou-me…_ _Apesar de ser no rosto o que significava?_ Eu não posso ser mais do que a empregada dele, mas ele quase me trata como namorada. E ainda aceitei o convite dele. _Devo estar louca…_ Mas ele é tão lindo e o meu coração derreteu assim que ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Acabo de limpar a biblioteca e volto à cozinha. A Katherine sorri para mim e eu sorrio de volta.

"Está tudo bem?" Ela pergunta-me.

"Sim, está tudo óptimo." Digo enquanto arrumo os panos.

"Só isso? Óptimo? És boa a esconder sentimentos, mas o Ezra é péssimo. Ele veio aqui antes de ir embora e só lhe faltava sair a voar. Aquele rapaz está apaixonado, a sério!" Ela diz a rir. "Podes vir aqui?" Ela tem uma fita métrica, uma caneta e um pedaço de papel com ela.

"Para quê?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Para ter as tuas medidas, para o vestido que ele vai mandar fazer especialmente para ti."

"O quê?" Eu pergunto chocada. "Ele não devia… Eu não devia ter aceitado. Ele não devia gastar dinheiro comigo." Por mais que eu goste dele não o posso deixar comprar-me coisas.

"Aria, porque não podes ser feliz uma vez na vida sem pensar no lado mau?"

"Porque é mau. O nosso amor é proibido!"

"Tens de pensar na tua felicidade Aria se o Ezra te faz feliz, ele é tudo o que precisas."

"Mas… e se alguém descobrir? Eu não posso voltar para casa… Eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente para o inverno." Levanto os braços para ela medir o peito.

"Eu acho que vocês conseguem ser discretos."

"Ir a um baile com ele não me parece muito discreto e se não me conseguir integrar alguém pode descobrir."

"Tu és perfeitamente capaz, o Ezra falou-me do almoço com o Hardy…"

"Mas isso foi diferente foi só uma pessoa. A mãe dele vai estar no baile e vai queres saber quem sou, para não falar da Nicole..."

"Por favor… A Dianne não quer saber dele e não vai discutir com o Ezra ou contigo em público. Ela vai manter a aparência social e a Nicole é mais uma menina mimada. Podes inventar uma história se não te sentes à vontade. Ponto já acabei." Ela volta a guardar a fita e a caneta e guarda a folha no avental. "Será que podes chamar o George?"

"Claro."

PV Ezra

"A Aria não vem hoje?" Pergunta-me a Sophie desapontada.

"Ela não pode vir todos os dia, ela tem trabalho." Eu tento explicar.

"Mas ela vai voltar, não é?"

"Sim ela vai voltar, mas não sei quando."

Esta menina era órfã de pai e a mãe passava o dia inteiro no trabalho pelo menos foi o que o irmão me disse. O irmão tem de tomar conta dela. Depois da lição de hoje, passo pela boutique para encomendar o vestido e os acessórios para a Aria. Mais tarde voltaria para trazer todas as medidas.

 **Já em casa**

"Menino Ezra, tenho aqui o que pediu à Katherine." George o mordomo entrega-me um papel com todas as medidas para o vestido de Aria.

"Eu já não posso ir hoje até à boutique… Será que podes lá ir entregar isto?"

"Claro menino, vou já tratar disso."

"Muito obrigada, George." Ele sai e eu vou até à cozinha para procurar a Aria antes do jantar.

Quando entro na cozinha vejo a Katherine como sempre junto ao fogão e a Aria mesmo ao lado dela de costas para mim. Katherine olha para mim e eu faço o gesto para ela não dizer nada. Quando estou mesmo ao atrás da Aria inclino-me para o ouvido dela. "Olá, outra vez." Ela salta com o susto e leva a mão ao peito.

"Ezra, quer matar-me?"

"Longe disso." Dou-lhe um sorriso.

"Não devia estar aqui." Ela diz.

"Ora, esta casa é minha eu acho que posso estar onde eu quiser." Digo-lhe.

"Desculpa, mas é perigoso." Ela diz olhando para o chão.

A minha intenção era brincar, não aborrecê-la. "Está tudo bem, eu estava a brincar. Eu sei que não devia estar aqui, mas eu tinha de te ver." Levo a mão até ao queixo dela para a fazer olhar-me nos olhos. Assim que o nosso olhar se cruza ela suspira alto. _Isso é um bom sinal, certo?_

"Pombinhos não queria interromper, mas tenho um jantar para servir daqui a 15 minutos." Diz Katherine.

"Sim, claro." Volto a minha atenção novamente para a Aria, ela parecia um pouco mais corada do que antes. _Ela era adorável_. "Eu só vinha dizer que o vestido vai estar pronto na sexta-feira, se alguma coisa não estiver bem pode ser alterado até sábado à tarde."

"Obrigada." Ela diz humildemente.

"É uma honra." Pego a mão dela beijo-a e saio para a sala de jantar.

PV Aria

Assim que o Ezra sai. "Alguém podia ser mais perfeito que ele?"

"Aos olhos do amor não." Diz Katherine. "Vocês foram feitos um para o outro."

"Eu gostava de acreditar que sim, mas somos tão diferentes."

"Os opostos atraem-se, minha querida."

"Eu estive a pensar… Eu não sei se o que sinto pelo Ezra é realmente amor, mas não vou lutar contra o que sinto… Eu não sei o futuro e eu quero viver o presente, mas temos de ter cuidado… Ninguém pode saber." Eu digo a Katherine, quando entra uma das empregadas.

"Ninguém pode saber o quê?" Pergunta ela.

"Eu parti uma loiça." Eu digo de forma a parecer arrependida.

"Não penses mais nisso, eles são ricos eles compram mais." Diz a empregada antes de sair com as travessas.

"Esta foi por pouco Katherine." Digo-lhe.

"Vocês vão conseguir." Ela pisca-me o olho.

Pego em mais duas travessas e saio para servir o jantar.

* * *

 **Ezra é uma querido! Ele está muito animado com o festa. E Katherine sempre a Casamenteira xD**

 **Obrigada EzriaBeauty!**

 **Obrigada a todos & Beijinhos :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sexta-feira**

PV Ezra

"George, podes ir à boutique e trazer o que encomendei para a Aria?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Claro menino. Vou assim que começarem a servir o pequeno-almoço." O mordomo sai do meu quarto e eu preparo-me para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço com a minha família. Assim que me sento à mesa vejo que a Aria não nos ia servir o pequeno-almoço esta manhã, de qualquer maneira tinha de a encontrar para lhe pedir para vir ter comigo mais tarde. O tema de conversa esta manhã era o baile de máscaras da próxima noite, a minha mãe como sempre faz um grande alarido sobre a festa.

"Talvez amanhã o nosso Ezra encontre a futura esposa." Ela faz o comentário desnecessário.

Ela mal sabe a surpresa que vai ter. "Sim eu acho que posso realmente encontrar alguém." Digo animado porque eu já tinha encontrado "alguém" e era Aria.

"Ainda bem que já estás a aceitar a ideia. Eu sabia que ias cair em ti, mais cedo ou mais tarde." Ela diz com um sorriso radiante. Se eu não a conhecesse acreditava que ela estava feliz por mim, mas como a conheço sei que existem interesses financeiros envolvidos.

"Se me dão licença tenho de sair mais cedo para falar com um professor antes da aula." O meu pai deixa-me levantar e eu saio apressadamente.

Felizmente a primeira pessoa que vejo quando saio da sala é George.

"Conseguiu o que pedi?"

"Sim, está tudo no armário do seu quarto."

"Perfeito, peça à Aria para passar no meu quarto por volta das 14h30m. Não vai estar ninguém em casa."

"Vou avisá-la imediatamente."

"Muito obrigada, George. Até logo."

PV Aria

"Menina Aria, o Ezra pediu para ir ao quarto dele às 14h30m."

"Ao quarto?" Eu mordo o lábio inferior.

"Sim. Não vai estar ninguém em casa a essa hora excepto ele."

"Obrigada George."

George sai e deixa-me continuar a tratar das plantas da estufa dos Fitzgerald. _Porque não podia ser na biblioteca como sempre? O quarto…_ Só ainda tinha entrado nele duas vezes desde que estou aqui, o espaço cheirava a ele e era extremamente difícil manter a concentração naquele lugar. _Aquele quarto é tão Ezra…_ E eu adorava.

Há hora do almoço a Sr.ª Fitzgerald era a única pessoa que estava na mansão. Quando não saía para se encontrar com algumas amigas ou fazer compras ficava fechada o dia inteiro no quarto. _A vida dela parecia um tédio…_ Apesar de tudo ela nunca me tratou mal e sempre me disse "Bom dia, Aria." todas as manhãs.

Eu sirvo-lhe o prato e vou para o canto da sala à espera de novas ordens ou que simplesmente acabe a refeição.

"A Aria já almoçou?" Ela pergunta-me.

"Não senhora." Respondo educadamente.

"Será que podes colocar a mesa para mais uma pessoa?" Ela pede.

"Sim, vou tratar disso. Com licença." Vou até à cozinha para trazer a loiça.

"Não devias estar na sala com a Srª Fitz?" Pergunta-me Katherine, ela chama-os sempre Fitz.

"Sim, mas ela pediu para colocar um lugar para mais uma pessoa." Informo-a.

"Mas não está mais ninguém em casa e não existem convidados." Ela diz.

"Eu achei estranho, mas ela é que manda."

* * *

Coloco toda a loiça na mesa e volto para o canto da sala onde estava anteriormente.

"Eu pedi para colocares a mesa para comeres aqui." Ela diz. A minha cara deve ter transmitido pura confusão porque ela riu. "Senta-te."

Eu sentei-me na mesa e servi o meu prato. Espero até ela colocar a primeira garfada na boca e faço o mesmo. _Isto só pode ser um sonho…_

"Eu nunca fiz isto antes, mas tu és diferente Aria. Eu gosto de ti." Ela faz uma pausa e come mais um pouco. "Eu tenho visto que tens feito um óptimo trabalho. Na verdade eu olho para ti como a filha que nunca tive." Ela faz mais uma pausa como se tivesse a ponderar se me devia realmente dizer o que ia dizer. "Quando estive grávida a primeira vez queria desesperadamente ter uma filha e quando veio o Ezra fiquei muito deprimida, por isso nunca tive uma relação muito forte com ele e o pai dele também não facilitou a situação. Eu fui obrigada a casar quando era jovem como tu, eu fiquei órfã, os meus pais tinham dinheiro, mas eu não tinha mais ninguém no mundo e era muito inocente. O Scott na altura parecia perfeito, mas na verdade ele era um alcoólico que matou a primeira mulher pouco tempo depois do casamento. Toda a gente pensou que foi um acidente, mas é mentira. Ele reabilitou-se depois disso e tornou-se médico, casou comigo por pena de mim e quando mais ninguém o queria. No início não foi fácil ele teve recaídas, mas felizmente isso já passou."

"Eu não fazia ideia." Foram as únicas palavras que saíram da minha boca. Eu estava chocada… _Ele batia-lhe…_

"Ele não gosta de ser contrariado e foi tudo o que o Ezra fez. O Scott culpa-me pelo comportamento dele." Ela dá-me um sorriso falso. "Eu tenho de tirar o Ezra desta casa muito em breve antes que o Scott faça alguma loucura, eu temo pela vida do Ezra."

"O menino Ezra sabe?"

"Não, se ele souber vai querer lutar com o pai. Mas prefiro que ele pense que eu o odeio do que se magoe." Ela diz triste.

"Tenho a certeza que tudo se vai resolver."

"Peço-te que isto fique entre nós, não quero as outras empregadas a bisbilhotar e o meu filho também não tem de saber."

"Eu não vou dizer nada."

"Vê só as horas! Tenho de ir senão vou chegar atrasada ao meu encontro." Diz ela enquanto se levanta. Eu apreso-me para me levantar também.

"Podes acabar a tua refeição." Ela sorri para mim. "Até logo."

"Até logo."

Como é que aquela mulher que parece cruel pode ser gentil? Ezra precisava de ver que afinal a mãe dele era boa pessoa e só quer o bem dele. _Mas eu prometi não dizer…_

 **Mais tarde no quarto de Ezra**

Eu estava no quarto de Ezra há apenas 10 minutos. As palmas das minhas mãos estavam suadas, nunca tive tão nervosa em toda a minha vida. A Katherine disse-me para tirar a farda mesmo no meu horário de trabalho. Mantive a saia preta, mas coloquei uma camisa branca que realçava o meu peito e o meu cabeço castanho caia numa suave cascata de ondas pelas minhas costas. Aqui dentro está tanto calor… Olho-me ao espelho e desaperto dois dos botões superiores da camisa. _Será que ele me acha apetecível… Pára de pensar nisso…_ Nesse momento a porta abre. Ezra entra e nota-me. "Aria… Não sabia que já estava aqui." Ele sorri.

"Ezra…" As palavras não queriam sair da minha boca. "Eu vim mais cedo porque não tinha nada para fazer."

Ele sorri para mim e começa a tirar o colete e gravata que tinha vestido. Eu olho imediatamente para o lado com vergonha. _Ele não devia fazer isto à minha frente… Será que ele também vai tirar a camisa?_ Felizmente para mim, ele tira apenas as duas peças e não nota o meu embaraço.

Ele anda pelo quarto até ao armário e parece encontrar o que queria. "O vestido já está pronto e todos os acessórios que encomendei chegaram esta manhã." Diz ele com um sorriso enorme. "Eu queria que a Aria experimentasse para ver se gosta."

PV Ezra

"Ainda não sei se isto é uma boa ideia." Ela diz com insegurança.

Eu pego em todas as caixas e coloco-as em cima da cama.

Eu aproximo-me mais dela. "Aria… Eu sei que não a posso obrigar a vir comigo, mas eu posso-a convencer." Eu agarro as mãos frias dela e chego-me ainda mais perto. O perfume dela era muito suave quase imperceptível, mas extremamente viciante. Só queria enterrar o meu rosto no pescoço dela e não sair de lá para sempre. Coloco uma das mãos dela no meu ombro, ela parecia desconfortável. Olhei-a nos olhos enquanto passava a mão pela cintura até ao fundo das costas para a puxar ainda mais para mim. _Ela tremeu…_ Agora estávamos colados um ao outro em posição de dança. "Eu quero isto Aria! Eu quero que exista um "nós"."

"Eu não tenho a certeza. É muito perigoso." Ela diz quase num sussurro.

"Eu aceito o risco! Eu sei que ninguém nos vai aceitar, mas tu és a única pessoa que importa para mim. Não te posso perder…" Com isto ela sai da posição em que estávamos, dá um passo atrás e olha-me directamente no olhos.

"Eu… Acho que podemos experimentar o "nós", mas temos de ter muito cuidado."

Eu levanto-a no ar e dou algumas voltas com ela nos meus braços. "Isso significa... Aria queres namorar comigo?" Eu pergunto com um pouco de medo que a resposta dela fosse um "não".

"Eu acho que sim." Ela diz com um sorriso lindo.

Eu corro até à gaveta da cómoda para procurar o fino aro de ouro que tinha comprado no início da semana, mas ainda não tinha tido coragem para perguntar.

"O que estás a fazer?" Ela pergunta um pouco mais confiante.

Eu encontro a pequena caixa de veludo. "Eu só ia perguntar amanhã no baile." Eu digo. "Mas visto que os planos foram antecipados." Eu abro a caixa retiro o anel e coloco-o no dedo anelar dela.

"Acho que já tinhas pensado em tudo." Ela estava espantada. "Mas não posso andar com ele, Ezra."

"Eu sei, mas eu queria vê-lo na tua mão apenas por alguns minutos." Eu sorrio para ela e ela para mim.

Ela passa as mãos à volta do meu pescoço e abraça-me, eu faço o mesmo abraçando a sua fina cintura. Ela repousa a cabeça no meu peito, tenho a certeza que ela pode ouvir o meu coração a bater forte contra o meu peito. "Eu ainda não posso acreditar." Ela diz.

"Nem eu!" E beijo-lhe a cabeça.

* * *

 **Muito fofinho! Mas faltou um beijo no final... Vamos ver o que acontece no baile de máscaras ;)**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários motivadores EzriaBeauty!**

 **Obrigada a todos & Beijinhos :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**No dia seguinte**

 **(21:00h)**

"Aria ajuda-me com isto."

"Sim senhora."

A Sr.ª Fitzgerald pediu-me ajuda para se vestir e preparar para o baile. O que mais me preocupava é que já era 21h e isso quer dizer que tinha menos de 30 minutos para me preparar e o pior é que parecia que a Srª Fitzgerald nunca mais se ia embora.

"Acho que estou perfeita, está na altura de ir!" Ela diz. "Arruma isto. Boa noite Aria."

"Boa noite Srª Fitzgerald."

Quando ela sai eu olho em volta… _Como é que vou conseguir arrumar tudo e estar pronta às 21:30h?_ Vai ser impossível…

Quando volto a olhar para o relógio "21:20h". Tenho 10 minutos para estar na biblioteca… Corro a toda a velocidade até ao meu quarto. Katherine estava lá dentro com toda a minha roupa já em cima da cama. "Katherine…"

"Não temos tempo, rápido Aria!"

Em tempo recorde já tinha o vestido e os sapatos, Katherine ajudou-me com o cabelo e maquilhagem. No fim coloco o casaco e a máscara. "21:40h". Vejo pela última vez o meu reflexo no espelho, o tecido de seda fina azul royal tem exactamente a quantidade ideal de brilho e simplicidade. O cabelo estava impecavelmente penteado e a máscara dava a quantidade perfeita de mistério.

"Estou 10 minutos atrasada não é muito mau, pois não?"

"Não te preocupes!" Ela olha para mim apreciativamente.

Eu despeço-me de Katherine e tento correr nos saltos altos para encontrar Ezra.

"Ezra?" Pergunto ao abrir a porta. Ele estava ali de pé no meio da sala, de mão nos bolsos à minha espera.

"Aria… Estás tão diferente… Eu não te iria reconhecer. Estás linda!" Ele diz com um sorriso lindo. "Vamos?"

"Claro!"

Ezra era um homem extremamente bonito, carinhoso, educado, estudioso, e muito respeitador. Apesar de termos uma relação impossível tudo nele fazia-me sentir nas nuvens. Ele é tão gentil comigo, pensa sempre em mim em primeiro lugar. Eu sorrio quando ele me deixa passar à frente dele para entrar no carro. Durante toda a viagem as nossas mãos foram entrelaçadas. A nossa viagem até à mansão dos Gordon foi rápida e calma, Ezra mantém-me próxima dele com os seus braços protectores. Eu sinto-me segura com ele, como se pudesse ser tudo o que eu quiser.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele pergunta-me.

"Sim, está tudo bem. Achas que não me vão reconhecer?"

"Não te preocupes, vais ser a minha namorada misteriosa esta noite." Ele beija-me a cabeça.

"Apesar de tudo gostava de ser mais do que apenas um mistério."

"Eu sei. Só temos de esperar mais algum tempo." Diz-me ele.

Assim que entramos pela porta principal ouço a música clássica suave no fundo do salão e uma imensidão de pessoas. Escusado seria dizer que nunca tinha estado numa festa destas antes.

"Conheces todas as pessoas?" Pergunto a Ezra de forma a que ele seja o único a ouvir.

Ele sorri. "Não, mas aposto que quase todos me conhecem. Está um pouco calor aqui, não queres tirar o casaco?" Pergunta ele posicionando-se atrás de mim para me ajudar a tira-lo, retiro também as luvas enquanto Ezra entrega o meu casaco a um mordomo.

Respiro fundo sentindo-me pequena no meio de tantas pessoas influentes. _Quem poderia dizer que algum dia poderia ser convidada numa festa como esta?_

"Relaxa!" Ezra sussurra ao meu ouvido. "Vamos dançar um pouco?"

"Sim claro."

Ezra e eu passamos pelo meio das pessoas que conversavam alegremente até à pista de dança onde já estavam alguns casais. Dançamos ao som suave da pequena orquestra que estava na sala. Ezra dançava lindamente guiando-me na perfeição pela pista de dança.

"Danças muito bem." Digo sorrindo para ele.

Ele sorri. "Tive algumas lições quando era mais novo, mas acho que isso não interessa se o teu par não souber dançar. Onde aprendeste a dançar?" Ele pergunta-me.

"Existem alguns grupos em Rosewood normalmente juntam-se às sextas-feiras, mas não era nada comparado com isto. Eram menos pessoas, música tradicionais e era num curral. Não aprendi muita coisa, mas sempre tive bons pares que me souberam guiar." Digo humilde.

Ele encosta a testa na minha. "Custa-me pensar noutras pessoas no meu lugar neste momento, tenho de admitir que tenho alguns ciúmes."

"Ciúmes? Porquê?"

"Tu és linda Aria, não vês como todos os homens desta sala olham para ti?"

Olho discretamente em volta e reparo em alguns homens a olhar para nós. "Eu não sei se estão mesmo a olhar para mim, Ezra."

"Claro que estão. Eu sei o que os homens pensam, eles querem estar no meu lugar."

"Eu não vejo como podem pensar em mim dessa forma, Ezra. Eu não quero saber de outros homens, agora tenho-te a ti." Eu sorrio para ele e ele sorri de volta.

Eu volto a olhar discretamente lá está ela, _Nicole Gordon,_ no meio de um grupo de jovens. Todas cochicham e olham para nós. _Estão a falar de nós…_ "A Nicole parece estar a ter uma conversa muito interessante com aquelas raparigas." Comento.

"Eu conheço-as, elas são fúteis. A minha mãe apresentou-me a todas elas à espera que eu gostasse de alguma." Diz ele fazendo uma breve pausa. "Eu amo-te Aria, tu és linda por dentro e por fora não duvides disso. Vem comigo." Ele leva-me pela casa até às traseiras.

"O que estás a fazer Ezra?" Estava no meio de muitos casacos de outros convidados.

"Aqui estás!" Ele volta até mim com o meu casaco.

"Vamos embora?"

"Não exactamente." Ezra guia-me por uma das portas até à cozinha da casa, quando grande parte do pessoal sai nós escapulimo-nos pela única saída da cozinha para o exterior.

"Nunca mais quero fazer isto…" Olho para ele.

"Porquê? Foi divertido…"

"Alguém pode nos ver aqui."

"Não me importo." Diz Ezra agora ainda mais perto de mim.

"Ezra… Não devíamos fazer isto." Digo afastando-me dele. O olhar dele parece envergonhado como se o tivesse repreendido por ter feito alguma coisa errada. Ele coça o pescoço sem saber o que fazer agora.

"Peço desculpa." Diz ele.

Eu aproximo-me mais dele. "Eu amo-te Ezra!"

Um novo brilho aparece nos olhos de Ezra, eu nunca tinha dito que o amava antes. "Eu também te amo Aria, eu quero arriscar tudo por nós."

"Ezra eu não valho a pena."

"Eu não vou desistir do nosso amor." Ele aproximasse mais de mim. "Nunca digas que não tens valor, para mim és uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida."

"Ezra…" Antes que tivesse tempo para responder Ezra interrompe-me.

"Shhh… Eu vou provar que a nossa relação vale a pena." Diz ele suavemente, perto demais dos meus lábios. "Eu quero sentir os teus lábios nos meus. Desde o dia em que te vi pela primeira vez."

Eu sei que é extremamente inadequado um homem beijar uma mulher em público principalmente quando não são noivos sequer. _Mas ninguém está a ver. Diz uma voz na minha cabeça._ "Eu também quero." Digo sem fôlego fitando os lindos olhos dele à luz suave dos candeeiros e da lua.

Ele estava cada vez mais perto de mim, mas afasta-se. _Será que se arrependeu?_ "O que se passa?" Pergunto-lhe.

* * *

 **Devem-me ter mandado para o inferno... Fui má por cortar o capitulo assim em duas partes, mas foi de propósito para criar algum suspense. Quase que foi um beijo! Espero que tenham gostado! A segunda parte do baile vai sair em breve.**

 **EzriaBeauty és uma querida, já tens um espacinho no meu coração!**

 **Obrigada a todos & Beijinhos :)**


	12. Chapter 12

PV Aria

 _Anteriormente_

 _"Eu quero sentir os teus lábios nos meus. Desde o dia em que te vi pela primeira vez."_

 _"Eu também quero."_

 _Ele estava cada vez mais perto de mim, mas afasta-se. Será que se arrependeu? "O que se passa?" Pergunto-lhe._

"Eu quero fazê-lo sem as máscaras." Diz ele já com a dele na mão e retirando o laço da minha. "És linda!" Diz ele, quando estou finalmente livre da máscara. A mão dele desliza pelo meu maxilar fazendo-me inclinar ainda mais para ele. O meu coração batia com ainda mais força agora. Os lábios dele tocam os meus com muita suavidade como se ele tivesse medo que eu pudesse partir nas mãos dele. _Um beijo cheio de carinho e amor._

PV Ezra

Depois do beijo afasto gentilmente alguns cabelos do rosto dela. _Com ela tudo parece mágico._ "Eu amo-te muito."

"Eu nunca me senti tão segura como quando estou contigo. Eu sei que posso confiar em ti e dizer-te tudo." Diz ela. "Quando me abraças não quero que me deixes ir, nunca."

Beijo-a novamente com a mesma delicadeza. "Eu quero que te sintas segura comigo, para sempre." Ela dá-me o doce sorriso de derreter corações. "Só não sei como tenho tanta sorte para te ter na minha vida."

"Eu amo-te." Diz ela.

"Talvez devêssemos sair do frio e voltar para a festa." Digo voltando a colocar-lhe a máscara.

Ela morde o lábio. "Já é tarde, talvez devêssemos voltar para casa."

"Então vamos para casa. Eu nunca gostei muito de festas de qualquer maneira." Eu aproximo-me do ouvido dela. "Mas esta festa foi a melhor de todas."

Ela sorri. "Vamos, Ezra."

A poucos passos da saída. "Ezra? Estás a pensar sair tão cedo?" Era a voz inconfundível da minha mãe. Aria congela no lugar ficando tensa.

Eu viro-me para ela. "Sim já estou de saída."

"Que pena... Vejo que encontraste uma amiga. Ela vai ficar?" Diz a minha mãe mostrando interesse em conhecer a Aria. Ela não me deve ter visto entrar com ela.

"Na verdade estamos os dois de saída, talvez noutra altura." Digo-lhe.

"Tudo bem, falamos depois." Diz ela parecendo feliz por me ver com uma rapariga e volta para a festa.

* * *

Chegamos à mansão Fitzgerald, George abriu-nos a porta. Não havia mais ninguém em casa por enquanto. Sinto-me muito mais aliviada por saber que a mãe de Ezra não descobriu que era eu a usar a máscara.

"Não queres subir um pouco?" Pergunta Ezra junto às escadas de acesso aos quartos.

"Não é uma boa ideia, Ezra. Os teus pais podem chegar e amanhã tenho de acordar cedo."

"Deves estar muito cansada depois de um dia como este." Ele aproxima-se de mim e beija-me. "Amo-te, amor. Até amanhã."

"Também te amo! Até amanhã."

Vou até ao meu quarto olho para o espelho, tenho de admitir que estou linda. Troco de roupa e vou até à cozinha para beber um copo de água. "Katherine, ainda estás aqui?"

"Estou a arrumar algumas coisas para o pequeno-almoço de amanhã. Como foi a festa?" Ela pergunta animada.

"Beijámo-nos, ainda parece um sonho."

"Estou a ver que correu tudo bem e que se divertiram, mas chegaram muito cedo."

"Eu estou cansada e amanhã temos de acordar cedo."

"Nesse caso é melhor ires para a cama." Diz ela.

Bebo o meu copo de água. "Boa noite, Katherine."

"Boa noite, Aria."

* * *

PV Katherine

 _Onde está a Aria?_ Já são 7 horas o pequeno-almoço vai ser servido em breve e ela ainda não apareceu. Talvez seja melhor ir ver onde ela está. Bato à porta. "Sou eu." Digo ao entrar no quarto dela.

"Eu sei que é tarde, mas não me estava a sentir muito bem." Diz ela já com a farda vestida, mas com um aspecto horrível.

"Não pareces bem." Coloco a mão na testa dela. "Estás a arder em febre, querida. É melhor voltares para a cama."

"Eu estou bem."

"Não, não estás. Eu vou chamar o Sr. Fitzgerald, tu estás doente e vais ficar na cama."

"Não é necessário eu estou bem." Ela insiste sem sucesso.

"Fica aqui eu já volto."

É raro sair da cozinha, mas a saúde da pobre rapariga é um assunto importante. Eu sei que assim que o Ezra souber não vai sair da cabeceira de Aria, os pais dele não podem suspeitar por isso não lhe posso dizer. O Sr. Fitzgerald deve estar no escritório vou até lá e bato à porta.

"Entre."

"Bom dia senhor." Ele desvia os olhos dos papéis e olha para mim. "Bom dia, Katherine é um prazer vê-la esta manhã. O que posso fazer por si?" Sendo a empregada mais antiga os patrões tratam-me com mais respeito que os restantes, o Sr. Fitzgerald sempre teve um feitio especial. Eu já o vi chateado e jurei para nunca mais.

"A Aria, a nova empregada, acordou muito doente esta manhã. Ela está com febre, mas recusa-se a ficar na cama. Talvez o doutor possa fazer alguma coisa por ela e colocar-lhe algum juízo na cabeça."

"É melhor ver a rapariga." Apesar de tudo ele fica sempre preocupado quando as pessoas estão doentes. Voltamos ao quarto de Aria, ela parece ainda pior do que à 10 minutos atrás. Não conseguia parar de tossir e tremia de frio.

Ele examina-a por alguns minutos. "Parece que estás com gripe é comum nesta altura. Vais ficar na cama pelo menos os próximos 2 dias, a Katherine vai cuidar das horas dos teus medicamentos. Tenho a certeza que vais melhorar em breve. Caso fique pior a Katherine deve informar-me imediatamente." Diz ele.

"Sim senhor."

"As melhoras Aria."

"Obrigada." Diz ela com uma voz fraca. O Sr. Fitzgerald sorri e sai do quarto provavelmente para tomar o pequeno-almoço e sair para o consultório.

* * *

PV Ezra

 **(21:00h)**

Esta tarde a minha mãe fez-me um interrogatório sobre "a rapariga de ontem". Ao que parece muitas das pessoas da festa referiram-se a ela como "a rapariga misteriosa" ninguém sabia quem ela era, mas para estar a dançar com o primogénito dos Fitzgerald deveria ser uma jovem rica de uma das cidades vizinhas. De qualquer maneira a minha mãe não gostou de não ter uma resposta para dar às amigas sobre este assunto. Como é óbvio dei-lhe algumas desculpas esfarrapadas e fui-me embora. _Onde estás a Aria?_ Não a vi ao pequeno-almoço, almoço e jantar. Também andei pela casa à procura dela, mas não a vi uma única vez.

 _Talvez não tenha saído da cozinha_.

"Katherine, onde está a Aria?" Pergunto-lhe enquanto ela limpa a bancada.

"Ela já foi para a cama."

"Mas eu nem a vi hoje." Digo um pouco desapontado. "Estava à espera de lhe dar pelo menos um beijo de boa noite. Ela está chateada comigo?"

PV Katherine

Coitado do rapaz… A Aria ainda não melhorou, tem estado na cama o dia todo. Será que devia dizer-lhe? Ele parece tão triste.

"A Aria acordou doente, o seu pai diz que é gripe. Ela não saiu da cama hoje."

"O quê? Porque não me chamaram?" Pergunta chateado.

"Não se esqueça que os seus pais não podem descobrir. Tenho a certeza que se tivesse dito antes não sairias do quarto dela o dia inteiro."

Ele admite com o olhar. "Ela está bem? Posso vê-la?" Ele pede.

"Claro, vem."

Abro a porta do quarto de Aria. "Aria, querida! O Ezra está aqui para te ver."

Ela grunhiu e sentou-se na cama, ainda parecia terrível. O cabelo despenteado, o rosto pálido e olheiras.

"Ezra… Demoraste tanto." Ela diz ainda fraca.

PV Ezra

"Estou aqui." Sento-me na cama e abraço-a, ela faz o mesmo. Beijo-lhe a testa. "Estás com febre."

"Está na hora do remédio." Diz Katherine. Ela entrega o comprimido e um copo de água a Aria, que ela toma sem reclamar. Katherine sai deixando-nos sozinhos. Custa-me vê-la tão mal.

"A culpa de estares assim é minha, não devia ter-te levado para o jardim ontem à noite."

"A culpa não é tua Ezra." Ela abraça-me novamente. Tê-la nos meus braços era calmante de alguma forma.

"Devias descansar." Digo-lhe ainda com ela nos meus braços.

"Estou cansada de descansar." Sussurra contra o meu pescoço. "Podes ficar mais um pouco aqui comigo?"

"Posso ficar o tempo que tu quiseres, amor."

"Só até conseguir adormecer novamente." Ela volta a deitar-se.

"Posso ficar a noite toda a cuidar de ti." Dando-lhe a mão.

"Tu tens de descansar também Ezra, eu vou ficar bem."

"Eu não tenho de sair amanhã, posso ficar."

"Não é muito adequado, mas não tenho outra opção, não é?" Ela diz com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu acho que já ultrapassamos a linha do adequado várias vezes, não achas?" Sorrio para ela.

"Suponho que sim, mas devias trancar a porta. Não queremos que mais ninguém te veja aqui." Diz ela.

Tranco a porta e deito-me ao lado de Aria, ela aninha-se confortavelmente no meu peito. Poucos minutos depois sinto a sua respiração pesada, ela parece tão calma e bonita a dormir. _Quero passar o resto da vida assim. E com isto adormeço também…_

* * *

 **Beijaram-se finalmente! :D**

 **Agora a Aria está doentinha :/ , mas ao que parece tem o Ezra para tomar conta dela :) Adorei escrever esta última parte que eu ele fica com ela durante a noite ^^**

 **EzriaBeauty fico feliz por te ajudar quando estás mal ^^ Beijinho grande!**

 **Obrigada a todos & Beijinhos :)**


	13. Chapter 13

PV Ezra

"Ezra?" Ouço um leve sussurro. _Aria._ "Ezra? Acorda!" Ela dá-me um beijo no rosto à espera que eu abri-se os olhos para ela.

"Bom dia. Sentes-te melhor?" Levanto-me lentamente um pouco dorido por dormir uma cama tão estreita.

"Sim sinto-me um pouco melhor." Ela sorri para mim. "É melhor ires antes que desconfiem." Diz ela.

"Não te preocupes. Fico feliz que estejas melhor." Olho para ela mais atentamente. A pele dela parecia mais rosada e não totalmente pálida como ontem.

 _Alguém bate à porta._

Existe um pouco de pânico no olhar de Aria. "Quem é?" Pergunta ela.

"Sou eu, a Katherine."

Vou até à porta e destranco-a. "Ezra, dormiste aqui?" Ela pergunta enquanto entra apressadamente.

"Sim, estive aqui a tomar conta dela a noite toda." Digo-lhe entanto ela verificar o estado da Aria.

"Devias ir preparar-te para o pequeno-almoço, não achas?" Ela percebe que eu estou um pouco reticente em fazê-lo. "Podes voltar depois, tenho a certeza que a Aria vai sobreviver sem ti durante algum tempo."

"É melhor ires Ezra." Diz Aria.

"Ok. Prometo que vou voltar num ápice." Digo pronto para sair.

"Tem calma Romeu, a Julieta não vai a lugar nenhum." Diz Katherine a rir.

 **Ao pequeno-almoço**

Felizmente o meu pai já tinha saído quando me juntei à minha mãe para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Apesar de tudo o meu pai conseguia ser pior do que a minha mãe.

"Ezra, adormeceste querido?" Ela parecia amistosa de mais esta manhã, ela numa me tratava por "querido".

"Sim, fiquei a estudar até tarde."

"A sério? Eu fui até à biblioteca a noite passada e não estavas lá."

Neste momento o meu cérebro estava em pânico. _O que digo agora? E se ela sabe que eu estive no quarto com Aria?_

"Eu fiquei no quarto a noite passada." Digo com cautela. "Porque foste à minha procura?"

"Não fui ao teu quarto, pensei que já estavas a dormir." Ela bebe um pouco de leite da sua chávena. "Eu pensei que era uma boa ideia convidares a rapariga do baile para vir cá a casa."

 _Pânico outra vez!_ Mal ela sabe que a rapariga vive aqui…

"isso não é uma boa ideia."

"Porque não?"

"Eu não gostei muito dela."

"Não me mintas, eu vi como olhavas para a rapariga. Eu conheço-te bem, nunca olhaste assim para ninguém. Eu vi a diferença no teu olhar."

"Eu não a achei nada de especial." Insisto.

"Ezra, eu não sou essa pessoa má que tu achas. Eu só te quero ajudar e se for ela que tu escolheste acho que não tenho outra opção senão aceitar."

Está fora de questão contar à minha mãe… Se ela souber que é a Aria, a nossa vida vai correr muito mal.

"Eu não a escolhi para nada." Eu minto-lhe.

"Se mudares de ideias sabes onde estou." Ela diz e sai da sala.

O comportamento dela tem sido diferente nos últimos meses. _Talvez seja por estar a terminar os meus estudos._ Ela está a tentar colocar-me fora de casa. _Porquê?_ Termino a minha refeição e vou até à biblioteca para escolher um livro para a Aria ler enquanto está sozinha. Conhecendo-a bem tenho a certeza que ela está aborrecida por estar fechada no quarto.

Para meu espanto quando abro a porta do quarto de Aria a minha mãe está lá dentro. Desvia os olhos dela para mim. Aria olha também e arregala os olhos.

"O que fazes aqui Ezra?" Pergunta-me a minha mãe.

"Eu… Eu ouvi que a Aria está doente. Vim desejar as melhoras."

"Devias ter batido à porta, não achas?" Ela repreende-me.

"Sim… Desculpe-me Aria. Espero que se sinta melhor!"

"Estou melhor, obrigada." Aria dá-me um sorriso discreto.

"Adeus então." Digo sem saber o que dizer. O melhor era sair dali o mais rápido possível e voltar mais tarde.

"Espera…" Diz a minha mãe.

Volto-me para olhar para ela.

"Vocês os dois pensam que me enganam?" Ela diz, mas não parece zangada.

"O quê?" Pergunto-lhe tentando manter o disfarce.

Ela levantasse e fecha a porta à chave. "Ezra, senta-te." Ela aponta para a cadeira onde ela estava sentada. Eu faço o que ela diz e preparo-me para o pior. Olho para Aria por alguns segundo e ela parece tão branca como a noite passada. _Eu não a consigo ver assim._

A minha mãe anda pelo quarto. "Como podem ter feito isto…" Ela vai até ao armário de Aria e abre-o.

"Não…" Aria grita tentando impedir a minha mãe. Lá dentro estava o vestido que a Aria usou na noite do baile.

"Eu sabia… Agora tudo se encaixa na perfeição." Ela suspira e volta a olhar para nós. "Como podem ser tão tolos? Se o teu pai descobrir o que vais fazer?" Antes que pudesse responder. "Depois da conversa que tivemos, Aria… Podias ter dito o que estava a acontecer entre vocês os dois." Eu olho para Aria, ela parecia ainda mais abatida. _Que conversa?_

"Têm a noção de como vai ser difícil resolver isto?" Ela diz.

"Mãe, eu amo-a." Eu digo.

"Não sejas tolo, Ezra! Eu sei que a amas, mas e agora?" A minha mãe parecia cada vez mais descontrolada. "Vamos ter de manter isto em segredo mais alguns meses, até terminares os estudos. Quem mais sabe disto?"

"A Katherine e o George." Diz Aria imediatamente.

"Felizmente podemos confiar neles." Diz a minha mãe.

Eu não consigo perceber… _Segredo?_ Alguma coisa está errada… Esta era a altura em que a minha mãe me deserdava por ter uma relação com uma empregada. _Tenho a certeza_!

"O que se passa? Manter segredo?" Eu pergunto.

"O teu pai não pode saber disto! Nunca! Eu nunca irei impedir a vossa relação, acredites ou não eu quero que sejas feliz. Eu coloquei de parte uma grande quantia de dinheiro para fugires, mas agora vais ter de esperar mais um pouco. Quando terminares o curso no final da primavera a Aria vai voltar para casa. Talvez possas ter uma vida em Rosewood, mas até lá têm de ter mais cuidado."

"Eu não consigo perceber…" A minha mãe não devia gostar de mim… _Porque me está a ajudar?_

"Ezra… Esta família não aguenta mais nenhum escândalo. Se o teu pai souber ele vai matar-te ou matar-me."

 _Espera… Ela está a proteger-me do meu pai?_ "Sempre pensei que não gostavas de mim." Digo-lhe.

"Isso não interessa agora… Falaremos disso mais tarde." Ela diz saindo do quarto. "Tomem cuidado!" E fecha a porta.

PV Aria

"O que foi isto?" Ezra pergunta-me.

"A tua mãe descobriu." Eu olho directamente para ele. "Não estava à espera que fosse esta a reacção." Sinto-me muito aliviada.

"Nem eu… Estava à espera que a minha mãe nos colocasse na rua aos dois." Diz ele.

"Pelo menos ainda estávamos juntos." Eu sorrio para ele.

"De que conversa a minha mãe estava a falar?"

"A tua mãe pediu para não dizer, mas… há uns dias atrás ela disse que o teu pai era uma pessoa violenta. Ele batia-lhe, eu acho que lhe bateu algumas vezes por tua causa." O olhar de Ezra era de pura tristeza. "Ezra…" Eu pego na mão dele.

"Eu não sei se posso fazer isto Aria. É melhor afastarmo-nos." Ele deixa o livro que trazia em cima da cama. "Podes ler se quiseres." Ele não me olhou nem mais uma vez nos olhos. "Desculpa, Aria!"

"O que queres dizer? Ezra?"

Ele sai do quarto e deixa-me completamente sozinha.

* * *

 **Problemas a caminho... O que vai acontecer?**

 **Beijinho grande EzriaBeauty!**

 **Obrigada a todos & Beijinhos :)**


	14. Chapter 14

PV Aria

"Ele terminou o namoro comigo Katherine…" Eu digo enquanto choro no ombro dela.

"Tudo vai ficar bem." Ela conforta-me.

"Eu confiei nele e ele deixo-me." Soluço.

"Shhh… Eu vou falar com o Ezra, isto só pode ser um mal-entendido."

"Não vale a pena! Acabou!" Eu choro com ainda mais força.

"Eu tenho de ir. Vais ficar bem?"

"Sim."

PV Katherine

Assim que se entrava no quarto podia sentir a atmosfera pesada. Doía ver a Aria neste estado. Doente e desolada. Ezra deixou-a num momento que ela precisava dele. Eu disse ao Ezra para não partir o coração da menina, mas agora parecia tarde de mais. Só queria ouvir a desculpa que ele tinha para me dar.

Bati à porta da biblioteca. "Sim?" Suou abafado.

Assim que entro vejo-o sentado no cadeirão com a cabeça baixa enquanto as duas mãos cobriam o rosto. Posso ver que ele limpa algumas lágrimas do rosto antes de olhar para mim. _Ele também estava a sofrer…_

"O que se passa Ezra?"

"Foi muita informação no momento, a minha mãe foi violentada pelo meu pai e a culpa é minha. Não consegui lidar com os meus sentimentos e pensei que era melhor para a Aria ficar longe de mim… Eu só arruíno as pessoas." Ele inspira. "Eu estraguei tudo… A Aria deve odiar-me, mas talvez seja melhor assim."

"Ezra… Nada está perdido! Ainda podes falar com ela e esclarecer as coisas." Ele estava inconsolável.

"Ela merece melhor do que eu."

"Ezra… A culpa do que aconteceu no passado com o teu pai não é culpa tua. Eu nunca tinha visto a Aria tão feliz como na última semana e tu foste a pessoa responsável por isso. Ela ama-te." Ele parece um pouco melhor por ouvir isto. "Eu acho que ela não vai parar de chorar até falares com ela novamente."

PV Ezra

"Eu também a amo! E agora que a minha mãe sabe só tenho de esconder do meu pai." Digo com um pequeno sorriso de esperança.

Naquele momento algo bate na porta assustando-me. A porta abre…

"Aria, não devias estar aqui!" Ela parecia muito pálida, os olhos vermelhos de quem chorou por um longo tempo e parecia exausta. _Ela parecia muito pior do que na noite passada…_

"Não devias ter saído da cama." Repreende Katherine que estava ao meu lado.

"Eu sei, só vim devolver a aliança." Ela diz com tristeza na voz. "Nunca devia ter aceitado."

"Não digas isso, Aria."

No momento em que ela dá mais um passo vejo-a perder a consciência, ela cai de imediato no chão batendo com a cabeça. "Não!" Eu grito correndo para ela. "Aria? Por favor acorda!" Digo movendo-a devagar. Ela não tinha nenhum ferimento, mas ainda estava inconsciente nos meus braços. _Se for um ferimento interno?_

"É melhor levá-la para o quarto." Diz Katherine preocupara. "Eu vou pedir para chamar o teu pai."

Eu levo Aria para a cama e cubro-a, ela estava com febre novamente… A culpa foi minha… Ela estava melhor esta manhã e eu fiz com que ela ficasse pior. Sento-me na cadeira à espera que ela acorde. "Por favor Aria! Eu amo-te! O que fiz foi um erro." Eu brinco com a aliança que ela tinha nas mãos.

Katherine entra e olha para Aria. "O teu pai vai estar aqui em breve é melhor não ficares aqui."

"Depois chama-me." Peço-lhe.

"Claro." Diz ela.

Dou um último beijo na testa de Aria e saio.

* * *

"O que o meu pai disse?" Pergunto a Katherine.

"Se ela não acordar nas próximas horas vai ter de a levar para o hospital amanhã de manhã."

Eu debruço-me sobre a cama. "Vá lá Aria acorda! Por mim." Ela parecia pacifica.

"E se ela não acordar Katherine?"

"Ela vai, Ezra." Katherine coloca a mão no meu ombro para me confortar. "Ela melhorou nas últimas 2 horas."

"Eu sinto-me responsável. Posso ficar durante a noite? Posso estar aqui se ela acordar."

"Pode ser que ela acorde e é melhor estar aqui alguém." Diz Katherine deixando o quarto.

* * *

 **(2:30h da manhã)**

A minha sessão de leitura ia longa, tinha de ficar acordado a noite inteira e por isso decidi ler em voz alta para Aria poder ouvir enquanto está inconsciente. Ela parece muito calma e posso ver que a cor rosada voltou à sua face. Faço uma pausa na leitura.

"Aria? Será que podes acordar?" Eu pego na mão dela e entrelaço os meus dedos com os dela. Infelizmente não ouve resposta. Lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto. _A culpa era minha…_ "Eu não posso viver sem ti. Por favor Aria, tens de acordar!"

Sinto a mão dela apertar a minha. "Aria…?" Ela abre suavemente os olhos. O primeiro olhar dela pareceu confuso, mas transformou-se rapidamente em medo.

Ela afasta-se de mim cobrindo-se com o cobertor. "Quem é vocês? Onde está a minha tia?" Ela diz com medo olhando em volta. "Onde estou?"

"Aria…"

"Como sabe o meu nome? Você raptou-me? Eu não tenho dinheiro." Ela começa a entrar em pânico.

"Calma… Cais-te e bateste com a cabeça. Eu vou chamar alguém." Corro para o quarto de Katherine.

"A Aria acordou! Acho que ela perdeu a memória!"

* * *

"O teu pai diz que é comum em alguns destes casos ficar sem memória, mas não sabe se vai voltar ou quanto tempo demora. Ela pode voltar ao trabalho amanhã, mas só pode fazer coisas leves. Com a rotina pode ser que a memória volte." Katherine diz. "A última coisa que ela se lembra é de estar a fazer a viagem com a tia. Também não podemos dizer nada sofre o que ela viveu os últimos meses."

"Compreendo, talvez seja melhor assim para nos manter afastados."

"Mesmo assim eu acho que podes tentar ser amigo dela, mas agora é melhor dormires um pouco."

PV Aria

Já me disseram que sou empregada nesta casa há algum tempo, mas não me consigo lembrar de nada. Sinto-me frustrada por não me conseguir lembrar. Dizem que estive doente, cai e fiquei assim. _Não consigo dormir…_

Do outro lado da porta oiço vozes, aproximo-me da porta. _"A última coisa que ela se lembra é de estar a fazer a viagem com a tia. Também não podemos dizer nada sofre o que ela viveu os últimos meses."_ Era a senhora muito simpática que estava aqui com o doutor, estava a falar de mim.

 _"Compreendo, talvez seja melhor assim para nos manter afastados."_ Esta era a voz do rapaz que estava aqui quando acordei. _Ele era bonito._ Afastados?

 _"Mesmo assim eu acho que podes tentar ser amigo dela, mas agora é melhor dormires um pouco."_ Diz a mulher. Nós éramos amigos?

 _"Vou descansar um pouco. Boa noite."_

 _"Boa noite."_

Eu abro uma pequena fresta da porta, ele seguiu pelo corredor e a mulher foi para outro lado entrando num quarto. _E se eu o seguir? Posso pedir desculpa por acusá-lo de rapto._

Saio discretamente e corro pelo corredor descalça para não fazer barulho. Ele sobe umas escadas e continua, eu faço o mesmo sem o perder de vista então ele entra num quarto. Eu ando até à porta tentando ouvir qualquer coisa do outro lado. _Nada._ Eu tento abrir um pouco a porta sem fazer barulho. O rapaz estava a tirar a camisa que ele tinha vestida. _Está calor aqui ou é só impressão minha?_ Assim que ele começa a tirar o cinto das calças eu tomo uma ingestão de ar e prendo a respiração. Ele deixa cair o cinto e eu deixo escapar um leve gemido. _Ele ouviu!_ Ele vem na direcção da porta… Eu não tenho onde me esconder…

* * *

 **Pobre Aria agora está tão confusa... O que vai acontecer? Será que ela se vai lembrar de tudo em breve?**

 **Beijinhos EzriaBeauty ;)**

 **Obrigada a todos :)**


	15. Chapter 15

PV Aria

 _Eu não tenho onde me esconder… Ele vai descobrir que eu estava a ver… Aria que menina má…_ Quando dou por mim estou encostada na parede oposta à porta e então a porta abre.

"Aria…" Ele diz baixinho.

Eu não sei o que fazer nem o que dizer.

"Estás bem?" Ele pergunta.

Eu só tinha de tirar os olhos do corpo dele. _Mas era difícil… LEMBRA-TE DO QUE TENS DE FAZER!_

"Eu… Eu estou bem." Digo baixinho como ele. "Eu queria pedir desculpa por acusar o senhor injustamente."

Ele sorri para mim. "Entra." Eu faço o que ele diz.

Ele fecha a porta. "Quem é vocês?" Pergunto-lhe. Ele era lindo eu sentia-me muito desconfortável perto dele. _Eu estou num quarto com um homem que não tem camisa… Isto é muito inadequado a não ser que eu seja casada com ele_ _ou que ele seja o patrão ou se eu for amante dele_.

"Eu sou o Ezra." Ele beija-me a mão. _Vê-lo tão perto de mim sem camisa ela excitante._ _Isto já aconteceu antes?_ "Desculpa por te assustar quando acordaste."

"Também trabalhas aqui?" _Que pergunta tola…_ Ele ri.

"Não, eu vivo aqui."

"Isso quer dizer…" Eu começo. "Eu sou filho dos donos da casa." Ele completa.

Que vergonha… Sinto o meu rosto a arder neste momento. _Ele é filho do patrão._ E eu estou no quarto com ele… _Sem camisa…_

Eu tenho de fazer esta pergunta. "Nós… Já dormimos juntos? De uma forma romântica?" A minha tia avisou-me das necessidades dos homens.

"Não." Ele parece confuso com a pergunta.

"Então porque ninguém pode saber que estava no meu quarto?"

"É difícil explicar. Eu importo-me contigo. Desculpa não puder dizer tudo, mas vais-te lembrar. Eu prometo."

"Todos dizem isso, mas eu sinto-me confusa por não me lembrar!" Eu olho em volta. "Era suposto lembrar-me deste quarto?"

"Sim, mas não te preocupes só precisas de tempo."

"A memória pode nunca mais voltar." Digo triste. Ele vem até mim e abraça-me. _Este cheiro… Eu lembro deste cheiro_. Eu abraço-o apesar de saber que não o devia fazer. _A pele dele é tão macia..._ "Devia voltar. Desculpe acusá-lo de me raptar."

Ele sorri. "Claro. Sabes o caminho de volta?"

Em cima da cómoda estava uma máscara que por alguma razão me pareceu familiar.

"Sim. Até amanhã."

"Até amanhã, Aria."

* * *

 _"Eu não vou desistir do nosso amor." Ele aproximasse mais de mim. "Nunca digas que não tens valor, para mim és uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida." Diz-me um homem de máscara. "Eu vou provar que a nossa relação vale a pena." Diz ele suavemente perto dos meus lábios. "Eu quero sentir os teus lábios nos meus. Desde o dia em que te vi pela primeira vez."_

 _"Eu também quero." Digo sem fôlego fitando os lindos olhos dele à luz suave dos candeeiros e da lua. Eu posso reconhecer aqueles olhos… Era Ezra._

 _Ele estava cada vez mais perto de mim, mas afasta-se._

Eu acordo nesse momento. _Isto foi só um sonho ou foi uma memória?_ Katherine estava no quarto.

"Bom dia, Aria. Eu não sei se te lembras de mim, eu sou a tua amiga Katherine." Ela diz com um sorriso.

"Olá."

"Trouxe as tuas roupas para trabalhares se te sentires melhor."

"Sim eu sinto-me óptima."

 **(algumas horas depois)**

"Eu só ajudo na cozinha?"

"Não, mas precisas de supervisão por enquanto." Diz Katherine.

"Ok. Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Sim, pergunta tudo o que quiseres."

"Eu e o Sr Ezra… Nós falamos muitas vezes?"

"Sim, vocês os dois falam muitas vezes. Porquê?"

"Eu não sei. Esta noite tive um sonho, mas parecia muito real."

"Foi um sonho com ele?"

"Eu acho que sim, ele tinha uma máscara."

A Katherine parece mais feliz do que nunca. "Eu acho que foi uma memória!"

"Mas não faz sentido nenhum."

"Só tens de esperar e vais lembrar tudo."

 **(durante a tarde)**

PV Ezra

"Katherine, Aria? Estão aí?" Pergunto ao entrar na cozinha.

"Sim." Responde Aria. "A Katherine saiu, sou só eu agora."

"Como estás?"

"Bem, acho eu."

Eu sento-me ao lado dela.

"Eu sonhei contigo a noite passada. Tinhas uma máscara e dizias que eu era a pessoa mais importante para ti." Ela ri. "Eu sou tão tola por ter estes sonhos."

Ela lembra-se da noite do baile de máscaras… "Foi só isso?"

"Nós estávamos muito perto de nos beijarmos, mas tu afastaste-te e depois acordei." Ela estava corada agora.

"Isso é parte de uma memória… Nós fomos a um baile de máscaras juntos."

"E tu beijaste-me?" Ela parecia ainda mais envergonhada.

"Nós beijamo-nos, não fui apenas eu."

"Obrigada por ser sincero."

"De nada. Eu desejo que a tua memória volte rapidamente." Coloco uma madeixa do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Ela afasta-se de mim. "Talvez seja melhor não nos vermos novamente."

"Aria…"

"Não… Sai, não me sinto bem contigo aqui."

O melhor era sair e não perturbar a Aria, quando ela estiver pronta vai querer falar.

* * *

 **(3 semanas depois)**

PV Aria

As minhas memórias estavam cada vez mais organizadas, ainda sentia falta de alguma informação. Como por exemplo: Qual a minha relação com o Ezra? O que se passou para ele olhar para mim com um olhar de menino abandonado? Apesar de querer as respostas não perguntei a ninguém.

Na próxima semana é Natal. O meu primeiro Natal sem a minha família. Eu não me lembro das cartas que enviei para o meu pai, mas em todas as respostas que ele me enviou dizia que estavam bem e tinham saudades minhas. Eu também sentia muita falta deles, eu amo a minha família mais do que tudo. Decidi não contar sobre o meu acidente, mas tenho de lhes dizer que vou estar a trabalhar este Natal. O dinheiro extra da semana de Natal era óptimo não podia desperdiçar esta oportunidade. No verão vou voltar para casa e ser feliz com a minha família.

"Katherine, eu vou aos correios entregar uma carta para os meus pais. Queres alguma coisa do mercado?"

"Tenho aqui a lista: açúcar, farinha e ovos. Tenho muitos doces para fazer." Ela sorri para mim. "Tem cuidado!"

"Certo, eu volto em breve."

* * *

A minha carta já estava a caminho de Rosewood e a próxima paragem antes de voltar para a mansão era o mercado.

Só me faltavam os ovos quando um homem me empurra e bato com a cabeça na parede. O homem estava longe de ser visto. A dor parecia ficar cada vez mais forte a cada segundo algumas senhoras preocupadas ofereceram ajudar, mas eu recusei. Eu só queria voltar para casa então levantei-me consegui os ovos e caminhei até casa.

"Está aqui tudo o que pediste Katherine." A dor era insuportável.

"O que se passa querida?"

"Nada."

"Aria!" Ela diz com autoridade de mãe.

"Ok. Empurraram-me contra uma parede e bati com a cabeça, dói imenso." Eu indico o local.

Ela inspecciona. "Tem sangue, mas parece apenas uma pequena ferida. Vou tratar disto imediatamente." Ela limpa com cuidado o local. "Ainda sentes muita dor?"

"Sim."

Ela dá-me um remédio para a dor. "A tua memória ainda está na mesma?"

"Sim, ainda está tudo igual."

"É melhor ires para o teu quarto e descansares um pouco até a dor passar. Eu chamo-te mais tarde."

Foi isso que fiz. Entrei no quarto, deitei-me na cama e fechei os olhos para tentar esquecer a dor.

* * *

 **As memórias do sonho de Aria foram retiradas do capitulo 11, caso queiram reler. Pobre Aria afastou o Ezra e teve outro pequeno acidente... Nada muito grave prometo!**

 **Eu acabei de ver um video no facebook da PLL e estou mesmo muito triste... é verdade esta semana é o último episódio da temporada 7A... a 7B só começa em Abril 2017... Eu não posso acreditar que vai ser mesmo o final da série... Estou mesmo triste :(** **Ao que parece o último episódio vai ter 2 horas por isso vai ser quase um filme! Isso deixou-me um pouco feliz, mas mesmo assim estou triste...**

 **Bom... Eu acho que mesmo que a série acabe eu vou continuar a escrever histórias Ezria! Ezria 4ever!**

 **Eu tenho mesmo de ter agradecer EzriaBeauty... Tu acreditas muito mais na minha escrita do que eu própria! Isso é realmente importante para mim... Prometo, vou tentar nunca te desiludir! ;)**

 **Acho que esta foi a minha maior nota de autor de sempre... Hoje estou inspirada xD Vou tentar escrever mais um capitulo!**

 **Obrigada a todos :)**


	16. Chapter 16

PV Katherine

Durante todas estas semanas o Ezra tem estado aplicado nos trabalhos para a faculdade. Aria tinha pedido a Ezra para manter a distância e foi isso que ele fez, mas todas as tardes quando ela não estava na cozinha Ezra vinha falar comigo.

"Sim, ela bateu com a cabeça novamente. Alguém a empurrou no mercado."

"Ela não devia sair sozinha. Não é seguro." Diz Ezra.

"Também não a posso fechar aqui como uma prisioneira."

"Eu sei… As memórias dela estão a demorar tanto tempo." Diz triste.

"A tua mãe disse mais alguma coisa?"

"Eu não posso acreditar no que o meu pai lhe fez, ela sofreu imenso e eu não sabia de nada. A minha mãe ficou aliviada por não estarmos próximos, assim ninguém vai desconfiar."

"Ninguém sabia. O plano de fuga continua?"

"Sim, no principio do verão vou para Rosewood."

"Vocês ainda vão ser felizes." Digo-lhe com um sorriso. "Queres vê-la?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Posso?" Ele parece um pouco mais animando. "Já não a vejo há 2 semanas."

"Claro que podes. Ela está a dormir, eu dei-lhe um remédio para a dor."

PV Ezra

Ela parecia um anjo enquanto dormia, ninguém conseguia ser mais perfeita do que ela.

"Ela está a dormir há muito tempo?" A respiração dela continuava suave enquanto sussurrava para Katherine.

"Pelo menos 1 hora. Ela parece sempre muito cansada durante o dia como se não descansasse à noite." Diz Katherine.

"Achas que ela não dorme?"

"Ela é a primeira a chegar à cozinha todas as manhãs, eu acho que ela deve dormir muito pouco."

Dou um beijo na testa de Aria. "É melhor ir embora antes que ela acorde." Digo.

* * *

PV Aria

Quando abro os olhos já é noite. _Oh Meu Deus… O jantar…_. Corro até à cozinha.

"Katherine, não me acordaste." Eu reclamo com ela.

"Não havia necessidade. Dormiste bem? Ainda te dói a cabeça?"

"Alguns sonhos estranhos, mas sim dormi bem. Ainda me dói, mas pouco."

"Fiz um chá podes levar à biblioteca?" Katherine pergunta-me.

"O Ezra está lá, não é?" _Quando é que ela vai perceber que eu não o quero ver?_ Eu ainda não percebo o que se passou entre nós e por isso não o queria perto de mim. Ele parecia conhecer-me muito bem e isso assustava-me.

"Sim e não faças essa cara. Ele vive nesta casa, vocês têm de se ver! Tens medo dele?"

"Claro que não!" Na verdade, _sim_! Ele tem vantagem sobre mim, eu não me lembro de metade do que me aconteceu nos últimos meses e ele estava presente em todos os meus pensamentos. "Eu vou levar o chá e já volto." Digo um pouco zangada por Katherine me obrigar a estar com ele. A minha dor de cabeça ainda persistente também me estava a deixar irritada.

Bato à porta e ele abre em menos de 1 minuto. "Tem aqui o chá que pediu." Digo entrando na divisão e deixando o chá em cima da mesa ao lado do cadeirão.

"Aria… Não estava à espera..." Eu interrompo antes que ele termine. "Quer que sirva o chá com açúcar?" Eu ainda não lhe dirigi nem um único olhar.

"Sim, mas…" Interrompo outra vez. "Precisa de mais alguma coisa?" Pergunto enquanto verto o chá na chávena.

"Aria, pára!" Pela voz ele parecia zangado.

"Posso ir?" Pergunto-lhe sem olhar para ele.

"Não!" Ele estava cada vez mais perto de mim. "Estás bem? A Katherine disse que bateste com a cabeça." Ele parecia mais suave.

"Sim, estou bem." _Dói-me a cabeça, estou péssima!_ Era o que queria dizer.

"Olha para mim, Aria." Ele estava mesmo ao meu lado.

"Eu não posso." Eu digo.

Ele toca na minha mão e eu sinto um pequeno choque e mesmo que tentasse reprimir as minhas memórias, eu simplesmente não consegui é como se a minha vida tivesse passado toda à minha frente numa questão de segundos. "Aria?" Eu sentia-me confusa com toda a informação junta de uma vez, olhei nos olhos de Ezra completamente derrotada. Eu amo aqueles olhos azuis. "Porque estás a chorar?" Ele parecia preocupado enquanto limpa as minhas lágrimas. "Odeio ver-te assim… O que se passa?"

"Eu lembro-me… Eu lembro-me de tudo, Ezra. Quando te vi pela primeira vez, quando almoçamos com o Hardy, as crianças… Quando me pediste em namoro, a noite do baile quando nos beijamos, a noite em que eu estava doente e ficaste comigo e quando a tua mãe descobriu…"

"Aria, eu não queria dizer o que disse. Eu nunca te quis afastar." Ele diz arrependido.

"Tu deixaste-me quando eu precisava de ti."

Ele dá-me as mãos e ajoelha-se à minha frente. "Aria o que fiz foi um erro, o maior de toda a minha vida. A culpa de caíres e ficares sem memória foi minha, eu nunca me vou perdoar pelo que te fiz."

"Ezra…"

"Por favor deixa-me acabar. Eu prometi que te ia e protege e falhei. Eu amo-te Aria, mas eu compreendo que te queiras afastar. Eu não te mereço."

"Eu fiquei muito magoada, pensei que tinhas desistido de mim porque era o mais fácil. Eu queria devolver a aliança para ter a certeza que não havia mais nada entre nós." Ele tira o pequeno aro de ouro do bolso. "Ezra, eu ainda te amo." Eu digo com um ligeiro sorriso.

"Ele ainda é teu se aceitares todos os meus erros." Ele diz da maneira mais humilde que já vi.

Eu baixo-me e beijo-o com todo o amor que tenho para dar e ele beija-me com a mesma intensidade. Entre beijos. "Espera… Aria…" Eu afasto-me um pouco. "Isso quer dizer que ainda namoramos?" Ele pergunta-me.

"Sim, sim, sim Ezra. Eu não posso pensar como fui capaz de estar quase 1 mês afastada de ti."

O sorriso dele era ainda maior. Ele volta a colocar o anel onde pertence, no meu dedo anelar. Ele abraça-me com força. "Eu estou feliz por te lembrares de tudo outra vez."

"Ezra, não me apertes tanto. Ainda me dói um pouco a cabeça."

"Desculpa." Ele ajuda-me a sentar no cadeirão.

"Bebe um pouco de chá ele oferece."

Não aceito. "Eu estou bem."

PV Ezra

Ela parecia um pouco mais pálida novamente. "Estás pálida. Estás mesmo bem?"

"Talvez seja melhor ir para a cama." Ela diz. "Sinto-me cansada. Aconteceu muita coisa hoje." Ela sorri.

"Eu ajudo." Dou-lhe a mão.

Entramos calmamente na cozinha. Katherine era a única pessoa na divisão.

"O que se passa?" Pergunta ela olhando para mim e depois para Aria, várias vezes.

"Vim trazer a Aria, ela sente-se cansada." Explico-lhe.

"Eu lembro-me de tudo outra vez." Diz Aria para ela.

"Graças a Deus!" O sorriso de Katherine era maravilhoso. "Está tudo bem entre vocês?"

"Sim!" Dizemos os dois ao mesmo tempo. Rimos os três.

"Sinto-me cansada é melhor ir." Diz Aria colocando-se em bicos dos pés para me dar um beijo nos lábios.

"Dorme bem, Aria." Digo-lhe.

"Até amanhã Ezra."

"Adeus, Katherine."

"Até amanhã querida." Diz Katherine.

Só estava eu e Katherine na cozinha agora.

"Eu tive medo de a perder."

"Eu também. Aquela não era a nossa Aria, até agora." Ela sorri. "Agora tudo vai voltar ao normal."

* * *

 **Memórias de volta! Vamos ver o que vai acontecer com os nossos 2 pombinhos. Próximo capitulo com salto do tempo para a Manhã de Natal! O que acham?**

 **Como sempre um beijinho para a EzriaBeauty ;)**

 **Obrigada a todos :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Manhã de Natal**

PV Aria

Era manhã de Natal e isso significava que a mansão dos Fitzgerald se ia encher com todos os familiares. Eu e Katherine já fizemos grande parte das refeições e dos doces para hoje.

"Entre adultos e crianças vamos ter aqui cerca de 30 pessoas ao almoço." Diz Katherine.

"30? Isso é muita gente!"

"E ficam 10 pessoas para o pequeno-almoço de amanhã. Os quartos já estão preparados?" Ela pergunta-me.

"Sim, fizemos tudo a noite passada." Digo.

"Óptimo. Devem vestir o vosso uniforme de festa agora."

* * *

O uniforme parecia igual ao outro à excepção das cores, em vez do tradicional preto com o avental branco este tinha uma saia castanha com a camisa e avental brancos. Eu pessoalmente gostava mais deste traje. Prendo o meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo com um laço vermelho a condizer com o dia de Natal. O relógio marca as 7:23h ainda era muito cedo, mas eu já estava a trabalhar desde as 6h.

Pego no presente que tenho para o Ezra e coloco-o no bolso do meu novo avental. Vou até ao quarto dele, abro a porta discretamente e entro. Ele ainda estava a dormir como é óbvio. _Ele era lindo a dormir!_ Sento-me na beira da cama e afasto alguns cabelos dos seus olhos. "Ezra, acorda." Digo gentilmente ainda com a mão a pentear o cabelo dele. "É manhã de Natal, não queres o teu presente?"

"Aria…" Ele esfrega os olhos e senta-se. "Estás linda!" Ele sorri ao ver-me no novo uniforme.

"Obrigado! Tenho aqui um presente para ti." Retiro o pobre embrulho que tenho no bolso e entrego-lho. "É simples, mas é de coração. Nunca poderei oferecer o que realmente mereces." Digo-lhe.

"Aria, não tinhas de comprar nada. Tu amas-me e é tudo o que eu poderia pedir." Ele beija-me na face.

"Eu sei, mas eu queria. Abre!"

Ele desembrulha o papel com cuidado. Era um caderno com capa de couro que tinha gravado um "EF" de Ezra Fitzgerald no canto inferior. "Lê o que escrevi." Digo-lhe.

 _«O que sinto por ti é mais do que posso dizer. Maior que o mundo? Talvez…_

 _O meu coração e a minha alma estão contigo… Para sempre!_

 _\- AM»_

"Gostas?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Eu amo-te Aria. Para sempre!" Ele beija-me nos lábios desta vez e puxa-me mais para o centro da cama. Ele beija-me o pescoço e eu sinto-me cada vez mais quente.

"Ezra… Pára…" Eu sorrio para a sensação maravilhosa que percorre o meu corpo.

Ele afasta-se um pouco. "Desculpa, amor. Eu também tenho um presente para ti."

"Ezra, não tens de me oferecer nada." Eu digo-lhe com sinceridade.

"Eu queria!" Ele beija-me e dá-me uma caixa.

Dentro da caixa estava 1 livro e 1 pequena caixa de veludo. "Ezra… Obrigada!"

"Abre." Ele entrega-me a caixa mais pequena.

Era um par de brincos de pérolas brancas. "São lindos, Ezra!"

Ele sorri. "Dizem que as pérolas significam pureza."

"Amo-te!" Beijo-o novamente.

"Eu também te amo Aria!"

"Provavelmente é melhor ir. A Katherine deve andar à minha procura." Salto da cama.

"Espera, esqueceste-te de uma coisa!"

"O quê?" Aproximo-me de Ezra.

"Disto." Ele beija-me. "Um beijo de despedida."

"Como posso me ter esquecido." Eu sorrio para ele.

* * *

Toda a família estava na sala-de-estar, as outras empregadas estavam na cozinha enquanto eu estava na sala-de-jantar a colocar a mesa para o almoço.

Eu não dei pela presença de Ezra a trás de mim, ele abraça-me a cintura e beija-me o pescoço. "Ezra! Pára! Alguém pode entrar e ver!"

"Eu não quero saber." Ele diz-me.

"O quê? Estás louco?"

"Sou louco por ti."

"Ezra... Por favor…"

"Desculpa. Podes ir à biblioteca depois do almoço?"

"Sim."

Ele beijou-me e vai embora.

* * *

Bato à porta e entro na biblioteca. Ezra estava sentado no cadeirão e avó dele (a mãe do pai de Ezra) no outro mesmo à frente dele. Eu senti-me nervosa. A senhora apesar de ser velha era incrivelmente bela e _rica_.

"Aria, chega aqui." Pede-me Ezra. "Esta é a minha avó Claire."

"É um prazer conhecer a mulher que conquistou o coração do Ezra." A mulher sorri. "Eu pensava que ele ia ser solteiro para sempre." Ela ri de novo. O Ezra tinha contado tudo sobre nós. Ela levanta-se e dá-me um beijo no rosto. "A partir de agora podes chamar-me avó." Diz ela.

"Eu não sei o que dizer." Eu digo. Tudo me passa pela cabeça neste momento. _E se ela diz a alguém?_

"Ela é tão querida!" Diz ela enquanto olha para Ezra. "O Ezra disse que és muito inteligente, mas esqueceu-se de referir que és linda. Posso ver porque o Ezra gosta tanto de ti."

Olho novamente para Ezra e depois para a avó. "Obrigada." Eu sorri para a senhora. "Eu não posso ficar aqui muito tempo, tenho muita coisa para fazer."

"É melhor ires antes que venham à tua procura." Diz Ezra.

PV Ezra

A Aria foi embora e eu voltei a ficar sozinho com a minha avó.

"Eu gostei dela, Ezra. Ela parece ser uma menina encantadora, mas tens a certeza que queres fugir e casar com ela?"

"Eu nunca tive tanta a certeza de alguma coisa. Eu quero ficar com a Aria para o resto da minha vida."

"E para onde vão? Como se vão sustentar?"

"Nós vamos para Rosewood assim que eu me formar. Tenho a certeza que vou arranjar um trabalho rapidamente numa escola local."

"Rosewood? Eu acho que tenho alguns terrenos em Rosewood, posso mandar construir uma casa para vocês os dois."

"Não é preciso avó, eu posso arranjar algum sítio."

"Eu vou tratar de tudo, quando acabares os teus estudos a casa vai estar pronta. Considera um presente por terminares o teu curso."

"Não posso aceitar… Se o meu pai descobrir que me estás a ajudar?"

"Ele não vai saber, eu vou colocar em nome da Aria. Mesmo que ele queira te tirar tudo, não vai conseguir."

Com tudo em nome da Aria parecia uma ideia muito melhor.

"Eu vou abrir uma conta no nome dela e vou transferir algum dinheiro."

"Avó, não!"

"Ezra, eu quero que tenhas uma vida digna um salário de professor não pode oferecer tudo o que tens agora. E quando tiveres filhos? Eu tenho de ajudar enquanto posso, o teu pai vai tirar-te do testamento assim que saíres por aquela porta."

"Eu não me importo de não ter o dinheiro, nós vamos arranjar uma maneira."

"Ezra, tudo o que tenho é teu também. Esta é a única maneira de fazer a coisa certa."

"Eu não quero. Podes falar com a Aria, ela decide."

"Tens a certeza que ela é a mulher certa?"

"Sim avó."

"Então eu vou falar com ela."

* * *

 **Que manhã de Natal tão fofinha!**

 **A avó do querido Ezra é uma pessoa tão generosa... Podemos ver de quem o Ezra herdou o gene. Vamos ver o que a nossa pequena Aria vai achar da ideia de ficar rica de repente.**

 **Espero que estejas a gostar do rumo da história EzriaBeauty ;)**

 **Obrigada a todos :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dia seguinte**

PV Aria

"Aria, querida posso falar contigo?" Pergunta-me Claire.

"Sim… Está tudo bem?" Pergunto preocupada.

"Sim, eu falei com o Ezra e a melhor maneira de o meu filho não ficar com tudo é colocar algum dinheiro em teu nome."

"No meu nome? E se pensarem que roubei?"

"Não te preocupes com isso ninguém te pode acusar."

"O que disse o Ezra?"

"Ele diz que não quer o dinheiro, mas confia em mim não é justo o Wesley ficar com tudo quando o Ezra também é da família."

"Compreendo, mas isso é uma grande responsabilidade."

"O Ezra confia em ti! Ele diz que é a mulher da vida dele!"

Eu não posso ouvir isto sem sorrir… Eu sentia o mesmo por ele. "Posso falar primeiro com o Ezra?"

"Claro."

* * *

"Ezra?" Chamo-o quando entro na biblioteca.

"Sim?" Ele responde.

Ele abraça-me. _Adoro sentir os braços dele, sinto-me segura._ "A tua avó falou comigo sobre colocar dinheiro em meu nome." Digo.

Ele beija-me na cabeça. "E vais aceitar?"

"Não sei… Eu acho que sim."

"Ela também vai mandar construir uma casa para nós em Rosewood."

"O quê?" Eu não posso acreditar no que ele me está a dizer.

"Ela diz que é o presente para mim, mas vai ficar no teu nome."

"Isso é muita coisa, alguém pode desconfiar."

"Ninguém tem de saber que é tudo teu."

"Queres mesmo fugir comigo? Não tens de o fazer, sou só uma empregada." Pergunto-lhe.

"Aria, é o que eu quero… Eu amo-te!" Ele beija-me apaixonadamente. "Daqui a algumas horas vais ser a empregada mais rica da cidade por isso não te preocupes." Ele ri.

"O dinheiro é teu, eu não vou gastar nem 1 cêntimo."

"O dinheiro é nosso! O que é meu é teu também!" Diz ele.

"Eu amo-te!"

* * *

"Eu não me lembro de ver tantos zeros na minha vida." Digo a Ezra.

Ele ri.

"A sério… A tua família não tem dinheiro… A tua família **É** dinheiro…"

Ele continua a rir.

"Podes parar de rir?"

"Tu és adorável!"

"Ezra…"

"Ok! Como é ser uma mulher rica?" Ele pergunta-me.

"Igual a ser uma mulher pobre… Só com mais dinheiro na conta bancária."

Ele ri da minha afirmação. "É por isto que te amo."

"Prova!"

"Todo o meu dinheiro é teu… Não é prova suficiente?"

"Touché!" Rimos os dois. "Amanhã é o meu dia de folga… O que vamos fazer?"

"Eu vou ter com as crianças, podes vir comigo."

"Vais ter com as crianças nas férias? Que cruel…"

"Eu vou brincar com eles, não dou explicações nas férias." Diz ele.

"Então também vou!" Beijo-o. "Vou dormir, estou exausta."

"Boa noite, amor!"

"Boa noite, Ezra!"

* * *

Estávamos a caminho do parque.

"Achas que a Sophie vem hoje?" Eu já não via a menina há meses. _Só espero que ela não esteja zangada comigo._

"Provavelmente."

"Bom dia, Sr Fitz." Dizem dois meninos que passam a correr.

"Fitz? Pensava que a Katherine era a única pessoa que te chamava assim."

Ele sorri para mim. "Ela e as crianças são os únicos que me chamam assim."

Rapidamente nos juntamos às crianças numa luta de bolas de neve.

"Eles parecem felizes!" Eu aponto para um grupo de rapazes a fazer um boneco de neve.

"Noah? Viste o Jacob e a Sophie?" Ezra pergunta a um rapaz.

"Não. Ainda não os vi hoje, mas acho que a mãe dele está doente." Diz o rapaz.

"Obrigada." Ezra vira-se de novo para mim. "Devíamos ir vê-los."

"Sim é uma boa ideia."

Andamos alguns minutos até chegar a um bairro muito degradado. Para mim é assustador… Eu estou habituada viver com pouco, mas aqui era muito pior. Eu aproximo-me ainda mais de Ezra, estava com algum medo. Ezra bate numa porta e uma senhora idosa abre-a.

"Bom dia, nós estamos à procura da mãe do Jacob e da Sophie."

"Entrem." Diz a senhora com um sorriso desdentado. "Estão no 1º andar."

Nós subimos calmamente. Lá estava uma senhora deitada no chão e as duas crianças a brincar ao lado dela. Eu senti-me mal ao ver aquilo… Eles não tinham nada… Sophie vê-me e corre até mim abraçando-me as pernas.

"Olá Sophie, estás mais crescida." É a única coisa que consigo dizer. Pego na menina ao colo enquanto Ezra tenta falar com a mãe dela.

"Tinha saudades tuas." Diz ela.

"O Sr Fitz disse-me, mas eu não consegui vir."

"Porquê?"

"Eu estive um pouco doente e tinha de trabalhar."

"A minha mamã também está doente."

"Tenho a certeza que ela vai ficar boa."

"Podes brincar comigo?"

"Sim."

PV Ezra

"Eu não sei se vou melhorar."

"Porque diz isso?"

"O médico disse que era grave, eu sinto-me muito cansada. Não tenho dinheiro para o tratamento. Eu acho que não vou chegar à primavera."

Custa-me ouvir isto.

"Mas tem de existir outra maneira…"

"Não há! Apenas cuide das crianças, é a única coisa que eu quero."

"Enquanto puder é o que farei."

"Obrigado."

Eu tinha de aceitar não havia muito a fazer por esta mulher. Ao olhar para ela quase que podia ver a morte.

"Aria, é melhor irmos embora."

"Já?" Ela pergunta-me com a menina ao colo. Ambas pareciam felizes.

"Sim, devíamos deixar a senhora descansar."

Aria olhar para a senhora atentamente por alguns segundos. "As melhoras."

"Obrigada querida."

"Até à próxima vez Sophie! Adeus Jacob!" Aria dá um beijo na bochecha da menina e começa a descer as escadas. Eu sigo atrás dela e finalmente saímos do edifício.

Continuamos a caminhar silenciosamente até que Aria fala. "Ela vai melhorar?"

"Infelizmente acho que não."

"O que vai acontecer com as crianças se ficarem sem mãe?"

"Provavelmente vão para uma instituição para serem adoptados ou para vivem nos próximos anos até terem 18 anos."

Aria parecia triste, completamente desolada. "Aria, não fiques assim. Não há nada que possas fazer." Digo-lhe.

"E se eu os adoptar?" Ela diz de repente como se fosse uma boa ideia.

"O quê? Aria onde íamos colocar duas crianças até voltares para Rosewood?"

"Vou pedir ajuda à minha tia." Nos olhos dela ainda havia um pouco de esperança que esta ideia pudesse resultar.

"É uma grande responsabilidade. Tens a certeza? É isso que queres?"

"Sim Ezra, eu amo as duas crianças!"

* * *

PV Aria

"Não Aria, eu não posso ficar com duas crianças até voltares para Rosewood." Diz a minha tia um pouco zangada. "Tens o ideia no que te vais meter? Como vais sustentar duas crianças?"

Ela ainda não sabia que eu e o Ezra namoramos e muito menos que eu tenho uma grande fortuna no meu nome. _Ela ainda não tinha de saber._

"Isso não é um problema. Eu só preciso de um sitio temporário onde eles possam ficar."

"Eu detesto não te poder ajudar, mas por favor tem cuidado não faças nada estúpido. Pensa bem antes de fazeres alguma coisa."

"Obrigada na mesma. Eu vou arranjar outra maneira."

* * *

"A minha tia não me vai ajudar." Digo furiosa quando vejo o Ezra sentado num dos bancos de jardim próximos da casa da minha tia.

"O que ela disse?"

"Basicamente disse que era um disparate e que eu estou a cometer um erro."

"Tens a certeza que não é um erro?" Pergunta Ezra.

"Eu não acredito que estás a dizer isso… Achas melhor eles irem para uma instituição?" Eu estava tão chateada que nem esperei pela resposta dele e comecei a fazer o meu caminho para casa sozinha.

"Aria? Aria espera…" Ezra grita, mas eu nem olhei para trás.

* * *

 **Problemas no paraíso? O que será que a Aria vai fazer? No próximo capitulo vamos saltar para a última noite no ano!**

 **Ainda não faço ideia o que vou fazer com a mãe de Ezra, mas o mais provável é ficar com o marido até ao fim EzriaBeauty, a não ser que ele morra... ;)**

 **Obrigada a todos :)**


	19. Chapter 19

PV Aria

 _"Aria? Aria espera…" Ezra grita, mas eu nem olhei para trás._

"Aria, por favor." Ele agarra o meu braço.

"O quê?" Pergunto-lhe ainda irritada.

"Eu não queria dizer aquilo. Eu não acho uma instituição um bom lugar para crianças, mas a mãe deles ainda está viva e pode ser que fique melhor. Não devias planear nada ainda." Diz calmamente.

Ele tinha razão. "Desculpa." Eu choro.

"Não chores, por favor." Ele abraça-me.

"Não te devia ter tratado assim…"

"Não tem problema… Shhh" Ele passa a mão pelo meu cabelo para me tranquilizar.

"Não devíamos fazer isto em público."

Ele afasta-se um pouco. "Estás melhor?"

"Sim." Enquanto limpo as lágrimas.

* * *

 **Última noite do ano**

PV Aria

Todos os Fitzgerald foram a uma festa de ano novo. As empregadas ficaram em casa a "festejar" como podiam. Haviam muitos aperitivos, doces, vinhos e champanhe. Como dizem… Patrão fora, dia santo na loja. Comemos e bebemos com grande animação enquanto ouvíamos rádio e jogávamos alguns jogos.

Este era o último dia do ano e tinha razões para festejar. Consegui um emprego que mantém a minha família sem fome durante o Inverno e encontrei o amor da minha vida. O próximo ano tem tudo para ser melhor, no final da Primavera eu e o Ezra vamos viver juntos para Rosewood. _Quem sabe se não vamos casar… Ter os nossos filhos…_ Talvez Jacob e Sophie possam vir connosco, eu adoro-os e por mais que eu queira que eles fiquem comigo o lugar deles é sempre com a mãe enquanto ela estiver viva.

Não estava habituada a beber vinho, sentia-me mais leve e tudo à minha volta parecia ter graça. Esta noite estava a ser muito divertida. Batem as doze badaladas e todos nos abraçamos e bebemos mais um pouco antes de ir para a cama. Por mais divertido que fosse os patrões não podiam ver os empregados neste estado.

"Aria, acho que bebeste demais minha menina!" Diz Katherine com autoridade.

Eu ri. "Não! Eu estou bem." Enquanto me sento pesadamente no sofá da sala.

"Amanhã vais lidar com as consequências por teres bebido demais." Ela avisa.

"És chata!"

Ela puxa-me até ao meu quarto.

Deito-me na cama, mas sinto-me muito desconfortável.

PV Ezra

O importante era festejar e felizmente tinha Hardy comigo esta noite.

"Nunca mais vi a tua amiga Aria." Diz ele.

"Ela não podia vir." Sinto um pouco de ciúme pois sei que ele gostava de namoriscar com ela. Podia dizer a verdade a Hardy… Ele era o meu melhor amigo. "Na verdade, tenho uma coisa para te dizer. Eu e ela namoramos agora, mas ninguém sabe."

"O quê? Porque não me disseste antes?" Ele parecia confuso e arrependido por falar dela de uma forma tão rude.

"É segredo." Digo-lhe enquanto nos afastamos ainda mais das outras pessoas.

"Os teus pais não querem?"

"Hardy, ela é minha empregada."

"O quê? Estás louco? O teu pai vai-te meter na rua… Sem nada… A sério, Ezra? Uma empregada…" Ele diz com desaprovação. "Eu já estive com algumas empregadas. Sexualmente… Mas não passou disso. Vocês os dois…?"

"Nós não fizemos sexo… Os meus sentimentos são sérios."

"Só podes estar a brincar. A vossa relação não tem futuro…"

"Eu vou fugir no final do curso, vou pedir Aria em casamento e vamos viver juntos."

"E o teu pai?"

"Ele não vai saber, não vamos ficar na cidade."

"E como vai viver sem dinheiro?"

"Isso já está tratado e não interessa como." Digo-lhe.

"Eu como teu amigo acho que estás a cometer um erro… Devias casar com uma mulher a sério e podias ter a Aria como amante."

"Isso está fora de questão. Eu amo a Aria eu não quero viver numa mentira."

"Então vou ter de te apoiar."

"Obrigado, isto é muito importante para mim."

As doze badaladas soam e eu bebo o meu único copo de champanhe e vou para casa.

Tudo estava extremamente silencioso na mansão. Devia encontrar a Aria e dar-lhe um primeiro beijo de ano novo. Ninguém na sala, ninguém na cozinha, só falta o quarto.

Bato à porta, ninguém responde e tento novamente. Tento abrir a porta e olho para o interior. Aria não estava aqui. _Onde pode estar?_

Fecho a porta e vou para o meu quarto.

Assim que abro a porta vejo Aria deitada em cima da minha cama. A respiração dela era lenta o que significava que ela estava a dormir. _O que ela faz aqui?_

"Aria, amor!" Sussurro tento acordá-la.

"Ezra…" Ela esfrega os olhos. "Deita-te aqui." Ela bate no espaço livre ao lado dela.

"Aria, devias voltar para a tua cama. Posso levar-te se quiseres." Eu ofereço.

Ela volta a fechar os olhos. "Aria?" Então eu percebo que ela está bêbada. "Aria? Estiveste a beber?"

"Só um pouco." Foi a resposta dela.

"Eu vou levar-te para o teu quarto." Começo a pegá-la ao colo.

"Não, não!" Ela grita.

"Aria não podes fazer barulho."

"A minha cama é desconfortável… Eu queria ficar aqui contigo. Eu sinto-me segura aqui!" Diz ela.

"Ok, mas só esta noite."

* * *

PV Aria

A dor de cabeça é terrível e a luz no quarto não estava a ajudar. Escondo a cabeça na almofada e então oiço um riso.

"Bom dia!" Diz Ezra.

"Hum…"

"Ressaca?" Pergunta ele.

"Sim…" Esfrego as têmporas com os dedos. "Espera… O que estou a fazer aqui?" Pergunto confusa.

"Tu estavas aqui quando cheguei e não querias sair. Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar a passar a dor?" Ele começa a massajar o meu couro cabeludo.

A sensação é maravilhosa eu não queria que ele parece… podia ficar assim para sempre. Fecho os olhos. "Continua!"

Ele sorri. Podia sentir a respiração dele no meu pescoço perto da minha orelha. Ele começa a beijar-me lentamente todo o pescoço. "Ezra." Sussurro.

"Está a ajudar?" Pergunta entre beijos.

"Sim." Por mais que eu o quisesse afastar, era impossível… Eu amo a maneira como ele me faz sentir! Ele podia fazer o que quisesse comigo, eu nunca o iria impedir. Eu confio totalmente nele.

PV Ezra

Eu estava deitado ao lado de Aria enquanto lhe beijo o pescoço e massajo o couro cabeludo. Ela estava cada vez mais relaxada e eu queria que ela se sentisse bem. Eu paro de a beijar e olho para ela que agora tinha os olhos fechados. Passam alguns segundos e ela olha para mim. "O que se passa?" Ela pergunta.

"Tu és linda e eu amo-te!" Desta vez beijo-a nos lábios. Ela devolve o beijo com a mesma avidez. A minha outra mão puxa-a mais para mim e massajo-lhe a cintura e as costas.

"Ezra… Espera." Ela diz entre beijos.

"Fiz alguma coisa errada?" Pergunto-lhe mantendo-a perto de mim.

"Não, mas eu acho que estamos a ir depressa de mais. Eu não quero fazer "aquilo" antes do casamento." Ela diz com alguma vergonha.

"Aria não tens de ter vergonha, eu estou disposto a esperar o tempo que for necessário."

"Amo-te, Ezra!"

Desta vez o beijo foi mais gentil. Eu deito-me e Aria repousa a cabeça no meu ombro. Perto dela eu sentia-me mais homem, eu queria protege-la de tudo.

Mal podia esperar para ser só eu e ela. E finalmente poder chamar-lhe Srª Fitzgerald.

* * *

 **Hum... Srª Fitzgerald... Estes pombinhos... Novo salto no tempo para o próximo capitulo xD**

 **EzriaBeauty, muito obrigada pelo apoio na história "Ratos de Laboratório". Ainda bem que gostas das minhas ideias eu vou começar a pensar melhor na história em Hogwarts... Talvez veja os filmes... Já não vejo à imenso tempo e pode dar-me algumas ideias do que fazer ;) Só devo começar essa história quando acabar esta de qualquer maneira. :)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Algures entre a Primavera e o Verão**

PV Aria

Eu adoro o Ezra, mas está finalmente na hora de voltar para a minha casa. Ver a minha família e provavelmente voltar a trabalhar no campo. Tinha de contar aos meus pais sobre Ezra e esperar que a reação do meu pai não fosse a pior.

As minhas malas estavam feitas e os bilhetes do comboio já estavam na minha bolsa.

"Algum dia tens de vir fazer uma visita." Diz Katherine com algumas lágrimas.

"Por favor, não chores! Eu vou voltar e vou escreve sempre que puder." Abraço-a.

"Espero que faça uma boa viagem menina Aria." Diz George.

"Obrigada!"

Deixo a cozinha e vou até à porta da frente para finalmente sair da casa. Eu olho uma última vez para a casa e lembro-me da primeira vez que entrei e fiquei boquiaberta.

"Aria?" Eu olho para trás e vejo a mãe de Ezra. "Foi bom ter-te aqui. Espero que faças uma boa viagem o motorista vai levar-te até à estação." Eu podia ver alguma tristeza nos olhos dela.

"Obrigada, Srª Fitzgerald." Ela foi compreensiva comigo e deixou que Ezra ficasse comigo mesmo sendo uma empregada.

Assim que fecho a porta principal vejo o carro à minha espera. Abro a porta… "Ezra? O que fazes aqui? Pensava que estava na faculdade."

"Eu não podia deixar a minha namorada ir sem me despedir de uma forma adequada." Ele sorri para mim. Sento-me ao lado dele e o motorista leva-nos até à estação.

 **Faltavam 5 minutos para o comboio chegar**

"Eu vou sentir muitas saudades tuas." Diz ele.

"Eu também, Ezra. São só mais duas semanas e vamos ver-nos de novo."

"Duas semanas parecem dois anos!"

O sinal sonoro qua indica que o comboio vai parar em breve começa a tocar.

"Eu amo-te Ezra!" Beijo-o nos lábios e ele beija-me de volta.

"Também te amo! Espero que faças uma boa viagem. Aqui está!" Ele entrega-me um conjunto de chaves e um papel com uma morada.

"Isto é…?" Eu não consigo terminar.

"É a chave da nossa casa." Diz ele antes de me beijar a testa. "Podes começar a levar a tuas coisas, a minha avó diz que a casa está pronta a ser habitada."

"Eu não posso acreditar que é real!" Eu sorrio para ele.

"Daqui a duas semanas vou dizer o mesmo." Diz ele. "Agora vai!"

"TODOS A BORDO!" Grita o Sr revisor.

Entro no comboio e sento-me no banco mais próximo da janela. Assim que o comboio começa o primeiro movimento, aceno para Ezra e ele faz o mesmo enquanto vê o comboio partir. _Eu podia jurar que ele estava a chorar…_

Assim que o comboio pára em Rosewood noto uma diferença enorme em relação à grande cidade. Rosewood era uma pequena aldeia no meio do nada, quase ninguém andava na rua. Não havia carros nem agitação. Felizmente a casa dos meus pais não era muito longe da estação assim era mais fácil transportar as minhas malas.

"Está alguém em casa?" Pergunto assim que entro. _Lar doce lar…_ Ninguém responde. Levo as malas para o meu quarto e ando pela casa, apesar de pequena era aconchegante. Mike deve estar na escola e os meus pais no trabalho. Ainda faltam muitas horas até voltarem para casa por isso pego na nota com a morada e as chaves que o Ezra me deu e saio de casa.

PV Ezra

Hoje tinha sido mais um dos meus exames finais. No final desta semana vou estar com Aria outra vez… _Mal posso esperar._ Num dos meus intervalos passei pela joelheira para comprar o anel ideal para propor Aria em casamento. Antes de propor tinha de pedir autorização ao Sr Montgomery e isso deixa-me mais nervoso do que pedir a Aria.

A mãe de Jacob e Sophie recuperou nos últimos meses. Aria tinha comprado os medicamentos para o tratamento da doença. Aria tinha um coração de ouro! A senhora ficou-lhe eternamente grata pelo gesto e prometeu que se acontece alguma coisa iria avisar Katherine.

As minhas malas já estavam feitas desde que Aria foi embora, por isso assim que tivesse o meu diploma fugiria para Rosewood. A carta que iria deixar ao meu pai também já estava escrita. Basicamente dizia que nunca mais ia voltar, para não me procurar e que me podia tirar do testamento. No dia em que for embora vou deixá-la no escritório dele.

Estou a escrever uma carta para a Aria também.

 _«Querida Aria,_

 _As saudades são mais que muitas… Os dias nunca mais passam. Sinto falta do teu sorriso, do teu cheiro e do teu amor. Estou ansioso para ver a nossa casa e começarmos a viver a nossa vida. Quero muito conhecer a tua família. O meu comboio parte no próximo sábado ás 7 horas, espero encontrar-te na estação._

 _Conto ansiosamente os dias para te ver. Amo-te!_

 _Ezra»_

Eu queria dizer que tinha o anel que ia pedir ao pai dela, mas queria fazer um agradável supressa ao pedir-lhe. Dobro o papel e fecho o envelope. 

PV Aria

Tinha passado uma semana e eu ainda não tinha contado aos meus pais sobre Ezra… Eu amo-o, mas ao mesmo tempo acho que os meus pais podem não aceitar bem a noticia que eu namorei com ele todos estes meses. Eu fiz o jantar em breve todos se iriam sentar à mesa. _Esta noite eu tenho de lhes contar!_

 _Estávamos a meio da refeição_. "Eu tenho uma coisa para vos contar." Começo.

A minha mãe olha para mim atentamente, o meu pai nem me presta atenção. "O que se passa querida?" Pergunta-me a minha mãe.

"Eu…" Sinto-me muito nervosa. _Qual vai ser a reação deles?_

"Aria, estás grávida?" A minha mãe pergunta com cuidado. O meu pai olha para ela e depois para mim à espera da resposta.

"Claro que não. Que disparate." Digo.

"Então o que é?" Pergunta-me o meu pai.

"Eu comecei a namorar um rapaz na cidade." Eu não queria referir ainda que ele é filho do patrão.

O meu pai parecia chateado. "Sem a minha autorização? Porque não disseste nada nas cartas?"

"Eu queria contar pessoalmente."

"Aria, estás aqui há uma semana… Se eu puser as mãos nesse canalha."

"Byron… A Aria ia acabar por se apaixonar por alguém." Diz a minha mãe. "Porque não disseste mais cedo querida?"

 _Era agora ou nunca… Provavelmente uma bomba vai arrebentar nesta casa esta noite._ "O rapaz é filho do meu patrão."

"O QUÊ?" Os meus pais gritam ao mesmo tempo.

O meu pai levanta-se bofetada e vai para o quarto. "Aria, ele vai enganar-te ele é rico e nós não temos nada. Isso não está certo." A minha mãe diz mais calma.

"Mãe nós gostamos mesmo um do outro. Sabes aquela mansão que construíram na periferia? É minha e dele!" A minha mãe parecia muito chocada para falar. "Ele vem para cá na próxima semana e eu vou viver com ele, quer vocês queiram ou não."

"Aria… Devias pensar melhor…"

"Se não me quiserem mais aqui eu posso ir para a MINHA casa."

"Não. Aria… Eu quero saber tudo o que aconteceu."

Eu não tinha outra opção do que contar tudo à minha mãe e ao meu irmão. Voltei a sentar-me à mesa. Contei tudo do inicio ao fim. Evitando as manhãs de romance no quarto de Ezra. Tiro o anel de namoro que o Ezra me deu do bolso e coloco-o no dedo quando acabei de lhe contar tudo. "Eu não posso acreditar. Isso é ouro?" Pergunta a minha mãe.

"Sim."

"Eu posso ver que gostas muito do Ezra pela maneira que falas dele." Diz ela.

"Mãe? Agora que a Aria é rica ela vai para a cidade?" Mike pergunta.

"Claro que não, eu tenho uma casa aqui." Digo-lhe.

"Eu pensava que as pessoas ricas viviam na cidade." Diz ele com inocência.

"Eu nunca vos vou deixar Mike, não importa quanto dinheiro tenha."

Ele salta da cadeira onde está para me abraçar. "Eu sentia falta dos teus abraços!" Digo-lhe. "É melhor ires para a cama."

"É melhor irmos todos para a cama." Diz a minha mãe.

* * *

 **A Aria está em Rosewood à espera de Ezra, o pai dela não parece ter reagido muito bem nesta parte inicial... Vamos ver se a Aria o consegue convencer.**

 **EzriaBeauty a relação deles vai mesmo começar a desenvolver-se a um ritmo muito mais rápido quando eles estiverem finalmente os dois em Rosewood. Podemos ver que eles estão com muitas saudades um do outro. No próximo capítulo eles vão estar juntos é a única coisa que posso dizer. ;)**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!**

 **AVISO: Com o inicio da faculdade vou tentar publicar sempr vezes por semana (terça/quarta e sábado/domingo). Caso consiga até posso publicar mais dias, mas parece-me pouco provável.**

 **Bjs!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sábado de manhã**

PV Ezra

"Adeus amigo!" Hardy dá-me um abraço. "Sê feliz!"

"Vou ser!"

Entro no comboio com todas a minha bagagem. Era muita coisa…

Estas últimas semanas tinham sido um inferno, todo o stress dos exames e não ter Aria por perto deixava-me nervoso. Daqui a 1 hora estaria em Rosewood e veria Aria outra vez. Contudo as dúvidas começaram a surgir… E se o pai dela não aceitar a nossa relação? E se eu não conseguir ensinar em Rosewood? Respiro fundo. _Tudo vai correr bem!_

"Próxima paragem, Rosewood!" Diz o revisor.

É aqui… Agarro nas minha coisas e espero até o comboio parar na plataforma. O comboio apita e depois pára completamente. Abro a porta e saio. A estação parecia quase deserta. Mas ali estava ela sentada no banco da estação com um rapaz sentado ao lado dela, ela levanta-se à minha procura olhando para o lado oposto do meu. Quando ela percebe que eu não estava ali, olha para trás e então vê-me. O sorriso dela era impecável.

Ela corre até mim e abraçamo-nos. "Senti tanto a tua falta." Digo-lhe.

"Eu também." Diz ela.

Quando eu esta próximo o suficiente para beija-la, ela impede-me. "Ezra… O meu irmão está a ver." Eu volto a olhar para o rapaz sentado no banco. Ele estava realmente a olhar para nós. "Mike. Vem cá." O rapaz continua a olha para mim com mais atenção. "Mike este é o Ezra. Ezra este é o Mike." Diz Aria.

"Olá amigo."

"Olá." Diz o rapaz.

"Ele é tímido às vezes." Diz Aria.

Eu tiro um pequeno saco de rebuçados da minha mochila e dou-o ao rapaz. "São para ti." Os olhos dele brilham. "Obrigado." Diz Mike.

"É melhor irmos para casa." Diz Aria. Ela pega numa das minhas malas.

"Eu posso levar tudo sozinho!" Digo-lhe.

"Eu quero ajudar! Posso levar uma mala." Diz ela enquanto dá a mão ao irmão.

A nossa caminhada até à casa dos pais de Aria foi rápida. Aria abre a porta e Mike corre para um dos quartos. A casa parecia antiga, mas ao mesmo tempo bem cuidada. A cozinha era a principal divisão da casa e haviam mais três portas que devem ser os quartos. "É pequena, não é?" Pergunta Aria. "Quando entrei aqui depois de todos estes meses senti a diferença."

"Sim é pequena, mas eu acho que podia viver aqui." Digo-lhe.

"A minha mãe chega à hora de almoço. Ela vai ficar com Mike e depois podemos levar as tuas coisas para a nossa casa." Ela aproxima-se de mim e beija-me.

"Como é a nossa casa?" Pergunto-lhe.

Ela ainda tinha os braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Não tão pequena como a dos meus pais, mas também não tão grande do que a dos teus. No entanto é a maior casa em Rosewood! Toda a gente fala dela… é linda! Tu vais ver." Diz ela muito animada e beijamo-nos novamente.

* * *

Estava sentado à mesa a ler um dos meus livros enquanto a Aria fazia o almoço. A porta abre… só pode ser a mãe de Aria.

Levanto-me da cadeira. "Srª Montgomery." A senhora olhar para mim estudando-me.

Aria vem ter comigo, dá-me a mão e sorri para mim. "Mãe este é o Ezra. Ezra esta é a minha mãe, Ella."

Eu pego na mão da senhora e beijo-a. "É um prazer conhecê-la."

"Já ouvi falar muito de ti. É um prazer conhecer-te e podes chamar-me apenas Ella. Somos uma família muito informal." Diz ela.

"O Ezra está um pouco nervoso. Ele quer dar uma boa impressão!" Diz Aria.

"Hey!" Digo embaraçado.

Aria e Ella riem.

"Não te preocupes Ezra… Só tens de ter cuidado com o meu marido."

Ok! Agora estava ainda mais nervoso do que antes…

"Relaxa Ezra… Eu falei com o meu pai, ele vai ser simpático. Agora vamos comer." Ela dá-me um beijo no rosto quando a mãe dela não estava a olhar.

* * *

A mãe de Aria era sem dúvida uma senhora adorável. Ela queria ver Aria feliz a cima de tudo e ela deixou isso bem claro durante o almoço. Eu não irei desrespeitar a família de Aria.

Aria ajuda-me novamente com a mala enquanto caminhamos até à nossa verdadeira casa. "Aqui em Rosewood não nos podemos comportar como fizemos na cidade. É uma aldeia pequena e as pessoas falam. Não queremos arranjar problemas com estas pessoas." Diz ela.

"Que tipo de problema?"

"Bem as pessoas inventam histórias… Nunca ninguém me viu entrar na nossa casa e nunca ninguém te viu. Se alguém nos vir agora pode comentar e isso nunca é bom. Eu só quero ter cuidado e tu também tens de ter cuidado."

"Dá-me conselhos. O que não devo fazer ou dizer?" Pergunto-me.

"Primeiro, não podes dizer que me conheces. Segundo, tens de ter uma história convincente para estares longe da tua família e qual a razão para vires para Rosewood. Terceiro, tens de conviver com as pessoas da aldeia para que nos possamos "conhecer" e começar a namorar de uma forma legal aos olhos de todos."

"Basicamente temos de nos conhecer novamente?"

"Sim… Temos de criar a nossa própria história em Rosewood."

"Então vamos começar de novo! Eu prometo que vou fazer com que tudo seja perfeito desta vez, Aria."

"Ezra, para mim sempre foi perfeito." Ela diz olhando em volta em busca de olhares curiosos, mas felizmente a esta hora todos estavam no trabalho.

Curvamos mais uma esquina e lá estava ela… Uma casa completamente diferente das restantes. Maior e com um áspero demasiado fino para uma simples aldeia. Não admirava que as pessoas falassem da casa… A relva do quintal nas laterais e da frente era verde e estava perfeitamente aparada, mais nenhuma casa em Rosewood tinha um quintal… Para não falar no restante terreno das traseiras da casa onde podia nascer uma enorme plantação que podia dar emprego a muita gente e gerar um bom negócio. "Gostas?" Pergunta Aria interrompendo os meus pensamentos.

"Eu adoro! Mal posso esperar por vivermos aqui os dois." Digo-lhe.

"O interior ainda é melhor. Despacha-te!" Diz ela.

Ela dá-me a chave para eu abrir pela primeira vez a porta e entramos rapidamente. Como é óbvio a minha avó tratou da decoração de toda a casa. À primeira vista tudo parecia simples, mas olhando com mais pormenor todos os objectos e móveis tinham muito requinte.

Aria dá-me a mão e sorri para mim. "Posso fazer uma visita guiada?" Ela pergunta.

"Claro!"

Ela arrasta-me pela cozinha, sala de estar e jantar. "Tu vais adorar o próximo…"

"É o nosso quarto?" Pergunto tentando parecer inocente.

"Ainda não…" Diz ela dando-me um murro no ombro em tom de brincadeira.

Ela abre uma sala de portas duplas. Era uma biblioteca/escritório. Nas prateleiras já tinham alguns clássicos o restante espaço aguardava os que ainda ia comprar no futuro. "Tinhas razão… Eu adoro isto!"

"Não devíamos parar aqui…" Diz Aria puxando-me para subirmos as escadas.

Havia um corredor com duas portas de cada lado e outra porta no final do corredor, no total eram cinco quartos.

"A porta no final do corredor é do nosso quarto." Diz Aria. "Este três são quartos e aqui é outra casa de banho." Diz Aria apontando para as portas.

"Estou um pouco ansioso para ver o nosso quarto."

"Vai em frente." Diz Aria encorajando-me e abrir a porta.

Assim que abro só posso ver uma grande cama no meio da divisão e duas portas francesas de cada lado da cama que dava para uma varanda no exterior. Dois grandes armários em cada extremo do quarto e uma mesa de vaidade no lado que pertence a Aria e mais uma porta para outra casa de banho.

 _Os meus sonhos estavam cada vez mais perto de se tornarem realidade._

* * *

 **Ezra e Aria estão outra vez juntos!**

 **EzriaBeauty espero que gostes e boa sorte na faculdade :)**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	22. Chapter 22

PV Ezra

"Então? Gostas ou não?" Aria pergunta depois de passar alguns segundos a contemplar o quarto.

"Como eu disse antes eu adoro e não posso esperar para viver contigo." Digo antes de a abraçar.

Ela anda pelo quarto. _É aqui que ela pertence. Comigo_. Ela senta-se no fundo da cama. "Vais ter de aguentar algumas noites sem mim." Diz ela.

"Isso vai ser difícil…"

* * *

PV Aria

"Tens mesmo de ir?" Pergunta-me Ezra.

"Eu nem devia estar aqui. Vens logo à noite para jantar?"

"Sim e vou tentar ser discreto."

Beijo-o uma última vez antes de ir embora.

 **Naquela noite**

Alguém bate à porta… Só podia ser Ezra por isso apresso-me para abrir a porta. "Ezra, entra." O meu pai aparece atrás de mim nesse momento.

"Sr Montgomery é um prazer conhecê-lo." Ezra parecia nervoso era o momento de eu intervir.

"Pai, queria que conhecesses o Ezra."

"Sim, também é um prazer." Diz o meu pai não parecendo assim tão feliz.

"Pai… Tu prometeste…" Ele prometeu-me não julgar o Ezra sem o conhecer primeiro. Então o meu pai estende a mão para cumprimentar Erza. "Chama-me Byron."

"Vamos jantar!" Chama a minha mãe.

* * *

"Foi uma refeição maravilhosa Srª Montgomery posso ver onde a Aria aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem. Boa noite." Diz Ezra para a minha mãe. "Obrigada Ezra, boa noite." Diz a minha mãe.

Ezra pega na minha mão e beija-a. "Boa noite." Eu sorrio para ele.

"Sr Montgomery foi um prazer." Diz Ezra para o meu pai.

Ele não respondeu.

"Pai…"

"Sim, boa noite Ezra." Diz o meu pai.

"Pai…"

"Vou contigo assim podemos falar um pouco." Diz o meu pai.

Eu sorrio para o meu pai.

"Não é necessário…" Começa Ezra.

"Claro que é necessário. Vão…" Digo.

Quando eles saem a minha mãe diz "Tens a certeza que foi uma boa ideia deixar os dois sozinhos?"

"O pai prometeu ser simpático e eu quero que o pai goste dele. E o Ezra tem de começar a ser visto com pessoas da aldeia sem ser eu."

PV Ezra

Por mais que eu amasse a Aria, neste momento eu só a queria matar. Ela praticamente empurrou o pai dela "QUE ME ODEIA" pela porta para me acompanhar até casa… Eu não sei o que fazer ou dizer e ele também não.

Talvez fosse uma boa ideia dizer as minhas intenções com a Aria. "Sr Montgomery…"

Ele interrompe-me. "Byron!" Ele corrige-me de uma forma mais simpática.

"Byron… Agora que estamos sozinhos, eu queria dizer que eu estou realmente apaixonado pela sua filha e que a minha intenção é casar com ela." Digo sem rodeios.

Ele parece pensar um pouco no assunto. "Eu não me vou opor. A Aria está feliz quando estás por perto. Acho que ela nunca esteve tão feliz nos últimos anos como neste jantar. Custa-me deixar a Aria ir, mas tu és um bom rapaz."

"Obrigado!" Digo aliviado.

"Eu não queria parecer tão duro, mas eu tinha de saber se és um bom rapaz para a minha filha."

"Eu pensava que o Byron me queria matar, mas eu compreendo completamente."

"Só vou ter de te matar se acontecer alguma coisa com ela e tu fores o responsável…" Diz ele.

"Eu prometo que não vou fazer nada para ofender Aria."

"Então podes pedir Aria em casamento quando quiseres… Só peço uma coisa, cuida bem dela!"

"Eu vou protegê-la sempre!"

Mal dei por mim já estava em casa a despedir-me de Byron.

"Já me ia esquecendo, amanhã à noite vai haver um pequeno baile de convívio na Casa do Povo perto da estação a Aria pediu para te avisar. Ela vai lá estar às 20h." Diz Byron antes de se ir embora.

"Eu vou lá estar."

* * *

 **Noite seguinte**

As noites aqui em Rosewood pareciam muito mais alegres do que na cidade. As pessoas pareciam mais alegres e despreocupadas. Assim que chego à Casa do Povo sou abordado por vários jovens da minha idade, todos muito simpáticos. Eles só queriam saber de onde eu era e como vim aqui parar. A minha história era: "Os meus pais têm terrenos aqui em Rosewood então ofereceram-me uma casa. Eu formei-me este ano e tenho mais oportunidade de encontrar um trabalho como professor aqui." No geral diziam que eu era louco por trocar a cidade pela aldeia. Alguns perguntaram-me se tinha noiva ou namorada e eu disse sempre "Não.".

Vou até ao bar pedir uma bebida, a música nunca parava e as pessoas batiam palmas ou dançavam. Aqui o convívio era obrigatório. Olho em volta e na parte detrás do salão estava Aria sentada a falar com uma rapariga, a mãe dela estava mesmo ao lado dela a falar com outra mulher. Nas restantes cadeiras estavam outros pais de jovens que estavam aqui. Era uma boa oportunidade para começar uma conversa.

"Boa noite meninas. Porque estão aqui tão sozinhas?" Pergunto-lhes.

Aria olha para mim com alegria. "Nós estamos apenas a conversar um pouco." Diz ela. "Nós já nos conhecemos de algum lado?"

"Acho que não… O meu nome é Ezra, sou novo por aqui."

Aria olha para a rapariga um olhar cúmplice. "É um prazer conhecê-lo." Ela diz e beijo-lhe a mão.

"É um prazer." Diz a outra rapariga à qual também beijo a mão.

"Será que posso saber o vosso nome?"

"Eu sou a Aria está é a minha amiga Emily."

"Talvez a próxima dança possa ser nossa Aria." Peço para dançar.

"Claro." Ela diz com um sorriso.

Eu volto para o bar à espera que a próxima música comece.

As duas raparigas continuam a cochichar.

PV Aria

"Ele ainda está a olhar para ti." Diz Emily muito animada.

"De certeza que não deve ser nada."

"Aria! Ele acabou de te conhecer e quer dançar contigo. É um sinal, ele gosta de ti… Tu gostas dele?" Ela pergunta-me.

"Eu acho que ele é bonito, mas não deve ser nada de especial… Tenho de o conhecer melhor."

"Vá lá Aria admite… Tu estavas a olhar para ele, quando ele entrou, quando ele estava a falar com aquele rapaz e quando ele foi para o bar. Tu estás de olho nele este tempo todo. Ele deve ter-te visto a olhar para ele…"

"Não… Eu estava a olhar ao acaso."

"Aria arrebata um coração… Que fofinhos! Eu acho que vocês são perfeitos um para o outro."

"Tu nem o conhecer como podes dizer que somos perfeitos um para o outro?"

"Tu descreveste o teu rapaz de sonho e ele encaixa na descrição."

"Pára Em…"

"Devias ir ter com ele a próxima música vai começar. Eu vou ficar aqui e torcer por vocês!"

Eu reviro os olhos e levanto-me para ir ter com Ezra.

Assim que me aproximo dele, sorrimos um para o outro. Ele pega na minha mão e juntamo-nos ao resto das pessoas na pista de dança.

"Achas que estou a ir bem?" Ele pergunta-me.

"Eu acho que sim, a Emily acha que nós ficávamos bem juntos." Olho para Emily e sorrio para ela.

"Então é um bom começo… Podemos dançar outra vez depois desta música."

"Podemos sim senhor."

* * *

 **Ainda vem aí uma coisa fiquem atentos... Espero que ainda estejam a gostar da história.**

 **EzriaBeauty realmente eles estão a fingir não ter nenhuma relação, mas avizinham-se capítulos muito românticos para breve e alguns mistérios. Obrigada pelo apoio na minha outra história :D**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	23. Chapter 23

PV Aria

A noite passada Ezra saiu-se muito bem na tarefa de socialização. Conseguiu arranjar alguns amigos e cortejou-me um pouco aos olhos de toda a gente. Seria uma questão de tempo para podermos andar na rua como namorados.

Como não podia ir ter com Ezra, decidi combinar um passeio até ao parque da aldeia com Emily.

"Ele não pediu para sair contigo?" Ela pergunta.

"Não Em, provavelmente ele já se esqueceu de mim. Ele é um menino de cidade… Já viste a casa dele? A família dele deve ter muito dinheiro." Digo-lhe.

"Isso não interessa. Ele pode querer uma rapariga simples do campo e tu estiveste na cidade o Inverno inteiro de certeza que aprendeste como lidar com uma pessoa assim. Eu tenho a certeza que ele gosta de ti. Não acreditas em amor à primeira vista?"

"Eu… eu acho que sim." Digo um pouco atrapalhada. Ezra estava sentado num dos bancos de jardim a ler. Ele era lindo quando estava absolutamente concentrado na leitura.

"Tu estás apaixonada por ele!" Diz Emily tirando-me do meu estado de transe.

"Talvez…" Admito.

"Porque não vais lá falar com ele? Eu fico aqui à espera. Não me importo."

"E o que digo?" Eu só estava de fazer um pequeno teatro para a Emily porque eu sabia muito bem o que dizer ao Ezra.

"Não sei… Pergunta-lhe sobre o livro ou sobre o tempo, não interessa. Vai!" Ela empurra-me.

Eu vou até ele. "Olá, Ezra."

Ele olha para mim e dá-me um grande sorriso. "Aria, estou tão feliz por te ver. Senta-te, por favor."

Eu sento-me ao lado dele. "Eu vim com Em, ela está ali à minha espera." Eu aviso-o. "Está tudo bem? Estás a gostar de viver aqui?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Eu sinto a tua falta. Estou a gostar de tudo, mas sinto-me um pouco sozinho."

"Desculpa por não poder estar contigo…"

"Não tens de pedir desculpa."

Eu passo a mão no braço dele para o confortar. "Eu queria beijar-te."

"Eu também."

"Vou ter de ir, vemo-nos depois."

"Adeus, Aria."

Volto para Emily. "Como foi?"

"Normal."

"Normal? Tu tocaste-lhe no braço."

"Ele sente falta da família, ele estava triste."

"Ele não parecia triste quando te viu. Tens de falar mais com ele, podes fazer-lhe companhia. Porque não lhe pedes para se encontrares aqui amanhã?" Ela sugere.

"Eu, perguntar? Em, eu sou uma mulher…"

"No amor e na guerra vale tudo. Vai lá outra vez!"

"Não quero ir sozinha…"

"Ok! Eu vou contigo."

Andamos discretamente até ao banco onde Ezra ainda estava sentado a ler. Assim que ele sente a nossa presença sorri para nós.

"Amanhã vemo-nos outra vez aqui?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Com certeza!" Ele responde com outro sorriso.

"Até amanhã, Ezra."

"Até amanhã."

Eu e Emily continuamos a andar.

"Viste? Ele quer…"

"Ele pode estar a tentar ser simpático."

"Que tola…"

 **(No dia seguinte)**

Eu estava sentada ao lado de Ezra no mesmo banco de jardim de ontem. "Não sabes o quão difícil é estar aqui contigo e não te tocar. É insuportável, às vezes preferia quando ainda estávamos na casa dos meus pais." Diz ele.

"Estás arrependido de ter vindo?"

"Não, eu adoro estar em Rosewood. Eu só estou a dramatizar."

"Eu amo-te Ezra, mas vamos ter de aguentar assim só durante mais algum tempo."

"Eu sei, mas podemos passar mais algum tempo juntos? Eu sinto-me um pouco sozinho em casa."

"Eu também não gosto de te deixar sozinho. Eu acho que podemos sair mais vezes para as pessoas nos verem mais vezes juntos."

"Podemos ir lanchar ao The Brew?" Ele pergunta com esperança.

"Sim!"

Continuamos a caminhar lado a lado. As nossas mãos batem uma na outra. Olhamos um para o outro. "Podemos dar as mãos?" Ele pergunta.

"Ezra…" Alguém me interrompe antes de acabar.

"Olá, Aria!" Diz Alison, uma das raparigas que andou comigo na escola. A família dela era dona de uma das quintas locais.

"Alison…" Ela só falava comigo porque queria parecer superior, nós deixamos de ser amigas há muito tempo a trás. O que ela quer agora?

"Então Aria não me vais apresentar o teu amigo?" Só de ouvir a voz cínica dela já crescia uma raiva dentro de mim.

Ela já sabia quem ele era… Toda a gente da aldeia sabia. Tento me acalmar. "É o Ezra."

Eu não tinha interesse nenhum em apresentar o Ezra. Ela estica presunçosamente a mão para o Ezra a beijar. "Nós temos de ir, não é Ezra?" Digo tentando me livrar dela.

"Claro, foi um prazer Alison!" Diz ele antes irmos embora.

"O que foi aquilo ali atrás?" Pergunta-me Ezra.

"Nada, não foi absolutamente nada." Digo ainda zangada.

"Vá lá Aria, estava apenas a ser simpático."

"Ela estava a namoriscar contigo… e tu estavas a gostar…"

"Claro que não… Eu adoro-te Aria!"

"Não me mintas."

"Não tens de ter ciúmes, eu só tenho olhos para ti."

"Eu não tenho ciúmes dela. Eu odeio-a. Ela é egoísta, mimada e pensa que pode ter tudo o que quer…"

"Não tens de te preocupar eu não quero nada com ela. Eu já amo outra pessoa." Olhamo-nos intensamente durante alguns segundos. Se alguém estivesse a olhar para nós neste momento podia dizer que somos um casal.

"Eu também amo alguém." Digo honestamente. Continuo a olhar para ele. Neste momento Alison já tinha saído dos pensamentos de Aria.

* * *

Depois de esquecer Alison tudo ficou muito melhor entre mim e Ezra. Ele ofereceu-me um pouco do seu bolo de chocolate e eu ofereci-lhe um pouco da minha tarte de limão. Conversámos sobre a vida de uma forma geral.

"Quantos filhos gostavas de ter?" Pergunto ao Ezra no meio de tanta conversa fiada.

"Três linda filhas iguais à mãe para adorar e proteger!" Diz Ezra.

Eu sorrio com o comentário dele. Ele é um romântico!

"Nomes?"

"Ainda não discuti isso com a mãe."

"Não queres começar agora?" Pergunto-lhe em tom de provocação.

"Eu pensei em Claire, Ella e Elizabeth."

"O nome da tua avó e da minha mãe? E se for Margaret Claire Fitzgerald, Elizabeth Ella Fitzgerald e Rose Marie Fitzgerald?"

"Eu gosto! Quem tem Marie no seu nome?"

"Eu, Aria Marie Montgomery."

"Eu adoro os nomes!"

Eu ia sugerir nomes de rapaz, mas não valia a pena.

Eu bebo um pouco de chá. "Já pensaste no que vamos fazer amanhã?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim, vem à nossa casa às 16h para o lanche."

"Lá estarei…" _O que será que ele vai fazer? Ele não sabe cozinhar. Mal posso esperar!_

* * *

 **Eu sei que disse que ia actualizar a história todas as terças/quartas e sábados/domingos, mas não vou mesmo conseguir esse ritmo por isso vai passar a ser apenas as terças ou quartas e só em casos excepcionais aos Domingos. Desculpem, mas no mestrado tenho mesmo muito trabalho.**

 **Que tal EzriaBeauty? Um lanche misterioso soa a romance?**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	24. Chapter 24

PV Aria

Estava à porta da casa do Ezra e acabei de tocar à campainha. Ele abre a porta com um sorriso. "Aria, por favor entra."

Assim que ele fecha a porta eu abraço-o. Eu sentia falta do contacto físico e com força com que ele me abraçou eu podia dizer que ele sentia o mesmo. Então ele beija-me com todo o amor que ficou por trocar nos últimos 3 dias.

"Eu tinha saudades tuas…" Diz ele.

"Eu acho que não podia viver mais um dia sem te beijar."

Ele sorri. "Eu tenho tudo pronto, vem!" Ele dá-me a mão e puxa-me com ele.

Havia um cesto de piquenique em cima da bancada da cozinha. "Para que é isto?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Já vais ver." Ele agarra o cesto com a mão livre e guia-me até à porta das traseiras.

Andamos por mais de 15 minutos pelos terrenos da parte de trás da casa. "Onde vamos afinal?"

"É surpresa, mas estamos quase lá. Tenho passado muito tempo sozinho então explorei os terrenos."

"Hum… vamos fazer um piquenique no meio de um terreno?" Pergunto-lhe um pouco desanimada.

"Aqui ninguém nos pode ver e eu tenho de te conquistar outra vez."

"Conquistar-me outra vez?"

"Sim, eu quero ter a certeza que da próxima vez que virmos a Alison posso dizer que tu és a minha namorada." Ele diz e eu derreto.

Eu encosto a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto continuamos a andar. Quando finalmente presto atenção vejo um lago com dois pinheiros-mansos lado a lado. A relva verde e as flores indicavam um inicio de verão ainda com sabor a primavera, a paisagem era linda. Ezra leva-me para a sombra dos pinheiros junto ao lago e coloca a cesta no chão.

"Parece que chegamos." Ele olha em volta.

"É bonito!" Digo-lhe.

"Eu sabia que ias gostar." Beijamo-nos mais uma vez.

Eu ajudo-o a colocar a manta na relva e a tirar todos os alimentos do cesto.

Estávamos sentados lado a lado. Ezra estava a abraçar a minha cintura o tempo todo.

"Eu gostava que este momento nunca acabasse." Diz ele.

"Eu também… Eu adoro estar aqui contigo." Ele beija-me suavemente.

Ezra continua a comer a sua fatia de bolo de chocolate. "Tu adoras chocolate, não é?"

"É a melhor coisa na Terra depois de ti." Diz ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Eu sorrio para ele também, ele era um incrível romântico. Ele tira um pedaço de bolo e dá-me à boca.

Depois de comermos deitamo-nos os dois na manta apenas a aproveitar o momento. Eu fecho os olhos quando deito a cabeça no peito dele. O coração dele acalma-me a cada batida, em poucos minutos estava a dormir.

PV Ezra

Eram 17h30m devia acordar a Aria, mas ela parecia um anjo enquanto estava a dormir e eu não queria estragar isso. A expressão de Aria muda e ela abre um olho, ela levanta-se e esfrega os olhos. "Por que ficas a olhar para mim enquanto durmo?"

"Tu és linda enquanto dormes."

Aria começa a tirar os sapatos.

"O que estás a fazer?"

"Já vais ver." Ela levanta-se vai até à beira do lago. Ele molha um pé. A água apenas chegava ao tornozelo. "Está gelada." Mas mesmo assim coloca o outro pé e anda dentro de água. Ela parecia um autêntico anjo caído do céu, ela parecia tão inocente como uma criança neste momento. Eu pego numa flor vou até à margem do lago. "Será que te vais juntar a mim?" Ela pergunta.

"Não, está a ficar tarde e ainda temos de voltar. Vem aqui."

Ela anda pela água até mim. "Será que podemos ficar mais um pouco?"

Eu beijo-lhe a testa e coloco a flor que apanhei no cabelo dela. "Só mais alguns minutos."

"Este é o nosso sítio especial. Eu adorei a surpresa, Ezra! Amo-te!"

"Eu também te amo." Eu puxo-a para um beijo.

Agarro nela estilo noiva tirando-a da água. "Ezra!" Ela ri, enquanto se agarra ao meu pescoço. Deito-a na manta e sento-me ao lado dela, entrelaçamos as mãos. "Este dia tem mesmo de acabar?" Ela pergunta fazendo beicinho.

"Infelizmente sim."

Ela senta-se e abraça-me. O perfume floral dela era relaxante.

"Esta noite podemos jantar no The Brew. Os meus pais e o irmão têm de ir, mas acho que seria bom para nós." Diz ela.

"Parece-me uma excelente ideia."

 **(À porta do The Brew)**

Eu estava cada vez mais nervoso. Eu saí de casa mais cedo de propósito para conseguir um pequeno ramo de rosas vermelhas para Aria. A família dela ainda não estava à vista e eu estava cada vez mais desconfortável.

"Olá, Ezra." Diz Emily. Ela trabalhava no The Brew no turno do almoço e jantar, eu sabia disso porque este era o único local onde comi os últimos dias.

"Olá, Emily."

"Estás à espera de alguém?" Ela pergunta enquanto arruma as mesas junto à porta.

"Na verdade, estou à espera da Aria e da família dela."

"Ela é uma rapariga de sorte por te ser por perto depois de tudo." Diz ela. _Depois de tudo o quê?_ "Lá vêm eles, vou preparar uma mesa para vocês."

"Obrigada, Emily." Teria de lhe perguntar sobre isso mais tarde.

Aria estava à minha frente. "São para ti!" Eu dou-lhe o buquê.

"Obrigada Ezra, não era preciso." Ela dá-me um beijo no rosto.

Cumprimento os pais dela, o irmão e entramos para a nossa refeição.

O jantar correu muito bem. Despedimo-nos e toda a família Montgomery deixou-me sozinho à porta do The Brew. Esta era a minha oportunidade de perguntar à Emily o que aconteceu com Aria.

PV Emily

Os últimos clientes da noite acabaram de sair, isso quer dizer que está na hora de fechar.

"Emily?" É a voz de Ezra.

"Está tudo bem?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim… Eu só queria saber o que querias dizer sobre a Aria ter sorte por me ter por perto."

Eu não devia contar, isto pode fazê-lo afastar-se de Aria. "Porque não perguntas à Aria?"

"É assim tão grave?"

"Ezra… Ninguém fala mais disso… Esquece."

"Eu amo-a Emily! Eu quero protegê-la."

Ele parecia estar a falar a sério.

"A Aria vai-me matar… Eu vou fazer um chá para nós, esta vai ser uma longa noite."

* * *

 **Ui o que será que a Emily vai contar ao Ezra? Drama a caminho...**

 **Mais um momento romântico como tu gostas EzriaBeauty ;) Em relação à outra história que estou a escrever ficou anotado o pedido de mais momentos românticos com Ezra em perigo mais tarde vou trabalhar isso ;)**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai uma capitulo novo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	25. Chapter 25

PV Emily

O chá estava feito, Ezra estava sentado na mesa e parecia ansioso. "Açúcar?" Pergunto-me.

"Sim, por favor."

"Eu não sei como posso começar a contar isto… Devias pedir à Aria em vez de mim. Muita gente na aldeia sabe da história, mas não a verdade."

"Então diz-me a verdade." Ele pede.

"A Alison e a Aria eram melhores amigas. Elas partilhavam segredos e andavam sempre juntas, mas Alison apenas se aproximou da Aria porque ela é bonita e nunca lhe faltavam pretendentes. Aria não queria rapazes na vida dela, mas Alison sempre teve inveja de tudo o que a Aria tem por isso Alison namorou todos os meninos que estavam interessados em Aria."

"Então Alison e Aria eram amigas?" Ele pergunta.

Eu concordo. "Tínhamos 17 anos quando tudo aconteceu. Um rapaz de uma aldeia vizinha começou a trabalhar nos campos a norte da aldeia e conheceu Aria. Desta vez Aria também começou a gostar do rapaz e Alison morria de ciúmes. Elas discutiram várias vezes e acabaram por se afastar. Então no dia em que ele pediu Aria em namoro, ouve um acidente na quinta. Ele morreu… Alison começou a espalhar um rumor que Aria tinha sido a responsável. Algumas pessoas acreditam nisso, mesmo depois da polícia ter dito que tinha sido um problema imprevisível com uma máquina."

Os olhos de Ezra estavam esbugalhados, mas mesmo assim eu continuei.

"Alison inventou que Aria já não era virgem e chamou-a assassina durante meses. A Aria quase que não saía de casa para não ver os olhares das pessoas. Eu continuei a falar com a Aria, ela disse-me toda a verdade. Ela passou momentos difíceis em que só pensava em acabar com a própria vida, felizmente percebeu que essa não era a solução."

"Ela algumas vez tentou se suicidar?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu acho que não, mas às vezes tinha algumas marcas no corpo… Eu acho que ela se magoava a ela mesma."

"Porque não se afastou de Alison mais cedo?"

"Ela sabia segredos e controlava a Aria."

O olhar dele transmitia pura tristeza. "Já ninguém fala nisso?"

"As pessoas acabam por esquecer e outras foram para outra cidade. A Aria também foi para a cidade durante os meses de inverno ela disse-me que foi fantástico viver sem o preconceito e que foi feliz pela primeira vez em muitos anos." Eu dou-lhe um sorriso.

"Eu estou feliz que ela está bem agora."

"Ezra, isto é um aviso… Mantém a distância da Alison. A Aria nunca disse isto, mas eu acredito que a Alison foi a verdadeira responsável pelo acidente. Ela é doente e pode ser perigosa."

"Eu vou ter cuidado, obrigada por me contares o que aconteceu." Ele ainda parece abalado.

"Obrigada por acreditares em mim."

A campainha da porta toca, era Mac o meu noivo.

"Ezra, este é o meu noivo Mac Smith."

"Ezra Fitzgerald." Diz ele apertando a mão de Mac.

"É o homem que está interessado na Aria, certo?" Eu dou uma cotovelada a Mac.

Ezra ri. "Sim, sou novo na cidade."

"A Emily contou-me, e para estares interessado na Aria só podes ser mesmo novo por aqui." Mac faz este comentário desagradável e Ezra olha-o com cara de poucos amigos. "Estava a brincar." Defende-se Mac. "De qualquer maneira desejo-vos as maiores felicidades. Ela merece! Já pensaste no que vais fazer aqui na cidade?"

PV Ezra

"Vou candidatar-me a uma posição de professor aqui em Rosewood."

"Fantástico eu trabalho na Rosewood High, no serviço administrativo. Posso dar uma ajuda."

"Isso seria bestial!" O homem parecia ser realmente simpático e talvez material para melhor amigo, mas eu não estava com disposição para conversar agora. "Provavelmente é melhor ir, a Emily tem de fechar. Podemos falar outro dia!"

"Claro!" Diz Mac apertando-me a mão antes de sair.

Eu queria fazer mais perguntas a Emily, mas Mac chegou e eu estava muito chocado com toda a história.

Consigo compreender as razões de Aria para não me contar o que aconteceu no passado. Um ex-namorado morto, acusada de homicídio, deprimida, sozinha e sem saber o que fazer para além de pensar em acabar com a própria vida. Ela tinha muitas razões para não me contar o que aconteceu, vergonha, medo ou podia até quer esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido. Eu não posso esquecer que isto é um sinal de que ela não confia em mim o suficiente para falar dos demónios do seu passado. _O que devo fazer?_ Perguntar-lhe ou esperar que ela fale comigo?

 _Eu preciso de tempo para pensar._

 **(2 dias depois daquela noite)**

PV Aria

Eu fui ao parque e ao The Brew, Ezra não estava em lado nenhum. Já não o via há 2 dias e estava a ficar preocupada. Volto ao The Brew. "Emily? Tens visto o Ezra?"

"Ele vem aqui e leva sempre o almoço e o jantar. Porquê?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu já não o vejo desde a noite em que jantamos aqui." Eu digo-lhe preocupada.

"Desculpa, Aria."

"Porquê?" Pergunto confusa.

"Eu posso ter falado de mais e ele fez-me algumas perguntas…"

"O que queres dizer? Isso não é o que estou a pensar, pois não?" Pergunto-lhe. Se ela lhe contou o meu passado em Rosewood que eu só queria esquecer… Eu vou matá-la…

"Desculpa…"

"Não pode ser… Isto é um pesadelo! O que lhe contaste exactamente?"

"Aria, ele está realmente preocupado contigo… Eu contei-lhe tudo."

"Tudo? Essa é a razão para ele não me procurar durante 2 dias." Eu estava furiosa, eu jurei a mim mesma nunca mais falar daquilo. "Obrigada, Em…" Digo irónica. Eu tinha de encontrar o Ezra e esclarecer tudo o mais depressa possível.

"Aria, eu sinto muito! Eu não queria estragar o que estava a acontecer entre vocês."

"Eu não preciso das tuas desculpas." Eu não consigo perdoar até resolver esta situação. "Eu tenho de falar com ele agora." Eu saio do The Brew e corro até à nossa casa.

Toco à campainha várias vezes, mas não houve resposta. Eu dou a volta ao quintal para tentar a porta das traseiras. _Trancada…_ Ou ele não estava em casa ou estava a evitar-me. Só havia mais um sitio onde ele podia estar. _O lago!_ Era a minha última esperança. Corro pelos campos verdes o mais depressa que posso, eu estava cada vez mais perto. Podia ver uma pessoa deitada no mesmo sitio onde nós estivemos antes. _Era ele…_ Percorro os restantes metros calmamente para ele não me ver de imediato. _Ele estava a dormir…_ Eu sento-me ao lado dele. Não o queria acordar… Ainda não… Ele era bonito demais assim. Acaricio o rosto dele, ele não parecia acordar tão cedo então deitei-me ao lado dele pego no livro que ele tinha e começo a ler enquanto espero ele acordar.

PV Ezra

Eu estava num estado consciente do meu sono, eu podia sentir o cheiro floral do perfume de Aria. O problema é que Aria não estava aqui, eu sentia a falta dela! Mas eu não sei o que lhe dizer… Eu abro os meus olhos e vejo as copas verdes das árvores.

"Ezra…" Então não era um sonho, ela estava mesmo ao meu lado. "Eu estava preocupada contigo." Ela parecia nervosa. "A Emily disse-me." Ela diz quando olha nos meus olhos e morde o lábio inferior.

* * *

 **O que será que vai acontecer agora? Ezra tem saudades de Aria, mas será que ele está chateado por Aria não contar o que aconteceu?**

 **Hoje avancei bastante na escrita por isso este fim de semana também vai sair um novo capitulo desta história ;) Vais gostar do que está para vir EzriaBeauty!**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai uma capitulo novo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	26. Chapter 26

PV Ezra

Ela sabe que eu sei e isso podia tornar as coisas mais fáceis de alguma forma. Eu não a tinha de confrontar com a verdade. _Eu nem sabia o que lhe dizer_ …

"Ezra, eu não quero que fiques chateado por não te contar o que aconteceu. O só queria enterrar o passado e não falar disso nunca mais." Ela diz.

"Eu não estou chateado."

"Então porque não falas comigo há 2 dias?" Ela pergunta confusa.

"Eu não sabia o que te dizer… Eu não queria fingir não saber o que aconteceu, mas também não queria dizer que sabia. Eu ainda estou muito confuso… Eu sinto que tu não confias em mim o suficiente para me contares o que se passou na tua vida." Eu volto a olhar para ela. O olhar dela é triste. "Eu quero ajudar-te Aria, podemos falar no assunto se tu quiseres. Eu quero estar contigo sempre que precisares! Eu amo-te e nada do que podes dizer vai mudar isso… Tu és uma mulher maravilhosa com quem eu quero casar e ter filhos."

Algumas lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto dela, mas ela limpa-as rapidamente. "Eu aposto que tens muitas perguntas. Eu gostava de responder."

"A Emily disse que a Alison te chantageou com segredos para se manterem amigas. Quais eram os segredos?"

"É estúpido… Eu fazia cábulas para os testes da escola e Alison descobriu. Eu não utilizava as cábulas eram apenas para me sentir segura, mas Alison ameaçou denunciar-me e eu não queria chumbar o ano. Nessa altura a escola era realmente importante para mim. O acordo foi, ela não dizia a ninguém sobre as minhas cábulas e em troca ela podia ter todos os meninos que queriam namorar comigo."

Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para longe. O olhar dela era sonhador. "Alguns anos depois eu conheci o Tristan, ele era diferente. Ele pensava mais além, eu gostei realmente dele. Nessa altura eu já não andava na escola por isso ela não me conseguiu chantagear. Eu deixei claro que ela se tinha de afastar de mim e do Tristan. No mês seguinte quando ele me pediu em namoro e houve um acidente… Tu já sabes o que aconteceu." Ela diz com tristeza. Algumas lágrimas ameaçavam escorrer-lhe pelo rosto.

"Como superaste o que aconteceu?" Eu digo-lhe.

"Não foi fácil Ezra, eu estava sozinha. Só tinha a minha família e a Emily. Eu senti que realmente merecia o que estava a acontecer na minha vida… A minha vida já não fazia sentido e que tudo o que estava a acontecer era culpa minha. Eu estava errada… Eu cheguei ao fundo do poço, mas por mais fundo que seja existe sempre uma luz. Eu estava cansada de chorar e de ficar deprimida em casa, comecei a trabalhar outra vez com o objectivo de ajudar o meu irmão a entrar na escola e conseguir um futuro. Eu tenho uma família maravilhosa, eles ajudaram-me muito e eu queria retribuir."

A cada palavra dela eu podia ver o quanto ela sofreu com tudo o que se passou. Eu queria fazer-lhe uma última questão, talvez a pior de todas. "Tentas-te suicídio?"

"Eu tive uma faca no meu pulso uma vez, mas não tive coragem de o fazer." Ela diz com vergonha e sem emoção. Eu abraço-a. Eu podia realmente sentir a dor. "Eu arrependo-me todos os dias de ter pensado daquela maneira." Diz ela.

"Desculpa, eu não quero que fiques triste." Eu digo-lhe.

"Na verdade, sinto-me mais livre agora."

"Só mais uma coisa… O acidente foi realmente um acidente?"

"Eu não sei, eu fiquei confusa por alguns dias e depois de todos os rumores da aldeia eu fiquei mal. Se não foi um acidente era para ser eu a morrer, Ezra. Naquele dia ia ser eu a trabalhar naquele posto antes de me colocarem noutro local. Não era para ser ele a morrer…"

"Hey! Não digas isso!"

"Eu não quero falar mais sobre isso." Ela encosta a cabeça no meu ombro. "Não acredites em nada do que a Alison possa dizer, ela é uma manipuladora. Se ela souber alguma coisa sobre ti ela vai usar isso a favor. Promete!"

"Eu prometo!"

Eu abraço-a mais uma vez e beijo-a, eu tinha sentido falta daqueles lábios. "Eu tinha saudades tuas, amor!" Digo-lhe.

"Eu também, eu estive a pensar e se nós começássemos a namorar oficialmente? Se tu quiseres."

"A sério? Não achas muito cedo?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Já toda a gente percebeu que tu queres namorar comigo." Diz ela com um sorriso. "Mas lembra-te quando começarmos a namorar nunca podemos ser vistos sozinhos."

"Porquê?"

"Bem não estamos na cidade onde ninguém se conhece, aqui andar sozinha com um homem na rua é quase como o ter na cama. Eu nunca fui tocada por um homem dessa forma ao contrário do que muitos pensam."

"E quem vai andar connosco?"

"O meu irmão se o subornar com uma bola nova ou Emily eu já estive muitas vezes com ela e Mac." Ela diz. "Assim posso vir todos os dias a casa e fazer as nossas próprias refeições, o que achas?"

"Isso parece óptimo, tu sabes que adoro quando cozinhas!" Eu digo dando-lhe mais um beijo.

"Isso significa que já posso colocar o anel." Ela puxa o longo colar que tinha escondido por de baixo da blusa, o anel estava preso nele. "Eu ando sempre com ele só que ninguém vê." Ela pisca o olho para mim e retira o anel do colar para o colocar no dedo onde ele pertencia. Assim que o tem, beijo-lhe o anel. "Eu amo-te!" Diz ela suavemente. "Estou tão feliz! Eu estou ansiosa para contar à Emily! Eu não a perdoei … por te contar."

"Eu quase implorei para ela me contar o que tinha acontecido contigo. Ela não teve culpa eu sou muito charmoso e convincente."

"Que graça, Ezra." Ela diz ironicamente.

Eu sorrio para ela. "É melhor irmos." Ajudo Aria a colocar-se de pé, pego no livro e na manta e voltamos para casa antes de ir para o The Brew.

 **(Mais tarde)**

PV Aria

"Em?" Emily vira-se para mim. "Eu sinto muito… Eu não devia ter sido tão dura contigo."

"Tu tinhas razão Aria, eu não devia ter contado. Eu sabia que tu ias ficar chateada."

"Amigas de novo?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Claro que sim, eu adoro-te pookie bear."

"Pookie bear?" Pergunta Ezra aproximando-se.

"Uma alcunha de criança." Digo-lhe.

Ele sorri. "Estou a ver. Já contaste à Emily?"

"Contar o quê?" Emily pergunta olhando para nós dois.

"Nós começamos a namorar." Digo-lhe feliz.

"Oh meu Deus! Parabéns!" Ela abraça-me com força. "Tu mereces ser feliz!"

"Obrigada Em!"

Ezra e eu temos a nossa refeição. Ezra acompanha-me até casa para contarmos aos meus pais.

"Eu estou tão feliz Ezra!" Eu digo-lhe enquanto caminhamos.

"Sabes qual é o meu maior sonho?"

"Qual?" Pergunto-lhe curiosa, Ezra é muito sonhador às vezes.

"Ver-te no final do corredor com um lindo e delicado vestido branco." Diz ele.

"Eu acho que podemos realizar o teu sonho um dia." Digo com um sorriso.

"Amanhã há mais um baile, queres ir comigo como um encontro?" Ezra pergunta.

"Eu adorava, Ezra!"

Eu abro a porta de casa. "Oh Aria… Graças a Deus! Estás bem?" Grita a minha mãe quando olha para mim.

"Estávamos preocupados contigo… Onde estiveste?" Pergunta o meu pai.

"Nós estávamos no The Brew… Desculpem por não avisar."

"Ficamos felizes por estares em segurança, mas não faças isso de outra vez." Diz o meu pai.

"Obrigada por a trazeres a casa, Ezra." Diz a minha mãe.

"Mãe, pai… Nós decidimos começar a namorar oficialmente." Digo-lhe.

"Estamos tão felizes por vocês! Eu sabia que isto era o que mais querias… Eu posso ver a felicidade nos vossos olhos." Diz a minha mãe abraçando-me a mim e ao Ezra.

O meu pai cumprimenta Ezra. "Bem-vindo à família." Os namoros são levados muito a sério aqui a na aldeia.

* * *

 **Como prometi aqui está mais um capitulo esta semana! Em relação ao que escrevi, talvez este seja o pior capitulo de sempre... _Na minha opinião._ Passei muito tempo a escrever a razão da chantagem de Alison. Eu queria algo que não fosse muito grave, mas que pudesse ter significado para a personagem e como já perceberam a Aria valoriza muito a educação daí a questão das cábulas. De qualquer maneira quando reli o capitulo não fiquei satisfeita e senti a necessidade de justificar essa parte.** **Posto isto de parte, o Ezra e a Aria vão começar a namorar oficialmente!**

 **Espero que gostes do EzriaBeauty, eu já ando a imaginar o casamento... O que achas que pode acontecer até lá? xD**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai uma capitulo novo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	27. Chapter 27

PV Ezra

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã acordam-me. O meu primeiro pensamento vai para a Aria. _Como será que ela está?_ O facto de a poder apresentar como minha namorada deixava-me cada vez mais feliz. Permito-me sonhar mais um pouco com ela enquanto estou deitado na cama. _Na cama que seria minha e dela um dia._ A campainha acorda-me dos meus sonhos… _Quem será tão cedo?_ Visto o robe e desço as escadas. Assim que abro a porta vejo a Aria com o irmão mais novo e um saco de compras.

"Bom dia!" Ela entra alegremente beijando-me o rosto.

"Bom dia!" Eu respondo com toda a felicidade de a ver. "O que fazes aqui tão cedo?"

"Eu fui às compras e vim fazer o pequeno almoço para nós. Panquecas! Espero que estejas vestido nessa altura." Diz ela fazendo o caminho para a cozinha.

"Eu adoro panquecas mana!" Diz Mike animado.

Eu não tinha outra opção do que subir e vestir alguma coisa apropriada. Quando desço Aria ainda estava a fazer a massa. O irmão estava sentado a observar atentamente e eu faço o mesmo. Com Mike aqui eu não podia abraçar Aria enquanto ela agitava a massa e muito menos beijar-me o pescoço ou os lábios. _Isso era um pouco frustrante…_ Ela começa a cozinhar a massa.

"Sr. Ezra?" O irmão dela chama-me.

"Sim?"

"Tu vais ser meu cunhado?"

"Mike…" Aria repreende.

"Está tudo bem." Eu digo rapidamente. "Tu gostavas que eu fosse teu cunhado?"

"Eu acho que sim." Diz o rapaz. "Mas só se a Aria estive feliz com isso."

Eu sorrio para ele. "Eu acho que posso fazer a Aria feliz."

Mike parecia satisfeito com minha resposta.

"Mike, mel ou chocolate?" Pergunta Aria.

"Mel."

"Estão aqui as tuas panquecas." Ela entrega-lhe um prato com as panquecas com mel a Mike e outro prato com panquecas com chocolate para mim.

"Como sabias que queria com chocolate?" Pergunto-lhe.

"O bolo de chocolate deu-me uma dica." Diz ela quando me pisca o olho.

Poucos minutos depois ela senta-se connosco com o seu próprio prato de panquecas com mel.

Depois de Mike comer as suas panquecas. "Posso ir brincar com os meus amigos no final da rua, Aria? Por favor, por favor!" Suplica ele.

"Podes ir, mas tem cuidado." Diz-lhe Aria.

Mike salta da cadeira e beija Aria. "És a melhor irmã do mundo!" Diz ele antes de correr para a rua. _Eles eram realmente próximos._

Aria pega nos pratos e começa a lavá-los. Agora que estamos sozinhos era a oportunidade perfeita para fazer o que tinha pensado anteriormente eu abraço a cintura dela por trás enquanto ela continua a limpar os pratos. "O que estás a fazer, Ezra?"

"O que queria fazer este tempo todo." Eu beijo-lhe o pescoço delicadamente.

"Ezra…" Ela diz sem fôlego. Ela limpa as mãos no pano e vira-se para mim. Os nossos lábios colam imediatamente, ainda podia sentir o sabor doce do mel nos lábios dela. Era impressionante como podia a cada minuto que passava ficar mais apaixonado por ela. Poucos minutos depois ela estava sentada na bancada da cozinha enquanto nos beijávamos intensamente. "Ezra… Devíamos parar." Sussurra ela. Eu tinha a noção se continuássemos eu não ia conseguir parar por isso afastei-me dela.

Eu ajudo-a a sair da bancada. "Não queria ser inadequado." Digo-lhe.

Ela apenas sorri e sai da cozinha. "Devia fazer uma limpeza cá em casa." Diz ela passando o dedo pelos móveis.

"Isso pode ficar para outro dia?" Pergunto-lhe seguindo-a pela casa.

"Talvez… O que queres fazer em vez disso?" Ela pergunta ousada.

"Não sei… Podíamos sentar-nos um pouco aqui e aproveitar algum tempo juntos."

Ela vem até mim repousa as mãos nos meus ombros. "Só desta vez." E beija-me.

Algumas horas depois Aria decide voltar para a cozinha fazer o almoço, mas eu fico para trás quando vejo um carta na porta da frente. O nome em remetente era da Katherine, eu sorrio para mim mesmo. Volto para a cozinha onde Aria já estava a cortar legumes. "Nem imaginas, recebi uma carta de Katherine."

"O que ela diz?" Pergunta ela animada.

"Vou ler." Abro a carta e começo a ler em voz alta para Aria poder ouvir também.

 _«Olá Ezra e Aria,_

 _Espero que estejam bem os dois. Envio-o esta carta para vos felicitar nesta nova fase da vossa vida em que estão a viver o vosso próprio conto de fadas. Na verdade, não escrevo esta carta para vos trazer só boas noticias… Esta semana fui visitar a Srª Anderson e infelizmente ela voltou a ter uma recaída. O médico diz que já não pode fazer mais nada por ela. Eu falei com o menino Hardy como me pediu num caso de emergência ele ofereceu ajudar com toda a papelada da adopção para as crianças assim que ficarem sem mãe. Infelizmente terão de vir à cidade para assinar presencialmente os papeis. Eu vou continuar a mandar cartas para vos dizer tudo o que está a acontecer.»_

Eu faço um pausa e olho para Aria. Ela parecia muito séria a olhar para mim. Eu continuei.

 _«Aqui em casa nada parece o mesmo sem vocês… O teu pai ficou furioso quando deixaste a mansão e já falou com os advogados. O Wesley voltou do colégio há alguns dias e pergunta-me várias vezes por ti. Eu sei que vocês não tinham a melhor relação, mas ele sente muito a tua falta como irmão mais velho. A tua mãe compreende que deixares a casa foi o melhor para todos, mas ela parece profundamente triste o tempo todo. Devem ser as saudades… ou o arrependimento…_

 _De qualquer maneira espero que o vocês estejam felizes por terem tudo o que sonhavam. Peço que o remetente da resposta a esta carta seja a Aria para não levantar suspeitas._

 _Desejo-vos as maiores felicidades nestas circunstâncias,_

 _Katherine»_

Eu acabo de ler e volto a olhar para Aria. "O que vamos fazer?" Pergunta ela.

"Esperar que alguma coisa aconteça e ir à cidade buscar as crianças."

"Como é que vamos explicar a presença de duas crianças e teu cargo sem ninguém para cuidar delas? Eu ainda não posso ficar aqui." Diz ela.

"Tens razão, não podemos ter as crianças ainda. Eu vou escrever à Katherine para tentar encontrar alguma solução."

"Mesmo assim eu não sei se é bom seres visto na cidade Ezra, parece arriscado… E se o teu pai te vir? Ou se alguém lhe contar que te viu?" Pergunta ela.

"Tem calma Aria… Uma coisa de cada vez, amor. Faz o almoço eu vou tentar resolver tudo." Beijo-lhe a testa e vou para a biblioteca.

Por mais que eu quisesse que a situação fosse fácil de resolver, não era. Duas crianças vindas do nada em Rosewood podia ser o despertar de um novo boato e eu não queria que Aria tivesse envolvida numa situação assim novamente. Aria era gentil e queria ajudar todos sem pensar em si mesma, mas agora o meu dever é protegê-la.

* * *

 **O lado romântico e protector do Ezra muito evidente neste capitulo... vamos ver como vão resolver a situação das crianças.**

 **O baile vai acontecer no próximo capitulo EzriaBeauty. Mais tarde também vai sair mais um capitulo de "Quando tudo está mal", como os capítulos são maiores ainda tenho de rever tudo.**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai uma capitulo novo de qualquer história ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	28. Chapter 28

PV Aria

Ezra escreveu a carta para Katherine e já a tinha mandado para o correio esta mesma tarde. Quando lhe pedi para ler ele dizia-me "Sabes que eu te amo! Só tens de confiar em mim." Não sei porque razão ele não quis que eu lesse…

Depois do almoço eu e Mike ficamos mais um pouco com Ezra e voltamos para casa. Eu tinha de me preparar para o encontro com Ezra. Esta seria a primeira vez que teria um encontro real com ele e isso deixava-me nervosa. Emily prometeu-me acompanhar-me até ao baile, ela estava quase tão empolgada quanto eu e prometeu vir ajudar-me na minha preparação. Ela estaria aqui em meia hora isso quer dizer que dava tempo para tomar banho antes de ela chegar.

Eu relaxo um pouco, a tensão do dia tinha-me deixado exausta. Eu lavo o meu corpo e o meu cabelo com sabão, enxaguo e seco-me no final enrolando-me numa toalha. Volto ao meu quarto e escolho uma das roupas que comprei na cidade, uma blusa branca com pormenores em renda que marcava a minha cintura na perfeição e a saia plissada cor de vinho fazia-me muito elegante. Eu podia dizer que esta noite não teria apenas os olhos de Ezra em mim… mas sim de todos os homem do local. Alguém bate à porta. _Emily._

"O meu Deus! Estás linda." Diz ela com um sorriso. "Alguém quer impressionar um certo homem…" Ela diz provocadora.

"Pára com isso… Ainda falta o cabelo e a maquilhagem."

"Então vamos a isso, vamos ter a certeza que esta noite o Ezra vai ficar aos teus pés."

Algum tempo depois Emily tinha acabado de enrolar o meu cabelo numa forma perfeita enquanto eu estava a acabar de pintar os meus lábios com o batom cor vinho idêntico ao da minha saia.

"Linda!" Diz Emily.

Eu sorrio ao ver mais uma vez o reflexo no espelho. "Obrigada, Em. Não ia conseguir sem ti."

A minha mãe bate à porta e entra. "Meninas o jantar está na mesa. WOW! Aria…" A minha mãe olha-me de alto a baixo. "Estás linda querida! Esta menina não quer facilitar a vida ao pobre Ezra." Ela comenta fazendo-nos rir.

"Obrigada mãe, nós vamos já." Eu e Emily seguimos atrás dela para a nossa refeição.

* * *

"Divirtam-se e não venhas muito tarde querida."

"Eu venho cedo mãe."

Eu e Emily saímos. "Achas que estou mesmo bem, Em?"

"Estás linda Aria, não te preocupes."

Assim que entramos no baile os olhos de todos os homens estavam em mim. Ezra não estava à vista por enquanto por isso eu e Emily fomos sentar-nos nas cadeiras.

"Ele está atrasado…" Comento.

"Calma ele deve estar mesmo a chegar. Já viste como os homens estão a olhar para ti?" Ela sorri para mim. "Anima-te esta noite é o teu primeiro encontro com o teu namorado."

"Obrigada por vires." Digo-lhe.

"Somos amigas. Como podia não vir?"

"Hum… Aria e Emily… Que surpresa ver-vos aqui." Diz Alison com um falso sorriso. Eu juro que se soubesse que ela estaria aqui não teria vindo. _Mas do que estava à espera? Esta era Alison… A rainha das festas…_

"Que infelicidade ver-te aqui." Retribuo o com o mesmo sorriso.

"Que desagradável… Eu só estava a tentar ser simpática, eu sinto falta do tempo em que éramos amigas."

"Tu sabes muito bem que tu nunca foste minha amiga, Alison. Eu sei muito bem que só falas com as pessoas quando têm alguma coisa que tu queres."

"Sim… Tens razão eu quero uma coisa. O teu amigo novo… Ezra! Ele é bonito, tem dinheiro e como é óbvio precisa de boa companhia aqui na aldeia."

"O Ezra não é para o teu bico Alison, mantém-te longe dele."

"Eu lembro-me de dizeres isso antes, mas noutras circunstâncias. Como é que ele se chamava? Tristan?"

Eu não me consegui controlar e dei-lhe uma bofetada. Emily puxa-me para trás. "É melhor ires embora Alison." Diz Emily para Alison.

"E se eu não for?" Pergunta ela.

"Sua cabra!" Eu só não lhe dei outra bofetada porque a Emily ainda me estava a agarrar.

"O que se passa aqui?" Isto estava a ficar cada vez melhor Ezra tinha acabado de chegar.

"Nada a Alison só queria dizer "Olá", mas está de saída." Diz Emily.

"Sim… Nós falamos depois." Diz Alison.

"Não vale a pena. Não temos mais nada para dizer uma à outra." Eu digo sem rodeios. Ezra estava agora ao meu lado e deu-me a mão, eu sentia-me mais calma só de o teu ao meu lado.

Alison viu-nos como um casal e foi finalmente embora, sem dizer nem mais uma palavra.

"Aria tens de manter a calma. E se alguém visse?" Pergunta-me Emily.

"Visse o quê?" Pergunta Ezra.

"Eu dei uma estalada à Alison."

"O quê? O que ela fez?"

"Ela mencionou o Tristan." Diz Emily.

Ezra parecia chocado por um segundo, mas depois virou-se para mim. "Tens de ter calma ela está a fazer de propósito, tu sabes disso. Vamos esquecer-nos dela esta noite, podemos começar outra vez."

"Vá lá Aria… Anima-te!" Diz Emily.

"Sim eu quero divertir-me esta noite."

"Estás linda esta noite Aria!" Ezra beija-me a bochecha.

Cada minuto que passava com Ezra fazia-me esquecer Alison e apaixonar-me mais por ele.

* * *

 **Alguns dias depois**

PV Katherine

"Katherine? Uma carta para ti, é da menina Aria." Diz George.

"Obrigado." Digo-lhe enquanto a abro.

Era a caligrafia inconfundível de Ezra.

 _«Querida Katherine,_

 _Tanto eu como Aria estamos a viver uma vida maravilhosa, mas nem tudo está como gostávamos que fosse. Ainda não podemos viver juntos por algumas questões sociais e por isso não podemos ter as crianças aqui connosco enquanto não nos casarmos. Eu planeio fazer o pedido até no próximo mês e talvez no final do verão os nossos nomes sejam oficialmente Sr e Srª Fitzgerald. Até lá temos de encontrar outra maneira de manter as crianças seguras. Quando tiverem todos os papeis para a adopção eu e Aria iremos à cidade para resolver esse assunto. Talvez seja boa ideia encontrar um lar temporário para as crianças, podes pedir ajuda à minha mãe se for necessário. Eu quero que ela saiba o que está a acontecer connosco e tenho a certeza que ela vai ajudar no que conseguir._

 _EF»_

"Parece que vamos ter de resolver um problema George."

* * *

 **Um pequeno lado agressivo de Aria, eu não estou a pensar voltar a trazer novamente a Alison para a história. Penso que ela aprendeu a lição por agora. O que acham? Espero que tenhas gostado do** **capitulo EzriaBeauty. :D**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai uma capitulo novo de qualquer história ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Cerca de 1 mês depois da carta**

PV Ezra

A cada dia que passa a nossa relação é ainda mais forte. Aria e eu saiamos várias vezes juntos e já todos na aldeia falavam do nosso namoro. Aria fazia-me várias surpresas de manhã preparando-me o pequeno almoço ou levando um lanche para o nosso lugar especial onde eu tinha improvisado um baloiço para a Aria. Por vezes passávamos horas juntos sem pensar em mais nada. Eu já podia ver a Aria como dona de casa e mãe dos nossos filhos lindos. Eu sonhava todos os dias em puder acorda com ela deitada ao meu lado todas as manhãs.

Katherine ainda não mandou uma carta em resposta por isso imagino que a mãe dos meninos ainda está viva, por isso a nossa viajem à cidade ainda não foi programada.

Hoje quando acordei o dia parecia diferente, alguma coisa do ar estava diferente. Se calhar é só a minha imaginação ou então é porque esta noite planeava pedir a Aria em casamento. Ontem disse-lhe para me encontrar em casa apenas hoje à noite. Ela estranhou, mas acabou por aceitar o meu pedido perguntando se era um encontro. Eu beijei-lhe os lábios e disse sim.

PV Aria

A Alison manteve uma distância de segurança de mim, para o seu próprio bem eu não a queria ver por perto do Ezra. Eu e ele andamos nas nuvens e isso fazia-me cada vez mais feliz por o ter na minha vida depois de tudo o que vivemos juntos. Ele era gentil, carinhoso, cavalheiro, respeitador e romântico o tempo todo e eu amo-o ainda mais cada dia que passa. Talvez o que me aconteceu no passado tenha sido mau, mas no final levou-me ao Ezra e eu estava feliz com isso.

Quando o Ezra me convidou para um encontro esta noite eu estava mais do que feliz. Eu fui imediatamente à procura de Emily para lhe pedir mais uma vez ajuda para um momento especial e ela aceitou imediatamente. Agora ela estava no meu quarto no meio dos meus vestidos à procura do perfeito para esta noite.

"Eu não sabia que tinhas tantos vestidos." Diz ela com espanto na voz.

"Eu estive muitos meses na cidade e acabei por comprar um todos os meses com o dinheiro extra do meu salário." Isso era verdade, mas por vezes Ezra também me oferecia vestidos e sapatos lindos que eu não sabia como agradecer.

Eu pego num dos vestidos que ele me ofereceu.

"Esse parece muito caro… Eles pagam assim tão bem?" Pergunta Emily. Ela tinha razão nem que eu tivesse todo o dinheiro do meu salário teria dinheiro para pagar este vestido. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem quando ele me deu.

"Foi mais barato do que parece." Minto.

* * *

 _"Aria?"_

 _"Ezra." Era noite e ele tinha acabado de entrar no meu quarto com uma caixa na mão. Eu ainda tinha o meu uniforme vestido, mas já estava a preparar-me para dormir. "O que fazes aqui?" Pergunto-lhe._

 _"Eu tenho uma coisa para ti." Ele entrega-me a caixa com um sorriso de menino._

 _"Ezra, sabes que não tens de me oferecer coisas."_

 _"Eu sei, mas eu queria mimar a menina que eu amo." Diz ele beijando-me o rosto._

 _Abro a caixa. O meu queixo cai. "O meu Deus… Ezra, eu não posso aceitar isto." Eu volto a fechar e dou-lhe a caixa de volta._

 _"Porque não?" Ele pergunta ferido. "Eu vi como olhaste para ele quando o vimos na montra da boutique."_

 _"É muito caro Ezra…" Eu ainda não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito isto._

 _"Aria o dinheiro não é importante, eu sabia que o querias e isso é o mais importante para mim. Eu quero ser capaz de te dar tudo o que eu puder."_

 _"Mesmo assim… Eu acho-o lindo Ezra, mas eu não posso sair assim para a rua eu não sou ninguém importante."_

 _"Eu quero que te sintas especial quando o vestires porque tu és especial para mim." Ele devolve-me a caixa. "Tu vais saber quando o usar."_

* * *

"Aria?" Emily acorda-me do meu sonho.

"O que disseste?"

"Perguntei se vais levar esse vestido esta noite."

Olhei para o vestido azul escuro com detalhes a branco, as mangas balão e a gola chanel perfeita. "Acho que vai ser perfeito, acho que esta noite pode ser muito especial."

"Achas que o Ezra te vai pedir em casamento?" Emily pergunta.

"Não sei. Talvez seja apenas um jantar." Digo-lhe. Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que pode acontecer esta noite. _Será que o Ezra me pode pedir em casamento com apenas "1 mês" de namoro?_ Este último mês a nossa relação evoluiu muito bem, eu sinto que apenas faltava dar esse passo na nossa relação. _Um pedido tão cedo seria aceite na aldeia?_ Eu estou farta de me preocupar com o que os outros pensam. Eu só quero ser feliz com o Ezra!

* * *

Toco à campainha da nossa casa e o Ezra abre quase imediatamente. Ele parecia ainda mais bonito de smoking.

"Estás linda esta noite." Ele beija-me a mão delicadamente e eu sorrio para ele.

"Tu ficas muito bem de smoking." Ele sorri envergonhado com o meu comentário.

Ele puxa-me silenciosamente para o interior. _Ele estava estranho… muito silencioso, normalmente ele fala muito._

"Ezra? Está bem?" Pergunto-lhe preocupada.

"Sim, está tudo bem." Abraçamo-nos por alguns segundos. Ele dá-me mais um sorriso brilhante. "Vamos comer antes que fique frio."

Eu sigo-o até ao espaço de refeição, ele puxa a cadeira para eu me sentar. "Obrigado."

Ele sentou-se à minha frente e sorriu. "Quando a Emily disse que estavas bonita ela não exagerou."

"Falaste com a Emily?"

"Sim quando fui buscar o jantar ao The Brew encontrei-a e falamos por alguns minutos. Ela disse que o que escolhi é o teu favorito."

"Ela tem razão." Ezra serve o meu copo de vinho. "Obrigada Ezra."

PV Ezra

Aria notou o meu nervosismo assim que chegou, tinha de fazer um esforço para ela não notar novamente. Por isso mantemos a nossa conversa simples sobre alguns livros e alguns eventos e pessoas da cidade. Aria tinha começado a trabalhar nos campos no período da manhã por isso tinha sempre muitas histórias para me contar.

"O que vai ser a sobremesa?" Aria pergunta-me.

"Isso faz parte de uma pequena surpresa."

"A sério?" Ela pergunta sorrido.

Eu ajudo-a a levantar-se para irmos até à bancada. Acendo um candeeiro de petróleo. "Para que é isto?"

"Vamos andar um pouco, mas vou ter de te colocar uma venda." Eu pego no pedaço de tecido para lhe tapar os olhos.

"Não sei se isso é uma boa ideia, porque não posso ver?" Ela pergunta.

"Bem eu diria que não confias em mim."

"Claro que confio… mas é estranho e se alguém me vê vendada na rua?"

"Ninguém te vai ver, prometo."

Está na hora de levar a Aria ao nosso lugar secreto onde está tudo à nossa espera.

* * *

 **Será que o Ezra vai ter coragem para pedir a Aria em casamento?** **O que acham? Espero que tenhas gostado do** **capitulo EzriaBeauty :D**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai uma capitulo novo de qualquer história ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	30. Chapter 30

PV Aria

"Estamos a andar há imenso tempo ou é só impressão minha?" Pergunto a Ezra.

"Só parece, estamos quase lá." Ele tinha o braço na minha cintura, agarrando-me firmemente para não cair. Eu quase que podia ouvir o coração dele, era um batimento forte _talvez nervoso_. "Estás pronta para ver?"

"Sim." Eu estava ansiosa para poder ver o que o Ezra estava a tramar. Eu podia senti-lo a tirar-me a venda lentamente e então fui capaz de ver. Estávamos junto ao lago também conhecido por "lugar especial ou lugar secreto" onde o Ezra tinha colocado uma manta e um cesto de piquenique sobre a relva, haviam candeeiros de petróleo e pétalas de rosas vermelhas por toda a parte. Era bonito e romântico, nunca pensei que ele faria algo assim. _Eu estava a chorar._ "É tão bonito Ezra, obrigada!" Eu enterro o rosto no seu peito e abraço-o com força.

"Eu admito que estava um pouco nervoso que não gostasses da surpresa."

"Eu não gosto, eu amo." Mesmo não estando a olhar para ele eu sabia que estava a sorrir com o meu comentário.

"Eu queria perguntar-te uma coisa." Diz ele com cuidado.

Eu afasto-me dele e olho-o nos olhos. "O que é? Sabes que me podes perguntar tudo."

"Eu planeava perguntar no final da noite, mas eu não posso esperar nem mais um segundo." Eu continuei a olhar para ele à espera da pergunta e no momento seguinte e estava apenas num joelho à minha frente. _Eu não consegui acreditar… Isto era o que eu estou a pensar que era?_ "Aria, à poucos dias atrás tu disseste-me que não conseguias imaginar a tua vida sem mim. A verdade, é que eu não me vejo nem um minuto sem ti… Se não estás comigo eu não consigo parar de pensar como vai ser a próxima vez que vamos estar juntos. Eu sei que o sentimento é mutuo e eu não consigo esperar mais tempo por ti. Eu posso dizer que te dei provas suficientes que te amo."

"Ezra…" Eu não consigo acabar porque ele me interrompe.

Ele tira a pequena caixa do bolso do casaco. "Aria Marie Montgomery, aceitas casar comigo?"

Eu estava a chorar tanto que eu já não o podia ver, eu limpo as lágrimas. Eu não conseguia expressar a felicidade que sinto neste momento, contudo podia ver que Ezra estava cada vez mais nervoso por não ter nenhuma resposta. "Sim Ezra, claro que vou casar contigo." Eu atiro-me sobre ele e beijamo-nos com ternura. Quando nos afastamos ele desliza o anel no meu dedo. _Era maravilhoso…_ "Isto é um diamante?"

"Sim, futura Srª Fitzgerald." Ele beija-me novamente.

"Sabes que não me tinhas de comprar um anel tão caro, certo? Eu ficaria feliz mesmo que não tivesse anel." Eu digo-lhe.

"Eu comprei-o uma semana antes de vir para Rosewood e quando o vi sabia que era perfeito para ti."

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que vamos realmente casar."

Ele envolve-me nos seus braços. _É onde eu pertenço!_

* * *

PV Ezra

"Bom dia, dorminhoco!" Era Aria, ela tinha uma copia da chave de casa que eu mandei fazer então podia entrar e sair sempre que quisesse. Ela fazia questão de vir fazer o pequeno-almoço todas as manhãs ante de ir para o trabalho. Eu disse-lhe que ela não tinha de trabalhar, mas ela justificou a situação como algo que a podia distrair nos tempos livres.

"Estava à tua espera, linda. Tinha saudades tuas." Digo quando ela abre a cortina do quarto para deixar passar a luz. Ela vem para o meu lado da cama.

"Eu estive na cozinha este tempo todo, fiz o pequeno almoço e o almoço para ti. Tu nem apareceste…" Ela diz com beicinho.

Eu beijo-a. "Perdoa-me…"

"Não." Ela continua a brincar. Eu rolo para cima dela fazendo-lhe cócegas. "Pára!"

"Perdoa-me." Ela beija-me de volta.

"Os meus pais e a Emily ficaram muito animados quando lhe contei." Diz ela. "A minha mãe quase chorou quando viu o diamante no meu dedo."

"Eu pedi a tua mão ao teu pai no primeiro dia que o conheci. Foi o pior dia da minha vida, eu pensei que ele me ia matar a qualquer momento."

"Ele só estava a fazer o seu papel de pai protector. Temos de ver que normalmente os meninos bonitos, inteligentes e ricos não namoram com a sua empregada."

"Bom eu posso ser bonito, inteligente e rico por te ter Aria e não pelo dinheiro."

"É verdade, eu tenho o dinheiro e um menino bonito… Posso dizer que me saio o _jackpot_." Ela brinca. "Eu tenho de ir agora."

"Tens mesmo de ir já?"

"Sim. Não quero chegar atrasada." Eu podia ver que a Aria tinha um brilho diferente. O sorriso dela era maior do que nunca. "Vejo-te mais logo querido."

"Vou contar os minutos!"

* * *

Como não tinha muita coisa para fazer resolvi dar um passeio pela aldeia e passar pela escola para me candidatar a um lugar de professor. "Mac, é um prazer ver-te novamente." Eu sorrio para o noivo de Emily, ele trabalhava na escola.

"Oh Ezra. Tudo bem? Já ouvi a grande novidade! Parabéns!" Ele diz com um sorriso. "A Aria é muito boa rapariga."

"Obrigado, sim ela é. Eu vim entregar a minha candidatura para o lugar de professor." Eu entrego-lhe um envelope com os meus papeis.

"Sim claro, posso dizer que quase de certeza que um lugar vai ser teu. As formações da cidade são muito valorizadas aqui."

"Sim, espero ter sorte."

"Com certeza que vais ter. Fica bem!" Ele dependesse de mim voltando para a secretária para examinar os papeis.

"Adeus."

Estava novamente na rua, as crianças brincavam por toda a parte. Eram férias de verão, não tinham responsabilidades e pareciam muito felizes com isso. A minha infância não tinha sido tão feliz, mas agora podia dizer que sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Esta parte da aldeia parecia mais degradada e isolada da restante. _Eu acho que estou perdido_. Eu continuo a andar sem destino e sem saber para onde ir, um cão vadio começa a seguir-me. "Hey, amigo. Estás perdido?" Ele olha para mim. "Bem eu estou…" Continuo e ele vem comigo. Eu só tinha de encontrar um lugar de referência para me localizar. _A estação!_ "Parece que já estou perdido." Devia estar parvo para falar com o cão, mas o que podia fazer? "Queres vir para casa comigo? Podemos fazer uma surpresa para a Aria, ela adorava ter um animal de estimação." O cão segue-me sem protestar.

Assim que estou perto de casa. "Precisas de um banho, deves ter pulgas e carraças." Levo-o para as traseiras e tiro alguma água do poço para o lavar, mas ele molhou-me todo durante o processo. Agora já não tinha aspecto de rafeiro tiro-lhe as pulgas e carraças. Escovo-lhe o pêlo dourado brilhante, ele tinha alguns ferimentos que não tardariam a curar. "Devíamos dar-te um nome…" Ele começa a agitar a cauda. "Podemos esperar e deixar a Aria decidir. O que achas?" Ele late como se me estivesse a dizer que era uma boa ideia. Deixo-o entrar em casa e dou-lhe alguma carne que Aria tinha comprado esta manhã, ele comeu rapidamente e seguiu-me o tempo todo.

* * *

 **Um capitulo muito fofinho! O cão que eu imaginei seria um golden retriever ou um labrador. Será que a Aria vai gostar do novo amigo? Desculpa pelo capitulo parecer tão curto** **EzriaBeauty, de qualquer maneira espero que gostes :D**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai uma capitulo novo de qualquer história ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	31. Chapter 31

PV Ezra

"Ezra? Cheguei!" Aria chama da porta. Eu vou ter com ela à porta e o cachorro segue-me. O irmão veio com ela. "Está aqui uma carta da Katherine." Aria estava a olhar para a carta e ainda não tinha reparado em mim.

"Um cão!" Mike correu para dar uma festa no animal. Aria olha imediatamente para ele e depois para mim com um olhar interrogativo.

"Onde o arranjaste?" Ela vai até ele ficando ao mesmo nível.

"Eu fui até à escola para entregar a candidatura e ele encontrou-me. Não o consegui deixar para trás." O cachorro lambe a cara da Aria e eu sorrio. "Parece que gosta muito de ti."

"Ele já me convenceu." Diz ela acariciando o cão. "Deste-lhe um nome?"

"Ele está à espera que sejas tu a escolher." Ela olha para mim com um sorriso.

"Tenho de pensar." Ela levanta-se e dá-me a carta. "Tenho o lanche." Ela vai para a cozinha.

Eu fico para trás e leio a carta.

« _Meu Querido,_

 _Se escrevo esta carta é porque o teu pai não está em casa e a Katherine me está a cobrir. Ela contou-me do teu plano com as crianças e eu já encontrei um sítio onde podem ficar quando forem levadas para a instituição. Estou feliz que tudo esteja a correr bem com vocês e ainda mais feliz por saber que por estes dias já podem ser noivos._

 _Eu contei a verdade sobre o teu pai ao teu irmão. Ele não aceitou da melhor forma, mas prometeu não dizer nada nem ficar contra ele. O Wesley sente a tua falta e eu contei-lhe que fugiste com a mulher que amas. Não lhe dei pormenores, mas ele ficou feliz por estares feliz. Talvez possas escrever para ele algum dia. Os papeis para te tirar do testamento ainda não tiveram andamento acho que o teu pai anda cada vez pior por causa disso, eu acho que ele voltou a beber há poucas noites atrás. Eu não te quero preocupar, mas às vezes tenho medo dele._

 _Gostava imenso de estar presente no dia do vosso casamento._

 _Com amor,_

 _DF_ »

Aria e o cachorro vêm ter comigo. "Está tudo bem?" Pergunta ela.

"Sim, é uma carta da minha mãe. Ela resolveu a situação das crianças temporariamente."

"Isso é óptimo, mas está tudo bem?" Ela conseguia perceber que alguma coisa estava errada comigo.

"Custa-me ter deixado a minha mãe sozinha. O meu pai voltou a beber…"

"Oh Ezra." Ela abraça-me. "Não podemos fazer nada em relação a isso, se ela vier para aqui é uma questão de tempo para o teu pai nos encontrar." Ela tinha razão o meu pai controla muito a minha mãe.

"Ela quer vir ao casamento." Eu sorri para ela mesmo assim.

"Espera… como é que a tua mãe sabe?" Ela pensa um pouco. "Por isso é que não querias que eu lesse a carta?" Eu concordo.

"Já arranjaste um nome para o nosso novo amigo?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Nico. O que achas?"

"Vem cá Nico!" O cão veio imediatamente até mim. "Eu acho que é um bom nome, ele gosta." Dou uma festa no cachorro.

"Devíamos ir comer alguma coisa não achas?" Aria pergunta com um sorriso. "Vem Nico."

* * *

 **(Dia seguinte)**

PV Aria

Poucos minutos depois de entrar o Nico corre pelas escadas a baixo para me cumprimentar.

"Olá fofinho!" Eu massajo o pelo suave dele. "Onde está o papá?" Pergunto-lhe. "Hum?" Ele começa a correr escadas a cima e eu vou com ele. Ele pára na porta do quarto à minha espera. "Nico devias acordá-lo." Ele late nesse momento, Ezra salta na cama e eu ri. Nico vai e puxa a manta de cima do Ezra. "Está bem Nico acho que ele já percebeu." Eu faço-lhe uma festa.

"Isto não é maneira de acordar uma pessoa." Ezra estava aborrecido.

"Na próxima vez tens de dar beijinhos Nico." Eu digo para o cachorro, ele salta para cima da cama e começa a lamber o rosto do Ezra. Eu volto a rir.

"Ezra, ele é adorável."

"Dizes isso porque não acordaste com um susto." O Ezra estava mesmo chateado.

"Vá lá Ezra o que é preciso para não ficares chateado?"

"Eu não estou chateado."

"A sério?" Eu sento-me no colo dele e o cachorro coloca a cabeça no meu colo. "Nós queremos pedir desculpa, não é Nico?" O cão olha para Ezra com um olhar suplicante e eu faço o mesmo.

"Vocês são impressionantes." O humor do Ezra estava a melhorar.

"E se a tua noiva passar o dia inteiro contigo?" Eu pergunto-lhe.

"Não vais trabalhar hoje?"

"Não, hoje e amanhã são os meus dias de descanso." Eu sorrio para ele.

"Isso agrada-me." Diz ele. "Beijando-me o pescoço."

"Ezra?"

"Sim?" Pergunta ele ainda me beijando no pescoço.

"Sinto-me observada."

Ele olha para o Nico que ainda estava na mesma posição, ele dá-lhe uma festa. "Estás perdoado amigo." Nico fica feliz e deitasse no chão completamente indiferente ao que se estava a passar.

Eu viro-me para Ezra e beijo-o. "Isso quer dizer que também estou perdoada?"

"Absolutamente." Diz ele com um sorriso.

* * *

"Mais não Nico, já brincámos por mais de 30 minutos. Não estás cansado?" Eu digo deitando-me na relva ao lado de Ezra. "Deita-te aqui." Obedientemente Nico deita-se ao meu lado, eu começo a acariciar-lhe o pêlo.

"Eu estou a começar a ficar com ciúmes de um cão." Diz Ezra a brincar.

"Não tens de ficar, eu tenho amor para os dois." Eu viro-me para beijar o rosto dele e abraço-o. "Eu amo-te tolo!"

Ezra sorri. "Também te amo muito princesa."

"Obrigada por trazeres o Nico como uma surpresa para mim, tu sabes que eu gosto muito de animais."

"Sim, olha para os olhos dele… suplica para atenção. Eu não o podia deixar sozinho na rua."

"É verdade ele é muito querido. Quando é que vamos começar a planear o nosso casamento?"

"Eu acho que não precisamos de planear muita coisa. Eu posso ir à igreja falar com o padre para combinar o dia e escrever as cartas de convite. Tu podes ir à cidade escolher o teu vestido quando quiseres. Achas que devíamos contratar um fotógrafo?" Pergunta Ezra.

"Um fotógrafo parece-me uma óptima ideia, eu quero recordar o momento para o resto da minha vida. E já pensaste em algum dia em particular?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Eu pensei para o final de Agosto, inicio de Setembro. Podes ser tu a escolher o dia."

"Sabes que por mim é o mais depressa possível."

"Então vou falar com o padre e saber qual o melhor dia." Diz Ezra antes de me beijar a testa.

Mal poço esperar para poder dizer que Ezra é meu marido e começar a construir uma família com ele.

* * *

 **O nosso amigo canino é um amor :D** **EzriaBeauty obrigada pelo apoio espectacular, vamos ver o que pode acontecer no próximo capitulo!**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai uma capitulo novo de qualquer história ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	32. Chapter 32

**3 semanas depois**

PV Aria

Katherine enviou outra carta a informar que a mãe de Jacob e Sophie faleceu. Eu só podia imaginar a tristeza das crianças neste momento, sem mãe e numa instituição. Ezra e eu estamos na estação de comboio à espera da partida, eu estava nervosa com o que podia acontecer… _E se não aceitarem a adopção?_ Normalmente as instituições só queriam despachar as crianças, mas podiam haver ordens legais que podiam dificultar esta situação. Hardy iria ajudar com os papeis e a mãe de Ezra já resolveu a questão de um abrigo para as crianças. Com esta viagem também teria de decidir qual seria o meu vestido para o casamento para que pudessem fazer os ajustes para mim se necessário.

"Ezra?"

"Sim, amor?"

"Achas que podemos ver a Katherine e a tua mãe? O teu irmão?"

"Eu gostava de manter alguma distância da mansão, mas se quiseres podes ir e fazer uma visita rápida."

"Tu não queres ir comigo?"

Ele ponderou por alguns segundos. "Eu vou onde tu fores!" Diz ele.

Eu dou-lhe a mão, esta ligação que eu tenho com ele é especial.

* * *

PV Ezra

Já na cidade Hardy encontramos na estação e leva-nos para a instituição onde teríamos de entregar a papelada. Segundo Hardy assim que eles tivessem a autorização podíamos levar as crianças imediatamente, mas a autorização podia levar algumas horas.

Aria e eu assinamos tudo sem hesitar a nossa decisão estava tomada, nós iríamos tomar conta destas crianças como se fossem nossas.

"Será que podemos ver as crianças por algum tempo?" Aria pergunta à directora da instituição.

"A hora da visita termina em 5 minutos, mas podemos abrir uma pequena excepção já que os senhores estão interessados nas crianças." Diz ela com um sorriso torto. Eu não gostava deste sitio… eu queria tirar as crianças daqui o mais depressa possível.

A mulher levou-nos para um quarto onde estava Sophie e outras meninas da mesma idade… _Era um lugar deprimente._ "Sophie?" A menina sorri assim que nos vê.

Ela e a Aria abraçam-se imediatamente. Aria não conseguia parar de verificar se Sophie estava realmente bem era uma visão de ternura completa. A ligação era tão forte que a podia sentir.

"Vão levar-me daqui?" Pergunta a menina.

"Sim, ainda hoje! Tu e o teu irmão." Diz Aria. "Estás feliz por ficar comigo?"

"Sim." Diz a menina. "Agora que a minha mamã foi para o céu quase nunca vejo o meu mano, nem podemos sair daqui." A menina parecia triste com isso.

"Querida, vai ficar tudo bem." Aria abraça-a outra vez. Aria estava muito sentimental hoje…

"Podemos ir?" Pergunta a mulher à porta.

"Nós voltamos mais tarde Sophie, prometo." Eu digo à menina e vamos com a mulher.

Entramos noutro quarto onde estavam rapazes da mesma idade de Jacob. Jacob estava sentado na cama e nem nos deu atenção quando entramos e nos sentamos na cama com ele. "Jacob? Como estás amigo?" Pergunto-lhe. Ele apenas encolhe os ombros.

"Jacob, eu só te queria dizer que te vamos levar a ti e à Sophie connosco." Diz Aria suavemente para ele. Ele parece nem reagir. "Eu sei que sentes dor agora, mas eu prometo que isso vai passar. Eu também já perdi alguém que amava e adivinha… eu não pude fazer nada em relação a isso. Tenho a certeza que tens boas recordações da tua mãe e tenho a certeza que ela ia querer que sigas em frente para ser feliz." Ao ouvir as palavras da Aria algo toca no meu coração, ela tinha tido o mesmo sentimento de perda que eles tiveram. Ela não foi parar a uma instituição, mas ela foi deixada praticamente sozinha por causa da Alison. Ela era a pessoa indicada para ajudar estas crianças… eu podia ver isso mais claramente agora. Eu estaria aqui como pilar de tudo, eu queria ser o suporte dela para a vida. _A Nossa Vida!_

"É difícil." É a única coisa que ele diz.

"Eu sei!" Aria abraça-o e não demora muito até ele a abraçar também. Eu podia ver a lágrima solitária no rosto da Aria.

"Temos de ir, o tempo acabou!" Diz a mulher à porta.

"Voltamos mais tarde." Diz-lhe Aria. O rapaz concorda e saímos.

 _Assim que estávamos na rua._

"Aria, eu sinto que não fui honesto contigo."

"O que queres dizer com isso?" Aria pergunta com um olhar pura confusão.

"Eu sempre te apoiei e tu sabes disso, mas tive fases em que eu pensei que isto era uma loucura e que não íamos conseguir, mas quando te vi hoje com as crianças eu acreditei que somos capazes de cuidar deles como se fossem nossos filhos. Só agora percebi o quão importante isto é. Desculpa por não ter acreditado que isto era possível mais cedo."

"Oh Ezra." Aria abraça-me. "Sabes que podes dizer-me tudo, eu teria compreendido. Eu também pensei que adoptar as crianças era uma loucura quando não tínhamos opção de as ter em Rosewood tão cedo. Vai custar imenso deixa-las aqui mais um mês até casarmos, mas é por uma boa causa queremos um começo limpo para eles também."

"Sabes quanto te amo?"

"Sei e eu amo mais!" Diz Aria com um beijo.

* * *

 **Na entrada das traseiras da mansão Fitzgerald**

PV Aria

"Katherine deve estar lá dentro, mas se estive lá outra empregada?" Pergunta Ezra.

"Eu posso espreitar primeiro." Digo-lhe abrindo a porta. Katherine era a única pessoa na cozinha. "Não está mais ninguém. Anda!"

"Olá Katherine!" Digo com um sorriso.

"Oh Meu Deus! Os meus meninos!" Ela vem até nós e abraçamos.

"Está alguém em casa?" Pergunta Ezra.

"O teu pai saiu para o consultório e o teu irmão e a tua mãe estão na sala de estar. As empregadas foram reduzidas e só voltam à hora de jantar, esta casa nunca mais foi a mesma." Diz Katherine. "Contem-me todo o que está a acontecer."

Nós contamos como tudo é em Rosewood, sobre as crianças e sobre o casamento.

"Eu ainda tenho de comprar um vestido, mas preciso de um conselho feminino." Digo convidando Katherine a vir comigo.

"É um prazer." Diz Katherine com um sorriso. "Porque não vão ver a tua mãe e o teu irmão?" Ela pergunta a Ezra. "Depois eu e a Aria podemos ir à loja e tu ficas aqui."

"Sim é uma boa ideia." Eu digo e Ezra concorda.

Ezra e eu saímos da cozinha de mãos dadas até à sala de estar.

"Ezra!" Diz um rapaz que eu podia identificar como o seu irmão mais novo, a mãe dele levanta-se muito feliz por nos ver.

"Ezra, Aria!" Diz a mãe dele aproximando-se de nós. "Dizem que o ar do campo faz bem às pessoas, acho que não estavam a mentir. Olha para ti, pareces mais homem e só passaram algumas semanas."

"Obrigada mãe."

"Quem é esta linda rapariga?" Pergunta Wesley beijando a minha mão no mesmo ato cavalheiro do irmão.

Ezra fala. "É a Aria, a minha noiva."

"Oh Meu Deus! Parabéns… porque não me contou isto mãe? Sabia onde o estava Ezra este tempo todo?" Wesley estava a olhar para Dianne.

"Eu tinha de manter segredo do maior número de pessoas possível, eu escrevi ao teu irmão e a razão para ele estar aqui não é das melhores."

"O que se passa?" Pergunta Wesley.

"Nós viemos adoptar duas crianças que ficaram sem mãe recentemente." Responde Ezra.

"Isso é impressionante." Diz Wesley.

"Sim, mas só podemos ter as crianças connosco quando casarmos." Digo eu fazendo-o olhar para mim.

"Compreendo."

"A Aria tem de ir, ela vai comprar o vestido para o casamento." Diz Ezra.

"Será que posso ir?" Pergunta-me a mãe de Ezra.

"Não prefere ficar aqui com o Ezra?"

"Tenho a certeza que o Wesley e o Ezra têm muito para conversar e podem esperar algumas horas por nós."

"Nesse caso por mim tudo bem a Katherine também vem." Digo-lhe.

Eu dou um beijo no rosto de Ezra. "Até já."

"Até logo." Diz ele com um sorriso.

Saímos da sala. "Vai para a cozinha, eu já vou." Diz Dianne.

"Katherine pareces ansiosa." Digo quando entro na cozinha.

"Estou ansiosa por te ver como noiva… vais ficar tão linda!" Diz ela.

Eu sorrio com o comentário dela. "A Dianne também vem."

"Ela gosta imenso de ti."

* * *

 **Este salto no tempo foi uma pequena surpresa, a nossa querida Katherine e a Dianne ainda vão continuar a aparecer nesta história. Os preparativos para o casamento vão começar.**

 **Espero também que tenham gostado da minha outra história "Quanto tudo está mal", acabei-a hoje. Obrigada pelo carinho especial** **EzriaBeauty, tenho a certeza que vais adorar o próximo capitulo ;)**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai um novo capitulo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	33. Chapter 33

PV Aria

Já na loja, eu estava muito confusa… eu não sabia o que escolher.

"Ouve Aria, eu quero que escolhas o que mais gostares sem olhes para o preço." Diz Dianne.

"Não, eu não posso aceitar."

"Claro que podes. Eu quero ter a certeza que tens o que queres, vai ser o teu dia especial."

Eu não tinha muitas opções e só concordo. "Posso ajudar as senhoras?" Pergunta uma vencedora simpática.

"Claro." Diz Dianne. "Gostaria de ver os vestidos de alta costura. Seda e renda talvez? O que achas, Aria?"

Os meus olhos arregalam quando Dianne diz alta costura, era muito caro. "De certeza?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Claro." A vencedora encaminha-nos para a parte de traz da loja onde nenhum cliente normal poderia ir.

A vendedora mostras alguns vestidos muito ornamentados. Eu achei bonito, mas não se adequa a mim. Um casamento na aldeia não era algo tão grande como na cidade.

"Eu considero-me uma pessoa simples. Eu gosto da seda e da renda, mas isso parece muito exagerado para mim."

"Compreendo." A vendedora vai até ao outro lado da loja e procura freneticamente no meio dos vestidos. Ela retira um cabide com um vestido bonito que eu definitivamente queria experimentar. "Tem uma cauda longa, a seda é da China. A cintura marcada com certeza que lhe assenta muito bem." Diz a mulher. "Quer experimentar?"

"Sim." A mulher encaminha-me para o provador e ajuda-me a vestir. "É bonito." Digo quando olho para o espelho. Finalmente podia ver-me como uma noiva. "Eu acho que este é o tal." Digo para a mulher.

A senhora dá-me um sorriso. "Será que quer mostrar à sua mãe?" Algo me emocionou nesse momento, eu gostaria de estar a partilhar este momento com a minha mãe também.

"Sim, claro." Eu nem me incomodei em explicar que não era a minha mãe que estava à minha espera do lado de fora do provador.

Eu saio e podia ouvir o suspiro de Dianne e de Katherine quando me vêm.

"Estás tão linda minha querida." Diz Katherine.

Dianne concorda limpando as lágrimas num lenço. "Fica perfeito."

"Podemos experimentar os véus? E os sapatos?" Pergunta a vendedora.

"Sim." Diz Dianne. "Eu tenho algo em mente." Dianne e a vendedora vão até ao outro lado da loja onde tinha os véus e os sapatos.

Katherine fica comigo. "Já te sentes uma noiva?" Pergunta ela.

"Definitivamente."

A senhora volta com uns sapatos de salto alto com fivela brancos e um véu com renda e brilhantes nas bainhas. Dianne trazia uma pequena tiara simples. "Isto é de mais… eu apenas concordei com um vestido."

"Eu sei, mas isto faz parte do meu presente." Diz Dianne colocando a tiara na minha cabeça. A vendedora coloca-me o véu e ajuda-me com os sapatos.

Olho para o espelho uma última vez, eu parecia uma princesa. Isto é muito mais do que alguma vez imaginei ter.

PV Ezra

"A Aria e eu vamos casar no próximo mês, as crianças vão viver connosco nessa altura." Eu explico ao Wesley.

"Que história… Já pensaste escrever um livro?" Ele pergunta.

"Isso não era mau pensado." Digo-lhe. "Pensas que à alguma chance de poderes ir a Rosewood para o casamento?" Pergunto-lhe.

"O pai anda muito exigente não sei se sou capaz de conseguir viajar nem que seja apenas por um dia."

"Eu compreendo… Seria muito estranho haver tanta gente ausente nesta casa. De qualquer maneira estás convidado. Eu escolhi o Hardy para meu padrinho e que a Katherine como minha madrinha."

"Quando chegar o dia eu espero puder estar presente irmão." Diz Wesley num abraço.

"Eu vou à biblioteca para levar mais livros para Rosewood."

"Eu ajudo." Wesley vem comigo.

PV Aria

Estávamos de volta à mansão.

"Katherine, por favor providencie um lanche." Diz Dianne.

"Sim, vou tratar de tudo." Diz Katherine.

"Eu ajudo!" Digo eu.

"Claro que não." Diz Dianne. "Nós vamos procurar o Ezra e o Wesley."

Eu vou com ela até à biblioteca. O Ezra e o Wesley estavam a colocar livros numa mala. "O que é isto tudo?" Pergunto ao Ezra.

"Eu pensei levar mais alguns livros para Rosewood, deixei muitos para trás que não queria ter deixado." Este era Ezra o amante de livros.

"E roupa? Não queres levar mais algumas roupas?" Ele olha para mim de alto a baixo.

"Conseguiste o vestido?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim, consegui tudo."

"Essa é a única roupa que precisamos levar" Diz ele com um sorriso.

"A Aria tem razão devias levar mais algumas roupas, Ezra." Diz Dianne. "Eu vou pedir à Katherine para fazer isso a seguir."

Ezra não responde e continua a escolher livros para levar.

"Sempre viveste em Rosewood, Aria?" Pergunta-me Wesley.

"Sim, a minha família foi uma das fundadoras da povoação a casa onde vivo já está na família há bastantes gerações."

"Impressionante… Como é o campo?"

Eu sorrio. "Bem não sei o que te dizer. É muito grande, verde e há animais. O ar é limpo e as pessoas parecem mais felizes."

"Wesley, podes parar o interrogatório?" Pergunta o Ezra.

"Só estou a tentar conhecer a minha futura cunhada! Não tens de ter ciúmes." Diz Wesley. Eu ri com o comentário dele.

"Mantém a distância… Ela é minha namorada/noiva. Eu estou a avisar!"

"Descansa só estava a tentar ser simpático. Mas fica sabendo que se fosse eu a vê-la primeiro ela não estaria contigo." Diz Wesley.

Ezra olhou para Wesley em desafio.

Eu puxo o rosto do Ezra e beijo-o profundamente, em poucos segundos o Ezra relaxa e envolve-me nos seus braços.

"Por favor… Se isto é assim agora não quero saber depois do casamento. Podem ter um quarto só para vocês se quiserem." Diz o Wesley. O que fez com que eu e o Ezra nos afastássemos.

"Wesley!" Repreende Dianne que estava entretida sem olhar para nós.

"Fala da Aria com respeito." Diz Ezra ainda abraçado a mim.

Katherine entra com o chá e alguns biscoitos e bolos e sai rapidamente para arrumar as roupas para o Ezra.

Comemos um pouco. "Nós temos de ir." Eu digo quando termino. "O teu pai estará aqui em breve e as crianças podem estar à espera." Digo.

"A senhora que ficará com as crianças é de pura confiança, Aria." Diz Dianne. "Ela nunca conseguiu engravidar e o marido morreu na guerra, ela foi nossa empregada antes do Ezra nascer. Têm aqui a morada, ela vai saber quem são." Ela continua.

"Muito obrigado por tudo." Eu despeço-me da Dianne.

"Não te preocupes querida." Diz ela com um sorriso. "Eu faria tudo novamente e não se esqueçam eu quero muitos netos." Eu e o Ezra rimos e coramos um pouco.

"Sim, eu quero ser o tio Wes!" Diz Wesley.

"Nós vamos dar noticias." Diz Ezra colocando a mochila de roupa às costas e carrega a mala de livros. Eu pego a minha mala e a caixa com o vestido e todos os acessórios que a Dianne fez questão de pagar.

Despedimo-nos de Katherine e saímos da mansão.

* * *

 **O vestido está comprado, falta resolver a questão das crianças. Será que eles vão conseguir? O link é de uma imagem do vestido que pensei para a Aria:** /v8WzO

 **Penso talvez ainda consiga publicar outro capitulo esta semana ;) Obrigada pelos últimos comentários** **EzriaBeauty :D**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai um novo capitulo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	34. Chapter 34

PV Ezra

"Todos os papeis estão em ordem." A directora do orfanato olha para nós. "Nós vamos avisar as crianças e em breve estarão aqui." Ela fecha a porta praticamente na nossa cara. _Isto não é sitio para uma criança._

"Estamos muito perto, Ezra." Aria parecia muito feliz. Ter estes meninos na nossa vida é o sonho dela. Eu apenas sorri para ela e beijei-lhe a testa.

Alguns minutos depois os dois saem e correm para nós. "Espero que tenham uma boa tarde." Diz a directora antes de fechar a porta e não nos dando tempo para responder sequer.

"Estão bem?" Aria pergunta enquanto abraça os dois.

"Sim." Diz Jacob. Sophie apenas concorda.

"Eu preciso de vos dizer uma coisa e quero que oiçam com muita atenção." Aria diz para as duas crianças. "Eu e o Ezra mudamo-nos para uma aldeia."

"O que é uma aldeia?" Pergunta Sophie.

"É uma cidade, mas mais pequena." Sophie ficou satisfeita com a resposta e a Aria continuou. "Vocês podem ir connosco no próximo mês e até lá vão ficar com uma amiga. Eu quero que se portem bem e que façam tudo o que ela disser. Compreenderam?"

As duas crianças concordam. "Porque não podemos ir já?" Pergunta Sophie.

"São as regras." Digo-lhe.

* * *

"Muito obrigada por ficar com eles." Digo há mulher. Aria estava a despedir-se das crianças.

"Muito obrigada!" Aria agradece gentilmente.

"É um prazer, eu adoro crianças." Ela sorri.

"Vocês vão voltar, não é?" Pergunta Jacob.

"Claro que sim querido." Aria beija a testa do menino. "Vemo-nos no próximo mês."

* * *

"Será que fizemos a coisa certa, Ezra?"

"Eu tenho a certeza que sim o orfanato seria terrível para eles, pelo menos sabemos que agora estão em boas mãos."

"Isso é verdade." Ela olha pela janela do comboio. "Eu só não consigo parar de me preocupar com eles."

"Tu tens um instinto de mãe, mas eles estão bem. Eu também preocupado, eu também adoro as crianças." Eu digo-lhe. "Eu acho que esta preocupação só nos vai tornar uns bons pais para os nossos filhos."

Aria sorri. "Eu adoro quando te referes à Sophie e ao Jacob como nossos filhos."

"Eles são nossos filhos agora. São os primeiros de muitos, espero." Digo-lhe beijando-a.

"Isso parece-me um plano fantástico." Ela sorri mais uma vez para mim.

* * *

"Nico?" Chamo quando entro em casa. Ele corre alegremente para mim. "Olá amigo." Ele parecia procurar qualquer coisa. "A Aria está em casa agora, ela só volta amanhã." Eu vou até à cozinha e arranjo alguma coisa para comer.

Pego na minha mala e vou até à biblioteca para arrumar os meus livros. Depois de ter essa tarefa feita pego na outra mala com a roupa e arrumo-a no armário. Olho uma última vez para o fato que eu iria usar no dia do nosso casamento e fecho o armário.

* * *

PV Aria

"A viagem correu bem?" Pergunta a minha mãe. Ela pensa que fui à cidade apenas para comprar um vestido para o casamento. As crianças ainda não tinham sido tema de conversa.

"Correu muito bem. Eu tenho o meu vestido e tudo o que vou precisar no quarto podes ver se quiseres." Digo-lhe.

"Estou ansiosa." Diz ela. Eu abro a caixa e olho para a minha mãe. Ela parecia estupefacta a olhar para o vestido. "É lindo Aria, como conseguistes algo assim?"

"A mãe do Ezra ofereceu-me tudo." Eu pego no vestido e coloco-o à minha frente.

"Vais ficar tão linda!"

"Obrigada mãe."

"À outra razão para ter ido à cidade com o Ezra." Disse um pouco mais séria.

"O que se passa?"

"Quando estava na cidade eu conheci duas crianças, infelizmente a mãe deles morreu há alguns dias."

"Isso é horrível querida… Foste ao funeral da senhora?"

"Não mãe, na verdade… Eu e o Ezra adoptamos as crianças."

"Vocês adoptaram duas crianças? E onde estão elas?" Perguntou a minha mãe.

"Sim mãe, elas estão na cidade na casa de uma pessoa amiga. Por favor não fiques chateada."

"Como posso ficar chateada quando a minha filha acabou de adoptar duas crianças? O que tu fizeste só mostra que tens um coração generoso. Eu não podia estar mais orgulhosa de ti e do Ezra."

"Obrigada mãe."

* * *

 **1 mês depois**

Eu estava na casa da família da Emily, ela tinha sido muito simpática em oferecer-me a casa para me preparar para o casamento. A casa dela era mais perto da igreja e isso ajudava imenso na hora de andar com o meu vestido branco até ao altar.

Ela também se ofereceu para me ajudar já que ela era a minha madrinha de casamento. "Aria, tenho uma coisa para te emprestar."

"O que é?"

"Algo emprestado, algo antigo e algo azul." Diz ela com um sorriso. "Eram da minha avó." Ela mostra-me uns brincos com safiras.

"São lindos!" Eu coloco-os. "Obrigada Emily!"

"Estás linda Aria, está quase na hora. O fotografo chegou para te tirar uma fotografia com a tua família."

"Eu já vou." Eu olho para mim uma última vez. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que hoje é o grande dia, mal podia esperar para viver o resto da minha vida com o Ezra.

Após as breves fotografias estava na altura de ir para a igreja a minha mãe e Emily ajudam-me a caminhar agarrando a cauda do vestido para não se sujar. Agarrei o braço do meu pai e continuei a caminhar. As pessoas na rua chegavam mais perto para ver a noiva e cochichar, mas nada podia estragar um dia como este.

Só tinha mais alguns degraus para entrar na igreja e ver o Ezra do outro lado do corredor. A marcha nupcial começa a tocar. _Isto é real agora! É um grande momento._

"Estás preparada?" Pergunta o meu pai.

Eu ajeito uma última vez o ramo de flores. "Sim." Digo com nervosismo e começamos a andar devagar.

A porta da igreja abriu e eu podia ver o Ezra com o sorriso mais brilhante que eu alguma vez vi. Eu sorrio para ele quando paramos no começo das bancadas. Eu podia ver a Katherine, a Dianne, e o Wesley não fazia ideia que eles podiam vir. O Hardy e a Clarie a avó do Ezra também estavam aqui. Todos pareciam mais felizes do que nunca. A minha mãe e o meu irmão também já estavam à frente ao pé da minha tia Mary. Algumas das minhas colegas de trabalho no campo também estavam na igreja. Eu e o meu pai continuamos a andar num ritmo que era dolorosamente lento.

"Cuida bem dela!" Diz o meu pai ao Ezra.

"Eu vou." Ele pega na minha mão e beija-a, mandado a mesma onda de electricidade pelo meu corpo como da primeira vez que ele fez isto.

Ficamos frente a frente com o padre que inicia o casamento.

…

Aria e Ezra unem as mãos.

O Ezra diz:

Eu Ezra, recebo-te por minha esposa  
a ti Aria, e prometo ser-te fiel,  
amar-te e respeitar-te,  
na alegria e na tristeza,  
na saúde e na doença,  
todos os dias da nossa vida.

A Aria diz:

Eu Aria, recebo-te por meu esposo  
a ti Ezra, e prometo ser-te fiel,  
amar-te e respeitar-te,  
na alegria e na tristeza,  
na saúde e na doença,  
todos os dias da nossa vida.

 _Confirme o Senhor, benignamente,  
o consentimento que manifestastes perante a sua Igreja,  
e Se digne enriquecer-vos com a sua bênção.  
Não separe o homem o que Deus uniu._

…

O Ezra coloca no dedo anelar da Aria a aliança a ela destinada, dizendo:

Aria, recebe esta aliança  
como sinal do meu amor e da minha fidelidade.  
Em nome do Pai e do Filho e do Espírito Santo.

Do mesmo modo, a Aria coloca no dedo anelar do Ezra a aliança a ele destinada, dizendo:

Ezra, recebe esta aliança  
como sinal do meu amor e da minha fidelidade.  
Em nome do Pai e do Filho e do Espírito Santo.

…

 _Pelo poder investido em mim, eu declaro-vos marido e mulher._

 _Pode beijar a noiva._

O beijo foi apaixonado e lento como se eles não se quisessem largar. Foram levados por uma multidão de pessoas que gritavam felicitações ao casal _._

* * *

 **Muitas desculpas por não ter publicado no sábado... Eu cheguei a casa super cansada e nem consegui pensar em mais nada. Para mim já é segunda feira, mas mesmo assim vai haver outro capítulo esta semana (terça ou quarta).**

 **Mais um casamento estás feito, vamos lá ver que trama vem com ele. Obrigada** **EzriaBeauty :D**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai um novo capitulo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	35. Chapter 35

PV Aria 

"Bem-vinda à família minha querida!" Diz a avó de Ezra. Ela beija-me o rosto e sorri.

Então aparece a mãe e o irmão dele. "Vocês estão lindos juntos, parabéns! O vestido ficou realmente incrível brilhas nele Aria. Não achas Ezra?" Pergunta a mãe dele.

"Ela brilha sempre, mas hoje é especial." Ele abraça a minha cintura e beija-me a testa.

"Eu não fazia ideia que vocês iam aparece foi uma surpresa incrível." Eu digo-lhes.

"Eu tinha de vir ao casamento do meu irmão mais velho." Diz Wes com um sorriso.

"Está na hora do almoço." Diz Ezra.

Mac o noivo da Emily ofereceu-se para nos levar até ao local da refeição na sua carroça. Não era muito longe, mas andar com um vestido dão longo não era assim tão simples. Fomos os primeiros a chegar e Ezra pegou-me ao colo para entrar no edifício.

"Ezra… mete-me no chão!"

Ele ri e coloca-me para baixo. "Os seus desejos são ordens Srª Fitzgerald." Ele dá-me um beijo apaixonado que não podíamos dar na frente de ninguém.

"Estou tão feliz Ezra!" Eu descanso a cabeça no seu ombro.

"Eu amo-te Aria!"

As primeiras pessoas começam a entrar. Apenas a família e amigos íntimos foram incluídos neste almoço. O que tornava o momento ainda mais intimo e especial.

Estávamos a meio da refeição quando o Ezra se levanta. "Eu tenho um discurso a fazer!" Todos lhe dão atenção. Ele tinha bebido um pouco e parecia ainda mais feliz. "Obrigada a todos vocês por estarem presentes num momento tão especial para nós. Tenho de agradecer aos pais da Aria por terem criado uma filha tão maravilhosa e o mais importante dar-me a sua permissão para cuidar dela até ao fim dos meus dias." O meu pai concorda. "A Emily, o Mac e à minha avó por contribuírem tanto para o nosso casamento." Ele olha para mim. "Depois de tanta dificuldade em encontrar alguém que significasse o mundo para mim apareceste tu, tu és um raio de sol na minha vida e eu não quero que a tua luz se apague nunca. Eu prometo tentar fazer-te a mulher mais feliz do mundo a cada dia porque tu já me fizeste o homem mais feliz do mundo quando aceitaste casar comigo." Eu estava a chorar neste momento, foi tão emocional. "Eu proponho um brinde a todos!" São as últimas palavras dele antes de beber mais um pouco de champanhe e todos seguem o exemplo.

"DISCURSO, DISCURSO, DISCURSO!" Emily, Mac e Wes começaram a gritar seguindo-se os outros. Eles queriam um discurso meu. _Eu não me preparei muito para isso._ Eu levanto-me e todos batem palmas.

"Eu não me preparei para fazer um discurso, mas mesmo assim não posso deixar de dizer algumas palavras." Estava a ficar nervosa. "Obrigada à minha família por me apoiar se não fosse a minha tia eu nunca teria conhecido o Ezra. Obrigada também à família do Ezra que está presente que sempre nos apoiaram apesar da nossa diferença social." Eu dou-lhe um sorriso. "Aos nossos padrinhos e madrinhas por nos ajudarem neste dia fantástico." Eu olho para o Ezra que aguardava com expectativa o que estava para vir. "Obrigada Ezra por não teres visto a diferença entre nós, por seres gentil, romântico e respeitador a cada momento. Eu não consigo pensar numa vida sem ti e felizmente posso dizer que te amo até que a morte nos separe." Todos aplaudem quando eu termino de dizer isto.

"BEIJO, BEIJO, BEIJO!" Gritam e Ezra levanta-se para me dar um beijo mais que necessário.

Quando ele se afasta eu limpo-lhe as lágrimas. "Não chores senão eu vou chorar também." Eu digo-lhe à beira das lágrimas e ele beija-me novamente.

"Por favor esperem por logo à noite!" Diz Wesley o que nos faz separar instantaneamente. Ezra estava vermelho de vergonha e eu sentia o meu rosto queimar também.

* * *

"Nós vamos ter de nos despedir." Diz Dianne com Wesley, Katherine e a minha tia Mary mesmo atrás.

"Têm mesmo de ir já?" Eu pergunto.

"O comboio não espera por nós lamento querida." Diz a minha tia.

"Espero que façam boa viagem." Eu abraço os quatro.

"Mantém este menino com rédea curta!" Diz a mãe dele.

Eu ri. "Não é preciso mãe." Diz Ezra.

* * *

 **(Referências sexuais a partir daqui)**

Depois de dançarmos um pouco e nos divertirmos estava na altura de dizer adeus a todos e irmos para a nossa casa. Já era quase noite e o Mac oferece para nos levar a casa e nós aceitamos.

Invento uma desculpa para ir falar com Emily a sós uma última vez.

"Em, eu estou um pouco nervosa. E se alguma coisa correr mal e ele não gostar?"

"Tem calma, a minha mãe diz que sentes apenas uma pequena dor no inicio e que pode ser um pouco mais agradável depois."

"A minha mãe disse o mesmo, mas esse não é o problema… E se ele não gosta do meu corpo? É tão embaraçoso." Eu digo.

"O Ezra ama-te, nada vai correr mal. Aproveita a noite e faz como ele quiser não fiques tensa ele pode sentir." Diz ela.

"Ok, obrigada Em." Eu saio com Ezra e Mac.

Assim que o Mac nos deixa em casa vai embora.

Ezra pega na minha mão e leva-me até à porta. Abre-a e pega-me ao colo para entrarmos e volta a fecha-la com o pé.

"Bem-vinda a casa minha rainha!" Ele beija-me com paixão foi diferente dos outros beijos, mas foi muito agradável e mais intenso. O Nico corre para nós e Ezra coloca-me para baixo.

"Olá amigo." Ele parecia muito feliz por nos ver, latindo e correndo à nossa volta. Baixo-me para o cumprimentar com algum carinho o que o deixa mais calmo.

Eu e o Ezra subimos para o quarto.

"Vais ter de ficar aqui fora fofinho." Eu dou-lhe uma última festa antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

 _É isto… Aqui estou eu com o Ezra no NOSSO QUARTO!_ Havia um pequeno silencio constrangedor.

"Tenho de tirar estes sapatos." Eu sorrio quando me vejo livre deles. "Muito melhor agora."

Ele sorri para mim. "Fica à vontade." Ele tira o próprio casaco.

Sento-me no banco da mesa de vaidade e começo a tirar todas as jóias, a pequena tiara, os ganchos que pendiam o meu cabelo e o véu. O meu cabelo parecia uma cascata de onda sedosas. Eu olho pelo espelho para o Ezra que estava no outro lado do quarto a olhar atentamente para mim.

Eu viro-me para ele. "O que se passa?" Pergunto-me.

"Estás linda é tudo." Ele continua a tirar o laço e os botões de punho.

Eu entro na casa de banho e limpo o rosto. Ainda não podia acreditar que o Ezra é meu marido e também não podia acreditar que ele estava no quarto ao lado a despir-se para o que íamos fazer a seguir. Eu volto a ficar nervosa só de pensar. _Talvez devesse tirar o vestido e ser um pouco atrevida ele é meu marido não iria levar a mal_. Como posso tirar o vestido sozinha? Tem dezenas de botões na parte traseira que eu nem consigo chegar. _Ele vai ter de me ajudar._

Ele tinha acendido muitas velas. "Ezra?" Ele volta-se para mim. _Estava sem camisa!_ "Preciso da tua ajuda."

"Claro. Para quê?" Ele pergunta.

"Para tirar o meu vestido" O meu rosto queimava agora. Eu volto-me para ele ver a fileira de pequenos botões até ao fundo das minhas costas.

Ele vem até mim e começa a desapertar todos um por um. "Não imaginas o que estás a fazer comigo neste momento." Diz ele com uma voz pesada que me arrepiou.

"O quê?" Eu queria saber por mais medo que tivesse da resposta.

Ele beija a parte de trás do meu pescoço e vai descendo conforme se vê livre dos botões. Ele volta para cima e beija a parte de trás da minha orelha. Eu prendo a respiração. "Nunca quis amar tanto uma pessoa na minha vida." Diz ele.

Ele termina todos os botões e ajuda-me a tirar o vestido, eu podia ver o nosso reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro à nossa frente. Ele ia beijando o meu ombro… a imagem era muito sensual. Quando o vestido cai aos meus pés ele próprio olha para o reflexo. Eu não tinha mais nada do que uma lingerie de renda branca e rosa. _Eu estava envergonhada._

Ele faz-me ficar frente a frente com ele. "És magnifica, eu esperaria um milhão de anos para te ter." Ele beija-me com a mesma paixão ardente de desejo.

 _Eu tenho de fazer o que ele quer! Eu tenho de fazer o que ele quer!_ "Eu quero ser tua Ezra." Por mais que eu não tivesse a certeza disso. _Preparada para isto acho que nunca estarei._

"Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto agora? Podemos esperar mais algum tempo." Diz ele.

"Sim Ezra, eu quero isto." Eu inclino-me para ele.

"Muito bem." Ele estava a ser muito gentil.

Deitei-me no centro da cama enquanto ele tirava a restante roupa ficando apenas em ceroulas e então ele sobe para cima de mim. Ele começa a beijar-me descendo para o pescoço. "Relaxa!" Sussurra ele entre beijo. A Emily tinha razão ele pode sentir. Entrelaçamos os dedos quando ele continua a descer e a subir deixando beijos toda a minha pele.

Ele pede autorização com o olhar para retirar o meu soutien. Ele beija-me o peito sem tocar nos mamilos e continua para baixo até ao umbigo onde começava a parte inferior do meu conjunto. A minha respiração estava pesada com a atenção que ele me estava a dar. A minha mãe disse que podia ser bruto no inicio, mas até agora ele estava a ser romântico e agradável. Isso estava a deixar-me mais à vontade.

Ele continuou a dizer que eu era linda e perfeita tirando proveito do meu corpo e então ele pede a autorização final para tirar o meu calção. Eu concedo sem hesitação e então ele podia ver-me tal como eu vim ao mundo.

"Linda!"

Ele retira a própria roupa e volta para cima de mim olhando-me nos olhos. "Se sentires muita dor diz-me que eu paro." Eu apenas concordo e ele entra em mim lentamente ficando um pouco para eu me habituar a ele. _Doía… mas eu aguentei._ "Tens de relaxar Aria, não vou conseguir mover-me assim." Ele começa a beijar-me o pescoço para me distrair um pouco. Ele começa a mover-se muito lentamente. _A dor estava a aliviar e a passar para uma sensação prazerosa._ "Jesus, és tão apertada." Ele suspira. Pela voz dele podia dizer que ele estava a gostar.

"Isto sabe tão bem Ezra." Eu gemo no ouvido dele, estava a ser mais divertido do que eu pensei.

Eu cruzei as pernas na sua cintura e puxei-o para mim arranhando-me as costas. "Aria, eu… eu… vou…" Ele sai de mim de repente e salpicando o meu estômago com o seu liquido leitoso deixando-me suja e infeliz com a falta de contacto físico. _Então isto é um orgasmo…_ "Desculpa." Ele beija-me e salta da cama para encontrar uma toalha para me limpar. "Estás bem?" Ele pergunta.

É isso eu não era mais virgem e havia uma mancha do meu sangue no lençol de linho branco para o provar.

"Estou óptima."

"A sério? Não te sentes magoada?"

"Não. Eu estou bem." Eu beijo-o antes de me aconchegar nele.

"Descansa, amanhã é um novo dia." Ele beija-me a testa e adormecemos juntos.

* * *

 **Eu senti-me inspirada quando escrevi este capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, tanto quanto eu gostei escrevê-lo.**

 **EzriaBeauty se pedires com jeitinho publico outro esta semana ;) Estou a brincar, eu vou publicar sábado se não me esquecer.**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capitulo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	36. Chapter 36

PV Aria

Acordo com um arranhar na porta. _Nico_. O relógio de tinha em cima da banquinha de cabeceira marcava 5 da manhã. Ezra ainda estava a dormir como um bebé, ele era bonito enquanto dormia. Levanto-me e visto um robe já que esta nua e o quarto era frio assim que abro a porta o cachorro salta à minha volta.

"Shhh… O Ezra está a dormir não o queremos acordar." Eu sussurro para ele. "Está na hora de dormir." Eu deixo-o entrar e deitar-se no tapete do lado do Ezra, acalmo-o até adormece e volto para a cama.

"O que se passa?" A voz rouca de Ezra assusta-me. Eu ainda não me tinha deitado.

"O Nico acordou-me, mas já voltou a adormecer." Digo, tirando o robe e voltando para o lado dele.

"Vem aqui." Diz Ezra voltando a puxar-me para ele, as suas mãos quentes no meu corpo nu faziam-me arrepiar.

"Eu estava muito insegura com esta noite… mas tu conseguiste fazê-la a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu ainda nem posso acreditar que casamos, parece tão mágico."

"Eu fico feliz por te sentires bem. Eu também estava nervoso… não queria estragar tudo."

"Foi perfeito Ezra." Eu beijo-o.

"Tu… tu és perfeita." Ele beija-me novamente.

* * *

PV Ezra

Eu queria levar a Aria em viagem. Talvez Paris ou Roma, mas ela recusou em fazer uma viagem tão longa e que nos fizesse afastar por muito tempo. Eu sabia a razão, Aria queria ir buscar as crianças. Consegui convencê-la a esperar mais alguns dias só para nós antes de termos as crianças. A nossa viagem à cidade está agendada para daqui a 10 dias, eu queria passar o máximo tempo possível com ela sem ter de me preocupar com responsabilidades de ser "pai". Aria aceitou de bom grado alegando que adorava passar tempo comigo e que seria mais do que feliz a partir de agora. Nessa altura também seria o inicio das aulas o que significava que iríamos todos entrar numa rotina diferente e tinha de aproveitar enquanto podia.

"Ezra? Onde queres que arrume este livro?" Hoje começamos o dia mais tarde, eu e ela… bom… tivemos de expulsar o Nico do quarto novamente no período da manhã… e depois do pequeno almoço a Aria tinha começado a fazer algumas limpezas.

"Há um espaço na prateleira de cima." Eu estava na secretária a tentar fazer algumas anotações num livro, mas não estava a ser uma tarefa fácil já que ela não parava de andar de um lado para o outro a arrumar coisas. O problema não era estar a arrumar, o problema é que era extremamente sexy a fazê-lo. _Só de pensar em cada curva daquele corpo…_

"Eu não chego lá a cima, Ezra." Ela faz beicinho para mim.

Eu sorri e levantei-me para lhe fazer a vontade colocando o livro no seu devido lugar. "O que recebo em troca?"

Ela inclina-se para mim colando os seus lábios aos meus. "Ok agora volta ao trabalho." Ela aponta para a secretária.

"E se eu não quiser?" Eu agarro-a junto a mim.

"E se na verdade eu também não quiser que vás?" Pergunta ela atrevida.

"Nesse caso…" Eu conduzo-a até à secretária e faço-a sentar-se em cima dela. "O que sugere Srª Fitzgerald?" Ela sorri.

"Eu adoro quando me chamas assim. Gostava de levar o Nico passear um pouco, hoje está um dia fantástico. Fazia-nos bem sairmos um pouco antes do almoço." Ela diz.

"Parece-me uma boa ideia." Dou-lhe outro beijo e puxo-a até à saída. "Nico? Vem aqui." Ele estava deitado pachorrento no tapete da sala de estar, ele só olha para nós dois sem se mover.

"Nico? Vamos à rua?" Pergunta Aria. Foi como se tivesse feito um clique. Ele correr alegremente para nós.

"Ele só te obedece a ti." Digo a Aria.

"Claro que não." Aria mete-lhe a trela e saímos de mãos dadas, somos o novo casal da aldeia.

"Eu só estava a brincar, mas ele apegou-se muito mais a ti do que a mim." As senhoras mais idosas e mesmo as mais jovens olhavam para nós quando passamos, algumas só cochichavam outras tinham jeito de invejosas.

"Sim, mas ele também adora o papá." Eu só sorri com a afirmação dela.

"Tudo parece melhor quando estou contigo, sentia falta de poder estar contigo assim. Sabes, como na cidade podíamos andar de qualquer maneira. Agora até parece estranho poder andar assim novamente."

"Eu sinto o mesmo." Diz ela.

Alison vinha a andar no sentido contrário ao nosso e só faltavam poucos passos para nos cruzarmos com ela.

"Quem eu não queria ver hoje…" Sussurra Aria.

"Calma princesa." Aperto a mão dela para a reconfortar e para que saiba que não está sozinha agora. Ela só sorri para mim.

"Oh os pombinhos da aldeia… Desculpem não ter aparecido ontem, mas fui à cidade." Diz ela com um sorriso cínico. "De qualquer maneira não se fala noutra coisa, dizem que estavas linda Aria." Ela olha para o relógio no pulso. "Tenho de ir, senão vou-me atrasar. Felicidades para vocês os dois." Ela olha para o Nico que estava fielmente ao lado da Aria. "E para o cãozinho também." Ela diz com um pouco de repulsa.

"Obrigada." Diz Aria com escárnio.

Alison apenas continua a andar deixando-nos sozinhos.

"Deus, como e que ela pode ser tão falsa."

"Está tudo bem, ela já se foi embora. E pensa no lado positivo pelo menos não fez nenhum comentário desagradável." Tento acalmá-la.

"Sim, isso é verdade."

"Podemos ir até à praça principal e depois voltamos para casa, está bem?" Beijo-lhe a testa.

"Sim vamos."

Quando chegamos à praça sentamo-nos num banco. As crianças corriam atrás umas das outras enquanto jogavam. Este era de certeza o local para movimentado de Rosewood. Havia também uma brisa suave que ajudava a refrescar do calor abrasador que ainda se fazia sentir no final de Agosto. Aria encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e eu abracei a cintura dela.

"Gosto muito de estar contigo assim." Digo-lhe.

* * *

PV Aria

Depois do almoço viemos para o nosso lugar especial e adormecemos deitados na mata sobre a relva pouco tempo depois. Eu acordei agora, o Ezra e Nico continuam a dormir. O Nico tinha a cabeça sobre a barriga do Ezra. Este cão já era sem dúvida nenhuma parte da família. Levanto-me e sento-me no baloiço, começando a balançar. Em pouco mais de uma semana não seremos apenas nós os três. Eu não queria admitir, mas eu tinha medo de falhar. Eu não quero ser razão de desilusão para as crianças. _Só tenho de acreditar mais em mim…_

* * *

A única iluminação no quarto as velas, eu e o Ezra tínhamos trocado para a nossa roupa de dormir. Isso fez-me pensar na nossa noite passada. O nosso primeiro amor foi repleto de ternura e preocupação. A nossa segunda vez esta manhã tinha sido diferente ele não queria porque pensava que eu estava magoada da noite anterior. Foi difícil convencê-lo, mas consegui e dessa vez foi tudo muito melhor e mais intenso. O meu nervosismo em torno dele tinha desaparecido e eu só me deixei levar nos seus movimentos. Nós estávamos a experimentar uma conexão muito mais intima e forte.

Ezra deita-se comigo, mas não me toca. _Ele estava a agir de uma forma estranha._

"O que se passa?"

"Nada. Porque perguntas?"

"Eu conheço-te… Fala comigo." Eu aproximo-me dele e ele nem me toca. "Ezra?" Eu penteio o cabelo dele e beijo-lhe o rosto. Antes que eu o beijasse novamente ele afasta-me. _Ele está a rejeitar-me._ "O que eu fiz?" Ele percebeu a dor nas minhas palavras.

* * *

 **Espero que a minha fã número 1 não tenha ficado de joelhos este tempo todo xD (estou a brincar)** **EzriaBeauty escrevo com todo o gosto este capítulo dedicado a ti ;) e nunca me stressas só fico cada vez mais feliz quando leio os teu comentários. Também fico muito feliz por teres gostado da história da irmã da Aria. Estou ansiosa pelas férias de Natal para publicar todos os dias.**

 **Eu já escrevi os 2 próximos capítulos porque não vou ter tempo para escrever nas próximas 2 semanas (muitos trabalhos e testes). Então é isso vou publicar 1 capitulo em cada semana para não vos deixar sem nada para ler :P**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capitulo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	37. Chapter 37

PV Aria

 _"Eu conheço-te… Fala comigo." Eu aproximo-me dele e ele nem me toca. "Ezra?" Eu penteio o cabelo dele e beijo-lhe o rosto. Antes que eu o beijasse novamente ele afasta-me. Ele está a rejeitar-me. "O que eu fiz?" Ele percebeu a dor nas minhas palavras._

"Está tudo bem, Aria. Não fizeste nada de mal." Ele tenta corrigir a situação tentando abraçar-me, mas desta vez sou eu que me afasto.

"Eu pensava que confiavas em mim."

"Eu confio."

"Não parece." Eu começo a sair da cama e a fazer o meu caminho para sair do quarto.

"O que vais fazer?" Ele chama do quarto.

"Não interessa." Eu digo em resposta, o Nico segue-me escada a baixo.

Entro na cozinha e fecho a porta à chave. Deslizo pela porta até ficar sentada no chão o pobre cachorro começa a ganir e a lamber as minhas lágrimas. "Eu tenho a certeza que o Ezra me está a rejeitar porque já não me ama… eu fiz alguma coisa que ele não gostou. Ele só queria ficar com a minha virgindade e agora já não me quer mais." Eu choro ainda mais.

"Aria, por favor abre a porta para podermos conversar." Ezra parecia preocupado. _Ele está a fingir._

"Deixa-me sozinha, eu não quero falar agora."

"Sê razoável, podemos falar e ir dormir?"

"Vai dormir, falamos amanhã."

"Eu não te vou deixar assim chateada. Eu vou ficar aqui até abrires a porta."

PV Ezra

 _Como é que cometi o erro de a afastar?_ Agora ela estar a chorar no outro lado da porta e eu não posso fazer nada. _Espera…_ Posso dar a volta e entrar pela porta das traseiras. Pego no meu conjunto de chaves e dou a volta à casa. Assim que coloco a chave na fechadura começo a ouvir o Nico a ladrar no interior.

"Vamos lá Nico sou eu." Eu digo quando tenho a porta aberta, mas ele impede a minha passagem.

"Aria, fala comigo." Eu peço. Ela não olha para mim, estava ali só sentada no chão. "Shhh… já chega." Nico cala-se, eu entro e fecho a porta atrás de mim. Aria continua sem falar. "Muito bem… Se não queres falar não fales." Eu destranco a porta da cozinha e agarro-a colocando-a no meu ombro para a levar para a cama.

"O que estás a fazer? Pára! Não! Ezra…"

"Se não fosses tão teimosa eu não tinha de fazer isto."

"Põe-me no chão!"

Eu não parei de andar até que chegamos ao quarto e a deixar em cima da cama.

"Eu não te ia deixar lá em baixo."

Ela fica em silêncio e evita o meu olhar. "Desculpa se te afastei, não era minha intenção deixar-te assim." Eu digo, mas ela não diz nada. _Ela era difícil quando queria…_ "Aria, amor fala comigo. Perdoa-me!" Ela olha só um segundo para mim isso deixou-me com esperança. "Perdoa-me." Eu digo mais perto dela.

"Porque me afastaste?" Era um começo.

"Eu não te queria afastar. Eu só não queria que pensasses que só casei contigo pelo interesse sexual e acabou por ter o efeito contrário."

"Eu pensei que não me amavas mais… que tinha feito alguma coisa que não gostaste e por isso não querias mais de mim… Desculpa por reagir assim… Fui uma criança."

"Aria, eu amo-te tanto! Eu adoro cada segundo contigo e podes ter a certeza que não fizeste nada mal. Não foste uma criança, eu fui o responsável por isto. Desculpa!"

Ela abraça-me. "Obrigada por seres tão bom para mim."

"Tu mereces tudo, amor. Podemos dormir agora?" Pergunto-lhe, mas ela não me larga e beija-me com paixão. "Aria… Calma." Ela continua a beijar-me agora o pescoço.

"Eu quero-te tanto Ezra!"

"Aria, eu…" Eu afasto-a e olho-a nos olhos. "Nós não temos de fazer isto, tu não tens de fazer isto para me agradar." Eu asseguro-lhe.

"Mas eu quero Ezra!" Ela suplica mordendo o lábio inferior. _Ela deixa-me louco…_

* * *

Quando acordo o relógio já marca 9h30, as nossas actividades do dia anterior deixam-nos cansados. Aria ainda estava a dormir deitada de bruços na sua almofada, era linda com a luz fraca que atravessava as cortinas grossas. "Aria, amor vamos acordar." Eu digo suavemente, passado a mão pelo dorso dela. Ela começa a responder. "Vamos lá." Eu beijo os ombros dela e parte detrás do pescoço.

"Isso é muito bom!" Diz ela.

Eu volto a deitar-me ao lado dela. "Não há mais beijos até levantar."

"Não é justo." Diz ela com um beicinho sonolento.

PV Aria **(algum conteúdo sexual)**

Eu agarro-me a ele. "Dorminhoca!" Diz ele a rir.

"Olha quem fala. O primeiro a adormecer a noite passada foste tu."

"Para minha defesa tu és uma mulher muito exigente." Ele provoca.

"Quantas mulheres tiveste antes de mim?"

A expressão dele muda um pouco. "Eu preferia não ter tido nenhuma, mas foram duas. Se eu soubesse que algum dia tu irias aparecer na minha vida eu não teria feito sexo com ninguém, eu esperaria o que fosse preciso por ti."

"Isso é doce."

"Não te importas por ter dormido com outras mulheres?"

"Se eu dissesse que não estaria a mentir, mas isso faz parte do passado e agora és apenas meu."

"Sim, eu sou todo teu." Ele beija-me e eu subo para cima dele, sentando-me sobre o fundo do seu abdómen. "O que vais fazer?" Ele parecia um pouco chocado com a minha ousadia.

"Nada que tu não queiras." Eu inclino-me sobre ele para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido. "Tu és muito lindo, tenho de me assegurar que sou a única mulher para quem olhas." Ele gostava de me ver dominante.

"Juro que só te quero a ti." Ele dá-me um sorriso de menino. "As prostitutas com quem dormi não são nada comparando contigo."

Eu sorri satisfeita com a resposta dele.

Ele fica surpreso quando eu me baixo sobre ele e me movo com alguma velocidade. Ezra geme de prazer por baixo de mim. "Aria… Isso é muito… bom." Eu continuo com a aprovação dele. Ele era sempre doce comigo e eu queria fazer o mesmo com ele.

Eu inclino-me para a frente, os olhos dele nunca deixaram os meus. "Fá-lo dentro de mim."

"Aria… é melhor não!" Ele consegue dizer.

"Por favor." Tanto eu como ele estávamos perto e eu tento ir mais rápido para ele.

"Oh céus!" Ele tinha feito dentro de mim, sai dele e deitei-me ao seu lado.

Ele acalma-se um pouco e fala. "Não devia ter deixado fazeres isto, sabes que podes ficar grávida certo?"

"Quem disse que não quero?" Eu digo com sorriso tímido.

"Estás a falar a sério?" Ele parecia um pouco chocado. "Não é que eu não queira. Mas queres já? Não queres esperar mais um pouco até ternos o Sophie e o Jacob e nos ajustarmos?"

"Eu não quero que eles tenham muito diferença de idade e quero muito para ter um mini Ezra ou uma mini Aria."

"Mini Ezra?" Ele ri.

"Sim! Tu não queres?"

"Calmo que quero." Ele beija-me ternamente. "É o que eu mais quero. Ter os nossos próprios filhos, não é que não ame a Sophie e o Jacob. É diferente, não fomos nós… Tu sabes."

"Sim eu percebo, mas vamos ama-los de qualquer maneira."

* * *

 **Este foi um capitulo fofinho espero que tenham gostado!** **EzriaBeauty obrigada pelo teu comentário super motivador!**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capitulo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	38. Chapter 38

**(alguns dias depois)**

PV Ezra

"ÚLTIMA PARAGEM FILADÉLFIA!" Diz o revisor.

Eu e Aria levantamo-nos calmamente e caminhamos até à porta saindo depois de um grande grupo de pessoas.

"Queres ir a algum sitio antes de irmos buscar as crianças?"

"Não, mas se tu quiseres eu vou-te acompanhar." Ela sorri para mim.

"Então podemos ir já ter com as crianças."

Continuamos a andar de mão dada, a cidade parecia mais sombria do que me lembrava. Talvez fosse a minha imaginação depois de viver no campo por tanto tempo. Tudo tinha uma graça diferente e o brilho também tinha desaparecido. Apesar da aldeia ter bastantes locais degradados todas as pessoas esforçavam-se para manter o cuidado das suas coisas, aqui tudo era tido com base no consumismo e no luxo e sem dinheiro nada disso havia.

Haviam poucas pessoas na rua a esta hora e as que andam por aqui tinham a cabeça noutro local. Muito atarefadas com os próprios pensamentos e preocupações para nos notar. Aqui somos apenas um casal normal. Este era o único elemento positivo da cidade, não ter de alimentar o apetite voraz de fofocas das senhoras mais velhas e preconceituosas. E foi por essa mesma razão que Aria quis fugir da aldeia, ter um "cadastro" limpo sem problemas. No entanto ela consegue sempre superar-se a ela mesma, conquistou o meu coração sem querer e ainda adoptou duas crianças. Eu pergunto-me o que aconteceria se alguém na aldeia começar a espalhar a verdade sobre nós. Eu fui patrão dela… Ela podia ficar em maus lençóis por causa disso. Nós temos um segredo muito grande, mas felizmente com o casamento tudo ficou mais fácil.

"Estás a ouvir?" Pergunta Aria.

"O quê?"

"Podemos ir à mansão depois?"

"Claro podemos ir, só temos de nos certificar que o meu pai não está em casa."

"No que estavas a pensar?"

"Nada de mais, só nas diferenças entre a cidade e a aldeia."

"Estou a ver. É tudo muito diferente, desculpa por ter feito isto contigo." _Ela estava a falar a sério?_ Como é que ela se pode acusar pelo facto de me ter mudado para a aldeia.

"Tu não tens culpa nenhuma."

"Mas esta era a tua casa, Ezra."

"A minha casa é onde tu estiveres, Aria." Ela dá-me um sorriso gentil e eu beijo-a com sentimento.

"Eu também não me importo onde… desde que estejas ao meu lado." Ela diz.

* * *

PV Aria

Já me tinha esquecido como assustador pode ser andar nelas ruas escuras da cidade. Só quem morava aqui tinha coragem para passar… era perigoso para os visitantes e infelizmente isso é o que somos… Visitantes.

"Não te afastes de mim." Diz Ezra.

"Nunca." Eu junto-me mais a ele.

Eu virar a esquina somos abordados por 3 homens. Um deles tinha uma faca na mão e outro uma pequena pistola. "Queremos o dinheiro." Ezra puxou-me de maneira a ficar atrás dele. "Rápido!" Outro exige.

"Ok… Nós não temos muito dinheiro só não lhe façam mal." Diz Ezra tentado me protegem. Ele tinha razão nós não tínhamos muito dinheiro connosco e isso podia não deixar os ladrões felizes.

"Não quero saber passa para cá!" Diz ele e o Ezra passa-lhe imediatamente a bolsa com o dinheiro. "Só isto?" Grita ele claramente infeliz.

"É tudo o que temos." Diz Ezra.

"E a rapariga?" Diz um deles.

Ezra coloca-se entre ele e eu. "Ela não tem nada."

O que tinha a faca avança para Ezra. "Não… Por favor! Nós não temos mais nada." Digo eu em pânico, eu não posso perder o meu Ezra… _Ele é o amor da minha vida!_

O homem com a arma avança para mim. _Estou por minha conta… O Ezra tem uma faca apontada à própria garganta, ele não pode ajudar._ "O que uma menina bonita faz por aqui?" Ele tinha uma das mãos no meu rosto, mas eu afasto-me.

"Deixa-a em paz." Diz Ezra.

"E o que vais fazer?" Pergunta ele a rir. Ele cheira-me. _Foi tão nojento…_ "Ela cheira bem." Ele lambe o lábio inferior e depois olha para os outros.

Quando olhei para nos olhos do Ezra eu ti tanto terror quanto eu própria sentia… Eu sabia que ele queria tirar-me daquela situação. _Mas ele não pode…_ Nesse segundo o homem agarra-me e eu dou um pequeno grito.

"Não! Se querem mais dinheiro eu posso arranjar só não lhe toque." Diz Ezra.

"O meu apetite por dinheiro diminuiu quando vi esta beleza." Ele agarrou-me mais firme.

"Não, por favor…" Mas foi tarde de mais os lábios nojentos daquele homem estavam nos meus… nunca tinha sentido algo tão rude. Foi tão desprezível… Os meus olhos estão abertos o tempo todo e eu pode ver o olhar de dor do meu marido e ao mesmo tempo a fúria crescente. Ele socou o homem da faca que estava no chão agora e o outro gemeu de dor sagrando do nariz depois do soco que o Ezra lhe deu, eles os dois entraram em luta e o sujeito que me estava a beijar volta-se para eles apontando a arma para o Ezra.

"Não!" Eu grito, mas já era tarde de mais o som estridente da arma já tinha acontecido. Ezra agarrou-se ao braço gemendo com a dor e eu corri para ele que já estava no chão. _Ele estava muito mal._ Quando olhei em volta os indivíduos já tinha desaparecido.

"Estás bem princesa?" Ele pergunta com dificuldade.

"Eu estou bem." Eu digo a chorar. "Precisas de ajuda, temos de ir ao hospital. Consegues andar?" Ele tinha sido um saco de pancada para aqueles homens, ele tinha o maxilar inchado pelo morro que levou e sabe-se lá onde mais o atingiu. "Meu Deus… Estás a sangrar imenso." Eu digo ainda a chorar, tentando enrolar um lenço na zona da ferida.

"Eu estou bem Aria." Ele geme de dor quando eu faço mais um pouco de pressão.

"Desculpa."

"O que se passou menina?" Pergunta um senhor que passou pela rua perguntou.

"Por favor, tem de me ajudar o meu marido foi baleado."

* * *

Há cerca de 1 hora atrás o Ezra entrou para retirar a bala e ainda ninguém apareceu. Eu sou uma bola de nervos, ainda não me consegui acalmar e não conseguia parar de chorar. _Eu não posso perdê-lo… Eu amo-o tanto! O que vai ser de mim se ele não estiver lá?_ "Srª Fitzgerald?"

"Sim?" Respondo.

Era uma enfermeira jovem. "Já pode ver o Sr. Fitzgerald, ele está em recuperação."

"Correu tudo bem?"

"Sim o seu marido está bem. Ele ainda deve ficar mais algumas horas, por precaução. Ele ainda deve estar a dormir, mas pode estar lá quando ele acordar." Ela sorri deixando-me entrar no quarto.

"Obrigado." Era horrível ver o Ezra numa cama de hospital fria.

O braço dele estava coberto pela ligadura e parecia um anjo a dormir. _Pelo menos agora não sente dor._ Eu enlaço os dedos dele nos meus e ele abre levemente os olhos para mim. "Olá." Eu digo numa voz quase sumida. As horas de choro não me deixaram bem para falar. "Correu tudo bem, estás bem agora."

"Olá." Ele diz com um sorriso, mas ele está exausto e adormeceu novamente.

* * *

 **Pobre Ezra... Vamos esperar que ele fique bem... Eu estive a pensar e talvez ainda consiga publicar mais um capitulo esta semana. (ainda não está confirmado)**

 **Estou a pensar numa possível gravidez** **EzriaBeauty ;)) Obrigada pelo comentário e esperto que tenhas gostado!**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capitulo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	39. Chapter 39

PV Aria

O Ezra não podia andar pela cidade com roupas cobertas de sangue e por isso mesmo saí enquanto ele estava a dormir para ir à mansão. Já passava um pouco da hora do pequeno almoço por isso as outras empregadas e o pai dele já não devem cá estar.

"Katherine?" Eu chamo ao entrar na cozinha.

"Aria, minha querida…" Ela percebe que algo está errado. "O que se passa?"

"O Ezra…" Eu não consegui terminar sem explodir em lágrimas novamente. Ela abraça-me.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela tenta acalmar-me.

"Nós… nós íamos buscar as crianças e 3 patifes roubaram o nosso dinheiro. Depois um deles assediou-me e o Ezra entrou numa luta. Ele está no hospital agora, ele foi baleado no braço esquerdo."

"Deus… Ele está bem agora?"

"Sim, ele ficou a dormir. Eu vim buscar algumas roupas limpas para ele."

"Claro, vem comigo o pai do Ezra já saiu."

Eu sigo-a pelo corredor até ao quarto do Ezra. O quarto tinha uma atmosfera diferente da restante casa. Todos os pertences que ele deixou estavam exactamente no mesmo sitio como se o Ezra não tivesse deixado a casa. Eu passo a minha mão pela máscara do nosso primeiro baile. "Posso levá-la comigo?"

"Sim, podes levar o que quiseres. Aqui tens, acho que é o suficiente." Ela dá-me o saco com a roupa. "A tua saia está coberta de sangue. Estás mesmo bem?" Eu olho para baixo, com o stress nem reparei na minha aparência.

"Sim, o sangue não é meu."

"De qualquer maneira vem comigo tenho a certeza que a mãe do Ezra tem alguma coisa para ti."

"Eu não lhe quero contar a história… Ela vai achar que a culpa é minha. A razão para ele lutar fui eu…"

"Claro que não… O Ezra é protector, ele teria feito o que fez por qualquer pessoa. Especialmente tu, ele ama-te muito."

"E por isso é que ele está nesta situação…"

"Vamos lá… Eu vou fazer um chá para beberem enquanto falam."

Eu sigo-a pelo corredor para a estufa onde estava a mãe do Ezra a cuidar de algumas flores e o irmão dele sentado a ler um livro.

"Senhora?" Diz Katherine. "A Aria está aqui." Dianne vira-se para nós imediatamente e Wesley apenas olha.

"Aria, está tudo bem? O Ezra?" Ela pergunta.

Eu mordo o lábio inferior para me impedir chorar mais uma vez. "Ele está ferido."

"Ferido? Como?" Pergunta Wesley.

"Ele foi baleado no braço, está no hospital agora."

"Meu pobre filho…" Dianne estava em choque e senta-se na cadeira mais próxima. "Ele está em perigo de vida?"

"Não, a enfermeira assegurou-me que ele estava bem. Ele ficou a dormir."

"E as crianças?"

"Nós ainda não as temos, mas eu não quero que o Ezra tenha de ir buscá-las comigo."

"Vais sozinha?" pergunta-me Wesley.

"Sim."

"Não, é perigoso. Eu vou mandar o George tratar das crianças." Diz Dianne.

"Isso não é necessário."

"Claro que é, se te acontecer alguma coisa?" Diz Dianne. "Devias voltar ao hospital, infelizmente não posso ir contigo o meu marido deve andar por perto. Antes de ires devias trocar de roupa, a tua saia está suja. Podes ir ao meu armário e levar o que quiseres."

"Muito obrigada."

* * *

"O Wesley vai acompanhar-te até à rua do hospital. Tomem cuidado para o teu pai não vos ver juntos." Diz Dianne.

"Muito obrigada, mais uma vez."

"De nada, minha querida. Voltem mais tarde para terem as crianças."

"Está bem. Até logo."

* * *

"O meu irmão está muito mal?" Pergunta-me Wesley.

"Ele parecia muito melhor quando o vi pela última vez. Custa-me muito vê-lo assim."

"Ele vai ficar bem, ele é forte." Ele diz suavemente.

"Obrigada pelo apoio. É melhor não continuares o teu pai pode ver-te."

"Certo, vemo-nos mais logo então."

"Sim, até logo."

* * *

Assim que entro no hospital uma voz chama-me e eu olho imediatamente.

"Dr Fitzgerald. Como está?" O pai do Ezra tinha um sorriso simpático. _Será que ele sabe que o Ezra está aqui?_

"Está tudo bem. O que faz aqui Aria? Está doente?" Ele pergunta.

"Não, eu estou bem. Só vim comprar alguns remédios para a minha mãe. Ela está doente e não se vende este medicamento na aldeia."

"Estou a ver. Desejo as melhoras para a sua mãe. Foi um gosto vê-la Aria."

"O prazer foi meu."

Ele vai embora e eu suspiro de alivio. _Foi por pouco!_ Vou até à recepção para ter mais informações sobre o Ezra e vou para o quarto onde ele está.

Ele ainda está pálido. "Olá."

"Onde foste Aria? Eu entrei em pânico quando pensei que tinhas sido raptada." Diz ele.

"Desculpa ter saído sem avisar. Eu tinha de ter roupas para ti e tratar das crianças."

"Foste sozinha encontrar as crianças?" Ele diz a medo.

"Não, foi até à mansão. A tua mãe vai tratar delas." Eu sento-me ao lado dele e dou-me a mão. "Descansa."

"É perigoso andares por aí sozinha."

"Eu sei, mas eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Eu estou bem, juro!" Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Tive medo de te perder." Eu digo num sussurro quase a chorar.

"Hey, está tudo bem."

"Não está, tu ainda estás ferido." Eu digo. "Eu não seria forte o suficiente se te perdesse." Eu choro. "Nunca faças isso novamente."

"Eu estou a aqui." Ele conforta-me.

* * *

 **(Algumas horas depois)**

"Sr Fitzgerald já pode ir para casa." Informa a enfermeira depois de fazer um novo penso ao Ezra. "Tem também uma prescrição para a dor e um antibiótico. Nada de esforço pelo menos as próximas 2 semanas. Também vai ter de tirar a ligadura e fazer a limpeza todos os dias."

"Eu vou certificar-me que tudo é cumprido." A enfermeira sai e deixa-me com o Ezra. "Queres ajuda para te vestir?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Eu acho que consigo sozinho." Ele começa a vestir a camisa, mas não tem muito sucesso e eu entro em acção.

Quando ele está pronto eu pago todo o processo e medicamentos. "Vamos Ezra, eu não vi o teu pai podemos ir agora." Eu chamo-o da porta do quarto.

"Ele já deve estar em casa." Diz Ezra.

* * *

 **(Já nas traseiras da mansão)**

"Estás bem? Pareces muito cansado." Eu levo a mão à sua testa e sinto que ele está um pouco quente.

"Eu estou bem, amor. Vamos buscar as crianças rápido e ir embora."

"Katherine? Podes trazer as crianças?" Pergunto-lhe da porta.

"Sim, só um minuto." Ela volta com as crianças.

"Estão bem?" Eu abraço os dois. Eles apenas concordam.

"Ezra, sentes-te bem?" A Katherine pergunta-lhe.

"Sim eu estou óptimo."

"Não te armes em forte comigo. Vem aqui." Katherine diz abraçando o Ezra. "Eu sei que a Aria vai cuidar bem de ti."

"Nós temos mesmo de ir." Eu digo. "Temos apenas 15 minutos para estar na estação."

"Muito bem, façam boa viagem e escrevam."

* * *

 **FÉRIAS! NATAL! Informação: Esta história vai passar a ser actualizad vezes por semana. Tenho também uma nova história que vou começar a publicar amanhã (suspense) e que vai ser actualizada todos os dias até ao fim (os capítulos são realmente curtos)**

 **O nosso querido Ezra não está lá muito bem... Vamos lá ver se a Aria toma bem conta dele. EzriaBeauty ando aqui a magicar algumas coisas que podes gostar ;) Espero que tudo esteja a correr bem e boas férias!**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capitulo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	40. Chapter 40

PV Aria

As crianças estavam nos seus quartos e já estavam a dormir, o Ezra e o Nico tinham acabado de adormecer. Eu tinha medo de fechar os meus olhos e ver outra vez aquele homem a beijar-me ou o Ezra a ser atingido em agonia. Tinha medo de viver o mesmo pesadelo duas vezes, mas o cansaço ia ganhar eventualmente.

Aproximo os meus lábios da testa do Ezra para me certificar que a temperatura tinha voltado ao normal e volto a deitar-me para adormecer.

* * *

PV Ezra

Acordo com um grito da Aria. "Aria? Aria acorda!" Eu tento despertá-la.

O olhar dela descrevia o medo. "Estás bem?" Pergunta ela.

"Essa devia ser a minha pergunta." Digo eu. "Tu gritaste enquanto dormias."

"E tu ris." Ela diz.

"Vá lá Aria, queres contar-me o teu pesadelo?"

"É muito horrível para contar."

"Por favor, eu quero ajudar."

Ela abraça-me. "Foi um pesadelo em que morrias. Aqueles canalhas torturavam-te e depois mataram-te mesmo à minha frente." Ela estava a chorar.

"Está tudo bem, Aria. Eu, tu e as crianças estamos todos bem."

"Eu sei, mas parece que ainda posso sentir os lábios daquele homem nos meus e não consigo esquecer quando estavas na cama do hospital… foi terrível."

"Eu acho que posso ajudar." Eu inclino-me para a beijar suavemente, mas com necessidade. Há várias horas que não nos beijávamos. "Melhor?"

"Sim." Ela sorri para mim.

"Agora tenta dormir mais num pouco, ainda faltam algumas horas para amanhecer."

* * *

Quando acordei a Aria ainda estava a dormir serenamente. Ela estava a sofrer com o que aconteceu connosco na cidade. No fundo eu ainda me sentia impotente por não a ter conseguido afastar daquele verme que a beijou. De todas as pessoas que conheço ela é a última que devia ter passado por tudo isto.

Eu tento virar-me, mas senti uma dor aguda no braço o que me fez parar. O médico disse que era necessári meses para recuperação total e visto que o acidente tinha sido ontem não tinha outra opção do que ser paciente.

Nico estava a dormir no tapete do meu lado da cama, ele brincou com as crianças a noite passada o que o fez mais cansado do que os outros dias.

A porta do quarto abre lentamente e a pequena cabeça de Sophie surge. "Podes vir." Eu digo suficientemente baixo para não acordar a Aria. Ela vem a sobe na cama com a minha ajuda e senta-se no meu colo. "Dormiste bem?"

"Sim."

"Tens fome?"

"Tenho." Diz ela tímida.

Eu beijo-lhe a bochecha. "A Aria ainda está a dormir, quando ela acordar vai fazer o pequeno almoço."

A menina olha para a Aria e depois para o meu braço. Havia uma pequena mancha de sangue na ligadura. "Estás magoado?"

"Sim, mas só tenho de descansar e vou ficar bem." Ela parecia preocupada, mas passou rapidamente.

"O meu mano diz que agora és o meu papá. É verdade?"

"Se quiseres podes chamar-me assim. Eu prometo que vou cuidar de ti como teu papá." Eu tento explicar da forma mais simples para a menina de 4 anos.

"Ele diz que a Aria é a nossa nova mamã, mas é mentira. A mamã está no céu com os anjos ninguém a pode substituir. A Aria é minha amiga e não a minha mamã." Diz ela.

Isto podia magoar a Aria. O facto da Sophie não a reconhecer como "mãe", mas reconhecer-me a mim como "pai". A verdade é que tanto a Sophie como o Jacob viveram sem pai o que faz com que seja mais fácil colocar-me no seu lugar. Com a Aria a história era outra, as crianças podiam não levar bem o facto de ter uma mãe substituta.

"Sabes uma coisa? Tu podes ter 2 mães."

"A sério?" Ela parecia maravilhada.

"Sim. A tua mamã está no céu, mas a Aria pediu para ser tua mãe agora que a tua mamã não está aqui. Ela quer tomar conta de ti."

"Acho que pode ser." Diz ela.

"Porque não vais para o quarto e levas o Nico? Eu vou acordar a Aria e depois podemos ter o nosso pequeno almoço."

"Sim." Ela salta do meu colo, acorda o Nico e sai com ele do quarto.

"Isso foi querido." Diz Aria.

"Estavas acordada?"

"Estava e achei muito doce você estarem a criar uma ligação. Como pai e filha."

"Tu também vais ter uma relação de mãe com eles."

"Eu vou tentar, mas não vai ser assim tão fácil." Ela tinha razão.

"Não te preocupes eu vou estar aqui a cada segundo para te apoiar." Digo-lhe beijando-lhe a testa. "Podemos ter o pequeno almoço agora?"

"Claro." Ela levanta-se. "Ainda sentes muita dor?" Ela pergunta.

"Não, sinto-me melhor." Era mentira, mas ela não tinha de saber.

* * *

 **(horas mais tarde)**

PV Aria

"Ezra está a arder em febre." Eu tinha a mão na testa dele.

"Eu estou bem."

"Vai para a cama imediatamente." Eu exijo.

"Aria…" Ele tenta argumentar, mas eu corto-o. "Ezra, estás doente… por favor vai para a cama. Deixa-me cuidar de ti."

Ele vai sem mais protesto. "Jacob toma conta da tua irmã e não se afastem eu já volto." Eles estavam a brincar nas traseiras da casa.

Ezra já se tinha mudado para um pijama e estava sentado na cama. Coloco a taça com um pano e água fria na mesa de cabeceira dele.

"Deita-te e descansa." Coloco o pano fresco na testa dele na esperança de baixar a temperatura.

"Obrigada amor." Eu beijo a ponta do seu nariz como sinal de carinho e levanto-me para arrumar a roupa que ele tinha antes. Quando volto para ele já estava a dormir.

Desço as escadas e volto à cozinha. Podia ver as crianças a brincar com o Nico no exterior. Ezra precisa de uma sopa, mas não tinha os legumes suficientes para a fazer. Eu já tinha pensado criar uma pequena horta para as nossas necessidades na traseira da casa, mas ainda não tinha tido oportunidade. "Jacob? Sophie? Podem vir aqui?"

"O que se passa? Fizemos alguma coisa errada?" Pergunta Jacob.

"Não querido. O Ezra está um bocadinho doente e eu queria fazer uma sopa para ele se sentir melhor, mas tenho de ir às compras. Eu quero que leves o Nico para cima e que troques a toalha quando estiver quente. Achas que consegues?"

"Sim." O rapaz sobe a escada e o cão segue atrás dele.

"Sophie, nós vamos ver a minha mãe e vamos comprar o que precisarmos." Pego na minha carteira e chaves numa mão e pego a pequena mão de Sophie na outra.

Os 10 minutos até à casa dos meus pais passaram rapidamente. Só vi uma pessoa me deu um olhar estranho quando viu a menina que eu levava comigo.

Entramos na minha casa de família. "Mãe?"

"Aria?" Ela olha para nós. "Oh Meu Deus! Quem é esta menina tão perfeita?" Ela mete-se com Sophie. Ela esconde-se atrás das minhas pernas.

"Diz olá." Eu insisto.

"Olá." Diz ela timidamente.

"Docinho a viagem correu bem?" Ella pergunta-me.

"Não exactamente. O Ezra está doente é uma longa história e não convém falar disso agora." _Não com crianças a ouvir_.

"Precisas de alguma ajuda?"

"Bem tu trazes alguns legumes da quinta será que pode arranjar-me alguma coisa fresca para uma sopa."

"É claro!" Ela dá-me algumas couves e batatas.

"Eu vou passar pelo mercado e comprar algumas cenouras."

"Posso ir contigo e ajudar, eu sei como é ter um marido doente e duas crianças para cuidar."

"Obrigada, mãe."

* * *

Quando cheguei a casa verifiquei o Ezra e deixei as crianças livres para brincarem no jardim.

"Vais contar-me o que se passou agora?"

"O Ezra tem um ferimento de bala."

"Como?" Ela parecia preocupada.

"Fomos abordados na rua por 3 gatunos e um deles disparou e acertou no braço dele."

"Eles entraram em luta?"

"O Ezra estava a tentar proteger-me… um deles assediou-me e beijou-me."

"Estás bem?"

"Sim, mas infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo do Ezra. Só posso esperar que o antibiótico faça efeito."

"Tem calma, ele é forte e nós vamos fazer uma sopa que o vai deixar como novo."

"Certo." Eu sorri para a minha mãe.

* * *

"Ezra? Querido?" Eu acordo-o calmamente.

"Olá."

"Olá. Como se sentes?"

"Bem."

"Não tens de fingir."

"Ok, sinto-me uma merda." Eu ri do comentário dele.

"Eu vou cuidar de ti, amor." Eu beijo a testa dele para testar a temperatura. _Desceu._ "Já não te sinto tão quente. Achas que consegues comer alguma coisa?"

"Não tenho fome!"

"Se não comeres não vais ficar melhor."

Eu pego a colher e sopro para arrefecer e dou-lhe à boca.

"É muito bom!"

Eu volto a fazer o mesmo, mas desta vez sou eu que a como.

"Hey, essa é a minha sopa."

"Pensava que não tinhas fome." Eu sorri.

"Mudei de ideias!" Eu ri e voltei a dar-me a sopa.

* * *

 **Ezra parece começar a ficar melhor. As aulas estão quase a começar, como é que ele vai conseguir ensinar ainda tão frágil?**

 **EzriaBeauty: Eu também estou muito ansiosa para escrever partes em que o Ezra e a Aria se comportem como verdadeiros pais. Mesmo assim acho que as crianças vão andar um pouco ausentes no próximo capitulo. Eu sinto falta do Ezra e da Aria nos tempos em que eles eram apenas empregada e patrão, era tão empolgante e divertido... Acho que devo trazer alguns sentimentos dessa altura de volta, mas ainda não sei muito bem como. ;)**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capitulo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	41. Chapter 41

PV Aria

"Será que dormiste bem?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Não dormi muito, não tinha sono." Diz Ezra.

"O que tens na tua mente?" Eu mudo-me para mais perto dele.

"Mais alguns dias e vou começar a trabalhar, as crianças, a casa e tu."

"Eu?"

"Sim, eu ainda não me esqueci da noite passada e do teu pesadelo."

"Eu estou bem, Ezra. Foi um pesadelo tolo. Já passou!"

"Tens a certeza? Tu não me contaste muito do que sentiste e quando tento que fales foges do assunto."

"Não é importante…"

"Estás a fugir outra vez."

Eu bufo. "Eu quero esquecer o que aconteceu, quero que fiques bem e que avancemos com as nossas vidas."

"Concordo, mas eu gostava de ter a certeza que a minha esposa não vai sofrer de pesadelos mais nenhuma noite porque foi atacada."

"A tua esposa só tem a certeza de uma coisa… não te quer perder nunca!" Eu beijo-o. "Amo-te!"

"Eu também." Ele puxa-me para ele. "As crianças estão bem?"

"Eles foram para a casa da minha mãe. Ela insistiu em tomar conta deles enquanto tu precisas da minha atenção."

"Tenho de agradeceu à tua mãe mais tarde."

* * *

Consegui que o Ezra adormece-se com movimentos suaves no seu cabelo e então sai para o deixar descansar. Nico veio comigo e deitou-se no tapete da sala. "Parece que esta sala precisa de uma pequena limpeza." Pego os panos e começo a limpar. Os dias em que estive com o Ezra depois do casamento tinham sido divertidos demais para dedicar algum tempo à casa. Na verdade, só tive tempo para organizar os livros na biblioteca. Quando não era interrompida por um Ezra muito brincalhão e carente de atenção.

Pouco mais de 15 minutos todo o pó estava limpo e eu sentia-me muito mais satisfeita. Era a altura de limpar o chão. "Nico, sai." Ele sai da sala obedientemente e eu começo a escovar o tapete para retirar os pêlos dele, depois disso limpei o chão e sai da divisão. A próxima seria a cozinha e por fim os quartos das crianças que seria o mais rápido por não terem muita mobília. Cerca de 45 minutos depois estava tudo a brilhar e eu sentia-me suja e a precisar de um banho quente para acalmar o meu corpo.

Coloco água a aquecer no fogão e subo para preparar a banheira e relaxar um pouco. Ezra estava a dormir e o Nico também estava deitado no tapete ao lado dele. Encho a banheira com metade de água fria para juntar a quente e acendo algumas velas. _Com alguma sorte o Ezra pode juntar-se a mim._ Junto os sais para o banho e volto a descer para trazer a água quente.

Assim que tenho a água a uma temperatura óptima volto para Ezra que ainda estava a dormir a sua sesta. "Querido?" Ezra acorda calmamente. "Tens fome?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Não, estou bem. O que estiveste a fazer?"

"Algumas limpezas. Vou tomar banho." Eu beijo a testa dele para testar a temperatura. "Queres vir comigo?" Pergunto tímida. Apesar de já estarmos casados há praticamente 2 semanas nunca partilhamos um banho e eu sabia que os casais faziam isso. _Os meus pais faziam-no._

"A sério? Eu pensava que querias privacidade."

"Eu acho que não tenho muito mais para veres." Eu senti-me corar. "Os meus pais faziam-no."

"Eu não sabia que era assim, os meus pais nunca o fizeram que eu saiba." Ele sorri. "De qualquer maneira eu adoraria ir contigo."

"Vamos então." Eu ajudei-o a tirar roupa e ele entrou na banheira. Eu fiz o mesmo e juntei-me a ele.

A água quente banhava os nossos corpos e eu senti-me relaxar, fecho os meus olhos e inclino a cabeça para trás. Sinto o Ezra mover-se dentro de água e pouco depois sinto os seus lábios dele no meu pescoço. "Ezra…" Eu gemo baixinho.

"Hum?" Ele continua.

"Não te chamei para te seduzir."

Ele afasta-se um pouco e eu olho para ele. "Desmancha prazeres!" Diz ele com beicinho.

Eu sorri. "És impressionante… é por isso que te adoro tanto."

Ele abraça a minha cintura e ficamos assim por alguns minutos só a aproveitar o nosso momento. Eu sentia-me muito segura nos braços dele, mas algo não estava bem comigo. "Sobre os meus pesadelos… eu só não te queria incomodar porque já tens os teus próprios problemas. Eu percebi mais cedo que está a ter o efeito contrário, tu estás mais preocupado e eu não quero isso. Eu fiquei realmente incomodada por aquele homem me tocar daquela forma… eu senti-me muito suja e infiel."

"Aria… não foste infiel…"

"Eu sei, mas eu sinto isso… eu sinto que estou danificada depois do que aconteceu. Eu não te quero afastar, mas não me sinto capaz de ter… de fazer… amor." Eu não me sinto bem para ter sexo com ele, mas eu confiava nele para estar nua no banho… _Aria… isto não faz sentido nenhum…_

"Aria, não tens de te sentir assim… tu és perfeita, és a mulher que eu amo! Nada vai mudar isso e eu vou esperar o tempo que for necessário até estares pronta. Não é que estivesse a pensar fazer isso agora… não estou realmente em condições." Ele diz sincero.

"Desculpa por não te contar antes."

"Não tens de pedir desculpa. Eu só sinto ainda mais vontade de matar aquele tipo pelo que fez."

"Eu sei que é um pensamento idiota, mas eu ainda tenho algum medo de te perder."

"Querida, eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Ele beija a minha cabeça. "Estamos juntos para toda a eternidade."

"Parece-me perfeito." Eu tomo a iniciativa de o beijar nos lábios, isto era uma carta verde para Ezra. Eu só queria algum afecto dele. _E estou a conseguir._ Ezra geme e afasta-se. "O que se passa?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Não quero que isto vá longe demais e está a doer-me um pouco o braço."

"Devíamos limpar-nos e sair para trocar a tua ligadura."

* * *

Estava a dar a última volta da ligadura antes de a prender. "Sentes-te bem?"

"Ainda está muito mau?"

Ezra não queria olhar para a ferida. "Eu acho que está a cicatrizar correctamente."

"A sério? Ainda me dói imenso."

"Isso é normal ainda mal passaram 3 dias."

A campainha toca.

"Deve ser a minha mãe com as crianças." Eu deixo o Ezra na cama e desço apressadamente as escadas.

* * *

 **Quem será que foi visitar a Aria e o Ezra? Foi mesmo a mãe? Vai descobrir no próximo capitulo.**

 **Hoje o meu tablet estragou-se e eu não estava muito inspirada para escrever... nem sei se vou ficar, mas vou continuar a fazer um esforço. :/**

 **EzriaBeauty muito obrigada pelo teu apoio como sempre! Muitos beijinhos!**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capitulo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	42. Chapter 42

PV Aria

 _"Deve ser a minha mãe com as crianças." Eu deixo o Ezra na cama e desço apressadamente as escadas._

"Emily?"

"Aria… Meu Deus!" Ela abraça-me. "O que se passa? Dizem que raptaste duas crianças…"

"Céus… é uma longa história… Entra!" Ela entra e senta-se no sofá da sala.

"Vais contar-me o que se passa?" Pergunta ela.

Eu estava muito indecisa se deveria ou não contar a verdade à Emily… TODA A VERDADE! Ela não me iria julgar por tudo o que eu passei, mas parecia estranho alguém que não fosse da família saber a história.

"Eu tenho de te contar uma coisa muito importante… Eu e o Ezra temos andado a mentir. Só peço que não fiques chateada."

"Estás a assustar-me Aria… Diz-me, por favor!"

"Eu e o Ezra conhecemo-nos na cidade e não na aldeia."

"Então andas a fingir que não o conhecias desde o início?" Ela pergunta.

Eu concordo de cabeça baixa.

"Porquê?" Pergunta ela.

"A nossa relação não é muito convencional… Deves ter reparado em todo o dinheiro que foi gasto no casamento, ele é rico."

"Eu sei disso, toda a aldeia sabe. E tu disseste-me que os teus pais fizeram um pequeno empréstimo para pagar o teu vestido à altura da riqueza dele."

"Isso foi mentira, os meus pais não compraram o vestido. Foi a mãe dele… é tudo muito difícil de explicar…"

"Por favor, começa do início… não vou julgar. Tu sabes." Ela dá-me a mão e um sorriso gentil.

"Eu fui trabalhar numa casa como empregada de servir. Acontece que… o Ezra é filho do meu patrão."

Emily parecia muito chocada. "Tu tiveste um caso com o filho do teu patrão?"

"Eu tentei afastar-me, mas era mais forte do que nós… A relação entre o Ezra e o próprio pai é horrível, basicamente fazia-lhe a vida num inferno. A mãe e a avó dele descobriram, entretanto, como sabiam que assim que o Ezra saísse da casa para fugir seria deserdado colocaram uma grande quantia de dinheiro e esta casa em meu nome."

"Não posso acreditar… ele era filho do patrão Aria, isso é grave. Se alguém souber?"

"Eu sei, não contei a ninguém sem ser os meus pais para ter a certeza que ninguém na aldeia descobre. Eu confio em ti e queria contar-te, mas não me sentia segura."

"Eu fico um pouco incomodada por não me contares logo."

"Desculpa…"

"E as crianças?"

"Isso… O Ezra ajudava crianças às escondidas dos pais. A mãe de dois meninos ficou doente e morreu, eu prometi cuidar deles e adoptei-os com o Ezra."

"Isso é incrível… toda a história é incrível. Eu quero saber pormenores." Ela diz empolgada.

"O que queres saber?"

"Eu adoro a vossa história de amor. Quando é que começaram a namorar?"

Eu ri. "Ele convidou-me para uma festa muito chique cheia de pessoas ricas e com os seus pais."

"Como é que eles não descobriram que eras tu?"

"Era um baile de máscaras…"

"Inteligente."

"Sim muito…" Levanto-me do sofá e procuro dentro da minha mala na entrada. "Esta era a máscara do Ezra, trouxe na última vez que fui à cidade."

"É linda."

"Sim, ele ofereceu-me o vestido e todos os acessórios."

"Deixa-me adivinhar… Ele pediu para namorares com ele depois do baile?"

"Na verdade, ele pediu quando me deu o vestido. Eu estava no quarto dele e ele só me disse que não aguentava esperar mais para pedir. Ele deu-me este aro de ouro na altura." Eu mostro-lhe o anel que estava no mesmo dedo da minha aliança, mas que era praticamente imperceptível por ser tão discreto.

"Isso é muito doce… E o primeiro beijo? Foi quando ele pediu ou antes?"

"Sabes como ele é romântico… Nós tivemos próximos, mas só aconteceu no final do baile." Eu sorri ao pensar nisso.

"Vocês fizeram amor antes?"

"Não Emily, isso era verdade… Eu esperei até à nossa primeira noite depois de casados."

"Fico mais descansada… O Ezra não está em casa?"

"Está lá em cima… Ele foi baleado quando fomos à cidade."

"Meu Deus… Ele está bem?"

"Sim, foi no braço. Ele tem febre de vez em quando, mas estou a conseguir controlar isso. Podes vê-lo se quiseres." Ela segue-me até ao quarto. "As crianças estão com a minha mãe, ela deve estar a chegar."

"Ezra?" Eu espreito pela porta.

"Sim?" Ele responde.

"A Emily está aqui para te ver." Ela segue-me e entra no quarto. O Nico salta de alegria pela nova visita. "Este é o Nico, nós também o acolhemos na família." Eu digo.

"Muito querido." Ela faz uma festa no pelo do cachorro. "Estás bem, Ezra?" Ela pergunta.

"Já estive melhor, mas a Aria é uma óptima enfermeira." Ele ri.

"Eu contei à Emily a nossa verdadeira história." Eu digo-lhe.

"Eu prometo que não vou contar a ninguém." Diz Emily.

"Obrigada por compreenderes." Diz ele.

"Talvez seja melhor eu ir andando, o Ezra deve descansar. Eu volto outro dia."

"Podes vir quando quiseres." Eu digo.

A campainha toca.

"Deus, esta casa está muito agitada hoje." Eu digo e os dois riem.

Emily segue-me para a saída.

"Mãe, meninos!" As crianças abraçam-me. "Divertiram-se com o Mike?"

"Sim foi muito divertido. Podemos voltar mais vezes?"

"Claro que sim! Preciso que conheçam uma pessoa. Esta senhora é a Emily, ela é a minha melhor amiga." Eu digo às crianças.

"Olá." Diz Emily.

Sophie e Jacob cumprimentam-na.

"São muito bonitos e educados. Mal posso esperar por vos conhecer melhor." Diz Emily. "Está na hora de eu ir trabalhar, vemo-nos depois."

"Adeus." Emily vai embora e eu fico com as crianças e a minha mãe.

"Eles portaram-se bem?" Pergunto.

"Eles são uns anjos."

"Obrigada pela ajuda mãe."

"De nada. O Ezra está melhor?"

"Ele ainda sente dor, mas a febre já passou."

"Muito bem. Eu vou andando, dá as melhoras ao Ezra."

"Claro, obrigada mãe."

* * *

 **(depois do jantar)**

"Podemos fazer uma surpresa ao Ezra. O que acham?"

"Sim!" Sophie diz sorridente.

"Qual é a surpresa?" Pergunta Jacob.

"Bem ele tem estado um pouco doente como vocês sabem e todas as pessoas doentes gostam de miminhos."

"Sim, eu gosto de miminhos!" Diz Sophie.

"Eu aposto que o Ezra também. Vamos lá, lavem os dentes e vistam os pijamas."

Eu pego numa taça de sopa e levo para o Ezra.

"As crianças estão bem?" Ele pergunta.

"Estão óptimas, estão a preparar-se para a cama. Eu vou ajudar a Sophie e já volto." Eu beijo-o antes de sair.

"Já têm os vossos dentinhos limpos?" Pergunto.

"Sim!" Dizem os dois.

"Muito bem, lindos agora o pijama."

Jacob consegue sozinho, mas Sophie era outra história.

"Vamos lá meninos o Ezra deve estar à nossa espera."

Entro no quarto com a Sophie nos meus braços. "Papá, senti muito a tua falta." Diz ela quando vê o Ezra. _Isso deixou-me um pouco incomodada… e se ela nunca me chamar de mãe?_

* * *

 **Mais uma pessoa sabe o segredo... E a Aria tem medo de não ser uma boa mãe...** **Acho que tenho de terminar esta história em breve... estou a ficar sem ideias xD**

 **Obrigada pelo apoio EzriaBeauty. Beijinhos!**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capitulo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	43. Chapter 43

PV Ezra

"Papá, senti muito a tua falta."

Eu sorri para a menina assim que a vi. Aria parecia um pouco incomodada com algo por alguns segundos, mas passou rapidamente.

"Hey, princesa." Aria deixou-a em cima da cama para que tivesse mais perto de mim. Abraço-a. "Também tive saudades tuas Sophie. Tiveste um dia divertido?"

"Sim! Hoje conheci o Mike." Ela parecia orgulhosa do seu feito.

"Isso é fantástico docinho! Não estás cansada?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Não. Eu sou uma menina crescida e posso ficar acordada até tarde." Diz ela.

"Quem disse isso minha menina?" Pergunta Aria.

"A avó Ella diz que sou uma menina crescida!" Isto volta a abalar um pouco a Aria.

"Sim tu és uma menina crescida, mas tens de dormir senão vais ficar muito chateada amanhã de manhã e ninguém gosta de brincar com meninas assim." Diz Aria.

Sophie abraça-me ainda mais.

Jacob parecia um pouco abandonado no fundo da cama com Nico mesmo ao lado. "E tu Jacob? Gostas de viver aqui?"

"Sim, as pessoas são agradáveis." Jacob era um menino um pouco mais introvertido.

"Bem estamos aqui para uma sessão de miminhos antes de dormir." Diz Aria com um sorriso gentil.

"Verdade?" Pergunto.

"Sim!" Dizem as crianças.

"Vem aqui Jacob." Aria chama.

Ele vem para mais perto da Aria e sentasse mesmo à sua frente permitindo que a Aria o puxe mais para ela e o abra-se por trás. Ela diz-lhe algumas palavras ao ouvido e beija-lhe a cabeça no final. _Era doce._

"Isto pede um abraço de grupo." Diz a Aria. "Mas com cuidado." Eu tenho o meu abraço.

"Está na hora da caminha." Digo no final.

"Vá, eu vou dar-vos um beijo antes de dormir." Diz a Aria. "Vamos, despeçam-se do Ezra."

Dou um beijo em cada um e eles vão com a Aria. "Até amanhã meninos!"

"Até amanhã papá, fica melhor!" Diz Sophie.

"Até amanhã." Diz Jacob.

Então o quarto fica novamente em silêncio.

"Parece que ficamos só nós aqui sozinhos outra vez rapaz." Digo para o Nico.

Eu acho que sabia a razão para o estado desconfortável da Aria, as crianças não a chamaram uma única vez de mãe… Isso fazia-a sentir-se mal com certeza. Aria entra no quarto poucos minutos depois com um ar cansado.

"Estou exausta." Diz ela. "Acho que assim que cair na cama vou adormecer."

"Aria… Posso perguntar-te uma coisa?"

"Sim. O que foi?"

"As crianças já se referiram a ti como mãe?"

Ela fica desconfortável. "Não."

"Isso está a deixar-te triste… Eu consigo perceber isso." Digo-lhe.

"Eu percebo que não posso substituir a mãe deles, mas custa-me um pouco… eu esperava que eles já tivessem na sua mente que agora sou eu quem vai cuidar deles."

"Só tens de lhes dar algum tempo, eles vão tratar-te como tal."

"Eu sei… e estou a tentar."

Eu inclino-me para ela para beijar a sua testa. "Amo-te Aria. Vamos dormir!"

"Também te amo!" Ela encostasse mais a mim e adormecemos juntos.

* * *

 **(4 dias depois)**

PV Ezra

Este era o meu primeiro dia na escola e amanhã seria o primeiro dia de aulas para as crianças.

"Tens a certeza que estás bem para ir?" Pergunta-me Aria.

"Estou óptimo, amor. Até logo."

"Até logo." Diz ela.

Despeço-me das crianças e faço o meu caminho para a escola, hoje teria apenas uma reunião com o director das escolas locais e com outros professores. Estava um pouco nervoso, mas então lembro-me das palavras da Aria _"Sê tu próprio e vai ser prefeito, as crianças sempre te adoraram não te deixes intimidar."_ Eram palavras sábias.

Apesar de ter melhorado o meu estado nos últimos dias o meu braço ainda me doía, mas visto que o meu trabalho não era tão pesado como trabalhar no campo decidi continuar mesmo assim.

Assim que entro sou recebido pelo Mac. "Ezra! Chegaste mais cedo. A Emily contou-me que foste ferido na cidade. Está tudo bem?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu queria ter a certeza que chegava a horas." Digo com um sorriso nervoso. "Estou bem dentro do possível, acho que sou capaz de dar aulas assim." Digo-lhe.

"Tenho a certeza que caso não te sintas bem podes ficar mais alguns dias em casa e começar a trabalhar mais tarde." Ele diz tentando colocar-me à vontade.

"Eu estou bem e consigo fazer o meu trabalho, mas obrigado."

"Sempre que precisares estou aqui como já sabes."

* * *

PV Aria

"Como te sentes por voltar à escola amanhã Jacob?"

"Estou feliz, eu gosto da escola."

Eu sorri para ele. "Não tens de ficar nervoso, vai correr tudo bem eu prometo. Se algo estiver mal podes dizer-me a mim ou ao Ezra, ele vai estar na escola contigo numa turma diferente."

"Só tenho medo que os meninos não gostem de mim."

"Claro que vão gostar de ti! Tu és um menino fantástico e já conheces alguns meninos quando estiveste com o Mike. Eu sei que é difícil quando estamos fora da nossa zona de conforto, mas é quando saímos dela que percebemos que a vida faz sentido." Eu beijo-lhe a testa e ele abraça-me. "Devíamos sair para te mostrar melhor a aldeia, os meninos gostam muito de brincar na rua como na cidade."

Alguns minutos depois eu, Sophie, Jacob e Nico passeávamos pela aldeia para mostrar o local ao menino. Eu queria que ele ganhasse alguns amigos e para isso tinha de frequentar os locais onde eles brincavam. "Aqui é o parque principal, maior parte dos meninos brincam aqui como vês. Podes ir agora se quiseres, eu fico aqui no banco à espera."

Jacob mistura-se com os outros meninos e começa a brincar com eles. Eu sorri para mim mesma, só o queria ver feliz. "Nós podemos brincar também Sophie, trouxe a Rose." Entrego-lhe uma pequena boneca de trapo que tinha na mala. Ela fica encantada e brinca com o Nico e com ela.

"Então é verdade que tens uma criança… Pensei que era brincadeira." Era a voz inconfundível da Alison.

"O que queres?" Pergunto-lhe frontalmente.

Eu ri. "Nada de ti… Só acho engraçado teres crianças rejeitadas contigo. Afinal de contas os rejeitados devem ficar unidos." Diz ela.

Felizmente a Sophie estava entretida e não estava a ouvir a conversa. "Ouve Alison, eu já ouvi o suficiente. Eu não me importo que me insultes, mas deixa as crianças fora disto… Elas não têm nada a ver com a nossa briga."

"Wow… até pareces uma mãe a falar…" Ela ri.

"Chega Alison, tu já tiveste a tua vingança. Vai embora, deixa-nos em paz."

"E abandonar a diversão?" Ela pergunta provocando.

"Um dia a tua máscara vai cair Alison e nesse dia ninguém te vai ajudar."

"Eu nunca irei pedir a tua ajuda… Foste uma tola quando me enfrentaste, lembra-te que quem começou tudo isto foste tu." Diz ela.

"A inveja envenena Alison."

"Eu tenho mais que fazer do que aturar um bando de rejeitados." Ela diz antes de ir embora.

Eu respiro fundo e finjo que nada disto aconteceu.

* * *

 **Alison sempre a mesma víbora xD**

 **Obrigada pelo apoio EzriaBeauty. Beijinhos e Feliz Ano Novo!**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capitulo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs! Feliz Ano Novo!**


	44. Chapter 44

**(naquela noite)**

PV Ezra

As crianças já estavam a dormir, Aria e eu estávamos a preparar-nos para fazer o mesmo. Amanhã seria um grande dia, Jacob e eu começamos uma nova fase aqui em Rosewood.

Aria estava um pouco mais calada do que o costume. "O que se passa? Estás nervosa com amanhã?"

"Não é bem isso… Foi a Alison."

"O que aconteceu?" Eu abraço-a.

"Eu levei os meninos ao parque para brincarem e ela apareceu. A Alison gosta de ser desagradável como tu sabes… ela não nos vai deixar em paz. Ela disse que as crianças eram umas rejeitadas tal como eu."

"As crianças ouviram?"

"Felizmente não, mas tenho medo do que as crianças podem fazer na escola. Todas as pessoas devem estar a pensar isso neste momento." Ela diz.

"Calma, temos de esperar o melhor. Devíamos conseguir desmascarar a Alison e acabar com isto."

"Isso vai ser difícil, mas podíamos pensar nisso noutra altura. Tenho outra coisa para te dizer." Ela diz com pesar.

"O que se passa? Estás a deixar-me preocupado."

"Não é nada grave, mas fiquei um pouco desiludida. O meu período veio."

Ela estava triste por não estar grávida... "Amor, vamos conseguir ter o nosso bebé não te preocupes." Beijo-lhe a testa. "Não vão faltar oportunidades a culpa não é tua." Eu abraço-a ainda mais perto de mim.

"Obrigada por compreenderes."

"Eu amo-te Aria. Não quero que sintas pressão em ter um bebé, vai acontecer naturalmente quando tiver de ser."

"Amo-te!" Ela beija-me. "Podemos dormir agora?"

"Absolutamente."

* * *

 **(tarde do dia seguinte)**

PV Aria

Esta tarde consegui fazer a minha pequena horta na traseira da casa, Sophie estava comigo o tempo todo e adorou ajudar-me com as sementes. Quando chegou a hora do lanche preparei tudo para nós os 4, já que o Ezra e o Jacob deviam chegar a qualquer altura.

"Os meus meninos favoritos chegaram a casa!" Digo quando oiço a porta da frente abrir.

"Olá!" Dizem os dois.

"Correu tudo bem?"

"Sim as crianças são espantosas." Diz Ezra.

"E tu Jacob? Fizeste amigos?"

"Sim, conheci alguns meninos no intervalo."

"E uma menina também." Diz Ezra.

"Uma menina? Fala-me sobre ela." Ele estava um pouco corado. "Não tens de ter vergonha."

"Eu só disse olá, mais nada."

"Hum… não falamos mais nisso. Não te esqueças, respeita sempre as meninas." Eu entrego-lhe um prato com bolachas caseiras e fruta. "Tens trabalhos de casa?"

"Sim."

"Então primeiro faz os trabalhos e só depois podes brincar. Poço ajudar-te se precisares." Eu encorajo-o.

"Sim, mãe." Diz ele.

 _Meu Deus!_ Era a primeira vez que ele me chamava mãe. _Será que foi metafórico?_ Eu estava a ter um puro discurso de mãe. Tento parecer neutra, mas podia dizer que o Ezra tinha dado conta. "Muito bem." Eu sorri para ele.

"Eu vou para a biblioteca, tenho de planear a aula de amanhã. Se precisarem da minha ajuda podem chamar." Ezra sorri, beija-me e sai da cozinha.

* * *

Bato à porta. "Ezra? O jantar está na mesa querido."

"Certo, acabei agora mesmo. O Jac conseguiu fazer os trabalhos?"

"Sim, eles ainda estão lá fora a brincar."

"Vi pela janela que fizeste a horta." Ele sorri.

"Tenho muito tempo sozinha para me entreter. Eu não estava sozinha, mas tu percebes."

"Sim, eu percebo." Ele beija-me. "Notei que ele te chamou por mãe."

"Foi incrível. Foi mais um sonho realizado."

"Eu notei!" Ele beija-me novamente. "Estou feliz em ajudar-te a realizar tudo o que queres."

"Falas-te com ele?"

"Tivemos uma conversa de homens."

"Eu adoro-te!" Nesse momento ele empurrou-me para cima da mesa e beijou-me apaixonadamente. "Ezra, o jantar…"

"Pode esperar mais 2 minutos." Ele dá-me outro beijo e eu puxo-o para mais perto.

"As crianças…"

"Estão ocupadas." Ele beija-me o pescoço e eu gemo baixinho. _Estava um pouco carente de atenção dele._ "Podemos namorar só mais um minuto." Ele sussurra.

"Por favor, não estou totalmente com disposição para isso agora." Digo suavemente. Eu voltei a lembrar-me do homem…

"Desculpa." Ele afasta-se destroçado. "Esqueci-me do que aconteceu por um minuto."

"Está tudo bem, eu também me esqueci. Eu também me esqueci que o teu braço não está corado."

"Já não me dói."

"Isso é fantástico Ezra, peço-te só mais uns dias."

"Podes levar o tempo que for necessário, amor." Ele beija-me a testa. "Vamos jantar."

* * *

 **(4 dias depois, sexta-feira, início da noite)**

PV Ezra

Aria tinha saído com as crianças para ver os "avós", o Mike e a Emily. Já eu tinha de ficar em casa a preparar a aula de segunda-feira se queria ter o fim-de-semana reservado para a minha família.

Felizmente estava a terminar o plano e só tinha de preparar os exercícios. Nico que estava deitado ao lado da secretária levanta-se e sai, provavelmente para o tapete da sala que ele tinha adoptado como cama.

Cerca de 20 minutos depois os exercícios estavam terminados e um agradável odor a comida enche o ar. Isso era muito estranho porque não ouvi a porta da entrada ou as crianças e muito menos a Aria que me procurava sempre que chegava a casa. Guardo os papéis e vou ver o que se passa.

"Aria?" A mesa na cozinha estava posta para jantar e os pratos servidos, mas não havia sinais dela. _É estranho ser apenas 2 pratos._

"Nico?" Ele não responde e não estava na sala. _Algo não estava a bater certo aqui._

Subo as escadas e percorro o corredor até ao nosso quarto. _A porta estava trancada._ "Aria? És tu?" Em poucos segundos a porta abriu para revelar a minha linda esposa, num vestido lindo que eu lhe ofereci e subtilmente maquilhada. "Wow! Qual é a ocasião?"

Ela sorri tímida. "Não temos de ter ocasião, não é verdade?"

"Não, mas… onde estão as crianças?"

"A minha mãe quis ficar com elas e decidi fazer uma surpresa."

"É uma bela surpresa. Estás linda como sempre."

"Obrigada, vamos jantar." Descemos para a cozinha.

"Ainda não acredito que fizeste isso sem reparar."

"Estavas no escritório, foi fácil." Diz ela com um sorriso antes de se sentar.

A refeição estava deliciosa, a Aria tinha bebido um pouco e estava mais divertida sem estar bêbeda. Falamos por imenso tempo antes de voltarmos para o quarto. _Sinceramente nem sei como temos sempre tantos temas de conversa, mas penso que quando estamos com alguém que amamos a conversa nunca morre._ "Nico, fica aqui." Aria diz antes de entrar no quarto impedindo que o cachorro entrasse. _Isso queria dizer…_

Eu fecho a porta atrás de mim. "Senta-te." Ela pede.

Eu faço o que ela pede. "O que vais fazer Aria?"

* * *

 **O que vai acontecer? Hum?**

 **EzriaBeauty desculpa não publicar há imenso tempo... Tive um exame e um trabalho para sexta-feira e tive de dar o litro... Também ando um bocado sem inspiração para escrever talvez fosse por causa do exame. Agora que já tenho tempo vou tentar voltar a publicar como antes.**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capítulo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	45. Chapter 45

PV Aria

Já há cerca de 2 semanas que eu e o Ezra não éramos tão íntimos. Eu evitava estar muito despida perto dele. Depois do banho sei que o provoquei e isso não era bom para nenhum dos dois.

Com as crianças esquecemo-nos de nós, mas sempre que estava com o Ezra todos os ossos do meu corpo pediam para me aproximar dele e esquecer o receio. Ele ainda estava ferido, mas por alguns momentos ele também queria essa intimidade eu via nos seus olhos, mas todos os acontecimentos o detinham.

TALVEZ fosse cedo, mas eu sei que só ultrapassaria o que aconteceu quando voltasse a ter a mesma ligação com Ezra sem medos. Ele era o homem que eu amava! _O que podia acontecer de mau? NADA._

"Senta-te." Aponto para a cama.

Ele faz o que que lhe peço e pergunta confuso. "O que vais fazer Aria?"

 _Eu estava nervosa._ Tiro o vestido ficando apenas com um conjunto de renda que eu sabia que deixaria o Ezra no limite.

"Wow! Sabes que não temos de fazer isto…" Mas antes que ele terminasse os meus lábios estavam colados nos dele e os braços dele na minha cintura.

"Eu quero Ezra, quero sentir que somos um só novamente." Eu volto a beija-lo.

"Tens a certeza?"

"Absoluta."

Ezra leva cada movimento com suavidade e com ternura como se tivesse medo que eu o fosse rejeitar a qualquer momento. _Isso nunca iria acontecer… eu amo-o!_ A camisa e as calças dele já estava no chão como o meu vestido.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele pergunta como um pedido para tirar o meu soutien.

Eu volto a beija-lo suavemente. "Sim." Ele queria manter-me segura e isso fez-me voltar ao mesmo momento da primeira noite em que ele foi tão doce e protector como sempre.

Ele beijou cada centímetro do meu corpo e voltou para os meus lábios, não foi um beijo urgente. Foi puro amor, ele olhou-me nos olhos da maneira mais ternurenta. "Eu amo-te tanto Aria!"

"Eu também te amo Ezra." Eu disse-lhe com um sorriso. "O teu braço… estás bem?" Eu tinha notado que ele não se apoiava nesse braço, apenas mantinha a mão dele a massajar a minha coxa e costas.

"Eu estou bem." Ele dá-me um leve beijo na ponta do nariz. "Ainda queres isto? Posso parar quando quiseres."

"Sim Ezra, eu estou pronta." Eu puxo-o para outro beijo.

 **(As coisas podem aquecer um pouco a partir daqui** **😉 Classificação M até ao final do capítulo)**

Ele sorri de uma maneira maliciosa como ele fazia sempre que estava prestes a fazer alguma coisa que ele sabia que eu ia gostar. Ele beija-me atrás da minha orelha e sussurra. "Eu notei que tens tido todo o trabalho. É o meu momento de retribuir." Ele continua a descer até ao meu umbigo fazendo uma pausa antes de tirar as minhas cuecas. _Eu perdia sempre a respiração quando ele fazia aquilo._ "Linda." Disse ele antes de continua a descer sobre mim. _Ele tinha o rosto muito perto da minha…_

"O que vais fazer?"

Ele pára e olha para mim. _Parecia confiante…_ "Confias em mim?"

Era uma pergunta simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha muitos sentimentos envolvidos… era óbvio que eu confiava nele. Isto levou a nossa relação a um nível completamente novo para mim. _E eu gostei de cada segundo!_ "Sim, eu confio-te a minha vida."

"Eu também." Ele volta a arrastar-se para mim e beija-me a testa. "Eu prometo-te que vais gostar." Ele volta a beijar-me antes de voltar para a sua posição anterior.

Ele beija todo o caminho desde o meu joelho até quase tocar onde o meu corpo chamava por ele, ele continuou a provocar fazendo o mesmo na outra perna. _Ele estava totalmente a aproveitar o momento._ Quando pensei que ele iria volta a provocar, ele lambeu o meu núcleo fazendo-me arquear as costas com o toque. _Isto era novo…_ _e muito bom…_

Ele sorri novamente com um sorriso malicioso e volta a fazer o mesmo. A resposta do meu corpo era quase involuntária, só que desta vez Ezra manteve-me colada à cama tendo o braço forte dele sobre mim. Eu gemi baixinho quando ele não se afastou e continuou as suas investidas sobre mim. "Ezraa." Eu gemi quando ele deslizou a ponta da língua dele dentro de mim.

Eu não sabia se devia achar sujo, embaraçoso ou apenas me entregar plenamente aos sentidos e aproveitar a ligação que estava a ter com ele. A minha parte racional não estava a ganhar a batalha de hoje, o meu corpo já tinha tomado a sua decisão quando a minha mão se perdeu nos caracóis escuro dele e o puxou delicadamente para mim. Eu ouvi o som do seu sorriso e uma nova sensação quando ele se afastou, mas manteve os seus dedos dentro de mim levando-me mais perto do limite. "Ezra!" Eu gemi, quando ele mordeu a carne tenra do meu pescoço. _Ele iria deixar marca…_ _Eu não o podia deixar fazê-lo, seria um escândalo e nós não queríamos as atenções._ "Ezra… No pescoço não."

Ele percebeu. "Desculpa, amor." Ele desceu até à minha clavícula e continuou. Os dedos dele estavam cada vês mais frenéticos. Estávamos olhos nos olhos quando ele me sentiu quase a chegar ao orgasmo. "Vem, baby." Ele sussurrou e eu fiz.

Ele tinha um olhar satisfeito enquanto continuava a beijar-me todo o corpo dando uma atenção especial ao meu peito. _Eu devia dizer alguma coisa…_ "Isto foi incrível!"

"Tu és incrível." Ele disse pairando sobre mim. Quando a minha respiração acalmou mais um pouco ele voltou para a sua posição entre as minhas pernas, mas desta vez não havia nenhuma pesa de roupa entre nós. Eu estava pronta para o receber. _Como é que podia desejar tanto uma pessoa dessa maneira?_

Ele entrou em mim e ficou parado por apenas poucos segundos, mas foi o suficiente para saber que ele estava preocupado comigo. "Eu amo-te." Eu digo-lhe.

Ele continua tão lento como na primeira vez… ele queria aproveitar cada momento como se fosse o último, como se ele quisesse recordar cada milímetro do meu corpo com o dele para sempre. O peso dele estava sobre o braço bom, mas eu tenho a certeza que ele já estava cansado de suportar tanto peso. "Deixa-me ir para o topo." Eu digo-lhe suavemente quando ele escova a ponta do nariz dele com o meu.

Ele não discute comigo e rola comigo pela cama. "De certeza?" Ele pergunta.

"Absolutamente." Eu começo a moer contra ele no mesmo ritmo que ele levava. "O teu braço precisava de um descanso e eu posso fazê-lo para nós." Eu mordo o meu lábio inferior sabendo que ele adora quando eu não tenho vergonha com ele.

Ele sorri. "Eu sei que podes fazê-lo melhor do que eu." Diz ele fazendo-me corar. "És perfeita Aria." Ele passa as suas mãos mágicas pelo meu corpo até ficarem numa posição confortável na minha coxa. _Mesmo sendo eu no comando, ele conseguia manter todos os pequenos toques que me faziam sentir especial._

PV Ezra

Voltar a ter a Aria no mesmo nível de confiança do que há poucas semanas atrás era fantástico, eu pensei que ela não conseguisse dar este pequeno passo tão cedo. Eu próprio fiquei impressionado… _Ela era a mulher mais forte que eu alguma vez conheci._

Ela está linda enquanto balança para cima e para baixo em mim. _Ainda não percebi como posso ter tanta sorte. Ter uma mulher que me ama, uma casa e o mais importante uma família com ela era um jackpot._

"És perfeita Aria." Digo enquanto traço cada curva do corpo dela com as minhas próprias mãos só para me certificar que era realidade.

Ela inclina-se para mim e começa a beijar a base do meu pescoço até passar rapidamente para pequenas mordidas e chupões de amor tal como eu lhe tinha feito, mas ela teve o cuidado de os fazer um pouco a baixo da linha do colarinho da camisa. Eu não tive esse cuidado e ela tinha uma marca no pescoço… apesar de muito subtil podia ser vista, as restantes como estavam mais a baixo nunca seriam vistas por ninguém além de mim.

Ela começa a gemer baixinho e a respiração estava mais pesada como a minha. Ela tinha lançado o cabelo para trás e tentou mover-se mais rapidamente para atingir o prazer. "Aria!" Eu gemo quando ela continua perigosamente rápido. _Não é que não fosse bom... era perfeito, mas eu queria algo mais lento e romântico desta vez. Onde podemos chegar ao prazer juntos._ Prendo-a pela cintura para a impedir de continuar tão rápido e comando o seu próprio movimento desta vez.

"Ezra…" Ela geme de frustração por não conseguir o que tanto queria.

"Calma." Eu próprio gemo com a mudança. Os mamilos suaves dela continuam a roçar na minha pele o que me deixava ainda mais perto do meu limite. _Eu queria estar sobre ela mais uma vez._ Rolo novamente sobre a cama sem a sua autorização. Ela não reclama, apenas se aconchega mais em mim e puxa-me para um beijo profundo. "Amo-te!"

"Eu também, amor." Diz ela no meio da sua respiração pesada.

Todos os movimentos a partir daí foram envolventes, era impossível estar ainda mais ligado a ela.

"Estou muito perto querida." Digo-lhe.

"Eu também." Foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de senti-la apertar o seu cerco e isso levou-me ao limite.

"Ahhh…" Ela geme no final.

"Aria!" Gemo com ela.

As nossas respirações eram irregulares e só me deixei cair ao lado dela, ela vem imediatamente deitar a cabeça no meu peito e puxa o lençol para nos cobrir. O silêncio era confortável… não tínhamos de falar para transmitir o que quer que fosse. Eu abraço-a mais perto de mim só para sentir o calor dela, não dormíamos tão perto desde que ela teve de cuidar de mim por causa do braço.

"O teu braço dói?" Ela pergunta sonolenta, traçando linhas invisíveis no meu peito.

"Não, amor." Eu beijo-lhe a cabeça. "Agora tenta dormir um pouco."

Não tardou para a nossa respiração lenta indicar que tínhamos caído no sono.

* * *

 **Já sentia falta de um momento destes! Ficou quente aqui xD**

 **EzriaBeauty obrigada pelo apoio e por compreenderes, sempre uma querida.**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capítulo ;) Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	46. Chapter 46

PV Aria

Podia ouvir o batimento cardíaco suave do Ezra quando acordei, era como estar nas nuvens.

"Bom dia, amor."

"Bom dia, lindo!"

Ele tinha o sorriso mais bonito no rosto e eu acho que ele podia dizer o mesmo de mim porque eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"A noite passada… não tenho palavras." Diz ele.

"Nem eu… Amo-te." Eu beijo-o e ele responde imediatamente. "Sinto-me cheia de energia para começar o dia. Vou tratar do pequeno almoço para irmos buscar as crianças."

"Eu ajudo-te."

"Não é preciso." Eu beijo-lhe a bochecha.

"Eu ajudo e sem discussão!" Ele estava brincalhão hoje.

Em poucos minutos descemos, demos o bom dia ao nosso fiel companheiro de 4 patas e começamos a fazer as nossas panquecas. Enquanto comemos alguém bate à porta.

"Eu vou ver, pode ser só o correio."

"Bom dia!" Digo ao abrir a porta.

"Aqui tem a correspondência minha senhora."

"Obrigada!"

Volto para a cozinha.

"O correio tocou?"

"Sim ele toca sempre aos sábados. Acho que é da tua mãe ou da Katherine. Queres abrir tu?" Eu entrego-lhe o envelope.

"Claro." Ele tira a carta e começa a ler para eu ouvir.

« _Queridos Aria e Ezra,_

 _Estes podem não ser os melhores motivos para escrever uma carta e começo já por vos pedir para nunca mais escreverem para esta casa. O Sr. Fitzgerald está mais desconfiado do que nunca, anda sempre em cima de nós… foi quase impossível escrever esta carta._

 _Uma das empregadas que ficou aqui a trabalhar na altura do vosso casamento disse-me que uma rapariga tinha vindo falar com ele, pelo jeito dizia ser da classe média. Cabelo loiro, beleza inconfundível e muito arrogante. Foi como ela a descreveu. Eu diria que vêm aí problemas…_

 _Ele voltou a ficar em casa mais tempo e fica muito perto da bebida, eu acho que ele voltou a discutir com a vossa mãe. Ela também anda muito distraída com os próprios problemas, que neste momento não devem ser poucos._

 _Espero que o Ezra esteja a recuperar bem. A partir de hoje podem enviar cartas para a avó Claire ela vem aqui com alguma regularidade, não é mais seguro._

 _Katherine_ »

"Isto é muito estranho." Diz Ezra.

"Realmente é, não sei se gosto do que está a acontecer."

"Ainda à mais." Diz Ezra passando para outra folha. "É da minha mãe e do meu irmão."

"Pensei que ele já tinha voltado para o Colégio."

"As cartas ainda demoram a chegar, ele já não deve estar em casa." Diz Ezra.

"É verdade… continua por favor."

« _Meu querido Ezra,_

 _Estou imensamente preocupada com o teu estado de saúde. Estás bem? Eu fiquei muito aflita com o que aconteceu e ainda mais preocupada quando fiquei a saber que talvez este terrível acidente tenha sido propositado e podia ter sido evitado. Eu acho que o teu pai sabia de alguma coisa._

 _O teu irmão esteve próximo do teu pai durante todos estes dias e uma tal de rapariga chamada Alison diz que tem informações sobre o Ezra. Eu não sei ao certo o que ela disse, mas eu acho que Rosewood não é seguro o suficiente para vocês… ainda não sei o que o teu pai vai fazer, mas a bebida voltou e algo está muito errado. Ele não fala comigo sobre o assunto, mas acho que é algo muito grave._

 _A tua avó também tem estado por aqui ultimamente, ela diz que o teu pai lhe pediu algum dinheiro emprestado… eu tenho algum medo do que se está a passar Ezra._

 _Tenham cuidado e mantenham-se seguros._

 _Dianne e Wes_ »

"A Alison tinha de meter o nariz…" Eu estava furiosa. "Ela é um grande problema Ezra, provavelmente ela contou ao teu pai sobre nós."

"Vamos manter a calma. Ela não contou nada ao meu pai e temos te manter isso assim e saber o que ela quer exactamente."

"Como tens tanta a certeza?"

"O meu pai ainda não apareceu com uma pistola para me matar e se soubesse sobre nós ele teria visto que eu estava no hospital contigo quando fui baleado. Ela deve estar a tentar obter alguma coisa com isto."

"Sim isso é verdade. Ela é perigosa… achas que devíamos deixar Rosewood?"

"Esta é a nossa casa Aria."

"A minha casa é onde as crianças e tu estiverem… em segurança."

"Eu sei amor, mas lutamos tanto para podermos ficar aqui… tem de haver alguma maneira de descobrir o que aconteceu e desmascará-la em público."

"Mas como? Não vai ser fácil." Eu tento manter a calma. _Penso melhor quando estou calma._ "Achas que lhe devíamos perguntar directamente?"

"Eu não sei." Ezra estava a pensar noutra coisa.

"O que estás a pensar?"

"O meu pai pediu dinheiro à minha avó. Isto é muito estranho, talvez devesse pedir-lhe para vir aqui."

"Achas que a tua avó sabe o que se passa?"

"A minha avó sabe sempre tudo."

* * *

Tivemos o nosso dia de diversão com as crianças no nosso sitio especial, eles adoraram e pareciam realmente felizes connosco. Eu sentia-me cada vez mais uma mãe e o Ezra um pai. Não falámos uma única vez sobre a carta desta manhã, mas agora que já estávamos no final do dia e as crianças estavam a preparam-se para uma história antes de dormir ele tinha fugido para a biblioteca para escrever para a avó. _Ele tinha razão… se alguém tinha forma de saber o que se estava a passar era ela._ Mesmo antes de fechar a porta do quarto do Jacob que tinha sido o último a adormecer aparece Ezra que me pegou pela cintura.

"Finalmente tenho-te só para mim outra vez." Ele beija-me o pescoço.

"Ezra… Shhh as crianças estão a dormir. A carta da tua avó?"

"Terminei agora mesmo. Não as vamos acordar prometo." Ele continua a deixar pequenos beijos em cada local sensível do meu corpo.

"Ok, eu rendo-me."

"Eu amo-te." Ele beija-me nos lábios.

"Eu também." Voltando a intensificar o beijo. "Faz-me esquecer os problemas por hoje."

"Isso parece-me um desafio." Diz ele antes de fechar a porta do quarto deixando o pobre Nico no lado de fora mais uma noite.

* * *

 **Sinto que esta história tem de avançar mais rápido, já tenho outra no forno quase pronta para sair** 😄

 **Estou aqui a dar a volta à cabeça para arranjar um bom final... vou sentar-me à lareira e começar a escrever o próximo capitulo, desejem-me sorte que estou sem ideias!**

 **EzriaBeauty obrigada pelo apoio se tiveres alguma ideia avisa pode ser que me ajude** 😉

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capítulo** 😉 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	47. Chapter 47

**(1 semana e meia depois)**

PV Aria 

Estava com Sophie na cozinha a colorir alguns desenhos quando alguém bate à porta, não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser. Desde que recebemos a carta da Katherine e da Dianne não conseguia estar descansada, espreitava sempre pela cortina para ver quem era antes de abrir.

"Avó Claire, não a esperava tão cedo."

"Surpresa minha querida."

"Quem é mamã?"

"É a avó Claire."

"Bisavó! Nunca pensei conhecer a minha bisneta tão cedo, faz-me sentir mais velha." Ela ri e dá um beijo a Sophie.

"Entre por favor." Eu ajudo-a com a mala. "Não sei se quer ficar muito tempo, mas eu vou preparar o quarto. O Ezra vai ficar muito feliz."

"Eu só devo ficar 2 ou 3 dias. Como está ele?"

"Muito melhor felizmente. Ele está a trabalhar até às 18 horas hoje. O Jacob vem com ele para casa." Informo a senhora enquanto subimos a escada para o quarto onde iria deixar a mala.

"Está tudo como deixei."

"Muito obrigada por tudo o que fez por nós."

"Não tens de me agradecer sempre que me vês querida. Este foi o melhor investimento que fiz na minha vida."

"Ainda não posso acreditar na volta que a minha vida deu. Eu não tinha nada e agora tenho tudo o que sempre sonhei."

"O teu coração é muito doce, percebo como conquistas-te o meu neto." A senhora faz-me corar.

"Meu Deus… tinha água ao lume." Eu corro para tirar a água. Pouco depois entra Claire. "Eu ia fazer algum chá, a temperatura desceu esta semana."

"Aqui está muito mais frio." Diz ela.

"O inverno é rigoroso na aldeia, na cidade é muito melhor."

A Sophie entra na cozinha com o Nico.

"Têm um cão?"

"Sim, o Ezra encontro-o abandonado. Tiveram uma ligação instantânea, mas ele obedece-me mais a mim. Nico aqui rapaz!" Ele vem para mim e acaricio-o.

"Quando o Ezra era criança fazia algumas birras e lembro-me de pedir um cão. Ele sempre quis um amigo leal, ele teve uma infância um pouco difícil como sabes. É muito bom saber que ele está feliz."

Eu sorrio para ela sem saber o que dizer. "Chá?"

"Claro. Sobre o pai do Ezra..."

Eu interrompo-a. "Podemos falar sobre isso com o Ezra mais tarde. Imagino que está cansada e gostaria de passar algum tempo com a Sophie, ela começou um desenho de uma flor. Não é querida?"

"Sim mamã."

Eu não queria começar a falar de um assunto tão delicado sem o Ezra e muito menos à frente da minha filha. O problema que temos em mãos pode ser algo muito sério que a cabecinha da menina ainda não pode compreender e eu não queria que ela ficasse transtornada com o avô que nunca irá conhecer.

O meu maior desejo é que o Ezra chegue e que falemos do que está exactamente a acontecer na mansão dos Fitzgerald e a Claire é a nossa fonte de informação, só ela pode ter a solução para o problema.

* * *

PV Ezra

"Desculpa Jac, só consegui terminar agora." Eu aproximo-me do rapaz que estava na secretária a fazer os deveres. "Precisas de ajuda?"

"Terminei agora, consegui fazer tudo."

"Excelente. A professora Sarah disse-me que és um dos melhores alunos, estou orgulhoso de ti." Ele apenas arrumou o livro na mochila. "Se tiveres algum problema sobre alguma coisa, quero que te sintas bem em falar comigo." Eu já tinha dito isto ao rapaz imensas vezes.

"Eu sei." Diz ele. "É estranho… antes era meu amigo e ajudava-me como um professor e agora… é meu pai."

"Eu sei que pode ser estranho às vezes eu também me estou a adaptar e o meu maior medo é falhar contigo e com a tua irmã. Eu adoro-vos aos dois."

"Obrigada!" O rapaz começa a chorar.

"Hey, não chores… o que está errado?"

"Eu pensei que nunca iriam ao orfanato para nos buscar de volta… eu duvidei. Eu queria ter a minha irmã em segurança, mas eles não deixaram e disseram que eu nunca iria ver a minha irmã outra vez. Eu tive medo… obrigada por ficar connosco."

"Eu prometi à tua mãe que vocês estariam em segurança. Agora vamos para casa?"

"Sim."

A ida para casa foi tranquila.

"Estamos em casa." Eu digo.

Nico e Sophie correm da sala para mim e Jacob. "Como foi o vosso dia?" Pergunto à menina.

"Foi divertido. Fiz desenhos e pintei, tenho um para ti papá." Ela diz com entusiasmos.

"Que fantástico, tenho de ver."

"Também conhecia a vovó Claire."

"A vovó Claire está aqui?"

"Sim, está lá em cima com a mamã no quarto." Diz ela.

"Vamos ver o que estão a fazer?"

"Sim!" Ela salta para o chão e começa a subir as escadas.

"Calma, não caias." Eu digo para a menina que já ia à frente.

"A vovó Claire é nossa avó?" Pergunta Jac.

"Tecnicamente é bisavó, mas vovó está bem. Vais gostar dela."

Eu podia ouvir as vozes no corredor. _"O papá e o Jacky já estão em casa mamã!"_

 _"A sério querida?" Aria. Era a voz dos anjos… amo a voz dela._

 _"Sim, vamos rápido!" A Sophie era um pouco impaciente._

"Ouvi dizer que a festa era aqui." Digo quando entro no quarto. "Avó!" Eu abraço a senhora idosa.

"Estás bem, querido?"

"Perfeito avó."

"Os meus homens chegaram a casa." Aria tinha o seu sorriso lindo para mim como sempre antes de me dar um beijo de boas vindas. "Estava aqui a arrumar a cama para a Claire, podemos ir para baixo e jantar quando quiserem está tudo pronto." Diz ela.

"Estou faminto." Pelo meu tom eu sabia que isto soava um pouco a contexto sexual… não foi a minha intenção, mas a Aria corou um pouco.

A minha avó não pareceu reparar já que estava a dar atenção ao Jacob.

"Eu quero saber tudo o que tu gostas, amanhã podemos passar mais tempo juntos." Diz a senhora para o menino.

"Sim amanhã é feriado e isso significa que não à escola." Digo para ele.

O rapaz parecia contente com a avó.

Depois de um jantar agradável e de ter as crianças na cama, eu, Aria e a minha avó vamos para a biblioteca. Sentamo-nos nos sofás e a Aria traz mais chá para nos mantermos quente… o inverno iria ser duro este ano e ainda só estamos no outono.

"Não existe maneira de dizer isto, mas o teu pai está doente. Ele começou a beber novamente e meteu-se no jogo perdeu grande parte do dinheiro. A mansão só continua a viver porque eu estou a financiar quase tudo."

"Céus… como é que ele chegou a esse ponto?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Eu sei que ele contratou alguns detectives para te procurar… queria arruinar-te, mas não tiveram resultados rápidos e ele voltou a descarrilar como fez há anos atrás. Os papeis para alterar o testamento não andam para a frente. Ele está falido, não existe praticamente nada para herdar desta maneira. Ele descobriu há poucas semanas que está mal do coração… ele não terá muito tempo de vida com todo o álcool que coloca no organismo."

"A Dianne também fala da Alison na carta… o que ela tem a ver com isto?" Pergunta Aria.

"Essa rapariga começou a fazer uma espécie de chantagem psicológica com ele. Ela falou que queria namorar com o Wesley em troca do paradeiro do Ezra, o teu pai não aceitou ele não acreditou que ela tivesse a informação. Vocês conhecem essa rapariga?"

"Infelizmente sim. É uma longa história, mas ela arruinou a imagem da Aria na aldeia antes de ela ir para a cidade e continua a ser uma ameaça para nós. Temos medo que ela diga que eu era patrão da Aria e que fugimos para aqui. Nem sei porque ainda não o fez…"

"Essa rapariga deve ter muitos podres… eu vou arranjar maneira de ter informações." Diz a minha avó.

"O que vai fazer?" Pergunta Aria.

"Tu vais ver minha querida… ninguém mexe com a minha família."

* * *

 **Peço desculpa se este capitulo não foi muito bem, mas ando um bocado bloqueada como já disse. Talvez vá melhorar porque já tenho algumas ideias anotadas só ainda não sei bem como encaixar neste momento, mas prometo que vou fazer um esforço e ainda vou publicar outro capitulo este fim de semana ou antes se conseguir terminar.**

 **EzriaBeauty as tuas ideias foram muito boas estou a pensar no que vou fazer, mas vai ser surpresa até ao final** 😉

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capítulo** 😉 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	48. Chapter 48

PV Aria

No dia seguinte acordo com alguém a tocar na campainha. "Quem será?" Eu levanto-me da cama à pressa. Ezra também estava sobressaltado e em breve também as crianças e Claire estariam de pé.

Corro pelo corredor e desço as escadas. "Emily? Já viste as horas? É muito cedo e é feriado."

"Desculpa… eu tenho trabalho todos os dias como sabes."

"O que fazes aqui então?"

"Fica com isto." Ela entrega-me um caderno.

"O que é?"

"O diário da Alison… Ela deixou-o cair no café ontem à noite e não reparou."

"Meu Deus… não acredito. Leste?"

"Não tive tempo… eu tenho de ir, volto mais tarde para ter novidades. Dá um beijo às crianças."

"Eu vou, até logo."

"Quem era?" Pergunta Ezra no cimo das escadas.

"A Emily."

"O que ela queria?"

"Veio trazer respostas." Digo agitando o caderno para ele ver. "É o diário da Alison."

"Não acredito… como é que ela conseguiu?"

"Ela perdeu-o e a Emily não o devolveu. De qualquer maneira tenho a certeza que isto vai ajudar-nos imenso."

* * *

O diário era referente ao ano actual e eu não conseguia compreender como é que uma pessoa podia ser tão má. Ela não me arreliava apenas a mim e isto era realmente triste de se ler. Decidi avançar para as datas de interesse para perceber qual a ligação dela com o pai do Ezra. _Meu Deus…_

* * *

PV Ezra

"Ela encontrou o teu pai pelo teu nome de família, primeiro descobriu que ele era médico através de uma prima que vive na cidade. Essa prima dela sabia que eu trabalhei na mansão. A Alison não nos denunciou porque queria fazer chantagem com o teu pai e conseguir influência, ela quer pertencer à alta sociedade." Diz Aria.

"Para ela não dizer nada nem a ti, como pequenas indirectas é porque não tem grande interesse que tu saibas o que ela sabe."

"Eu acho que ela quer fazer uma grande revelação para nos surpreender. O principal plano dela é casar com o teu irmão ou conseguir uma boa posição com outra pessoa, conseguindo deixar-me o mais miserável possível por isso é que está a tentar entregar-te. Ela sabe que o teu pai não vai permitir que tu fiques comigo." Diz ela.

"Eu nunca vou permitir que o meu pai nos afaste. No diário dizia alguma coisa sobre o plano dela para nos desmascarar?"

"Não… eu tenho medo. Ela diz que não quer destruir toda a família por isso é que não referiu ao teu pai que a tua avó, mãe, irmão e a Katherine nos ajudaram."

Isto era muita coisa para processar em tão pouco tempo. Como é que podíamos chantagear alguém que sabe todos os nossos segredos? Para isso teríamos de saber tudo sobre ela e não sabemos quanto tempo temos para conseguir essa informação antes que ela faça alguma coisa.

* * *

"Mãe, pai posso ir brincar com os meus amigos?" Pergunta Jacob.

Aria olha para mim preocupada. "Eu acho que não tem problema se estiveres aqui às 16 hora para o lanche." Digo.

"Tem cuidado querido." Diz Aria.

Ele sai.

"Porque o deixaste ir?" Pergunta-me a Aria chateada.

"Eu não o passo proibir de se divertir com os amigos, ele é uma criança que ficou sem a mãe e que esta a tentar se adaptar."

"Eu sei, mas é perigoso… é uma questão de tempo para ela fazer alguma coisa."

"Tem calma! Vai correr tudo bem."

"Espero que sim." Diz ela ainda pouco convencida.

* * *

 **16h30**

"Ele devia ter chegado há 30 minutos atrás." Aria era uma bola de nervos.

"Provavelmente perdeu a noção do tempo e ainda está com os amigos dele." Digo-lhe.

"O Ezra deve ter razão." Diz Clarie.

"Queres mais pão querida?" Aria pergunta à Sophie. A menina acena que não.

"Eu devia a ir à procura dele só para ter a certeza."

 **16h45**

Eu não tinha deixado a Aria sair à procura do Jac, mas eu também já estava a ficar preocupado. Ele era muito respeitador de regras e quase 1 hora depois do acordo não era normal.

"Eu vou procura-lo, fica aqui com a minha avó e com a Sophie."

"Deixa-me ir contigo. A tua avó pode ficar com ela."

"Tudo bem."

Percorremos a praça principal onde haviam ainda muitas crianças a brincar. _Nenhuma delas era o Jac._ Aria não parecia feliz por não o ver aqui.

"Vamos até à casa da tua mãe, pode ser que tenha visto o Mike."

"Sim talvez."

Continuamos pela rua para a casa dos meus pais. Aria bate à porta e a mãe dela abre poucos segundos depois.

"Que surpresa querida. Ezra!"

"Mãe, o Jac está aqui?"

"Não querida, não o vi. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu não sei mãe, nós não o conseguimos encontrar em lado nenhum."

 **18h30**

Já era quase noite e nada dele… "Não o conseguimos encontrar sozinhos devemos ir à policia." Digo à Aria.

"Se não o voltarmos a ver? Sou tão má mãe."

"Claro que não, eu deixei-o sair."

"Podemos passar na Emily? Ela pode ter visto ou ouvido alguma coisa."

"Claro."

 **18h40**

"Em?"

"Viste o Jacob?"

"Não, passa-se algo?"

"Ele desapareceu. Eu acho que foi ela." Aria diz. Ele pensa que foi a Alison.

"Já foram à policia?"

"Vamos lá agora."

"É o melhor. Eu vou passar na vossa casa quando terminar."

"Obrigada, Em." Ela abraça a amiga antes de sair.

* * *

PV Aria

A polícia apenas disse que começaria uma busca e que era melhor voltarmos a casa. Eu estava muito preocupada… provavelmente Alison tinha enganado a criança e já estava bem longe daqui, sabe-se lá o que ela pode fazer com ele. A Emily também não consegui saber onde ele se meteu e também não tinha visto a Alison hoje.

"Mamã! O Jacky?"

O que ia dizer a uma menina de 4 anos? _O teu irmão foi raptado por pessoas más. Não sei._

"O Jacky vai voltar em breve docinho!" Diz-lhe Ezra.

 _E se não voltar?_

"Sim ele vai estar aqui em menos de nada. Agora está na hora de dormir." Eu beijo-lhe a testa.

 _Estava muito stressada_. Ezra conta-lhe a história antes de dormir e eu vou para o meu quarto.

"Aria?" Era Claire.

"Sim?"

"Tem calma querida. Ele está bem de certeza, mesmo que ela o tenha levado tem de o manter bem."

"Eu devia ter ido à casa dela e ter resolvido isto de uma vez."

"Se ela fez isso já não deve estar aqui na aldeia."

"Céus… eu sou tão má mãe. Nem o posso manter seguro sem o envolver em problemas."

"Aria, és uma excelente mãe isto podia ter acontecido a qualquer altura. Vamos esperar algum resgate ou bilhete." Diz-me a senhora. Ezra entra. "Eu sei que estão preocupados, mas tenham calma. Ezra devias acalmar um pouco a Aria." Ela pisca o olho ao Ezra.

Ele sorri. "Sim eu vou." Claire sai desejando boa noite.

"Este foi um dos piores dias da minha vida. Começou mal e terminou ainda pior." Digo olhando para o tecto evitando quebrar ali mesmo.

"Foi um dia difícil, eu concordo. Podemos tentar dormir um pouco eu sei que estás cansada." Ele puxa-me para um abraço.

"Eu acho que não vou conseguir dormir."

Ele beija-me. _Já não nos beijamos desde ontem_. "Tudo vai ficar bem." Ele volta a beijar-me deixando-me um pouco mais calma. "Eu vou à cidade e resolver isto de uma vez com o meu pai. Tenho de me parar de esconder."

"O quê?" _Ele é louco?_ "Não, não vais."

* * *

 **Finalmente terminei este capitulo. O que acham que aconteceu ao Jac? Está com a Alison? Ou com o pai do Ezra?**

 **Obrigada pelas tuas palavras EzriaBeauty, sempre uma querida!** 😉

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capítulo** 😉 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	49. Chapter 49

PV Jacob

Estava a fazer o meu caminho para casa. Eu não queria preocupar os meus pais, sabia que eles ficariam chateados se eu não chegasse a tempo e a mãe já estava preocupado com alguma coisa que eu não sabia bem o que era.

"Olá! Jacob certo?" Pergunta uma senhora. Devia ter a idade da mãe, mas tinha o cabelo loiro e olhos azuis. Eu já tinha visto a mãe falar com ela no parque antes. _Devem ser amigas._

"Sim. Olá."

"Desculpa… o meu nome é Alison, sou a amiga da tua mãe. Não sei se ela já te falou de mim."

Eu apenas aceno que não com a cabeça.

"Não queres um chocolate quente? Sei de um sitio perto da estação do faz um delicioso."

"Eu tenho de ir para casa."

"Vá lá eu posso falar com a Aria para explicar o teu atraso. Vamos ser rápidos eu prometo."

"Está bem." Eu acompanho a amiga da mãe.

"Diz-me, o que gostas? Estudar, brincar?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu gosto de brincar com os meus amigos e estudar com o meu pai."

"Isso é óptimo." Ela diz quando chegamos. "Podes sentar-te eu vou pedir."

Eu faço como ela diz. Uma coisa que aprendi é a não desobedecer a adultos.

"Aqui tens." Diz ela com um sorriso. Eu bebo metade. "Gostas?"

"Sim. É bom!" Afinal a senhora era simpática apesar de não confiar totalmente nela. _Se ela era amiga da mãe porque nunca ouvi falar dela?_ Comecei a sentir uma dor de barriga.

"O que se passa?" Ela pergunta.

"Doí-me a barriga."

"Bebe mais um pouco. Pode ser apenas fome se já não comes há muito tempo." Diz ela.

Eu bebo até ao fim, mas senti-me ainda pior. Sentia tudo como um borrão e a dor não acalmou. _Até tudo ficar negro._

* * *

Não estava em casa quando acordei, mas estava numa cama. "Mamã? Mamã?" Não tive resposta. _Estava assustado… Não devia ter ido com aquela mulher._

Abri a porta e espreitei com cuidado. O sitio parecia muito grande. _Não me lembro de chegar aqui._ Ouvi um som no final do corredor. Olhei pelo buraco da fechadura. _Era uma cozinha_. Uma senhora transportava um tacho. _Eu reconheci, era a Srª Katherine. Isso quer dizer que estou na cidade._ Ela ficou comigo e com a minha irmã por um tempo até a mamã e o papá chegarem. Ela era amiga certo? A mamã parecia feliz quando esteve com ela. _A tal Alison não estava com ela._

"Olá?"

"Querido! Estás bem?" Ela parecia ter medo de alguma coisa.

"Sim. A mamã e o papá? Eles vão chegar em breve?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Ouve-me Jacob, não podes dizer que conheces qualquer pessoa desta casa sem ser a senhora que te trouxe aqui."

Eu concordo.

"Não te preocupes, estarás seguro comigo. Tenho a certeza que a tua mãe e o pai estão preocupados contigo, eles farão qualquer coisa para ficares bem. Agora vai para o quarto e porta-te bem. Eu vou levar algo para jantares quando puder." Ela beija-me a testa antes de me empurrar para o corredor novamente.

* * *

 **(manhã seguinte)**

PV Aria

"Eu tenho um mau pressentimento Ezra." Ele não parava de dizer que queria voltar à cidade.

"Vai correr tudo bem."

"Ezra, eu estive perto de te perder uma vez. Não devias arriscar de novo."

A campainha toda e ambos corremos para a porta.

"Bom dia! Ontem à noite chegou um telegrama para… o Sr. Ezra Fitzgerald?" O homem leu do papel.

"Sou eu. Obrigado!" Diz Ezra antes de fechar a porta.

Ele lê rapidamente o papel. "O que diz? Estás a deixar-me nervosa."

" _O teu pai está ansioso por te ver novamente! Despacha-te o rapaz ainda está bem_." Leu. "Não está assinado."

"Precisas de uma assinatura? É óbvio! Foi aquela cabra!" Eu estava muito fora de mim. Comecei a subir as escadas a correr.

"O que vais fazer Aria?"

"Vou buscar o meu filho. Vens ou não?"

* * *

A Sophie ficou com a minha mãe, já que a avó do Ezra veio connosco. As coisas podiam correr muito mal…

"Não fiques nervosa. Não te vai acontecer nada." Diz ele.

"É disso que tenho medo, não te quero ver numa cama de hospital novamente." Digo.

"Respira, em breve estaremos em casa."

"Vocês são muito queridos, mas lembrem-se o teu pai é um osso duro de roer. Podem esperar o pior dele." Diz a avó Claire quando entramos pelos grandes portões da propriedade dos Fitzgerald.

George abre-nos a porta. "Srª Fitzgerald! Menino Ezra e Menina Aria!" Ele cumprimenta.

"Pensei que não nos veríamos novamente eu abraço o velho homem."

Ele manteve o olhar tenso. "Eu pensei o mesmo. O Sr. Fitzgerald está à vossa espera no escritório com a Menina DiLaurentis." Ele diz ainda mais tenso.

"O Jacob está bem?"

"Está com a Katherine. A Srª Dianne não sabe o que está a acontecer, está no quarto."

"Eu vou ver a Dianne." Diz a avó.

Então fiquei apenas eu e o Ezra à porta do escritório. _De mãos dadas!_ George indica-nos que podemos entrar.

"Eu disse-lhe que eles viriam." Diz Alison. _Eu queria matá-la…_

O pai olha para nós dois. Parecia muito chateado. "Eu não posso acreditar que foste mesmo atrás ela." Diz ele.

O Ezra parecia muito tenso enquanto olhava para o pai.

"Sentem-se, temos muito para discutir." Diz o homem mais velho.

Nós fazemos isso. Alison nunca deixou de sorrir de uma maneira presunçosa.

"Vamos despachar isto o mais rápido possível pai."

"NÃO ME CHAMES PAI! NÃO DEPOIS SE SERES TÃO INGRATO." O homem estava muito furioso. "Tu nunca mereceste nada. Sempre foste um fedelho mimado… Agora vai ser como eu quero e não como tu queres."

Eu tive medo naquele momento. _Como ele quer?_

"Vocês casaram?"

"Sim." Ezra não parecia assustado.

"Com separação de bens correto?"

"Não pai, o que é meu é da Aria também."

"Não me chames pai! Não vês que ela está a mentir? Ela vai trocar-te e ficar com tudo o que é nosso." Ele diz. "Esta doce rapariga foi amável em contar-me quem a Aria é realmente. Ela foi responsável pela morte de uma pessoa Ezra. Como foste capaz de fazer uma coisa destas? Depois de tudo o que te dei?"

"A Aria não matou ninguém!" O Ezra estava chateado agora. "O que aconteceu foi um acidente e ela não foi responsável por nada disso."

"És realmente um tolo… De qualquer maneira eu não vou permitir que leves esta família à ruína."

"Se alguém está a levar esta família à ruína não sou eu. Devia ter vergonha de si cada vez que vai beber para o casino. Eu amo a Aria e casar com ela foi a melhor escolha da minha vida. Não me vou arrepender nunca." Ezra diz. _Isto vai aquecer._

* * *

 **Bom... primeiro ponto de vista do que aconteceu naquela tarde com o Jacob. Agora o que vai acontecer naquele escritório? Drama? Muito drama? Ou morte? Eu ainda estou a escrever o próximo capitulo e sinto que esta história está a precisar de um fim... O próximo vai ser o capitulo 50 (como cheguei lá tão rápido?)! Não quer dizer que não estou a gostar de escrever esta história, mas sinto que já andava a enrolar a história e a inventar demais xD E eu estou realmente a gostar do rumo que estou a tomar agora.**

 **Obrigada EzriaBeauty! Diz-me como achas que isto vai acabar** 😉😘

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capítulo** 😉 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	50. Chapter 50

**AVISO: Eu chorei a escrever isto! Não sei se pode passar esse sentimento.**

PV Ezra

O mais importante para esta família sempre foi a aparência. Ter uma mulher de "boas" famílias, uma mansão e terrenos fora da cidade, casas de férias. Mas acontece que eu descartei essa vida, eu não quero mais festas chiques, máscaras e obrigações parvas. Eu quero uma vida real, com a mulher e os filhos que amo. Bem longe da confusão.

"Eu não tenho de ouvir os teus insultos rapaz!" Diz o homem a quem chamava pai. "Isto é simples, tu e ela vão assinar este papel e abdicar de toda a herança." Diz ele passando a folha para mim.

Eu não tinha intenções de ficar com nada dele de qualquer maneira, mas queria saber o que ele fará caso não assine. "E se eu não quiser?" Sinto a Aria um pouco inquieta ao meu lado.

O meu pai abre a gaveta, tira uma arma e coloca-a em cima da mesa. "É só um aviso." Diz ele. "Eu não preciso de nenhuma das vossas assinaturas, mas acho que mereces a vida miserável que sempre desejaste."

"Nós assinamos e depois podemos ir, certo?" Diz a Aria imediatamente.

"Claro que sim querida." Diz ele com um sorriso.

Peguei no papel e li rapidamente. _Apenas continha informação da herança._ Peguei na caneta e assinei, a Aria fez o mesmo.

"É só isto? Sem mais ameaças?"

"Eu sei onde estão, se precisar de mais alguma coisa. De qualquer maneira não quero olhar mais para as vossas caras nunca mais." Diz ele. Foi extremamente calmo.

Nós levantámo-nos para sair e já estávamos a meio da sala quando a Alison falou.

"NÃO!" Ela parecia um pouco alterada, agarra na arma do meu pai e aponta para nós. O meu primeiro instinto foi proteger a Aria. "Vai deixa-los ir?" Ela não parecia esperar uma resposta. "Disse-me que eles iam ter o futuro que mereciam."

"Eles não vão ter dinheiro… não vão poder viver uma vida de riqueza e mínima dignidade. Entrega-me a arma."

"Isso não é suficiente para mim. ELA tem de sofrer! Eu não posso ser feliz sabendo que ela ainda anda por aí feliz e contente com ele!" Ela parecia louca. "Hey Aria, e se o teu marido morresse como o teu último namorado? Seria uma pena, não é?"

"Pára com isso Alison… já tens tudo o que queres."

"Eu não tenho tudo o que quero enquanto estiveres viva… o mundo é muito pequeno para nós duas Aria. Eu pensei que não ias ficar mais no caminho depois do que fiz com o Tristan, mas enganei-me…"

"O que fizeste?" A Aria parecia muito abalada.

"Achas mesmo que foi um acidente? Eras para ser tu a trabalhar naquele sítio, não ele." Ela diz com raiva. "Eu ia estar lá para ele quando tu morresses… eu ia ser a tua melhor amiga desolada. E íamos ficar juntos."

"Tu sabes perfeitamente que ele não gostava de ti… eu não tinha de viver mais nos teus jogos infantis Alison. Eu segui em frente depois de me teres acusado injustamente por uma coisa que tu fizeste e mesmo assim não podes deixar-me em paz."

O meu pai parecia um pouco confuso com o que estava a acontecer. _A Alison foi a assassina._

"Isso não interessa… tu sempre foste feliz apesar de não teres quase dinheiro para te alimentares, sempre foste a mais bonita… quando passavas as pessoas falavam bem de ti."

"Porque tens tanta inveja? Porque não podes esquecer isto e viver a tua vida?"

"Eu não quero pensar que vou sair e encontrar-te num sítio qualquer a roubar as minhas atenções! Pensa Aria! Estás na aldeia há poucos meses e és a pessoa mais falada, todos têm inveja, todos querem ser como tu e ter o que tens. És respeitada outra vez… eu pensei que era impossível depois do que falei de ti! Agora a única solução é acabar contigo." Ela disse.

"Não!" Eu coloquei-me à frente da Aria.

"Sai Ezra! Isto é um assunto nosso." Ela não desviou a arma.

"Isto está descontrolado! Deixe a arma Menina DiLaurentis." Diz o meu pai aproximando-se dela.

"Afaste-se! Como sei que também não me vai enganar?" Diz ela para o homem mais velho.

"Podem haver soluções melhores para esta situação. Não nos vamos precipitar… pode passar o resto da sua vida na prisão."

"Acredite que eu não vou para a prisão, você vai ajudar-me ou então você vai ser o responsável… afinal a arma é sua." Diz ela com um sorriso doentio.

O meu pai afastou-se dela impotente nesta situação. Como médico calculo que cada morte é muito significante para ele.

"Pára com isto Alison." Eu digo.

"Eu já te avisei para saíres. Eu vou contar até 10 se ainda estiveres aí vou ter de te tirar à força. 1… 2… 3…"

Eu virei-me para Aria que estava atrás de mim muito assustada. "O que estás a fazer Ezra?" Ela pergunta num sussurro.

"O meu papel, é meu dever proteger-te."

 _"4… 5…"_

Ela começou a chorar. "Não chores! Eu amo-te Aria… aconteça o que acontecer."

 _"6… 7… 8…"_

"Eu também te amo." Diz ela e eu abraço-a e deixo-me ficar assim.

 _"9…"_

Quando pensei que ia ouvir 10 um som de tiro inundou a sala. _Eu não sentia o meu corpo dormente ou alguma dor._

"Erza?" Aria parecia aterrorizada.

"Eu estou bem, amor." Eu viro-me um pouco para ver Alison no chão com uma grande poça de sangue ao lado dela. Não deixo a Aria olhar. "Não olhes, não tens de ver isto."

"Ela…?"

"Ela está morta." Eu podia dizer que ela não sabia o que dizer. "Sai, procura o Jac. Eu estarei mesmo atrás de ti, dá-me só alguns minutos."

Aria fez isso, saiu sem olhar na direcção do meu pai ou da Alison.

O meu pai estava sentado na cadeira, a arma sobre a mesa e com a mão sobre o peito. _Não parecia bem_. "Pai? Estás bem?"

"Não resta muito tempo para mim filho." Diz ele. "Eu já estou doente há meses, é grave."

"Tenho muita pena de ouvir isso. Obrigada por me salvares a vida."

"Lembraste daquele dia em que o papagaio ficou preso na árvore do quintal?" O meu pai pergunta do nada.

"Sim." Eu estava confuso.

"Tu choraste o resto do dia, eu percebi que não estarias pronto para a vida. Eu tive de ser duro contigo não porque não gostava de ti, mas porque tinhas de estar preparado. A forma como me enfrentavas e como não desistias das tuas ideias mostrou-me que estavas no caminho certo. Eu duvidei que a Aria fosse uma rapariga assim tão má, ela sempre foi muito doce quando esteve nesta casa e eu reparei que tu olhavas demais para ela."

"Pai…" Eu cocei a nuca.

"Eu sabia que estavas em Rosewood com a Aria, eu tenho algumas fotos do casamento que um detective arranjou e eu é que te operei quando tinhas uma bala no teu ombro. Custou-me ver-te naquela cama de hospital rapaz." Diz ele já com uma lágrima no canto do olho. "A Aria disse que ia comprar medicamentos para a mãe dela para te proteger."

"Sabias desde o inicio e não foste atrás de nós?"

"Ezra… tu és um adulto. Eu não fiquei feliz por escolheres a Aria, mas estou feliz por saber que és mais homem do que eu e admitires o que fizeste."

"Então sempre soubeste tudo?"

"Até que a rapariga foi ao baile de máscaras." Eu fiquei de boca aberta. "Vocês têm química só um cego não vê. Desculpa-me por ser o pai que tu não gostavas, mas tive de ser assim." Ele levou a mão ao peito com mais força, parecia ter dor.

"Precisas de alguma coisa?"

"Leva esse papel." Ele aponta para o que eu e a Aria assinamos. "Queima-o." A dor voltou novamente. "Vocês merecem a herança, eu nunca pensei tirar-te dela. Foi apenas uma encenação para ver se abdicarias, nunca pensei que acabasse assim."

"A avó disse que gastaste tudo e pediste dinheiro emprestado."

"Na verdade, eu já tenho a quantia dividida para cada um o dinheiro emprestado foi para uma dívida no hospital e no bar… eu voltei a beber para afastar a dor." Ele contorce-se com dor. "Parece que a bebida não ajudou em nada." Ele tenta rir. "Cuida da tua mãe e do teu irmão, vem viver para aqui se quiseres. Custa-me ver esta casa tão vazia. Sê feliz!" Ele já tinha lágrimas e sentia muita dor.

"Pai… eu adoro-te!" Por alguns segundos eu senti-me novamente aquela criança de 10 anos que perdeu o seu papagaio na árvore, mas desta vez tinha perdido um pai e foi mil vezes pior.

* * *

 **Quando reli quase que ia chorando outra vez. Fui muito rápida a escrever este capitulo estava inspirada e consegui metade do próximo para a semana que vem. Sinto o final muito perto!**

 **Obrigada EzriaBeauty! Isto não acabou bem como pensas-te para o pai do Ezra, mas mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado, vamos lá ver como é que vai ser agora** 😉😘

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capítulo** 😉 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	51. Chapter 51

PV Aria 

Não podia acreditar que a Alison estava realmente morta. _Foi um choque para mim_ … finalmente tudo tinha acabado.

Jacob estava bem com a Katherine na cozinha, mas o Ezra não se tinha juntado a nós poucos minutos depois como prometeu.

Percorro o corredor e vejo o Ezra sentado no chão junto à porta. "Ezra?" Corro até ele. "Estás bem?" Eu fico de joelhos junto a ele.

Ele continuou a chorar. "Ele morreu!"

 _O pai dele morreu?_ Eu pensei que ele nunca tinha gostado do pai para ficar neste estado. "Tudo vai ficar bem." Eu abraço-o. "Queres contar-me o que aconteceu?"

Ele limpou as lágrimas. "Ele sabia sobre nós desde que tu ainda trabalhavas aqui, o detective que ele contratou conseguiu encontrou-nos e ele sabia de tudo sobre Rosewood."

"A sério? E não foi atrás de nós porquê?"

"Ele estava doente. Disse-me que não tinha intenção de me prejudicar. Afinal até gostava de mim, à sua maneira." Diz ele ainda choroso. "Ele disse-me para tomar conta de tudo e queimar isto." Ele mostra o papel que eu e ele tínhamos assinado.

"Queres ficar aqui?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Vou ter de ficar por um tempo para tratar de toda a papelada, mas tu deves voltar com o Jac. Ele tem a escola e a Sophie está à nossa espera."

"Eu não te quero deixar aqui sozinho."

"Eu não vou ficar sozinho. Eu tenho a minha mãe, a minha avó e a Katherine e vou voltar o mais rápido possível para vocês."

"Tens a certeza que não queres voltar para a cidade."

"Eu nunca fui realmente feliz aqui. Eu vou voltar a Rosewood, não vais ficar muito tempo sozinha." Ele assegura-me.

"Eu vou ficar esta noite e amanhã volto com o Jac." Eu digo-lhe.

"Eu preciso muito de uma noite contigo." Diz ele com um sorriso tímido. Ainda era o mesmo Ezra de sempre. _Brincalhão e meigo_.

"Precisamos chamar alguém para os levar e limpar tudo." Ele levanta-se comigo para resolvermos este assunto.

* * *

Estamos todos à mesa na sala de refeição. Nunca teria imaginado comer novamente neste local. "Nunca pensei dizer que sou viúva." Diz Dianne.

"Vamos ter de nos habituar à ideia." Ezra suspira.

A avó Claire manteve a cabeça baixa o tempo todo e não falou muito. Ele era filho dela… tenho a certeza que está muito triste.

Terminamos a refeição e cada uma vai para o seu quarto. Eu e o Ezra deitamos Jacob e vamos para o antigo quarto do Ezra.

"Nunca pensei dormir aqui contigo. Quer dizer… eu pensei mais era… _impossível_." Eu digo um pouco tímida. "Naquela altura eu não sabia bem o que andava a fazer."

Ele sorri. "Hoje foi um dia triste, mas também foi um dia muito bom. Eu estou contente que o Jac e tu estejam bem e a Alison deixou de ser uma preocupação. Quanto ao meu pai já não havia muito a fazer, mas pelo menos tudo ficou resolvido entre nós. Eu perdoei-o por tudo." Diz ele.

"Eu também estou feliz se estiveres bem." Eu digo-lhe. Unindo-me a ele com um abraço. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos voltar à normalidade em breve e começar uma vida com menos preocupações."

"Certo, isso parece-me fantástico." Ele diz com um sorriso.

"Vamos dormir?" Eu sinto-me muito cansada. "Não dormi quase nada a noite passada."

"Vamos, amor." Ele beija-me na testa antes de nos deitarmos para dormir.

* * *

 **(1 semana depois)**

Estar na aldeia sozinha com as crianças não era a melhor coisa do mundo. Eu não consigo deixar de me preocupar com tudo o que está a acontecer. _Se ele não quiser voltar para nós?_ Eu sei que isto é parvo, Ezra ama-me e as crianças também são parte da vida dele. Nico passava muito tempo perto de mim e eu sei que ele também sente falta do Ezra.

Emily e a minha mãe passavam algum tempo comigo quando podiam. Os dias estavam muito mais frios e na maior parte do tempo eu e a Sophie ficamos perto da lareira para aquecer.

Eu tinha saudades das minhas noites com o Ezra, ultimamente tinha começado a ler um livro dele só para me distrair e fazer-me sentir mais perto. À noite inconscientemente deitava-me na almofada dele para ter o cheiro dele. _É difícil estar longe de uma pessoa como ele, depois de meses juntos, isto é como um balde de água fria_.

* * *

 **(Dia seguinte)**

"Sim?" Respondo à campainha.

"Um telegrama para si."

"Obrigada."

 _«Querida Aria,_

 _Existe muita burocracia que ainda não conseguimos resolver, enviei uma carta urgente com alguns documentos que também tens de assinar. Também informei a escola, não tens de te preocupar. Se tiver sorte no final da próxima semana estarei novamente contigo._

 _Estou a morrer de saudades tuas, das crianças e do Nico._

 _Amo-te muito,_

 _Ezra.»_

Mais uma semana sem ele parecia o inferno…

* * *

Já tinham passado 2 dias para além da semana que supostamente o Ezra iria ficar fora. Ele não tinha enviando mais nenhuma carta ou telegrama e eu estava a sentir-me cada vez pior por não estar com ele. Não sabia se ele estava bem ou mal, se ainda ia demorar ou se tudo estava a correr bem. A morte por doença do pai dele foi um choque para todos, mesmo sendo uma má pessoa ele era o pilar da família. Aqui na aldeia só se falava que a Alison morreu. _Ela queria ser "famosa" até na morte._ Foi triste, mas acabou e o nosso segredo não foi revelado a toda a aldeia.

"Está na hora da sesta minha querida." Eu pego na Sophie ao colo.

"Tem mesmo de ser? Estava a brincar com o Nico."

"Não queremos uma menina rabugenta no final do dia e o Nico também tem de descansar querida."

"Está bem mamã." Ela deita a cabeça no meu ombro. "O papá ainda vai estar fora muito tempo? Tenho saudades dele."

"Não sei docinho, mas tenho a certeza que ele também tem muitas saudades nossas. Ele vai estar em casa em breve tenho a certeza." Levo a menina até ao quarto, deixo-a na cama e espero até adormecer para sair do quarto.

Nico ficou um pouco irrequieto e desceu as escadas. "O que se passa amigo?" Então ouvi a chave entrar na fechadura. _Seria o Ezra?_ A porta abre. "Oh, olá mãe."

"Que cara desanimada querida."

"Pensei que fosse o Ezra."

"Desculpa, eu bati e ninguém respondeu. Pensei que estavas nas traseiras e usei a chave de reserva. Tenho aqui alguns legumes para vocês."

"Obrigada, mãe. Eu estava lá em cima com a Sophie, ela está a dormir."

"O Ezra não deu notícias?"

"Ainda não, estou a ficar preocupada. Eu sei que isto é parvo… mas se ele desistir desta vida e quiser voltar para a cidade? Ele pode ter uma vida fantástica agora que o pai dele morreu."

"Aria, ele desistiu da herança no início para ficar contigo. Eu acho que não tens de ter esses medos. Ele tem uma casa aqui, um trabalho, uma mulher e filhos tenho a certeza que ele quer voltar. Eu vejo sempre aquele olhar especial quando ele olha para ti e foi assim desde o primeiro dia. Tem calma, ele vai chegar em breve."

"Obrigada pelas tuas palavras mãe." Eu abraço-a. "Era o que precisava ouvir."

"De nada querida! Mais tarde quando fores buscar o Jac à escola podes pedir ao Mike para ir logo para casa em vez de ir brincar?"

"Sim. Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Nada grave. Ele teve uma má nota e tem de estudar."

"Se ele precisar de ajuda diz-lhe que eu posso ajudar." Eu adorava ajudar o meu irmão na escola.

"Tu já tens as tuas preocupações."

"Não tem problema nenhum, se ele tiver uma dúvida importante pode vir."

"Eu vou dizer-lhe." Diz a minha mãe. "Tenho de ir querida. Até depois."

"Adeus mãe." Ela sai.

PV Ella

Estava na rua da minha casa quando vejo um rosto que já não via à mais de uma semana. "Ezra!"

"Ella. Como está?"

"Bem. A Aria contou-me o que aconteceu. Como foi tudo?"

"Intenso." Ele transmitiu uma expressão pesada. "Finalmente estou de volta e não vou ter de voltar tão cedo. Já passei muito tempo fora e não quero acabar sem emprego ou que a Aria me expulse de casa por ser um marido incompetente." Ele tenta uma piada e eu sorri subtilmente.

"Ela não faria isso querido. Ela está muito preocupada contigo, eu acho que ela anda muito nervosa e diferente ultimamente. Não te preocupes ela está bem, eu vi-a à 15 minutos. Ele está com medo que tu não voltes."

Ele pareceu triste. "Eu não tive forma de voltar mais cedo. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse assim."

"A culpa não é tua, existem situações complicadas e com muita pressão que nos levam a pensar parvoíces. A Aria deve estar um pouco abalada ainda."

"Eu não a queria prejudicar." Diz ele ainda triste.

"Eu sei que foi uma situação difícil para os dois, mas vocês têm de passar por isto juntos. Ela sente a tua falta mais do que nunca. Por favor Ezra, entra naquela casa e traz o brilho novamente ao rosto da minha filha. Eu sei que és a única pessoa capaz de o fazer e se não fores eu vou ter de te dar uma sova. Promessa de mãe ursa." Ele riu. "Agora vai, está frio aqui e tens uma linda rapariga à tua espera em casa."

"Obrigada Ella. Adeus." Ele já estava mais sorridente.

"Adeus."

* * *

 **Ainda vai ter pelo menos mais 2 capítulos... está mesmo muito perto para acabar! Meu Deus! Não se preocupem... a próxima grande história está no forno. Posso dar uma pista. É algo muito antigo. Fica a dica.** 😉

 **Super obrigada EzriaBeauty! Tens sido espectacular!** 😉😘

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capítulo** 😉 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	52. Chapter 52

PV Ezra

Tudo está como me lembrava. Estes dias fora tinham parecido meses e eu não podia esperar mais para ter a Aria nos meus braços e poder beija-la e ser feliz sem todas as preocupações. Eu senti a falta dos beijos delas todas as manhãs para me acordar, do beijo antes de ir trabalhar e quando voltava e antes de adormecermos. Todos esses momentos davam _replay_ na minha mente antes de adormecer todas as noites e estava a tornar-se insuportável estar tanto tempo longe da pessoa que mais amo.

Estava à porta de casa quando tirei as chaves do meu bolso. Destranquei a porta e abri-a. Assim que olhei para o interior reconheci a figura da mulher mais bonita do mundo a meio da escada. Ela só ficou parada por alguns segundos, à espera de saber se eu era real. "Aria." Eu deixei as malas, fechei a porta e corremos um para o outro. Ela saltou dos últimos degraus para os meus braços.

Ela impossível não sentir a energia que vinha dela, ela parecia mais feliz que uma criança na manhã de Natal. "Eu senti tantas saudades, amor." Eu digo-lhe enquanto lhe beijo o topo da cabeça não interrompendo o abraço.

"Eu também." Ela disse a fungar. _Eu não gosto quando ela chora._

"Não chores linda."

"Desculpa." Ela desfaz o abraço e limpa as lágrimas. "Estou tão feliz por estares finalmente de volta." Ela dá-me as mãos com um sorriso.

Eu puxo-a para mim e dou-me um beijo, mas não foi um beijo normal. Foi mais intenso e apaixonado, como se tivéssemos acumulado todos os sentimentos da última semana neste beijo. Eu voltei a sentir-me bem depois da semana difícil. Isto era o que eu precisava para tirar este stress.

"Amo-te!" Diz ela no final com o maior sorriso do mundo para mim.

"Não tens a noção de como foi difícil não ouvir isso todos estes dias." Eu dou-lhe outro beijo.

"Não sabes como é difícil dormir sozinha." Diz ela.

"Sei sim." Eu ri para ela e dei-lhe mais um beijo. "Amo-te Aria. Mais do que tudo. Não te vou deixar nunca mais." E volto a aprofundar o beijo. Somos interrompidos por um arranhar na porta.

"O Nico está impaciente para dizer olá." Diz a Aria com um sorriso.

Abro a porta e ele corre alegre à minha volta. "Hey, amigo. Estás maior!" Ele tinha crescido um pouco. Ele adorou quando lhe fiz festas.

"Deves estar cansado senta-se no sofá perto da lareira. Queres comer alguma coisa?" Pergunta-me Aria.

 **(M)**

"Eu estou bem, senta-te comigo." Eu puxo-a para o meu colo e continuamos a namorar. Eu tinha perdido cada toque dela. Ela parecia fazer magia no meu corpo a cada gesto. Quanto mais perto um do outro, maior é a necessidade. Eu senti-me endurecer um pouco. _Estava a ser um pouco inadequado._ "É melhor… parar um pouco." Eu digo-lhe entre beijos.

"Agora?" Ela diz ao meu ouvido. Antes de colocar a mão no meio das minhas pernas tocando no meu membro sobre as calças. Isso era torturante e fez-me querer ainda mais tê-la. Sentia-me ainda mais duro.

"Não aqui." Eu consegui dizer.

Ela guiou-me até ao nosso quarto já que eu estava muito hipnotizado nela para prestar atenção a qualquer outra coisa até lá. A forma como ela anda e mexe os quadris está a deixar-me doido. Eu queria tanto tê-la AGORA! A tensão era muito grande para ser lento e gentil como antes. Eu queria juntar-me a ela o mais rapidamente possível e chegar à libertação final, mesmo que não fosse junto com ela eu iria compensar depois e fazê-la sentir-se especial.

Assim que ela tranca a porta eu empurro-a contra ela e desfaço-me da camisola e do soutien. Ela estava surpresa com a minha atitude, mas não protestou e incentivou-me a continuar. Pouco depois ela estava completamente nua sobre a cama e eu também, deslizando rapidamente dentro dela. Tentando não fazer barulho que acordasse a criança no final do corredor.

"Ezra… isto é tão bom." Ela diz-me ao ouvido. Essa foi a última gota, ejaculei dentro dela sem nenhum aviso.

Eu continuei a beijar o corpo dela enquanto mantinha a minha mão direita perdida no meio das pernas dela continuando a dar-lhe prazer. "És tão bonita e perfeita." Ela puxou-me para outro beijo intenso. _Ela estava perto_. Eu conhecia os sinais do corpo dela e intensifiquei os meus movimentos. Para não a deixar gritar dei-lhe outro beijo deixando-a apenas gemer e arquear as costas ainda contra mim.

 **(Fim M)**

"Desta vez foi… muito intenso." Diz ela ainda com uma respiração ofegante.

"Gostas-te?"

"Sim. É sempre perfeito." Ela deitou-se junto a mim. "Ainda vais voltar à cidade em breve?" Ela pergunta, mostrando claramente a preocupação de a deixar sozinha novamente.

"Eu não tenho de ir, talvez daqui a alguns meses para visitar a minha mãe e o meu irmão. E tu vens comigo claro." Eu beijo-a.

Ela sorri. "Eu não queria estragar este momento, mas como foi tudo?"

"Foi estranho a minha mãe e a avó estavam realmente chocadas com o que aconteceu. Eu não tinha uma boa relação com o meu pai, mas também foi estranho estar na mansão e saber que não o ia ver novamente. O meu irmão apareceu no funeral e voltou para o colégio, ele era o mais próximo. Ele estava muito abalado."

"Ele não devia passar por tudo sozinho, é uma pena estar tão longe."

"Ele vai superar, é um rapaz forte. No testamento o meu pai deixou 75% para a minha mãe e o restante para nós os dois directamente. Quando ela morrer o resto será dividido pelos dois."

"Então o teu pai não te excluiu mesmo da herança. Talvez devêssemos devolver o dinheiro à tua avó."

"Eu falei com ela. Ela não quer o dinheiro de volta, vai dar a mesma quantia ao meu irmão.

"Como já disse a tua família não tem dinheiro, a tua família É dinheiro." Eu ri do comentário dela.

"Tu fazes parte da família Aria, tu também tens dinheiro."

"Eu não preciso de dinheiro, só preciso de ti." Ela beija-me.

PV Aria

Ficamos em silêncio só breves segundo, quando voltei novamente à realidade. Olhei para o relógio e vi 16h50. "Céus… distraímo-nos muito. Eu tenho de ir."

"Onde?" Pergunta Ezra.

"A Sophie já devia ter acordado à 1 hora senão logo à noite não vai dormir, tenho de ir buscar o Jac e falar com o meu irmão pelo caminho." Eu levanto-me e começo a vestir-me rapidamente.

"Eu posso acordá-la." Diz Ezra também se vestindo.

"Isso seria uma óptima surpresa." Eu arranjo o meu cabelo e a minha roupa.

Ele penteia o cabelo com as mãos e vem até mim para mais um beijo. "Vamos lá." Ele leva-me pelo corredor até ao quarto dela.

Abro um pouco a cortina para deixar alguma claridade entrar. Ezra tinha um sentido paternal enorme, ele era muito gentil com as crianças. Ele beijou a testa da menina e chamou-a suavemente. Não tardou para ela responder e perceber que era o Ezra e não eu. Abraçou o pai.

"Sentia a tua falta docinho." Diz Ezra para a menina.

"Eu tive saudades tuas papá. Não nos vais deixar sozinhos de novo, pois não?"

"Não coelhinha, eu não vou sair novamente sem vocês."

"Eu vou buscar o teu irmão." Digo para ela. O Nico entra no quarto. "Vocês os três vão se divertir até nós voltarmos, certo?"

"Sim! Olha papá fiz alguns desenhos esta semana." Diz Sophie captando a atenção do Ezra.

"São lindos querida."

Eu saí com o maior sorriso no rosto, tudo parecia estar a voltar à normalidade.

* * *

 **O clima aqueceu xD Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capitulo talvez seja o último mais ainda não sei bem, ainda não escrevi mais nada para além disto. Assim que o tiver vou publicar logo.** 😉

 **Obrigada EzriaBeauty e espero que tenhas gostado do reencontro destes dois!** 😉😘

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capítulo** 😉 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	53. Chapter 53

**(cerca de 1 mês e meio depois)**

PV Aria

"Desculpa arrastar-te novamente até aqui Em. É uma espécie de emergência." Digo à minha melhor amiga.

"Onde está o Ezra e as crianças?" Pergunta ela ao entrar na nossa casa.

"Estão a fazer bonecos de neve lá fora."

"Diz-me o que foi… Estás a deixar-me nervosa." Diz ela.

"Eu acho que estou grávida, a sério. Estou 2 semanas atrasada."

"De certeza? O mês passado também tiveste um atraso."

"Eu sei Em, mas da outra vez foram só 4 dias e eu estive sobre muito stress. Eu acho que pode ser real agora, 2 semanas. É o suficiente para confirmar?"

"Não sei Aria. Já disseste ao Ezra? Pensaste ir ao médico?"

"Eu ainda não lhe disse nada, quero ter a certeza. A última vez foi muito mau quando lhe contei… tu sabes."

No último mês tinha dito ao Ezra logo no primeiro dia de atraso que podia estar grávida. Ele ficou radiante, mas 3 dias depois quando lhe disse que a minha menstruação apareceu foi horrível. Ele apoiou-me e não ficou chateado, mas eu sabia que não podia fazer isso com ele outra vez. _Foi devastador_.

"Então vai ao médico ou espera mais alguns dias para confirmar e conta-lhe."

Eu concordei. "Eu vou ao médico esta tarde." Eu lembrei-me. "A Dianne convidou-nos a todos para o almoço e jantar de Natal. Tu e o Mac podem vir, os meus pais também vão."

"Obrigada pelo convite, mas tenho tudo combinado com a minha família."

"Emily, que surpresa!" Ezra entra na divisão, assustando-me. As crianças sobem pelas escadas para brincarem no quarto.

"Olá Ezra." Diz Emily.

"Do que estão a falar?" Ele pergunta abraçando-me por trás.

Eu fiquei em pânico… eu não queria dizer nada. "A Aria estava a convidar-me para o Natal. Infelizmente não posso ir, vou ficar com a minha família." Diz Em, livrando-me da situação.

"Existe muito espaço para todos na mansão, toda a tua família pode juntar-se a nós." Diz ele.

"É muito generoso da vossa parte, mas acho que uma viagem tão longa para os meus avós não será bom. Eles já são muito idosos e eu queria mesmo passar algum tempo com eles."

"Compreendo." Diz Ezra.

"Eu vou ter de ir andando. Vemo-nos depois." Diz Emily.

"Adeus Emily." Diz Ezra com um sorriso amigável.

"Se não nos virmos até lá. Feliz Natal!" Eu acompanho-a até à porta.

"Boa sorte!" Diz Emily baixinho para mim referindo-se à gravidez.

"O que ela queria dizer com sorte?"

"O quê?" _Ele ouviu…_

"Ela disse 'Boa sorte' eu ouvi." Diz ele.

"Foi sobre o jantar. A Alison morreu naquela casa… isso traz-me algumas recordações." Eu conseguia ser uma boa actriz.

"Hey, eu vou estar contigo."

"Eu sei." Eu abraço-o.

 _O Ezra andava desconfiado com alguma coisa. Ele andava muito em torno de mim e foi quase impossível sair para o médico sem ele. Depois de muita insistência minha, ele ficou a brincar com as crianças enquanto ia "ver os meus pais"._

 _O médico da aldeia era muito simpático e depois de ver se estava saudável tirou uma pequena amostra de sangue para o teste. Em 5 dias vou saber o resultado. 2 dias antes de ir para a cidade._

* * *

 **(5 dias depois – 22 de Dezembro)**

"Vou ver se os meus pais precisam de ajuda com as malas. Já volto." Dou um beijo suave ao Ezra.

"Não queres a minha companhia."

"Fica com as crianças elas adoram brincar contigo. Eu vou voltar muito rápido prometo."

"Estás a afastar-me?" Ele pergunta na defensiva.

"Claro que não. Não existe necessidade de expor as crianças a tanto frio."

"Aria, tu andas distante à 2 semanas… ficas no mundo da Lua frequentemente. O que se passa?"

"Eu estou bem, não se passa nada. Está tudo bem Ezra, confia em mim." Ele não parecia convencido. "Eu prometo que se estiver alguma coisa errada, tu vais ser o primeiro a saber."

"Prometes?" Ele parecia relaxar um pouco.

"Sim. Eu amo-te." Dou-lhe outro beijo.

"Volta rápido amor. Também te amo!"

* * *

Eu só posso estar grávida… 3 semanas de atraso era mais do que suficiente para mim.

"Bom dia, doutor."

"Bom dia, Aria. Como vai?"

"Estou bem. Tem o resultado?"

"Tenho sim senhora, quer que lhe diga ou quer ser você a ler." Ele tinha o papel na mão.

"Diga." O meu coração nunca bateu tão forte.

"Parabéns!"

"Estou mesmo grávida?"

"Sim."

* * *

 **(23 de Dezembro – último comboio para a cidade antes do Natal)**

"Mãe? Tens tudo?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim, vamos." Diz ela.

"Estás animado por ir à cidade Mike?" Pergunta Ezra.

"Nunca fui à cidade, mas parece-me muito divertido."

Nico vinha comigo pela trela com as duas crianças ao lado.

"Ainda não posso acreditar que a Srª Dianne nos convidou." Diz o meu pai para o Ezra.

"A minha mãe é uma caixinha de surpresas. Penso que ela se deve sentir sozinha com toda a família do meu pai sem ele lá estar." Diz Ezra.

Já no comboio. Sophie dormiu no meu colo e o Nico aos meus pés. Ezra estava ao meu lado, acariciando-me num abraço. Os meus pais noutro bancos com o Mike e o Jacob mesmo à sua frente.

"Tudo vai correr bem, não é?"

"Sim amor, vou estar sempre ao teu lado." Ele beija-me a cabeça.

Eu encostei-me a ele e deixei-me adormecer.

* * *

"Acorda amor, já chegamos."

"Já?" Eu olho pela janela.

Levanto-me e todos saímos do comboio. Dois carros estavam na estação à nossa espera. As crianças foram num dos carros com a bagagem e os adultos no outro.

Não demorou para chegarmos à mansão e ouvir a minha mãe a dizer como tudo era incrível. Dianne recebeu-nos muito bem e pouco depois Claire e Wesley estão connosco na grande sala de estar onde todos conviveram. O jantar estaria pronto em breve.

"Eu vou ver a Katherine." Digo ao Ezra.

"Sim vai." Ele beija-me a bochecha antes de ir. Ele não gostava de ser muito explicito na frente dos meus pais, principalmente o meu pai.

Ao entrar na cozinha vejo uma Katherine e mais 4 empregadas muito atarefadas. "Olá!"

"Meu Deus Aria! Estás tão linda!" Diz Katherine.

"Obrigada, já tinha tantas saudades!" Abraço-a.

"Devias voltar, vão sentir a tua falta." Diz ela.

"Eu quero ficar e ajudar um pouco."

"Já está tudo feito, as empregadas vão levar tudo agora." As mulheres estavam a colocar tudo no carrinho para levar para a sala de jantar.

"Então venho tarde." Eu sorri para a senhora mesmo assim.

"O que se passa querida? Porque vieste aqui quando toda a tua família está lá fora?"

"Eu vim ver-te Katherine, também fazes parte da minha família também."

As mulheres saíram.

"Desembucha… O que se passa?" _Ela conhecia-me bem… Bolas!_

"Eu prometi que não podia dizer a ninguém, primeiro tenho de dizer ao Ezra."

"É grave?"

"Não."

"Então porque pareces tão desanimada e nervosa?"

"É uma surpresa para o Ezra, mas não sei como é que ele vai reagir."

"Tenho a certeza que ele vai amar o teu presente querida. Ele ama-te tanto! Ele não parou de falar de ti enquanto esteve aqui."

"A sério?"

"Sim, ele dizia que a família dele estava à espera e que não podia esperar mais para voltar."

Eu sorri como uma tola. "Eu amo-o muito."

"Estava à espera que me dissesses o que é a surpresa." Diz ela brincalhona.

"Bem…" Aproximo-me do ouvido dela. "Vou ter um bebé." Sussurro.

"Oh Meu Deus! Parabéns!"

"Shhh… mais ninguém sabe e tem de se manter assim até amanhã à noite."

"Não vou dizer nada prometo." Ela abraça-me com força. "Eu estou tão feliz!"

Eu ri abraçando-a de volta.

"O que se passa aqui?" Pergunta Ezra entrando na cozinha brincalhão.

"Estou muito feliz por vos ver de novo." Diz Katherine puxando o Ezra também para o abraço.

* * *

 **(24 de Dezembro – 22h45)**

"Estou tão nervosa para lhe contar…" Digo à Katherine.

"Querida ele vai ficar muito feliz."

"Achas que lhe digo na frente de todos?"

"Eu diria em privado. É um momento muito íntimo e acho que o pai do bebé deveria saber primeiro que o resto da família."

"Claro que sim… eu sou muito parva."

"Respira fundo e pede-lhe para falarem. Força, vai!" Diz ela.

"Aqui vou eu." Digo antes de sair para o corredor.

Eu fico na entrada da divisão vendo o Ezra divertido com os restantes familiares. As crianças já estavam na cama. Por um momento, penso no nosso pequeno bebé que tenho dentro de mim a correr pela sala com as outras crianças.

Ele nota-me e chama-me.

PV Ezra

Durante 2 semanas a Aria tem andado um pouco estranha. Ela tinha mudanças de humor súbitas ela estava feliz, pensativa, nervosa ou preocupada. Eu não sabia bem o que se passava com ela, podia ser por estar na casa onde aconteceu tanta coisa e o passado sempre a atormentou. Às vezes tinha pesadelos… eu nem quero pensar como é que ela suportou os sonhos quando estive quase 2 semanas aqui retido quando tudo aconteceu. A carga emocional era elevada e eu sei que ela tem medo que alguma coisa aconteça.

Quando a notei na ombreira da porta chamei-a com um gesto. _Ela estava estranha mais uma vez._ Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e abracei-a perto de mim. Eu sei que o pai dela olha para mim com um olhar severo, mas eu não podia deixar de a manter perto de mim só por um capricho de não puder expor o que sinto na frente de outras pessoas… nós somos casados, todos sabem isso e eu posso estar perto dela quando eu quiser.

"Ezra? Posso falar contigo?" Pergunta a Aria baixinho não interrompendo as outras conversas que estavam a acontecer.

"Claro. O que se passa?"

"Podemos falar a sós?" Ela parecia um pouco nervosa mais uma vez.

"Sim, vamos para o nosso quarto."

Quando estávamos a sair da divisão para o corredor os meus primos começam a ser impertinentes. _"É isso mesmo Ezra!" "Força campeão!"_ Quando olho para trás vejo o meu sogro com um olhar de morte para mim. _Céus!_

"Importam-se de parar com isso? Não vai acontecer nada disso." Eu digo para os meus primos bastante sério.

Aria apenas sorri. "Não tenham ciúmes, eu vou devolvê-lo em breve." Diz ela antes de me levar pelo corredor para o meu antigo quarto que agora é nosso.

"O que se passa amor? Estás estranha… eu sinto que me andas a esconder algo há semanas. Eu vou estar sempre aqui para ti Aria, aconteça o que acontecer."

"Eu tenho de te contar uma coisa. Senta-te." Eu sento-me e ela remexe na mala e tira um papel.

"O que é isso?"

"É uma análise." Diz ela olhando para a folha.

Isso deixou-me muito nervoso. "Estás doente?" Pergunto a medo.

Ela vem mais perto de mim. "Eu pedi esta análise a semana passada e tive o resultado há dois dias."

"Porque não me contaste antes? Eu podia ter ido contigo e apoiar-te." Eu estava a começar a ficar chateado por não ter sido incluído neste assunto. "Por isso é que não querias que saísse contigo? Foste ao médico sozinha?"

"Eu não te queria contar para não te preocupar cedo de mais. Tu vais perceber…"

Interrompo-a "Eu já não estou a perceber… eu pensava que confiavas em mim para me contares tudo."

"E confio, mas isto é diferente."

"Diferente como? É grave?" O meu estado estava a mudar de chateado para preocupado.

Ela entregou-me o papel e parecia ainda mais nervosa. "Lê o diagnóstico."

 **Nome:** Aria Marie Montgomery Fitzgerald

 **Idade:** 22 anos

 **Diagnóstico de Exame: BHCG – Gonadotrofina Coriônica – Fração Beta** 408 mUI/mL

 **INTERPRETAÇÃO DE SUSPEITA DE GRAVIDEZ**

 **POSITIVO** quando 25 mUI/mL

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Só sabia ler e reler para confirmar se o que estava a ver no papel era real. Então olhei para ela que estava mais nervosa do que nunca. "Isto é mesmo verdade? Estamos à espera de um bebé?"

"Sim." Diz ela mordendo o lábio inferior.

Eu estava mais feliz do que nunca. "Meu Deus Aria! Vamos ter um bebé nosso." Eu puxei-a para um abraço e beijei-a.

"Desculpa por não te contar antes. Eu ainda não tinha a certeza e tu ficaste muito triste quando foi um falso alarme... não podia fazer isso outra vez."

"Eu sei Aria, mas podias contar-me eu podia lidar com isso."

"Eu queria fazer-te uma surpresa de Natal… por isso é que não te contei assim que soube. Estás muito chateado?"

"Foi a melhor surpresa de Natal de sempre. Eu não consigo ficar chateado contigo, tinhas uma boa intenção." Eu peguei nela e rodopiei pelo quarto. "Vamos mesmo ter o nosso bebé!"

"Sim vamos!" Ela beija-me muito apaixonada.

"Devíamos contar a todos ou devemos esperar?" Eu sorri para ela no final.

"Como quiseres, por mim está bem se contarmos agora."

"Ok, fica entre mim e o teu pai para garantir que não me acontece nada."

Ela ri. "Ele não vai fazer nada. Ele adora-te!"

"Só pela dúvida… o teu pai é o teu pai e tenho de ter cuidado." Eu sorri para ela mais uma vez.

Eu estava nas nuvens. _Um bebé! Meu e da Aria!_ Todo o nosso amor estava à flor da pele, era impossível estar ainda mais feliz. A Aria já não parecia uma confusão de sentimentos. Estávamos ambos dentro de uma bolha de felicidade invisível. O sorriso parvo não saía do meu rosto e a Aria tinha o seu lindo sorriso para descrever toda a situação.

"Nós temos uma coisa para contar a todos." Digo depois de entrar na sala de mão dada com a mãe do meu bebé e que para a minha sorte também era a mulher da minha vida.

"Parecem felizes vocês dois." Diz a minha mãe.

"O que é querida?" Pergunta Ella à Aria.

"Digo eu?" Pergunto à Aria também.

"Sim diz." Diz ela mantendo um sorriso.

"A Aria está grávida." Digo com um sorriso.

Ella dá a mãe a Byron. Pareciam ambos chocados.

Claire e Dianne tinham um sorriso no rosto, principalmente Claire.

"Vou ser bisavó! Quer dizer... eu já sou, mas é diferente." Diz Claire alegre. "Sempre esperei por este dia. Já faltava um bebé nesta família."

"Parabéns. Vão se preparando para as noites sem dormir." Diz Dianne. Não foi propriamente encorajador, mas deu para os rapazes fazem mais umas piadas.

Wesley e os meus primos já nos estavam a felicitar e a brincar com a situação.

Os restantes tios também nos parabenizam.

Ella levanta-se para abraçar a Aria. Ela parecia feliz depois do choque.

"É isso rapaz, agora tens de cuidar de quatro pessoas. Espero que estejas pronto para mais responsabilidade." Diz Bryron. "Se falhares já sabes o que te espera." Diz ele fazendo-me arregalar os olhos.

"Pai!" Diz a Aria em repreensão.

"Ele tem de estar preparado para a pressão." Ele dá-me umas palmadinhas nas costas.

"Eu estou cansada, é melhor ir dormir." Diz a Aria.

"Eu vou contigo." Digo.

 _"Eles não vão dormir."_ Todos riem do comentário de um dos meus primos.

"O que eu e o Ezra fazemos não vos diz respeito. Boa noite." Diz a Aria e todos mantêm o silêncio.

Eu segui-a pelo corredor. "Não tinhas de dizer aquilo tão agressiva."

"Eu só os meti no lugar." Diz ela.

"Não correu muito mal, eu pensei que o teu pai me ia matar quando se levantou." Digo.

"Sim correu muito bem." Diz ela com um sorriso. "Mal posso esperar para ter uma barriga de grávida, todos os desejos e roupinhas de bebé." Diz ela um pouco sonhadora.

"Vamos ter muito tempo para tudo isso."

* * *

 **Chegou ao fim 😥 Ou não? 😉 Estou a pensar fazer um epilogo especial extra! Aceito sugestões do que querem saber, só digo que estou a planear um salto no tempo.**

 **Obrigada por todo o apoio EzriaBeauty! Beijinho super especial** 😉😘

 **Sigam-me para saber quando sai o novo capítulo** 😉 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!** **Bjs!**


	54. Epílogo

**(37 semanas depois)**

Os gritos guturais ecoam por todas a casa.

"Ainda bem que levou as crianças Ella." Eu estava uma pilha de nervos por não estar ao lado da Aria neste momento. Ela precisa de mim e eu estou impotente. _"Prefiro que espere lá fora."_ Disse a parteira e o médico para mim.

"De nada querido. Senta-te e tenta relaxar um pouco. O bebé vai estar aqui em breve." Diz-me Ella, mas eu não consegui parar de andar de um lado para o outro.

"É muito difícil. Ela parece ter tanta dor."

"Não é fácil, mas ela é forte e vai conseguir."

"Ela já lá está há 2 horas." Digo. "E se acontece alguma coisa?"

"Não penses assim."

Os gritos e gemidos pararam um pouco e um choro encheu a casa. _Está aqui!_ Corri pela escada acima à espera que abrissem a porta.

O choro de bebé tinha parado. Podia ouvir as vozes claramente.

 _Continue a puxar Aria!_

 _Não consigo._

 _Puxe! AGORA!_

Aria gritou novamente. _Eu estava confuso… Mas o bebé já não estava aqui?_

"Ezra? O que se passa?" Pergunta Ella atrás de mim.

"Eu acho que ouvi um bebé, mas estão a pedir para a Aria continuar a puxar." Ella colocou a mão no meu ombro.

"Pode ter sido outra coisa… a imaginação pode pregar-nos partidas."

Antes de voltar para a sala ouvi novamente um choro de bebé. "Isto não é a minha imaginação."

 _Muito bem Aria! Está aqui! Descansa um pouco!_

 _O Ezra?_

 _Ele vai estar aqui em breve._

"Porque estão a demorar tanto?"

"Devem estar a limpar o bebé e tudo o resto." Diz Ella.

"Posso entrar?" Pergunto-lhe.

"É melhor esperar alguém sair."

"Sr. Fitzgerald?" A enfermeira sai com um bebé nos braços. "Tem de conhecer as suas filhas."

"Filhas?"

"Sim. Duas gémeas lindas." Ela deixa-me pegar na bebé.

Eu e Ella estávamos chocados. _Então não foi a minha imaginação._ Eu acabei de ser pai de não um, mas dois bebés. "A Aria está bem? Posso vê-la?" Não posso imaginar a dor que foi por dois pequenos anjos aqui.

"A parteira está quase a terminar, ela está bem. Eu já volto com a outra bebé." Ela volta a entrar no quarto.

"Eu não acredito, ela é muito perfeita Ezra. Duas meninas… que milagre. Posso pegar?" Pergunta Ella. Ela pega nela com cuidado. "Ela é muito pequena. Ela faz-me muito lembrar a Aria, mas tem muitas semelhanças contigo."

A enfermeira volta a sair do quarto com a menina. "A sua segunda filha e a mais nova." Diz ela com um sorriso. "As duas muito saudáveis. Parabéns!" Eu pego na menina. "A Aria está a recuperar bem, o médico está quase a acabar." Ela entra novamente.

"Elas são muito bonitas." Eu beijo a testa da minha pequena filha. Um cheiro delicioso a bebé enche as minhas narinas. Eu seria muito viciando nelas, eu só as queria proteger de tudo. _Eu amo-as!_

"Podem entrar agora." Diz a enfermeira alguns minutos depois.

Aria estava deitada confortavelmente, parecia exausta demais para se mover. "Como estás amor?" Eu beijo-lhe a testa depois de me sentar ao lado dela.

"Melhor agora… não sei. Cansada, mas aliviada." Diz ela.

"A Aria fez um óptimo trabalho." Diz a parteira.

"Tudo está terminado, voltarei mais tarde para ver se está tudo bem." Diz o médico antes de sair com as restantes senhoras.

"Meus Deus! Gémeas! Já escolheram nomes?" Pergunta a mãe da Aria.

"Sim, os nomes estão escolhidos." Diz a Aria.

"Margaret Claire Fitzgerald e Elizabeth Ella Fitzgerald." Digo eu.

* * *

 **(3 anos depois)**

PV Aria

Como estamos no início das férias de verão o Mike e o Jacob foram para a cidade passar duas semanas com a Dianne, a Claire e o Wesley. As três meninas ficaram connosco, mas Ella insistiu em ter algumas tardes com elas para se distrair um pouco. A minha mãe já não conseguia fazer grandes trabalhos por problemas de saúde, então começou a gerir o nosso novo negócio comigo. Eu e o Ezra decidimos começar o cultivo no vasto campo atrás da nossa casa. O negócio estava a ir muito bem e já somos fornecedores e vendemos em vários mercados nas redondezas dando emprego a muita gente.

"Obrigada por ficares com elas mãe."

"De nada eu adoro ter as minhas netinhas para uma tarde de brincar. Tu e o Ezra podem ter algum tempo para relaxar."

"Ok eu vou andando o Ezra vai chegar em breve da escola. Até logo!"

"Até logo querida."

* * *

Como o Ezra ainda não estava em casa quando cheguei decidi colocar o meu avental e começar a limpar um pouco a casa… cada dia que passava sentia que não podia continuar a fazer tudo sozinha. Cuidar de 4 crianças, uma casa, mais os negócios com os fornecedores e o Ezra que conseguia ser mais dependente de mim do que as crianças quando queria.

O Ezra já me tinha proposto encontrar alguém para me ajudar um pouco em casa, mas deixei sempre passar e continuar acomodada na mesma situação. Não sobrava muito tempo livre e eu senti-me descuidar e cada vez mais cansada cada dia. Eu queria voltar ao inicio da nossa relação quando tínhamos muito tempo para nós e queria ter mais filhos com ele, mas parecia impossível.

"Não sabes o que esse avental me faz." Ezra sussurra ao meu ouvido e eu assusto-me.

"Importas-te de não me assustar?" Digo para o Ezra. O Nico que estava deitado no chão ao meu lado olhou para mim. "Podias ter-me avisado." Ele voltou a fechar os olhos.

Ezra sorriu. "A reunião correu bem?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim, mas estou melhor agora." Ele pega-me pela cintura. "Onde estão as meninas?"

"Com a minha mãe, tenho de ir busca-las mais tarde."

"Isso dá-nos muito tempo." Ele levanta-me sobre a mesa.

"O que estás a fazer?" Ele beijou-me em resposta e passou as mãos em todos os meus pontos mais sensíveis.

"Hoje estás muito bonita… eu sei que pode ser estranho, mas…" Ele parecia um pouco constrangido com algo.

"O quê?"

"Eu acho muito sexy quando tens o avental."

"A sério?" Pergunto e ele apenas acena com um sorriso tímido. "Eu tenho de admitir que também tenho um fraquinho por professores bonitos de colete. Ou melhor… apenas um professor muito especifico de colete." Eu dou-lhe outro beijo muito apaixonado.

Poucos minutos depois tanto o avental como o colete dele estavam no chão do nosso quarto e nós estávamos plenamente felizes juntos. Nós tínhamos construído isso tudo juntos e nós tínhamos a família mais feliz. A cada beijo dele na minha pele eu lembrei-me da dificuldade, mas também da felicidade das nossas escolhas e ações. Uma empregada e o patrão não era para dar certo, mas aqui estamos nós.

 _Não podia ser melhor!_

 ** _FIM_**

* * *

 **Chegou ao fim 😥**

 **Espero que tenham gostado desta história, eu adorei escrever! Foi a mais longa de sempre, o ficheiro word tem 174 páginas com tamanho de letra 11 calibri xD Foi uma longa jornada!**

 **Muito obrigada EzriaBeauty o teu apoio é sempre espectacular e incentiva-me sempre a escrever mais e melhor! Aproveitei a tua ideia muito boa do último comentário espero que tenhas gostado do resultado** 😉😘

 **A próxima história vai sair na próxima semana, 2ª feira em princípio, o capitulo já está escrito e vai ser semanal porque o ritmo na faculdade aumentou e tenho de ter tempo para tudo xD De qualquer maneira peço uma oportunidade para a nova história que vai ter um contexto muito diferente. Eu já li muitos fanfiction, mas nenhum com o "tema" que estou a escrever agora por isso é algo bem diferente. Suspense!**

 **Sigam-me para saber quando vou publicar novas histórias** 😉 **Bjs!**


End file.
